Escape from this Place
by realistjoker
Summary: When Harry is forced into a mental institution; it is up to him and a few others to try and escape from the horrid place. While Severus is told to find Harry and protect him. Will the two meet up and form a parental bond.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. I've been playing with this idea for awhile, it actually came to me in a dream. Let me know if I should continue it.**

* * *

Grey clouds covered the small flight area as Harry struggled against the hands that held him. "Please hold him still Mr. Dursley," a man with a white trench coat said. He had a schedule to keep; it would be destroyed if they did not get Harry on the plane within the next few minutes.

Vernon's face was purple from the amount of energy he had to use to keep the boy still. "I am, hurry up and stick him with that needle."

"Let me go," screamed Harry struggling against Vernon's grip. He hated how the obese man's hands tightly bond his body. The force Vernon had used made bruises on Harry's chest. "You fat bastard the Order will hear about this and they will hex you." Vernon ignored the threats; he managed to get a good grip on Harry. Suddenly Harry's eyes started to droop as the needle pierced into his arm, removing the needle; the man motioned for Vernon to follow him. Vernon threw Harry over his shoulder and proceeded to the small airplane that was waiting to take Harry away.

Strapping Harry into a in the special seat, Vernon turned to the man with the trench coat. "How long will the drug last?"

The man didn't want to get into idol chitchat with the obese man; he had a job to do. "Seven hours at the most, we will give him more once he wakes up. I expect the other half of my payment soon Mr. Dursley."

Vernon's fat chin jiggled as he nodded his head. "Yes of course, thanks for taking him off my hands." Vernon waddled out of the plane to his car, happy that the boy would be out of his life.

--

After seven hours, Harry woke up only to find himself strapped to a plane seat. "Where am I," he cried. Harry began to hyperventilate as he looked around the small area he was confined in. The plane consisted of two rows on chairs and a few trays, from Harry's point of view.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, many subjects will be discussed with you when we land," the man said rubbing Harry's back. He then proceeded to take a needle out of his coat pocket and injected Harry with a serum, crying out to leave Harry began to have the sleepy feeling again, until he went fast asleep. _This will be a difficult one_, the man thought as he put the needle back into his pocket. He then stroked Harry's hair and put a blanket over the child. Harry's reaction was to have a small river of drool escape from his mouth, as the drug relaxed his body.

* * *

p.s. I know this chapter is short, but the others will be longer. Next chapter some stuff will be explained.


	2. The first night

**Disclamier- I don't own the HP Series. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the story so far.**

* * *

The stars dotted the sky, as the plane landed at its destination, the man who name was William approached Harry and started undo the straps that were bonding Harry in his seat. Once he was done, he signaled for another man to carry Harry out of the plane. Harry was still asleep thanks to the serum that was injected into him. Even if he was in a dream state; he could still hear voices, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. The man that was carrying Harry had to strap him into a van that was waiting beside the plane. Once Harry was in, William got into the front seat and instructed the driver to go to his facility. On the way to the facility, William took out the case report that Vernon had sent him.

**Name**-_Harry James Potter_

**D.O.B.-**_July 31__st__ 1980_

_I, Vernon Dursley request that my nephew Harry be admitted into your facility. Harry has been living with my family, since he was one years old. On Halloween night in 1981, James and Lily Potter were drinking and driving, which caused them to spin off the road they were driving and crash into a tree killing both; Harry was the only survivor. Since being placed in my home, Harry has been nothing but a nuisance. From early childhood, Harry has always caused trouble at home and at school. He has constantly harassed my son Dudley, made lewd remarks at my wife Petunia and has treated me with the utmost disrespect. As the years went by Harry has been exhibiting signs of losing his mental stability. He has talked about dreams involving a flying motorcycle. His teachers has reported that Harry would go to the top of the roof and threaten he would jump. He also been known to talk to snakes. At the age of eleven, he started to believe that he was a wizard and believed the school he was sent to was a magical school. At age twelve, at a dinner party he dropped a dessert over a client's wife head and ran away. At thirteen, he ran away when he got into a disagreement with my sister. At fourteen, he was suspected of killing a classmate of his. At fifteen he caused my soon to go temporarily crazy. As you can read, Harry has many issues; that I would be grateful for you to fix._

_Sincerely_

_Vernon Jefferson Dursley_

William noted what Mr. Dursley had mentioned, but he knew he would have to give Harry, a personal mental evaluation test to see what else Harry suffered from. Turning his head, he saw Harry was whimpering in his sleep. William marked down that Harry suffered from nightmares; he thought if he couldn't get Harry to talk about them in therapy. He would have to try to hypnosis. Rows of trees rolled by as the van continued down the road, soon enough the van pulled up to a pair of tall metal gate.

--

Vernon was in a frenzy; he knew that those wizards would come and investigate about Harry. Luckily, he had made a plan to prepare for such a situation. After dropping Harry off, first he went and throw Harry's trunk into the nearest river and then he broke Hedwig's neck. After the dirty work, he went and got tickets for a four-week vacation in Jamaica. "Petunia are you ready to go," shouted Vernon. The taxi was about to come, so it could take them to the airport. Dudley was already downstairs with his bags eating a packet of Twinkies.

"I'm here Vernon," Petunia said coming into the living room. She was happy she would have something to brag about to her friends. In the back of her mind, she had to wonder where Harry was. Vernon did not come back with him; when he went to Kings Cross Station. "Vernon where's the boy?"

Vernon knew she would ask. "He went with those freaks he call friends. Don't talk about him; think about relaxing in the sun on the Jamaican beaches. Hearing the taxi honk from outside, Vernon quickly checked that everything was in order. Then he rushed his family into the taxi; once they were speeding toward the airport. Vernon relaxed as he thought his plan went off perfectly.

--

Harry thrashed around as he woke up. He could barely see anything noticing, because his glasses were missing. "Calm down, Mr. Potter," said William putting Harry's glasses on him. William then grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Harry. Gulping down the water, Harry tried to speak, but his voice was very hoarse. "Don't speak, you've been asleep for awhile. Since you are awake now I'll introduce myself. I am Dr. William Crane. I have degrees in Psychology, Sociology, Childhood Development and others. I was contacted to help with your mental instability."

Harry found his voice, "I don't have any mental issues. I'm sure my uncle lied to you about me."

"I doubt it Mr. Potter; I do a serious background checks for all my patients. Now before we speak some more; you will be getting a hot shower and meal." William then had one of his personal assistants pick Harry up.

"Let me down," wiggled Harry.

"You'll feel better after a nice bath, Mr. Potter."

"I don't want a bath; I want to go home."

"I'm sorry you can't go home until you are better Mr. Potter." William led Harry into a shower room, where Harry was stripped naked.

Harry was in shock to find that he was wearing a diaper the whole time. "Why was that thing on me?"

"Because I had to inject you with a special serum that relaxes your body, which also relaxes your bowels; we didn't want to have to deal with a mess, so the diaper was the best thing. Don't worry Mr. Potter other patients have experienced the diaper." William then turned on the water, while the assistant washed Harry. Harry screamed and fought the entire time, but it was no use the assistant was to strong for Harry. After his bath, Harry was dressed in a pair of white briefs, a yellow t-shirt, and pair of loose fitting grey pants. Then taken into a office where he was given a tray of chicken noodle soup, a turkey sandwich, a chocolate chip cookie, and a glass of milk. Not thinking Harry devoured the entire meal. "It seems you enjoy the food," William asked drinking a cup of coffee.

Harry lied, "it's ok." He loved the food, especially the cookie.

"While you're eating I'll explain where you are at. You are at The Ellenwood School for the Gifted. That is just our cover name, but all teenagers that are sent here have a history of mental instability, physical self-harm, sexual abuse, or other issues that prevent them from functioning in daily society. While you're here you will attending individual and group therapy lessons, high school classes, and trade skills. I am positive that your problems will be fixed in the next year or two."

Harry almost choked on his sandwich, "two years, I have a life."

"Two years is fairly short, I have patients that have been here since they were twelve, now they are nineteen.

"I don't want to be here until I'm nineteen I want to leave now."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but your uncle has paid good money for you to be here."

"Fuck my uncle, that bastard can go burn in hell for all I care."

"Mr. Potter rule number one no cursing." Once you are done eating, I will show you where you will be sleeping at. You can start meeting other students tomorrow, since it is late. For future reference, bedtime here is at 9:15. Since it is 10:30, you are the exception. In the morning, you will start your classes and individual therapy with me. In addition, you will be give a time-table for the day. As a patient here, you are expected to make good grades, be respectful of the staff, do your chores, and try your hardest to get better.

"I won't do your damn rules."

"If you don't Mr. Potter you will be punished."

"How?"

"I'll tell you when we meet tomorrow, now it is time for bed."

"But I just slept."

"You need to sleep without the serum. Besides you just went through a few time zones, your body is physically exhausted." Taking the tray away, William motioned for Harry to follow him. Walking through the hall, Harry saw that the floor was carpet, the walls had wallpaper, and there were pictures on the walls. William could see Harry's intrigue. "The building that we're in was a mansion that belonged to my great grandfather. My grandfather later in his life turned it into a school, so he could help preteens and teens. After he died, he passed it to my father, now it belongs to me. One day when I'm gone I will pass it down to my children."

"Do you're children go here?"

"Yes they help run programs. Both of them are in their twenties, so you will see them around." Stopping in front of a door that read B-27, William opened it to reveal a medium sized room with three beds, a dresser, closet, a desk, and three night tables. In two of the beds, two boys were already asleep. "Here you go your roommates names are Jimmy and Bradley; you will meet them in the morning. Going to the dresser William pulled out a pair of pajamas for Harry. "Here put these on." Not wanting to fight Harry did what he was told.

"What will I wear in the morning?"

"We have uniforms here, what you just had on is what you will wear, plus a bracelet which you will get later. When we go out to public places, you will get another set of clothes. We concentrate on treatment here, not fashion. Now get into the empty bed." Harry did what he was told; once he was in William covered him with the sheets. "You will be woken up at 6:45 do what your roommates do until after breakfast. I'll think you'll have a fun time here." Harry watched William leave the room, trying to struggle out of bed; his tiredness over took him and he went to sleep.

* * *

p.s. I will bring Severus and the other wizards at the end of next chapter. I just want to get Harry's first couple of days at the school told first. Next chapter the first day.


	3. First day in hell

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own the HP series. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I would have updated sooner, but school is a bitch sometimes. **

* * *

"Don't do it Jimmy," said Bradley as the two stood besides Harry's bed. The day before they were told, they were getting a new roommate. Jimmy was happy to found out the new boy had arrived when he woke up. Bradley was happy to, but he was worried that the new boy would have major issues, but at their school, you met everyone with issues. Jimmy looked down at Harry, he thought one of Harry's issues were self-mutilation because of the scar on Harry's head.

"Shut up, he needs a little wake up call." Bending down to Harry's ear Jimmy screamed. "WAKE UP YOU MAGGOT."

Hearing the yell Harry almost jumped out of bed, when he calmed down he saw two boys laughing at him. One of the boys was Asian while the other was white. "What the hell was that for," Harry asked rubbing his ear.

"Just wanted to welcome you," Jimmy the Asian boy grinned. Jimmy stood about 5'10 with black hair and light brown eyes.

"You don't welcome someone like that." Harry stood up to confront Jimmy decided against it.

"Oh please teach me manners," said Jimmy sarcastically.

"Just ignore him. My name is Bradley," said Bradley holding out his hand. Harry saw he had red hair and brown eyes; Bradley could easily fit in with the Weasley clan. Harry was skeptical, but he shook the hand. "That person right there is James, but everyone calls him Jimmy. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Bradley. "Your accent is strange where are you from?"

"I'm from England."

"No fucking way," exclaimed Jimmy. "You don't look like you have bad teeth." Harry was taken back, so he didn't know what to say.

Bradley glared at Jimmy. "Sorry for Jimmy's rudeness, you better get dressed, so we can go to exercise time."

"What time is it?"

"7:00 we let you get some extra sleep, but don't get used to it. The officials are strict about tardiness." Bradley gave Harry the clothes he was suppose to wear.

"These clothes are stupid," Harry said slipping them on. This time he put on a red shirt. Everyday of the week the students wore a different colored shirt, but the same colored pants.

"You have to wear them or you'll get into trouble," Bradley said he could tell Harry wouldn't fit in easily.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I don't want to be punished," Jimmy scoffed. Harry didn't say a word as he got dressed. Once he was done, Jimmy and Bradley showed him the bathroom then they went to exercise time. Harry was exhausted after it; he had to do push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, arm circles etc. After that they went to eat breakfast, in the dining room small tables were set up for the students, there were already about twenty other students there sitting quietly. "We have assigned seats," Jimmy said as he and Bradley showed Harry their table which had a couple other students at it.

"When can we eat," asked Harry.

Bradley answered. "When the food is brought out, it should be in a few minutes. After the food is out we say our morning preys."

"I don't say preys," Harry said thinking the practice was stupid.

"Well you have to here."

"I don't want to be here; it was a mistake that I came here."

"Yea right," Jimmy said pulling Harry into a seat. Looking around Harry noticed that the student body was more racially mixed then at Hogwarts. For the first time in his life he saw Latino students, which Hogwarts had none. Before to long some students rolled out carts with breakfast on them. As one person set a plate in front of Harry, he wished he were at Hogwarts. His plate consisted of toast, scrambled eggs, a carton of skim milk, and a chopped banana. Jimmy saw the disappointed look on Harry's face. "They want us to be healthy; all the portion sizes are the same."

"I'm going to starve in this place."

"Don't worry," whispered Jimmy in Harry's ear. "I know how to sneak food." Harry brightened up with that statement.

William came into the room he commanded everyone to bow their heads. "Lord may these children found nourishment from your food. Amen"

"Amen," everyone repeated."

--

After breakfast, Harry had to meet with William in his office. Sitting down across from William Harry scowled at the older man. "I want to leave," Harry said bluntly. Since he had been there, he hated every inch of the retched mansion. "I refuse to be kept here against my will."

"Mr. Potter your uncle gave me temporary custody of you. Now I have a schedule of your daily events." William handed Harry the piece of paper. Harry eyes went into slits when he read it.

_Daily schedule for Harry James Potter._

_6:45- wake up_

_7:15- Morning exercise_

_7:30-Breakfast_

_8:00- classes in English, math, and science_

_11:30- lunch_

_12:00- nap time_

_12:30-medication_

_12:45- group therapy_

_1:30-classes in social studies, art etc_

_3:30-indivual therapy_

_4:30-rec time_

_5:30-dinner_

_6:00-chores_

_7:00- free time_

_9:00-clean up time/bathtime_

_9:15- bedtime_

"I refuse to do this damn schedule," Harry said tearing it up. Getting up he attempted to walk out of the office, but William gripped him by the wrist.

William forced Harry to sit back down. "You will abide by your schedule, so you can get better. In addition, I should explain the rules. You will always take your medication, no swearing, no fighting, eat all your food. There are others, but I will tell you them later. You will be punished with detention and privileges taken away. But I am also quite creative with my punishments."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask the other students." William looked at his watch. "You have classes going on; I will escort you to them."

"I won't go it's the damn summer."

"You have classes all year around, so you won't lose any intelligence. In August, the staff will take the kids a small vacation. If you're good during the week then, you will be taken swimming, to parks, and to the movies on weekends."

"I don't have to listen you; I'm a powerful wizard that can hex you." Harry admitted, he knew he would get in trouble with the Ministry.

William noted chronic liar in his mind about Harry. "Mr. Potter, wizards do not exist; we will be working on your lying."

"But I'm not lying; I defeated a dark wizard when I was a baby. I have the power to kill you."

"Mr. Potter stop your lying." William challenged him, "if you're a wizard do magic."

Harry grew red in the face, "I can't."

"Why not," William smirked to himself.

"I don't have my wand."

"Yes wands, Mr. Potter follow me." William said getting up from his chair. Rolling his eyes Harry followed William into a small classroom with five other students. William addressed a young woman that was serving as the teacher. "This is Harry."

"Yes Doctor Mr. Potter go sit down in the empty seat." Glaring Harry did what he told. Finding the empty seat, he sat next to an African American girl with braids in her hair reminding him of Angelina. After William left the teacher started her lesson again of teaching algebra, which Harry couldn't comprehend.

"Hey what do those letters mean? Harry whispered to the girl next to him.

The girl was a little surprised. "Don't you know the fundamentals of algebra?"

"No, I stopped going to normal school when I was eleven."

"Well I'll explain to you later, by the way my name is Tri," she said holding out her hand.

Harry took the hand immediately. "Harry,"

"You're the boy Jimmy was talking about earlier."

"You know Jimmy?"

"Everyone knows everyone at this school. So what are your problems?"

"I don't have any," Harry said to loudly, so that the teacher noticed.

"Mr. Potter since you want to want to talk please come up to the board and figure out the next problem." The teacher said finishing writing the problem on the board.

"I don't want to."

"Mr. Potter up here now, before I report you to Dr. William." Sighing Harry didn't want to be with William again getting to the board the problem stomped him. The problem was **12 y + 3 -129. **Gulping Harry knew he had no idea how to solve the problem. He stopped learning math after he went to Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter solve the problem, so I can continue with the lesson." Harry's face started to burn with frustration; he felt so embarrassed. Some of the other students in the class laughed behind Harry's back talking about how stupid he was. The teacher was becoming frustrated with Harry. "Go sit down now Potter. Tri tell me what the answer to the problem is."

Tri felt sorry for Harry. "The answer is **-11."** After she answered the teacher, she turned her attention toward Harry. "If you want I will tutor you in math."

"Thanks that would be great," Harry smiled.

--

After classes were done Tri gave Harry the low down on where they were. Generally, if adults couldn't deal with their children; they would send them to the school. "Why are you here Tri," Harry asked as they walked toward lunch.

"Because I was raped by my stepfather since I was five and I couldn't take it anymore, so I beat him nearly to death with a baseball bat. When my mother tried to stop me, I beat her to. Not with the bat, but with my fists; I beat her, because she still wanted to be with that monster. My story is mild compared to the others of this place. You will hear everyone's story eventually. So why are you here?"

"Because my uncle lied about me; he said that I was insane, but I'm not. I admit that I've done some strange things, but I not crazy and I don't deserve to be here."

"Tri, I see you met Harry," Jimmy said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "So what were you two talking about?"

"She was telling me why she was here," Harry said.

"Well, I might as well tell you about me. When I was one, a white couple who wanted nothing more then to have a baby born in China adopted me. They got me and spoiled me for years, until my so-called mother got pregnant with her first biological child. When my sister came, I was tossed aside like dirty laundry. I started some serious drugs and I tried to commit suicide more then once, so I ended up here." Harry was speechless. "I'm sure Tri will tell you other stories are more messed up." Jimmy grabbed Harry and pulled them to their assigned table.

Bradley was already sitting down. "Hi Harry how was your classes?"

"Stupid."

Jimmy wiggled around in his seat. "Bradley tell Harry your story."

"I don't want to hear it," Harry said as his food was put in front of him. Lunch was ham sandwiches, a green apple, carrot sticks, and another carton of milk. For dessert, they got an oatmeal raisin cookie.

"It's ok Harry, the longer you're here you'll get used to hearing everyone's stories. I have bipolar disorder and ADHD, but I take a lot of medication, so it's sort of under controlled." Bradley gave Harry a reinsuring smile. "Tell us your problem Harry."

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM," Harry screamed. All heads in the room stared at Harry. William came up and put his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, I told you no cursing."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE; THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME."

"I think you need to calm down for awhile," William said pulling Harry onto his feet.

"NO!"

"Harry follow me please."

"NO!" Sighing to himself, William had an assistant come and pick up Harry to take him out of the room. The whole time Harry fought to get down, but he couldn't. The assistant carried Harry to a small room with a chair and a small window with bars over it.

"Harry this is the timeout room, since you're new. You will be spending 20 minutes in here until you are calm." Or in William's mind have a mental breakdown.

"Don't leave me in there," Harry said taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is for the best." William said closing the door and locking it.

"LET ME OUT," screamed Harry pounding on the door. Being in the room, made him think of the cupboard he grew up in. Only the light came from the small window. "Please let me out," Harry said sinking on to the ground as he pulled his knees to chest. He wanted more then anything to be with his friends and the Order. Hell he wished he were with Snape.

--

Albus and the other members of the Order sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. "The reason I called this emergency meeting is because Arabella Figg contacted me and said that; she has not seen Harry at all during the time, since summer vacation began. She also said that the Dursleys had not been seen for a few days. I fear something has happened to Harry."

"Like what Albus," Molly said with noticeably fear in her voice.

"I have no idea Molly. Ron have you heard anything from Harry?"

"No Professor, he normally would have sent Hedwig by now."

"Maybe the damn boy ran away," Severus smirked.

"Shut up Snape," Sirius said. "I want to go find Harry."

"I know, I want Severus, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Ron and Hermione to check out the Dursley's house. If you find anything, contact us immediately. "

"I don't want to have anything to do with that boy Albus," Severus said." I hate him; he's the same as his damn father."

"Don't you dare talk about James," Sirius said standing up. Walking up to Severus, Sirius pushed him.

"You mutt," Severus growled pushing him back.

"Both of you stop," yelled Albus. Stopping everyone stared at the Headmaster. "There is no time to fight, Severus you will go look for him or else." Albus said in a menacing tone. "Now go to the Dursley's now." Not wanting to cause Albus any more anger the group left, with Severus mumbling under his breathe how he hated Harry.

* * *

**p.s. for the math problem the equals sign won't show up on the story for some strange reason so. After the 3 it's equals negative 29. I had to have Sirius alive in this story, because I want plenty of conflict with him and Severus when they found Harry. Next chapter Harry comes out of the room and the search of the Dursley's home.**


	4. The real hell is nicer then this place

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series. A fast update, thanks for all of the reviews that have been coming in to all my reviewers you get a special cookies. In this chapter, some themes come to play.**

* * *

Severus and the group was surprised how clean the Dursley's house was. Breaking up Severus searched Vernon's and Petunia's room, Remus got the kitchen and dining room, Tonks the living room, Moody the basement, Ron and Hermione got Dudley's and Harry's room. Looking around no one came up with anything. Vernon had been sure to take all evidence pertaining anything about Harry and the vacation with him. Walking to the stairs, Severus heard Ron and Hermione talk about the cupboard under the stairs. Checking it out he found it was covered in spider webs and was quite dusty. Checking deeper he found the words "_I want my mommy and daddy," _craved into the side of the wall. Next to the words was a faded crayon picture of three people; Severus figured as Lily, James, and Harry. Severus didn't know what to make of the picture. Turning his head, he left the cupboard.

"Severus did you find anything in there," asked Remus.

"No, no one has found anything in this wretched house," said Moody. "It might be possible that dark wizards have gotten them." Hermione eyes filled up with tears.

"Moody, don't think like that," Tonks said comforting Hermione.

"Why we haven't found anything about them? It is possible."

"Hey guys I found something," Ron said running downstairs. "Look I found this piece of paper with the word Jamaica."

"Give me that," said Moody snatching the note. "This note doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe we should check Mr. Dursley's place of employment," Hermione said.

"Brilliant Hermione," said Remus. "Where does he work?"

"Harry never mentioned the company, but I know it has to do with drills. I can check on Dudley's computer to find out the company."

"How will you do that," asked Tonks intrigued.

"By the internet."

"What's the internet," all the wizards asked.

"I'll explain later." Going to Dudley's computer, Hermione ferociously typed on the keyboard and was able to find what she wanted. "Here Vernon works at Grunnings drill company in London," she said printing out the information.

"That intronet is amazing," said Ron. "Dad will love it."

"Its not all good sometimes. It seems like the company is closed, but we can sneak in."

"Yea whatever lets go," said Moody disappearing into thin air.

--

William walked toward the timeout room, originally he was going to have Harry stay in there for twenty minutes, but he gave Harry more time. He could tell Harry had a rebellious spirit and he was determined to break it, like so many students before Harry. Unlocking the door, he saw Harry on the floor. "Mr. Potter your punishment is over with."

Harry lifted his head up; wiping away the tears, he glared at William. "I hate you."

"I was hoping you would be calmer, but I will leave and have you stay in here for a few more minutes."

"No,"

"Tell me, Mr. Potter why did I put you in here? Look me in the eyes."

Harry forced himself to look William in the eyes. "Because I cursed and I woundn't calm down."

"Good, since you were bad no lunch or nap and it is medication time."

"Medication, I don't need any pills."

"Yes you do for your many problems which we will discuss in a few hours. Now if you will follow me." Not wanting to be locked in the room again, Harry followed William into another room where most of the students were taking pills. Looking around he saw Bradley take a very large red pill; the warmth in Bradley's eyes faded out once the pill hit his stomach. "Here Mr. Potter," William said handing Harry two paper cups. One contained water the other two white pills. "I don't want to start you on anything heavy; these are just to help you be a little bit less rambunctious."

"I don't want to."

"If you won't take them voluntary, I can inject you with a different type of serum." Fearing the diaper again, Harry took the pills. After they were gone he did feel a little better. "I see they are working, now it is time for group therapy." William lead Harry into a room where four other teenagers were sitting and a tall blonde woman stood before them. "Clare this is Harry."

"Yes go sit down Harry we will start in a minute." Harry did what he was told. After William, left Clare started the session. "Harry please introduce yourself." Harry told his name, and then the other students said their names except for one boy who looked younger then everyone else. Harry noticed the boy sat on the chair with his knees pulled to his chest. Harry wondered why he sat like that. "Harry tell us something about your family."

_Well at least the question is not about why I'm here, _thought Harry. "Well mom and dad died when I was a baby and for the past few years I've been living with my aunt's family. I hate them and I consider my best friends my family."

"Tell us about your aunt's family."

"I hate them with a passion," Harry spitted out.

"Well do you think your parents would want you to hate your aunt's family?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders he never thought about that. "I guess my dad would; my mom would want me to love them no matter what."

"Does anyone else hate their family," asked Clare. Around the room some of the others students talked about their families. Harry was happy to hear that he wasn't alone for hating his family. "We would all agree that we have issues with our families at one time or another. "Harry have you ever tried to love them?"

"NO! I will always hate them," Harry said standing up. "I hate them especially that fat pig Vernon. I'll fucking kill him someday."

Clare remained calm. "Harry calm down, you don't want me to get William in here do you?"

"No," he said sitting down embarrassed.

--

After the group therapy and classes, which Harry had no idea what was being taught; he found himself in William's office sitting a special couch with William sitting next to him. "Harry how has your first full day here been going?" William asked writing down notes.

"It sucks I've been locked away and forced to take pills; I don't even need."

"I explained to you about that, so I'm sure you've met other students. One of your teachers said you've gotten along with Tri."

"Yes, she's kind of like my friend Hermione." Harry felt sad.

"Hermione is an interesting name, how long have you known her?"

"None of your damn business," Harry snapped.

"Cursing, I can put you back in the room," warned William.

"No," Harry said. "I'm sorry for a few years."

"Do you have any other best friends?"

"Yes Ron we're close."

"Do you consider your friends a surrogate family?"

"Yes, Ron's family has welcomed me as a brother and son."

"I see," William said writing down more notes. "Are Ron and Hermione wizards?"

"Yes, at my school we are the golden trio."

"The golden trio sounds conceited to me Mr. Potter."

"I don't care what you think."

"Shall we go on, tell me about your previous school?"

"I can't," Harry said looking at the ground.

William's eyebrows rose. "Why not?"

"Because muggles aren't suppose to know about it."

"Muggles, Mr. Potter you already told me you were a wizard."

"I wasn't suppose to, besides you don't believe me."

"Of course I don't, magic doesn't exist. We will get your lying under control. I read from your file and see that your anger issues need to be addressed. It seems you have no since of authority."

Harry jumped up. "I do, I don't respect people I hate."

"I don't want you to hate me; I want to be a friend to you," William said not noticing Harry.

"I don't want you as a friend."

"Harry it is wise you accept me as your friend. William checked his watch. "Our time is up; you can go to the rec room to play."

"I'm not a child."

"Fine if you don't want to go, you can spend time alone in the time-out room."

"No please," Harry begged.

"No I gave you the option." Buzzing his secretary, one of the assistants came in for Harry.

"No I'll go please no more," yelled Harry as he was picked up and taken to the room. He tried with all his might to fight or at least do wandless magic, but it was not good. At the room, he was thrown into.

"Sorry Mr. Potter," William said as he threw in a water bottle and then locked the door. "I'll let you out sometime before bedtime." Harry sank on the ground again and started crying.

--

"Did you find anything," asked Albus when the group came back.

"Not at the home, but I did find credit card statements to a hotel in Jamaica," Hermione said. "Mr. Dursley must have taken his family there for a vacation, but it doesn't explain what happened to Harry. It might be possible that the Dursley's took Harry with them, but I doubt it."

"Well I will send some people to Jamaica to find the Dursleys. Hermione, Ron, Severus, Tonks, and Sirius will go."

"I don't want to go Headmaster," protested Snape.

"You will go remember the promise you made." Severus shot a glare at Albus and closed his mouth.

--

A few minutes before bedtime, William collected Harry from the room. Entering the room, he smiled Harry was on the ground with a puddle under him with his knees pulled into his chest. One of William's techniques to break a wayward spirit was the room, but also add a diuretic to a bottle of water which forced the drinker to wet themselves. The action brought shame to the person and forced them to rethink their actions, so it wouldn't happen again. "Harry it's time to come out."

Harry shook his head, he couldn't let William see what he did. After he was locked in he cried for awhile, then he stopped to think how this was the worse punishment he had ever gotten. After the first hour, he grew thirsty and drank the water; soon his bladder told him he had to go and he tried to call out to someone, but no one came. Before Harry could do anything, his pants grew wet. He felt ashamed, because he hadn't wet himself since he was two. Not thinking he drank more of the water which forced him to wet himself a second. Harry had to force the words out of his mouth, "I had an accident."

"Poor baby, it seems that you can't hold in your pee like a big boy." This was another technique of William's treating the patient like a toddler.

"I can if I was let out, I wouldn't have."

"You're not a big boy Harry; I guess I have to treat you like a toddler." Calling to an assistant, Harry was picked up and given a bath. Once the bath was over and was forced to use the bathroom, Harry was put on a table. William smiled down at Harry as a female assistant put a pull-up on Harry. "We'll try this for now, if you can't keep it dry you'll be in diapers.

"NO, I don't want to wear this I'm 15 stop it." Harry tried to rip the pull-up off, but was hit on the hands by William.

"Show me you can act your age, and then I'll see." William then ordered a pair of pajamas put on Harry. After they were on the assistant picked Harry up and followed William into Harry's room. In the room Jimmy and Bradley were talking about Harry when William came in. "Boys, Harry is a very bad boy he is now wearing pull-ups because he couldn't hold it in." Harry face grew red. "Unless you two want to be punished make sure he keeps is pull-up on and then tomorrow morning report to me he kept dry during the night."

"Yes sir," they said.

"You know the rules; treat him like he is younger then you since he has them on." Jimmy and Bradley nodded. William told the assistant to lay Harry down on the bed. Then William tucked him in. "Harry I don't want to be the bad guy, but you must listen and try to get better." Kissing Harry on the head, William said good night to the other boys and left.

Harry felt tears running down his eyes. "Harry please be good, so you won't have to wear the diaper and be put into a different room." Bradley said from his bed.

"I hate him, I want to leave."

"We'll escape one day," Jimmy said closing his eyes. Harry not having anything else to say cried himself to sleep.

**p.s. The weird part of my mind went played a big role with this chapter. I shouldn't say it, but I'm going to have fun thinking of different ways to break Harry. Next chapter another character and punishment is introduced.**


	5. Why my life

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series. I have decided to tone down the punishments a little until later chapters. To all my reviewers I am grateful I read all of them and add some elements from them into the chapters. **

* * *

Jimmy slapped the back of Harry's head. "Wake up you idiot." Not liking the treatment of being woken up, Harry reached up and punched Jimmy in the stomach. "I hate you," Jimmy said holding his stomach.

"You shouldn't have hit me." Yesterday was the worst day of Harry's life, lying in bed, he knew he had to find somehow to escape or at least contact the Order. Sighing he got up for another day of hell. Before he could fully get dressed, Jimmy checked his embarrassing undergarments, which Harry was thankful it was dry. At breakfast, Harry thought of ways to escape, but none of them he could pull off on his own. As he ate the bland oatmeal something, popped into Harry's mind, with the times he had been physically restrained and bathed by someone that his accidental magic hadn't kicked in. The only reason he could think of is that something in that serum was stopping his magic, but William had claimed he didn't believe in magic. Getting up to go to class Harry was stopped by William's assistant and told to follow him.

--

William read his notes as Harry walked. "Thank you for bringing him Beau, you are dismissed. Harry please sit down."

"Why am I here I haven't done anything."

"I know I want to congratulate you for not wetting yourself last night."

Harry clenched his fists in anger. "Of course I wasn't going to I'm not two," Harry started to turn red.

"In my studies I have found that children under stress start bedwetting again as teenagers."

"I'm not a damn child," Harry said as his face became red with anger. "I know your rule about cursing, but I'm not going to obey it. I demand you send me back to England this instance."

"I don't take orders from disobedient children, Mr. Potter," hissed William. Harry thought at that moment William reminded him of Snape. "Another one of your problems, you instigate situations that can easily be avoided. _I thought I had broken some of his __spirit_ _,_ William thought. _I'm going to start a round of different punishments._ "I can see you are angry Mr. Potter, since you say you're a wizard. I might would believe that under extreme distress your magic would come out." Harry didn't answerer. "Mr. Potter you were so prone to talk about magic yesterday, why are you so quiet now? Are you accepting that it doesn't exist and that you are sad little boy that needs help?"

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are, your uncle has given me a complete list of your endeavors," William pulled out Harry's file.

"That bastard lies."

"Cursing, Mr. Potter. You don't want to be put in the timeout room again."

"I don't care."

"Such defiance you have much anger." William curled his goatee with his finger. Well Mr. Potter I believe you have class now?"

Harry couldn't believe William was giving up. "Yes."

"I suggest you go and get an education." Harry knew not to protest, so he left immediately. William picked up his cell phone and dialed Vernon's phone.

--

Vernon so far was enjoying his vacation lying on the beach a little bit away from his hotel. Vernon's pale, fat belly stuck out as the sun made it darker. Vernon had a pina colada in one hand and a magazine talking about what he could do in Jamaica in the other. He was glad he had stole money from his company to pay for the freak's school and this wonderful vacation. He was thinking instead of staying the full time in Jamaica he would cut it short and visit all the major United States cities to tour them. Pushing his fat head up a little he saw his lovely wife relaxing on her stomach next to him. Feeling adventurous Petunia was wearing a bikini and had untied the top, so she could get a good tan. Dudley was following the pretty girls that worked at the hotel and tried to have them agree to go out with him, so far he got no takers. Sipping his drink, Vernon was unhappy when his phone went off. "Hello,"

"Mr. Dursley, we need to speak," William's deep voice said.

"One second." Getting up as fast as he could, Vernon waddled to a private spot. "Yes what do you want to speak about?"

"I require an additional 5000, so I can properly fix your nephew."

Vernon face became purple. "WHAT!? Are you crazy, I've already paid you must of your money."

"Your nephew has many problems, which require additional funds to continue treatment."

"We didn't agree on me giving you additional money," Vernon shook with anger.

"If you had fully read the contract I sent you, then you would have seen the clause that says that; if a problem arises that requires extra funding, and then the guardian of the patient is to send the funds immediately."

"I don't remember seeing that in the contract." Thinking back, Vernon had barely read the contract nor did he have a lawyer look over it.

"It was in there, only with different wording. Mr. Dursley I assume you love your house, job, car, family and, the private education your son is getting?"

"Yes I do love them." Vernon was sweating bullets.

"Well if you don't want to lose them, I suggest you send my money by tonight."

Vernon knew William was serious. "That's impossible; he's only been with you for a few days. I described all his issues in the letter."

"You are getting off subject Mr. Dursley. I request my money soon or I hope you will like sharing a jail cell with a man named Knuckles. I hope that he doesn't make you his wife. Prison can be fun especially the showers, where the men like to take newbies."

Vernon gulped thinking of what William said. "I'll send your money right away."

"Good Mr. Dursley, I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation," William said hanging up the phone.

Vernon didn't know what to do as he hung up the phone. He had stolen money from his company the first time to pay for everything, but now he didn't know. A sudden idea popped into his head, he remembered Petunia's wedding ring cost about 1200 when he bought it. He had to pawn it; hopefully he would get more for it, since it was over seventeen years old. Thinking on his feet, he knew he would have to max out a credit card for the rest. Going back to where Petunia laid; he announced that he was getting a little burned and he was going inside. Petunia just nodded and resumed her sunbathing. Rushing inside Vernon got dressed and picked the lock on Petunia's makeup case that held the ring. He was happy Petunia had decided not to wear the ring to the beach. Pocketing the ring, he asked the front desk where the nearest pawnshop next, getting directions he called a taxi.

--

Harry pushed some hair out of his face as he settled on a couch in the library to read. After another day of classes, therapy, and medication, he was happy to be alone. With his body curled on the couch, he read the book _The Catcher in the Rye, _because he felt he could relate to the main character. Diving deeper into the book, he didn't notice when another body accompanied him on the couch. Looking up he saw the silent boy who was in his group therapy. Looking over he saw the boy reading, _Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry. _"What is your name," Harry asked. Not acknowledging Harry the boy kept his head in his book. "I'm Harry, we're in group therapy together. You look younger then everyone else in this place." The boy kept ignoring Harry. Giving up all hopes of conversation Harry settled back into his book until William came.

"I see you enjoy reading, Mr. Potter good boy; it seems that you and T.C. get along."

"T.C who's that," asked Harry confused.

"The boy sitting near you Mr. Potter," William explained.

"Oh I didn't know that was his name." Harry thought it was strange that his name was never mentioned in therapy, but when rewinding everything, the boy was never called to talk.

"It's ok Mr. Potter it's dinner time; I'm sure you and T.C. are hungry I shall escort you to the dining area."

Harry couldn't understand why William was being so nice, but he knew to watch his back because of what happened earlier. "What about my book? I don't want to lose my page."

"You may take it with you as long as you take care of it." Nodding his head, Harry closed the book and followed William to the dining room. Along the way, he noticed T.C. was closely behind.

--

Slipping into his seat, Harry looked down at his plate of baked chicken, steamed broccoli, cauliflower, and a whole-wheat roll. "Hey who is T.C.?"

"Him, he's doesn't talk," Jimmy said shoving his food into his mouth.

"Why not?"

Bradley explained. "Because he has severe issues; he is one of the most extreme cases that have been here. I don't think anyone knows what his whole story is. He hasn't talked and no one on the staff dares to talk about his problems."

"How old is he?"

Jimmy stopped to drink some fruit juice. "I guess between eleven and thirteen. He was here when I came here; I came here a year ago."

"I came a couple months after Jimmy," Bradley said. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Harry resumed eating his food.

--

Once dinner was over and it was almost bedtime, William came to see Harry. "It is time for your punishment."

"What," Harry knew it was coming.

"You'll see." William took Harry into the kitchen, which was filthy, with dirty dishes, food on the floor, etc. Harry couldn't believe the kitchen could be such a mess. "I have decided to give you a milder punishment. You are to clean the kitchen spotless, then do the bathrooms, clean the classrooms, clean the time-out room, reorganize the books in the library, vacuum the halls, polish the antiques and dishes, fold the laundry and cook breakfast for everyone here. Have everything done by sunrise."

Harry's mouth dropped, he wasn't a novice in doing hard labor, but he had only done it in a household with three other people. In the mansion there were over 50, there was no way he could complete all the chores, before sunrise especially without magic. "Sir I can't this place is huge."

"A simple punishment Mr. Potter for your disobedience, Beau will be watching you to see if you are completing your tasks. Well good night," said William walking to see if Dursley had sent him his money.

Having no other choice and not want to be restrained by Beau, Harry started to clean the kitchen.

--

Severus sat silently as Albus discussed how to find the Dursley's in Jamaica. He wasn't listening, his mind was remembering the day that he first saw Harry. He was in Diagon Alley picking up potion supplies when he ran into Lily for the first time in awhile. After exchanging a brief hello, Lily mentioned Harry who was in his pram. The first feature Severus noticed was Harry's eyes; forcing himself to tear away he told Lily he had to go and left.

"Severus are you listening," Albus asked.

Severus snapped out of his memory, "yes Headmaster."

"Good, so in a few hours the group will go and find Harry."

--

The first rays of sunrise started to shine in the windows. Harry was exhausted for doing chores all night; he had managed to do most of them. Yawning he tried to finish breakfast, but his hands were too raw to properly hold a knife. Letting it slip blood rushed from his hand.

"Morning Harry, I see you have an injury," William said coming in with some running clothes on.

"Yes," he said yawning.

"Please show me your magic and cure yourself," William teased.

Harry knew it was time to start lying. "I'm not a wizard," he said as he lowered his head. "I just said it to scare you. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're admitting to your lies, Mr. Potter," William said. "We'll speak about it in therapy. "Are you done with your chores?"

"Most of them, I can't finish with my hand like this," Harry said trying to stop the bleeding.

Going to a cupboard, William pulled out a first-aid kit and fixed Harry right up. "There good as new, since you admitted to your lying go lay down for a few hours."

"Thank sir," Harry said smiling to himself on the inside; he knew he had successfully fooled William. William smiled as Harry left, because Harry had already experienced the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**p.s. I might have Vernon go to jail in later chapter. The books mentioned are some of my favorites, so yea. Next chapter the Order goes to Jamaica and drama. **


	6. Life can't get any worse

**Everyone knows the disclaimer. In this chapter the spanking of a teenager, if you don't like it don't read that part. Looking for a beta if anyone wants to help pm me.**

* * *

Vernon paced back and forth, as Petunia yelled at the hotel management, because she couldn't find your wedding ring. She had claimed that she had locked the ring in her make-up case. When she went to put it back on it was gone. She was convinced one of the cleaning staff had stolen it. Vernon couldn't admit what he did, to get the freak out of their lives to her. Vernon knew she couldn't win her fight with the hotel management. After yelling for what seemed like hours, Petunia threatened to sue. "Petunia we should just leave this horrid hotel, I will buy you another ring." Vernon said not wanting to deal with lawyers.

"Sir we will compensate for the ring," the hotel manager said not wanting customers to leave.

"No this hotel is horrible, we will never stay here again," huffed Petunia going to pack her suitcases.

Vernon watched her leave; he thought this was the perfect time to get more money. "We will take the compensation; the ring was almost twenty years old. I suggest seven thousand should be enough to pay for the ring and for my wife's emotional distress. I was thinking about sending my colleagues here, but I'm not sure if you can not pay for the ring."

"No sir, let me write the check. You can pick it up when you're a ready to check out of the hotel."

Vernon smiled waddling to his room he found Petunia and Dudley packing. "Pet how about we go to Hawaii instead of staying in Jamaica?"

Petunia didn't want to deal with another island. "No, I want to go to Los Angeles. Can we go?"

"Of course my pet, I have worked those long hours to give you a vacation you've always deserved."

"Thank you Vernon." Petunia gave him a hug. "You're the best husband in the world."

"Yea I am," he laughed nervously. Packing up the rest of the suitcases, they took the check from the hotel and proceeded to go to California.

--

Severus could not stand the heat of the hot tropical island as the Order approached the hotel. He wasn't wearing his robes, but he did have on all black, while the others had on light clothes. Walking into the hotel the group was met with cool air coming from the air-condition. Sirius walked toward the front desk. "Hello we are looking for the Dursley family."

"They left a couple of hours ago," said the person behind the desk.

"Why did they leave?"

"Because that horse like woman accused the hotel of stealing her wedding ring," explained the person. "The management had to pay money, to avoid a lawsuit." I remember the fat man asking directions to a pawnshop. But would my boss listen to me about that information no."

"A pawnshop, could it be possible that Mr. Dursley stole the ring and pawned it, but for what." Hermione said thinking aloud. "Do you know where the Dursleys went to?"

"The fat man mentioned going to California, but I don't where."

"Thanks you we have to tell Albus this information," said Sirius as they left the hotel. The group tried the pawnshop and found the ring. Vernon had pawned it for thirteen hundred dollars. They were shocked at that amount. Getting back to the portkey they went immediately to Hogwarts.

--

Harry sat in the library finishing his book, so far he hadn't gotten into any trouble with William, but he was afraid that his luck would run out. Turning another page, he saw T.C. coming to sit next to him. Harry couldn't help looking at the kid; Harry found the kid interesting. "Hi what are you reading?" T.C. didn't say anything, just kept his head in his book. Sighing Harry continued to read, until William's assistant Beau came into the room. Harry thought Beau had come for him, but Beau motioned for T.C. to follow him. Harry felt his heart pull; looking over at T.C. he saw the boy had a slight look of fear on his face. _Does William do the same punishments for him like he does with me,_ Harry wondered. Snapping out of his thoughts, he knew there was nothing he could do to help T.C.

--

The school that was noisy during the day was calm as the students went to sleep in their beds. Feeling the need to go to the bathroom, Harry slipped out of his bed. Once he was done, he told himself to get his file to see what exactly Vernon said about him. Harry carefully walked towards Williams office. He wished more then ever that he had his invisibility cloak to hide himself. Once he was at the door, he put his ear to it to hear if anyone was inside. Hearing nothing or not seeing any light from under the door, he carefully opened it enough, so he could slip in. He was glad that his magic kicked into unlock the door. At the file cabinet, Harry tried to open it, but found it was locked. He hated that his magic would not help in opening the cabinet. Looking everywhere, he tried to find the key, but could not. _Damn William, he most keep it with him,_ he thought. Not finding the key, Harry slipped into William's chair to try the computer. Of course, he didn't have any computer skills, getting to the password screen. He thought about every word that William would use on his patients. Not getting any of them correct, Harry went back to the cabinet to try to open it by magic again, but didn't have any luck. He then found a pen and try to pick the lock. As he worked on the lock, he didn't notice a person bending down behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you're being a very naughty boy," William said in Harry's ear.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin, "I..I.."

"Save it Mr. Potter, it seems you can't be trusted." William pulled Harry onto his feet and started to shake him. "Do you know what I do to bad little boys? Little boys that sneak around and try to take items that don't belong to them, get punished severely."

"Leave me alone, you asshole," Harry yelled pulling away, but William kept Harry close. "I'm not some little boy. I've been abused for years; nothing you can do can measure up to what Vernon did to me."

William's eyebrows rose. "Tell me has Vernon ever hit you?"

Harry fell silent. Vernon was mentally abusive, but never physical. Petunia had to always stop Vernon from hitting him, because she thought that his teachers would see the bruises and investigate. Even when he was younger, he had never got a spanking. He was just shut in the cupboard without any food and water for weeks or forced to do back breaking chores. "No,"

William gripped Harry's arm hard; Harry winced. "Come it's time you get what naughty little boys deserve. Sitting down on his chair, William pulled Harry over his lap. "Mr. Potter you will be getting a spanking."

Harry tried to escape, but William had to firm of a grip. "Have you lost your damn mind I'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks. I'm too old to get one."

"No, you should have thought about what would happen when you broke into my office," William said bringing a hard hand down on Harry's bottom. Harry almost jumped out of William's lap, but was held down. "I can't stand little boys who think they can do what they want." With every word, another smack came on Harry's butt. I've tried to be nice to you, but you can not see that. I want you to get better, but you refuse help." Harry tried not to cry, but William had a hard hand. "You've only been here a few days, but I am already sick of your behavior. Believe me Potter, I have had worse patients then you and some of them cannot be helped and they don't stay here very long. But you can get better and I will not give up on you." William emphasized the last word, by ending the spanking with an extremely hard smack. Harry clenched his fists as he tried to stop tears from escaping his eyes. William pushed Harry off his lap and stood up. "It is time for bed."

Harry shook a little as he walked back to his room. Once he was in bed, William pulled the covers over him. "You will have another punishment in the morning do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good night, Mr. Potter," William said as he left the room. Harry couldn't do anything, but roll over on this stomach, to try to avoid the pain in his butt.

--

Albus was not happy with the news, that the Dursleys had left, before the Order had gotten there, but he was intrigued with Hermione's hypothesis about the ring. "What reason would he have to pawn a ring? Is it possible that the money went toward something other then the vacation? Do you know how much the ring was sold pawned for?"

"Over thirteen hundred dollars," said Hermione. "We know now that the Dursleys went to California, but we don't know where."

Albus felt stressed, he wanted to find the Dursleys, so he could find Harry. He was regretting sending Harry to them when James and Lily died. He should have honored what James and Lily had asked. "We will talk to the company Mr. Dursley works for. If we go during the day, then we can get some information." Everyone saw how worn Albus faced looked.

"I will go with you," said Arthur.

"Thank and Hermione will you please accompany us?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione said.

--

Harry was antsy about his punishment as he tried to eat his English muffin. He hadn't told Jimmy or Bradley about last night. Looking around he saw T.C. sipping on his orange juice. Catching eyes with him, Harry gave him a small smile. T.C. just turned his eyes away from Harry. Sighing Harry couldn't eat anymore. He wanted to ask his roommates if William ever spanked them, but he was too ashamed to. Harry looked down unto his plate, until William came into the dining area.

"Children we have a very naughty boy, who broke into my office last night." As William talked Harry's face grew red until he was burning up. "Because of his naughtiness he received a spanking last night." Harry started to breathe heavily; he hoped William wouldn't say his name. "Until further notice, this person will be treated like a little boy. Harry will you come up here please." All eyes turned on him, Harry knew he should be used to people staring at him, but he froze in his seat. "Harry come up here now," William ordered.

"No," was what escaped Harry's mouth, before he could stop himself. A collective gasp was heard as the room became still. Everyone knew not to go against William.

William was pissed, but he kept himself calm. "Jimmy and Bradley bring Harry up here now."

"Yes, sir the two said grabbing each of Harry's arms.

"Let me go," yelled Harry struggling.

"We're sorry, but we don't want to get in trouble to," said Bradley. Delivering Harry to William, William had Beau pick Harry up.

"Now like I said we have a bad little boy with us, who is going to be punished." Harry hoped he wouldn't be spanked in front of everyone. William seeing Harry's humiliation grew happy," come Beau it's time for Mr. Potter to begin his punishment."

--

Harry kicked at Beau as he was taken into a room he had not been in before. He noticed that the room had looked like a hospital room. Beau placed Harry on a metal table and rolled Harry's shirtsleeve up. "Don't stick me again," Harry protested. He tried to get magic to work, but it was failing him.

"It won't hurt," said William spraying something on Harry's arm. Putting on gloves William held out his hand, Beau handed him a syringe. "This will calm you down for awhile," William said piercing Harry's arm with the needle. After he was done he saw that Harry was listless on the table. Taking off Harry's clothes, William dressed Harry in a pull-up, a white t-shirt, and a pair of overalls. "He should be out for a three hours, once he wakes up, I will explain the rest of the punishment to him."

"Boss, are you going to do the regression treatment on him," asked Beau staring down at Harry.

"I might, I will have to speak to Mr. Dursley again. I hate the man; I believe that he has caused some of Harry's mental issues. I will charge him another thousand later, with the cost of inflation and everything."

"Sir, you don't do this with most patients."

"I know, but his one is special," William said stroking Harry's hair. "Take him to the room, while I make a phone call."

"Yes, sir," Beau said carefully lifting Harry.

--

Harry yawned as he pulled himself up, he could barely remember what happened after the needle was injected in him. Looking around he saw he wasn't in his normal room. This room had a plush carpet, light yellow walls with a white border. Pulling himself up he found he was on a bed with a blue bunny bedspread. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. Trying to get out of bed, he felt weak and had to lie back down.

"I see you're up, Mr. Potter," said William walking in.

"What's this room," Harry asked pulling himself up.

William pulled a chair to the bed. "This room is where little boys and girls go, when I feel that they can not be with the rest of the school population."

"Is this part of my punishment?"

"Yes, but this is also going to be therapy for you."

"How so," Harry asked confused.

"You'll find out," William gave Harry a pencil and a notebook. "I want you to write down everything you remember about childhood."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that you will open up more on paper then with words. Unless you want to be spanked again for disobedience, I suggest you write."

Harry glared at William as he made the pencil meet the paper. As Harry wrote, William watched him. "Mr. Potter you should be honored that you're here, your uncle has paid a lot of money to send you here."

Harry didn't look up from the notebook. "He's a cheapskate, who doesn't give a damn about me."

"Language or I will wash your mouth out with soap," William threatened. "He obviously feels something for you or he wouldn't have paid over fifteen thousand for you to be here."

Harry's eyes grew big. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, this institution is very expensive. Compared to other mental facilities, this is one of the best in the nation."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Mr. Potter," William said gripping Harry's chin and forcing Harry to look him in the eyes. "You should attempt to get better, knowing the cost. Parents mortgage their houses just to send their children here." William let go of Harry's chin. "I will be back soon; I do expect the first seven pages filled up with writing."

"What if I have to use the bathroom," Harry asked rubbing his chin.

"You may use your undergarments and I suggest you don't take them off unless you want a harsher punishment," William said as he left. Locking the door, he saw Harry crying as he pounded on the door and swore to get William back. _I can't wait until I make him mental breakdown; then I can build him back up._ William thought whistling down the hall.

**p.s. The plans to escape will come in the next chapter. In addition, Harry is going to find away to contact the Order. For all the William haters he will get payback from Harry in later chapters.**


	7. It just got worse

**Don't own the HP series and in this chapter mentions of abuse and more spanking of a teenager, don't like it skip it. Thanks for the reviews. Still looking for a beta with this story, PM me if anyone wants to help.**

* * *

Harry knew there was no point pounding on the door; he knew William wouldn't answer it. Wiping his eyes, he went back to the bed and pushed his back to the wall. Grabbing the notebook, he tore out the page he had originally written and started his assignment over. He hoped his words would convince William there was nothing wrong with him.

_My Childhood_

_Up until fifteen months, l lived with my parents James and Lily Potter, but on Halloween night, an evil man killed them, leaving me an orphan. My pseudo grandfather thought it would be the best thing if I lived with my mother's sister family. Vernon and Petunia were not very happy to see me at their doorstep. I remember starting to do chores at age three. Back then, they were light like dusting, but as I got older, the difficulty increased to the point that I had to lift heavy objects up a flight of stairs. I had to work out in the hot sun taking care of my aunt's flowers. I became seriously sun burned. Other injuries I have sustained were a broken arm when my cousin twisted it when I was six. The Dursleys did not seek medical attention form me. My bedroom up until the age of eleven was the cupboard under the stairs where I was kept for weeks and barely give any food. I used to think a piece of moldy cheese was a feast._

_I have never been physically abused by Petunia and Vernon, but I have by their son Dudley. Since we were children, Dudley and I have never gotten along. I have always been his punching bag, especially when he couldn't get what he wanted. Since birth, he was spoiled rotten and there are only a few instants where my aunt and uncle wouldn't give them what he wanted. Back to the abuse, he has ran over my foot with a bike, tie me to a tree and thrown rocks at me, hit me over the head with a baseball bat, poured hot chocolate in my lap, tackled me, kicked me in the genitals, beaten me up, gave me black eyes, tripped me, and cut me with a knife. The list goes on forever; never did my aunt and uncle intervene. They just said Dudley was being rambunctious. I never cared much for my uncle, but I always wished my aunt would hold me and make my wounds better like she did with Dudley, but she never did. She just told me to leave and do chores. _

_I've always wished Petunia would cuddle me and said that she loved me. I remember when I was younger I wanted her to accept me, so for a while I called her mommy, as Dudley did. She would yell at me that she wasn't my mother and that my real mother was a slut that got herself killed. She then screamed that I was a freak and that no one would love me. For the longest time I believed her. Sometimes I still do believe her. There have been certain times when she hadn't been mean to me. When Vernon wants to hit me and throw me out into the streets, she stops him. I remember a time I had to be about four or five and I had a nightmare that was so bad that I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I remember Vernon yelling and grabbing me, but Petunia took me into her arms and rocked me until I calmed down. Then she held me for a while; the only time she ever showed some type of care of me._

_School is my only escape from the Dursleys. I was so excited when I started school at the age of five. It was my salvation away from my aunt and uncle, but not Dudley. He and his gang would chase me at recess to beat me up. I would hide in the library during recess, but the librarian would kick me out and tell me to play with the other kids. I could never tell any of my teachers that I was being abused at home. I once tried to tell them, they investigated, but Vernon, and Petunia convinced them that I was a liar. After that, none of my teachers trusted me again. _

_I have barely any happy memories with the Dursleys. Some of the good times is when I was moved out of the cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. Then another good time was Dudley's eleventh birthday I got to go with the family to the zoo where they got me ice cream. The day turned out badly when a snake got loose and Dudley ended up in the snake's cage. I was locked in the cupboard for weeks. _

_My childhood is not the best and the world if I could change it; I would want someone else to take me instead of the Dursleys. Then maybe I could have grown up happy._

Finishing the essay, Harry laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if the Order was at least looking for him. He had to think how he would contact them, thinking hard he remembered that Hermione's parents had their own dental practice and he remembered her saying they had set up a website. Therefore, if he could get to a computer and look up the website he could contact the Grangers and they could tell Hermione. It was genius, but Harry didn't know how long he would be in this god awful room. As the feeling of restlessness came upon Harry, he looked around the room and saw another bed, a table, a couple chairs, and small dresser. Falling asleep he was awaken by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up naptime is over," said William. Seeing the notebook, he took it and put it inside his doctor's coat. "I assume you wrote what I wanted?"

"Yes, since I did it. Can I leave?"

"No, bad little boys don't get off this easily, but you won't be here alone; there is another little boy who wants to be naughty." As on cue, Beau brought in a drugged T.C. and laid the child on the opposite bed.

Harry noticed T.C. was wearing the same outfit he was. "What did you do to him?"

"He got a spanking as all naughty children do and he will be in here with you." William said as he and Beau left the room.

Getting off the bed, Harry went to T.C.'s side. Harry knew he couldn't do anything, so he went back to his bed and waited unto T.C. woke up.

--

Harry paced back and forth he was so bored, hearing a slight sound he saw T.C. sitting up wiping his eyes. "Hey are you ok?" T.C. just glared at Harry and turned his back. "Hey we're in this together can you at least talk to me." No response was given. With a frustrated feeling, Harry put his hand on T.C.'s shoulder, the minute Harry did that he knew it was a mistake. T.C. face went into horror and he pushed his back against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry if I knew you would have that reaction I wouldn't have done that." T.C. just kept his knees to his chest. Giving up Harry went to his bed and sat there.

--

William read over Harry's report; he noted that certain passages were interesting. Reading over the part about Dudley, he knew he would have to have examined Dudley and his violent tendencies. Getting his cellphone, he called Vernon.

"Hello," said Vernon. Vernon was relaxing in his and Petunia's hotel room, while Petunia and Dudley went shopping. So far, Petunia was in love with Los Angeles and wanted to move out there.

"Mr. Dursley, how is your vacation?"

Vernon froze he hated it when William called him. "What do you want? I sent your money."

"I know, I wanted to ask about your son Dudley?"

"What did the freak say about him?" Asked Vernon as his face grew purple. Whatever the freak said it's not true."

"Mr. Dursley, it seems that many of Harry's issues have been brought upon by your son. I would like for you to send Dudley here so I can examine him."

"No I will not do that; you're only suppose to help the freak."

"In order to get to the heart of the freak's problems, I need to examine some of the factors that have influenced his behavior. Instead of just Dudley, I want your entire family to come here, so we can do family therapy."

"No, Petunia doesn't even know the freak is there," Vernon blurted out.

"Mr. Dursley, you contacted me to make your nephew better and I agreed. If you had read the contract, I have to right to request family members to come to the school, to help with the patient's treatment. You are violating a piece of the contract." William said. He loved pissing Vernon off.

"I don't care, I will not have my family go to your institution, because of the freak," Vernon said as he hung up the phone.

William didn't get angry. Calling a friend of his, William had Vernon's credit cards and bank account frozen.

--

Harry watched the sun go down, he and T.C. had been in the room for hours without food or water. It wouldn't have been so bad if T.C. talked. "Why are you here," asked Harry. T.C. just put his head on his knees and didn't answer. "Well I came here, because my uncle lied about me and said that I was insane."

"It's good that you are trying to be his friend," said William coming into the room with Beau and another assistant. Harry notice T.C. started to shake with fear. William motioned for Beau and the other man to take Harry and T.C. into a room. Where the two were stripped and bathed. "Mr. Potter, it seems that you can't keep your undergarments dry. Both you and T.C. are going to wear pull-ups again tonight."

"No," said Harry as he was dressed in pajamas. Once he was dressed, Harry was placed over William's lap where he received another spanking. "Why am I getting another one, if I didn't do anything."

"Part of your treatment, you will be receiving a spanking every morning and night until further notice. Tomorrow I won't be administrating them, my son will." With every word William's hand brought a stinging smack on Harry's bottom. Harry tried not to cry like last time, but William increased the amount that he gave Harry. Once it was done, Beau held Harry while William did the same to T.C. Harry could barely stand watching T.C. jump as William hand hit his bottom. He wanted to help, but he couldn't escape Beau's grasp. When William was done, the other assistant took T.C. and the pair took the boys back to the room where they were locked in.

On his bed, Harry's stomach growled he was so hungry, since he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Feeling the bed move he saw T.C. sitting next to him handing out a granola bar. "Where did you get this from?"

"I've been in this room before," T.C. said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

"Has William done the spanking and the pull-up thing with you before?" T.C. nodded his head yes. "I hate him; he shouldn't be allowed to do this. I want to escape."

"It's hard," T.C. said.

"Have you tried," asked Harry.

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," T.C. said going back to his own bed.

"We'll escape together and never come back to this awful place." T.C. just climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Harry went silent as he unwrapped the granola bar and took a small bite. Not wanting to eat the whole thing, he hid it to save for later.

--

Arthur looked around Grunnings Drill Company with fascination; he thought the muggles were geniuses inventing computers to send mail back and forth. Which took less time to use an owl, at the reception desk, Hermione took control. "Hello, I'm looking for my uncle Vernon Dursley, have you seen him?"

The secretary kept working on her computer without looking up. "Mr. Dursley is currently on vacation. He'll be on leave for the next few weeks."

"Do you know where he went to, something has come up and I can't reach him."

"Well, he was in Jamaica, but recently he called to say that he was in Los Angeles, California. Is it an emergency that you need him?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"He is staying in the Reissuance Hotel." Looking up the address, the secretary wrote the information down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said leaving with Albus and Arthur. "That was easy, so know we have to go to Los Angeles right."

"Yes, I will send a few members of the Order. It will take a few days to get a portkey for California. Once I obtain it I will contact the Order," said Albus disappearing back to Hogwarts.

--

A week and a half of being locked in the room was making Harry a little unstable; he hated William for making the punishment the same as what the Dursley's did. Only this time he had a roommate and a comfortable bed. He and T.C. were kept in the room twenty-four hours a damn day. The only time they got to come out was when their were bathed, spanked and put into fresh clothes and pull-ups. They only got half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple slices to eat everyday. They were given water bottles, so they wouldn't get dehydrated. Harry had lost the track on how long they have been locked inside. He and T.C. had become somewhat closer, T.C. started to talk more. "T.C. we have to escape soon and I have come up with a plan."

T.C. eyebrows rose, "what?"

"We have to find a way to distract William and the staff and sneak out of here."

"Won't work," T.C. said thinking Harry had to be smarter then that.

"It will work."

"What will work, Mr. Potter," said William coming into the room.

"Nothing," Harry said not looking William in the eyes.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Hm, I don't like liars." With speed, William managed to get Harry on his lap and pulled down Harry's pants and pull-up. Up into that point Harry wasn't spanked bare-bottomed. "I believe 50 smacks is efficient for you." William pulled a ruler out of his coat and started to spank Harry. Harry just laid there and took it; there was no point of fighting, since his magic wouldn't help him. When the spanking was done, William gathered Harry in his arms. "Now tell me what you were going to do." Sniffling Harry kept his mouth shut and glared at William. William pushed Harry off his lap. "I was going to let the both of you out today, but since you still want to be bad another week in here will be good." William then left the room.

Pulling up his pants, Harry's bottom stung with what William did to him. "He must get pleasure doing this; he is a pedophile. I'm sorry I kept us locked in here."

T.C. just stared ahead. "No matter you ok?"

"Yes," feeling hunger wash over him. Harry thought about the wonderful feasts at Hogwarts.

"You know how to act," asked T.C.

"Why?"

"If you act like you want to be a good boy; you'll get out of here."

"Have you done it before?"

"Yes, but William knows when I'm faking. I have to be a learn how to be a good boy and not fake it. "Not wanting to speak anymore, T.C. went into the fetal position and closed his eyes. Having nothing else to do, Harry did the same.

--

Vernon was in frenzy; all his credit cards were frozen. He knew William had something to do with it. He knew he would not be able to do anything, unless he agreed to William's treatment. Feeling worthless, he called William's number.

"Hello," said William over the phone. He had just finished a private therapy session with Tri. He was able to help the girl with her self-esteem.

"Dr. Crane, it is Vernon. I know you're behind my financial issues. I'll bring my family to your faculty, but only to talk about the boy nothing else."

"Fine Mr. Dursley, I will be taking six hundred dollars out of your account, for this little trip." William said calmly, pulling up Vernon's file on his computer.

"Have you lost your mind," Vernon yelled into the phone.

"Well if you had come the first time, I wouldn't be taking this little fee out. I expect you at the Rochester airport, by 12:00 pm tomorrow. An assistant of mine will be picking you up," said William hanging up the phone.

Vernon couldn't control his angry, that man was controlling his life now. Packing up his stuff, he informed Petunia and Dudley they were going to another part of the country for their vacation. He told them it was a surprise where they were going. As they packed, he quickly called a cab and the airport to book a flight

"Vernon tell me please, where we are going?" Petunia asked she check to see if she had forgotten anything.

"No Pet, you'll find out soon." Feeling the need to leave, Vernon rushed his family out of the room and downstairs, as the Dursleys rode the one elevator downstairs to the lobby, in another elevator the Order was riding up to see the Dursleys.

* * *

**In the next chapter family therapy with the Dursleys and Severus starts to somewhat care about Harry's location. Because of my dislike of Dudley, I might have him become William's next patient. Let me know if I should.**


	8. Family sucks

**Disclaimer: how I wish I owned the HP series, but I don't. Still looking for a beta. In this chapter two new characters are introduced and something is revealed about T.C.**

* * *

Severus was mad, because the Order had just missed the Dursleys leaving like the last time. In the lobby, the hotel person said she did not know where the Dursleys whereabouts were. Feeling as if things couldn't get worse, when the group returned back to the Order's headquarters; they found a very not happy Albus. After getting a lecture and making plans to find the Dursleys, Severus had a headache and went to go lay down in his private room. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought about how Potter had made his life more difficult. This wouldn't be happening, if Albus decided that the boy would live somewhere other then with the Dursleys. When he found out Harry was first taken to the Dursleys. He tried to persuade Albus into getting him back, since Severus knew how much Petunia hated magic and to have Harry there was a disaster. They have seen the consequences of Harry being with the Dursleys. With the emaciated state, he was in when he first came to Hogwarts. For years, Minerva had lobbied for Harry to leave with someone else, but Albus was too stubborn. Closing his eyes, Severus felt his heart pull worrying about Harry.

--

Harry laid on the ground as he watched T.C. hang upside down on the bed. "Hello, Mr. Potter," said William coming into the room with Beau. The Dursleys were do to arrive in an hour and William wanted Harry to look presentable.

"Hello," Harry said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Come Mr. Potter, it's time to leave this room."

"Is T.C. leaving to?" Harry asked jumping up.

"Do you promise to be a good boy for the rest of the day?"

"Yes," said Harry shaking his head wanting to leave so badly.

"Then he can leave to."

--

Once they were out of the room, both boys got a hot shower and new clothes to wear. Harry was especially happy that he got to wear underwear again. Eating lunch with his roommates, Harry knew he never wanted to be in the room again.

"You were in the room with T.C., what's he like," asked Jimmy eating his fruit cocktail.

"He's really nice, we're friends now."

"Did he talk to you," asked Bradley.

"Yes, he doesn't have a loud voice."

"Wow," Jimmy and Bradley said together.

"Harry you have to be the only person other then William to actually hear him speak," Bradley said. "Did you found out why he was here?"

"No," said Harry finishing his chicken tenders.

--

After lunch, Harry did naptime and took his medication without resistance. As he headed toward group therapy with T.C., Beau stopped him and led Harry into a different room. In the room, Harry was not happy to see the Dursleys sitting on chairs. "Why are they here," asked Harry to William, who was already writing notes. William had documented the Dursleys reactions to the mansion. Vernon was made, while Petunia and Dudley were completely clueless to why they were there.

"Family therapy," William said.

"What therapy, Vernon why are we here," asked Petunia. She was so happy, when they arrived at the mansion; she thought they would be staying the rest of the summer in it catered by servants. Her dreams were shot down when she saw the freak.

William sighed to himself. "I assume your husband told you, but by your reaction I can tell that he didn't. Mrs. Dursley, this is a mental institution that helps, teenagers. Your husband contacted me to have your nephew treated here. One part of my treatment is family therapy, which is why your family is here."

"Vernon, you lied to me," yelled Petunia moving to a different seat. She had always thought Vernon would never lie to her, but now she was wrong.

"We will talk about your marriage later, Harry please sit down." William motioned Harry to sit in a seat by him. Just incase something happened, he didn't want Harry in harms way.

"Yes sir," Harry said sitting down. His emerald green eyes glowed with anger as he stared at Vernon.

William started the session. "Now Harry in your report you said you never felt love for your relatives."

"What report boy," yelled Vernon.

"Mr. Dursley please calm down. I had Harry write a report about his childhood. Harry answer my question please."

"Yes, I don't love them and they don't love me," answered Harry.

Vernon started to turn red. "Of course we don't love you, freak. That old man just dropped you at our doorstep without even asking if we wanted you. If it wasn't for Petunia your ass would be in an orphanage."

"I never asked to live with you, hell this place is better then living in your house," Harry retorted.

"Boy you're lucky we feed you and kept a roof over your head."

"You barely gave me food."

Happy for the open lines of communication, William switched to a different person. "Petunia you stopped your nephew from going to an orphanage, why? This will go a lot faster if you told the truth."

Petunia knew she couldn't talk about the wizards, so she told the other reason she kept Harry. "I wanted to keep him, because I felt that I owed my sister, because when we were younger I disowned her."

"Do you care about Harry?"

"No!" She replied crossing her arms.

William could tell she was lying. "I want to get through this fairly quick. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley why did you force your nephew to do chores at an early age; while your son did nothing?"

"To make the freak earn his keep," answered Vernon.

"Making a child earn their keep," William repeated slowly to himself. He had to make his mind wrap around that concept. "Mr. Dursley, Harry was a child. No child should earn their keep." Harry was kind of surprised that William was on his side. "Harry was there anytime that you didn't mention that you and Dudley were treated equally?"

"No never."

William had to start a new page with his notebook as he wrote. "Hm, Mr. Dursley why was a cupboard a bedroom for Harry?"

"Because it was the only place he belonged." Vernon couldn't see that he was digging a deep hole for him and Petunia.

"Children are not pieces of junk, Mr. Dursley," scolded William. "Harry in your report you mention that a moldy piece of cheese was a feast. Was there ever anytime when you ate more then you wanted?"

"No, I'm always starved at their house. They think it's a waste of hard earned money to buy me food."

"Boy stop your lying; I hope you're fixing his lying." Vernon said looking at William.

"Mr. Dursley I am inclined to believe Harry on this."

"Why," asked Petunia.

"Your son looks to be over three hundred pounds, while Harry weighs less than a hundred and thirty pounds. This is under weight for his height. Dudley how old are you and how tall are you?" He felt disgusted on how Dudley looked. Dudley could barely fit into his clothes and his face was riddled with pimples.

Dudley looked up as he stuffed a Twinkie into his mouth. "I'm 16 and I'm 5'9."

"What do you need to know that information," asked Petunia.

"Just for an evaluation," said William writing down what Dudley said. "Dudley what is the last thing you wanted?"

"A new ipod." Dudley had no idea it would be a good thing to lie.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes,"

"Did you do anything to earn your ipod? Like making good grades or having a job?"

"No, I just asked my parents and they got me one."

"Is there anytime your parents have ever said no to an extravagant request made by you?"

"What does extravagant mean?" Dudley asked stupidly.

Harry smiled to himself, he was happy that William was asking these questions. William sighed the Dursleys had not been good parents with Dudley's education. "Extravagant means going beyond what is deserved or justifiable." He was surprised that Dudley wouldn't know what the word meant. "Please answer the question?"

"What question?"

William almost thought the boy was joking, but he could tell Dudley wasn't. "Is there anytime that your parents said no to something you wanted?" William asked making the question simpler.

"Yes, last summer, mom wouldn't let me have fizzy drinks or sweets." Dudley shrived remembering those bad times.

"Why not?"

"Because my school said I was too big to fit into the uniforms, but I can now." On his diet, he had lost about ten pounds, but Petunia and Vernon had to have Dudley's uniform custom made.

William eyebrows rose, as he wrote down more notes about the Dursleys. He could now see that Vernon and Petunia were to blame in Harry's issues, but also Dudley's. "Dudley why do you psychically assault Harry?"

"What?"

"He asked why do you beat me up?" Harry yelled at Dudley.

"Because you deserve it you little freak. I would able to get more stuff, but mom and dad have to spend money on you."

"You idiot I've worn your fucking hand-me-downs for most of my life. When the last time your parents bought me new clothes?

"You should be grateful we let you in our house; you little freak." Vernon said jumping into the conversation.

"I hope you die a horrible death Vernon Dursley. May you riot in hell forever." Harry wanted nothing to do, but to use magic on his relatives.

"Why you little," Vernon said getting up to approach Harry.

William stood in front of Harry. "Mr. Dursley you will not hurt this child in my facility. I suggest you calm down now."

"You can't control what I do."

"But I can control something else important to you and the way you live. Now sit down, so we may continue." Vernon had no choice, but to sit back down. William smirked the fat man was gullible. "Petunia, you felt that you owed your sister, by taking in your nephew. Don't you think that you are dishonoring your sister's memory by neglecting your nephew?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Is there anything else you want to say about it?"

"No, Vernon I want to leave." She said looking at her once respectable husband.

"You've upset my wife you bastard." Vernon tried to wrap his arm around Petunia's shoulder, but was rejected. He was happy she hadn't found out about the ring yet.

"Dr. Crane doesn't like cursing Vernon," Harry said being a wise ass.

"Be quiet boy," Vernon snapped.

"Fuck you,"

"Harry you're getting out of line." William sent Harry a look.

"Sorry,"

A migraine came to William. "I think we should end this session of family therapy."

"Good lets go," Vernon said as he got up to leave. Petunia and Dudley followed him.

"Wait, I'm not done. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley I can't help you two, but I want to have Dudley stay here with me."

"What why," whined Petunia.

"Because your son has rage problems, superiority complex, and he is obese. I can help Dudley over come these problems."

"No my son won't be staying here," Petunia said pushing Dudley out the door.

"Mrs. Dursley I only request Dudley to stay until the end of summer; if you don't see an improvement then you can take him back home. I'm sure you two would like to have a private honeymoon. "

"No,"

William came up with a different approach. "If Dudley doesn't stay here then I can have the both of you locked up for child neglect and abuse. I have our entire conversation taped and I'm sure the police would love to see it."

"You wouldn't," Vernon said. He knew William was capable of anything.

"Why do you doubt me Mr. Dursley, you know what I'm capable of."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other. "He'll stay, but only to the end of summer," said Petunia.

"Mommy no," cried Dudley. His face turned red as hot tears ran down his eyes. He didn't care if he was sixteen; he was on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum.

"It will be good for you," Petunia said trying to calm him down.

William knew it he would have to call Beau and he didn't need Harry to see him defuse the temper tantrum. "Harry I have to sort out some details with your aunt and uncle. You can start your rec time ok." Harry knew not to say anything as he left a screaming Dudley in the office.

--

Harry went to the library where he found T.C. curled on the couch reading another book. "Hi," Harry said grabbing a book and sitting down next to him.

"Hi,"

"We are going to have to found a way to escape soon," Harry said.

"Why?"

"My cousin Dudley is going to be here to and I don't want to deal with him."

"There's no point for me to escape." T.C. kept reading his book.

"Why not?"

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"You can come with me back to England."

"No, I don't want to talk anymore," T.C. said returning to his book. Harry gave him a worried look, but also returned to his book.

--

At dinner Harry sat down to a dinner of vegetarian lasagna, William had been nice and told everyone they didn't have to have assigned seats for dinner. Harry was sitting with Jimmy, Bradley, Tri, and T.C. They all talked about their lives when they would leave the school. T.C. of course didn't speak. As Jimmy talked about seeking revenge on his parents, Beau came into the dining room pulling Dudley's fat arm. Everyone stopped eating and stared. "Children," William said approaching Dudley. "This is our new friend Dudley Dursley, he will be staying for awhile; I would like everyone to make him feel welcomed."

"Yes, sir," everyone said. William then made Dudley follow him to a table that had a short Hispanic boy and girl and African American boy.

"William made the new boy sit with Lil Joker," laughed Jimmy referencing the Hispanic boy.

"Lil Joker," Harry noticed the boy had a huge grin on his face.

"His real name is Clayton, but everyone calls him Lil Joker, because he burned down a house and the whole time he was doing it he was laughing. Have you met him yet," asked Tri.

"No,"

"I'll introduce you later, me and Joker go way back; we're from the same area." Jimmy started to laugh as Joker did.

Dudley couldn't stand the Hispanic kid laughing at him for no reason. He hated that his mom and dad left him with a bunch of crazy people. Seeing Harry, Dudley vowed to kill him for this. "Stop laughing at me you arse."

"Ha ha, what's an arse," asked Lil Joker. "You're fat like an elephant; hey maybe your nickname should be elephant ass." Everyone at the table started to die laughing.

Dudley couldn't control his anger; it had been years since someone had mad fun of him to his face. Not thinking, Dudley grabbed Joker by his shirt and pulled him up. "Just shut the fuck up."

Instead of getting scared, Joker just kept laughing at Dudley. "The elephant got mad, that's really funny. I didn't know elephants could turn red. Aren't you supposed to be grey?"

The entire room started to laugh even if Dudley was his cousin Harry laughed too. Dudley grew anger; he almost threw Joker on the ground, until Beau came and stopped him. Beau then escorted Dudley out of the room. Harry had to wonder what would happen to him. "Joker is great," said Harry.

"He's funny. He normally doesn't mess with people," Tri said eating her mashed potatoes.

"That blond guy is my cousin Dudley," Harry admitted.

"Seriously," Bradley exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm glad he's here; he's an asshole. Jimmy is it ok if I ask Joker to keep messing with him."

"Yes, Joker will love it."

--

During free time, Harry met Joker for the first time. "So that guy is your cousin," Joker asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes and I loved what you did to him at dinner."

"I could tell he's a bully; bullies need to be taken down a peg. I taken that he messes with you a lot."

"More then you know."

"Don't worry about him; William told me we're roommates and with William's methods of discipline that whale won't try anything."

"I bet he's in the timeout room crying like a little baby," laughed Harry.

"We should check," suggested Jimmy. Harry jumped allover the idea.

At the time-out room door, Harry peeked into the little window on the door and saw Dudley on his hands and knees pounding the floor as huge greasy tears fell to the floor. Harry got great pleasure looking at his cousin, after years of humiliation; Dudley was finally getting payback. Even if Harry hated William, he was glad that William had forced the Dursleys to keep Dudley here. "I suggest you boys get away from the door, before you end up in there," said William's son Trent coming up from behind.

"Yes sir," the boys answered running away. Deciding to hit the library before bed, Harry found T.C. with his knees pulled to his chest crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong," asked Harry running to his side.

"Leave me alone," T.C. said starting to hold his head.

"No tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend."

"No you're not." Tears ran down T.C.'s face as he started to shake. Not knowing what to do Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Let me go," T.C. screamed trying to push Harry off him. Harry would let go, but just held the child closer and started to rub his back like Petunia used to do with Dudley when he got upset. "Get off me."

"No, I'm your friend. Did William or anyone else do something to you?" T.C. just kept trying to push Harry off. "Come you have to tell me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Can't taking it anymore, some unknown force erupted from T.C.'s body and forced Harry to slam his head into the opposite wall. Feeling scared about what happened, T.C. got up and ran away.

Harry slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head. "That force, I did the same when I was younger. Is he a wizard?" Knowing the scared feeling T.C. was feeling, Harry went after him. Looking all over the mansion, Harry found him outside sitting in the garden. "Hey, that was some force."

"I'm sorry," T.C. said sniffling. For years, he had been doing weird stuff and he never knew why.

"It's ok; I did the same when I was younger." Harry tried to hug him, but was met with opposition.

"Really,"

"Yes, I was younger then you." Harry remembered all the accidental magic he did at when he was a kid. It sucked his magic wouldn't kick in now.

"Please don't tell William; he'll put me on that stuff again."

"What stuff?"

"I said too much."

"Tell me,"

"Do you two have permission to be out here," asked William walking toward them. "I thought you were going to be a good boy Harry?"

"I am I just wanted to enjoy the evening before the sun goes down." Harry lied to save his and T.C.'s skins.

"That's nice, T.C. you know you'll are not suppose to be out here without me knowing. Go to my office and wait for me."

"Yes sir," T.C. running off.

"What are you going to do to him?" Harry feared T.C. would be put back into the room or spanked.

William rubbed Harry's head. "Nothing Mr. Potter, but talk to him. If you don't want to be with your cousin go inside with the others." Harry had nothing to do, but to comply with the request.

--

Later that night, Harry tried to sleep, but kept thinking how T.C. might be a wizard. Harry hoped that T.C. would get a letter from the American Wizarding School to get him out of this place. Worrying to much, Harry snuck out of bed and went to look for T.C. Finding his room, Harry was happy to see he was fast asleep. Stroking T.C.'s hair Harry whispered they would leave soon.

* * *

**p.s. Dudley is not going to stay in the school for very long. Next chapter has more to do with how the Order is coming up with plans to find Harry. The reason T.C. is in the school is told next chapter to.**


	9. A secret is revealed

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hp series. Thanks to all the wonderful people who had reviewed so far and in this chapter a new plan to find Harry.**

* * *

Severus stared at the meal Molly had prepared for the Order; they were having another meeting of how to find Harry. Personally, he hated he had to appear at each one, but Albus insisted on it. The fact that they still hadn't found Harry was taking a toll on Albus. His face was becoming more tired and old looking with the worry that fell upon it. Albus was losing sleep over Harry; he loved the boy as if Harry was his son or grandson. He hated himself for ever leaving Harry with the Dursleys. "Does anyone have any idea on how to found Harry," asked Albus.

No one came up with anything. Hermione thought about the website idea she told Harry about, but then she didn't know if he had access to a computer or even if he was alive. Feeling helpless, she started to cry on the fact that Harry could be gone forever. Her tears, started to get Molly going, it soon turned into a crying fest. Arthur comforted his wife, he also felt like crying over Harry, but he had to stay strong.

"Professor maybe we should try to find Hedwig," said Ron.

Albus sighed, "I had already sent Fawkes to find her and he came back with her dead body." Everyone gasped; they all knew how much Harry loved the owl.

"How did she die," asked Tonks as her hair turned to black to mourn.

"Her neck was snapped by a pair of strong hands. I don't want to think about it, but by the force it seemed that her neck was broken; I believe someone powerful must have done it."

"It had to be Mr. Dursley or Dudley," said Ron. "Harry always talked about how they detested Hedwig. Did Fawkes find anything else?"

"No,"

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly started to cry harder; because if Hedwig was dead then there was a chance, that Harry could possibly be dead to. Severus couldn't stand the crying or the somber mood. "All of you shut up," he yelled. Everyone stared at him. "There's no point of sitting around and crying."

"Why do you care, Severus?" Sirius yelled to his hated enemy. "You hate Harry."

"I may dislike him, but I also believe he wouldn't want everyone sitting around crying over him. None of you can think of a descent plan to found him. How about you ask the friends of Harry's cousin or do a powerful tracking spell when he does magic." Severus didn't know if any of these ideas would work considering he just came up with them. "I'm sick of sitting here; if you people want to find him so bad then pull your head out of your asses and do something."

"Severus Tobias Snape that was completely uncalled for," scolded Minerva.

"Minerva he's right," said Albus. Albus tired eyes started to awaken as he thought about what Severus had suggested. "I will perform a tracking spell. Does anyone know who Dudley's friends are?" No one had an answer; Harry had never talked about Dudley's friends. "Minerva go ask Arabella Figg about Dudley's friends."

"Yes Albus, the Scottish witch said leaving taking Ron and Hermione with her.

--

Hours later, the trio came back with news. Hermione was completely giddy about what she had found out. As everyone sat in the kitchen, Hermione told the story how they had found out that Piers was Dudley's best friend and after tricking Piers into believing Hermione was Dudley's girlfriend, they got information. "He said that he got a call from Dudley a few days ago. Dudley had told him that he is in a mental hospital somewhere in the United States and that Harry was in there with him. It seems that Vernon had admitted Harry before the Dursleys went on vacation and during a visit to the school by his parents Dudley was admitted to."

"Which hospital," asked Sirius excited to know Harry was alive, not as much to know Harry was in a mental hospital.

"I don't know, Dudley never told Piers which one, because just as he was about to the phone was disconnected. Piers also said the number was blocked, so we can't trace it to the source."

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," asked Molly.

"Piers said they went to New York City to rekindle their marriage, because Vernon had admitted Harry into the hospital without Petunia knowing. The cost to send both boys to the hospital, plus the vacation is why Mr. Dursley pawned the ring." Hermione was happy with her deduction skills.

"Now what Albus," asked Remus.

Albus eyes started to twinkle again. "I will run a search for every mental hospital that has Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley in it, plus I want a team to go to New York to find Petunia and Vernon. New York is a big city, so Severus, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Sirius, Remus and Tonks will be going."

"Albus me and Molly want to go to," said Arthur. "Harry is our seventh child."

"No I want the two of you to stay here, just incase something happens."

"For the love of Merlin, Albus. Do I have to go on another damn excursion to get the idiot boy?" Said Severus getting up.

"Yes, Severus, it will be good for you."

"Good for me," Severus repeated. "I hate the damn boy. I refuse to go."

"You will go Severus," commanded Albus.

"I refuse to listen you Albus," Severus said leaving the room. Albus knew he would have to deal with him later, making plans the Order was set to leave in a couple days.

--

Harry sat next to Jimmy as a small van carrying a few students drove away from the school. Since it was the weekend a few of the students were allowed to attend the mall and the movies, but only if they were good. Harry just barely managed to be good in William's eyes to be allowed out. All of his friends, except for T.C. was allowed to go. Harry didn't know the details, but the night before T.C. had suffered from some sort of panic attack and became violent with one of the staff. Harry wanted to be there for the child, but William wouldn't allow him near. Harry believed that T.C. had a bad mental reaction with his magic that was running untamed through his body. Before T.C. had the attack, Harry had tried to tell him about magic, but T.C. had dismissed as nonsense. Dudley wasn't allowed away from the school either, he was being kept in the isolation room, which was a different one in which Harry and T.C. stayed in. Dudley was there, because he was more then once tried to assault Harry, Lil Joker, other students and members of the staff. Dudley's anger for being left at the school by his parent was extreme to the point that Dudley had to be injected with a serum to calm down. Harry didn't like William, but he did have some respect for the man going to see and help Dudley everyday. As the van drove along the highways, Harry was happy just to be out and in a normal pair of clothes. For the occasion, he was given a pair of khaki shorts, a light blue polo shirt and white tennis shoes. Everyone the outing was wearing the same thing except the girls who could wear skirts. Finally pulling up to a medium sized mall, Harry and the others jumped out of the van and lined up for their allowances. Everyone got fifty dollars to spend for the day. They weren't allow to spend the money on video games, cds, jewelry, or certain types clothing, etc. Chaperones stood at each exit followed the kids around and guarded the exits to make sure no one escaped.

--

The mall experience was the best day, Harry had since he arrived at the school. He went to a movie, ate in the food court, hit the arcade and learned how to play some dancing game. With the rest of the money he had, he bought T.C. and himself a few books. He still had a few left over, which he planned to use when they escaped. Heading to the library when they got back, Harry not surprisingly found T.C. reading. "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok," T.C. barely said above a whisper.

"I got you a couple of books," Harry handed T.C. the bag. T.C. was skeptical, because he hadn't known Harry that long. T.C. thanked Harry as he started to skim through the books. Harry watched him for awhile, but his curiosity got the best of him. "What happened last night?" T.C. didn't say anything he just kept skimming the book. "Tell me, I'm your friend. Did you unleash that force again?" T.C. shook his head no. "Then what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please T.C. I can help you."

"If William can't help me, then how can you?"

"Because I know more about this then William, trust me I can help you."

"No you can't," T.C. tried to leave, but Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down. "Let me go."

"That force you did, you're a wizard," Harry said as he let him go.

"Don't lie to me, wizards don't exist."

"It's true and I'm one."

"You're a liar, no wonder your uncle left you here." T.C. said getting ready to leave.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't lie to you. I would prove it, but I don't have my wand. Listen I know this is hard to grasp. Have things ever happened, when you became stressed or angry?"

"Yes, things would blow up."

"That means you were doing accidental magic, which is common for untrained wizards."

T.C. sat deep in thought for a second before he spoke. "What will happen to me?"

"Nothing, hopefully you will get a letter from a wizarding school offering to train you. I don't know how things work in the states, but I'm sure someone will contact you."

"I'm not a freak."

"No, who called you that?"

"My stepdad every time I did something that I couldn't explain; he would beat me and call me a freak."

"Is your stepdad the reason you're here," asked Harry.

"Yes, I don't remember what happened, but I exploded one day and he ended up in the hospital in a coma. After he got out, I was shipped here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost two years."

"I know you don't remember the event, but what happened to set you off that day?"

"John that's my stepdad I think he was drunk he whipped me and…" T.C. couldn't finish as he put his hands on his head and started to shake. Harry wrapped his arms around T.C. and kept a tight hold. As the shaking became violent, T.C. started to scream his lungs out and fought Harry to the fullest.

"Calm down," Harry said as T.C. kept fighting him. For someone younger then he was T.C. caused some damage.

"Hold him tighter, Mr. Potter," said William pulling a syringe out of his coat. He had heard T.C.'s screaming and knew the boy was having an attack.

"Don't stick him."

"I have to," William found a spot on T.C.'s arm and put the needle into his arms. T.C.'s screams dwindled to nothing as his eyes closed. Once he was asleep, William took the child into his arms. "Go to my office and wait for me," William said as he left. Wanting to found out some information Harry did what he was told.

--

Harry sat still in his chair across from William who was drank a cup of hot coffee. "Mr. Potter what triggered his attack?"

"We were talking about why he was here and I asked him what set him off when he hurt his stepdad."

"Mr. Potter, I would never share another patient's information, but I can tell you care about TC. Am I right?

"Yes,"

"I assume you know Tri's story?"

"Yes,"

"T.C.'s story is very similar, like her he was sexual abused by his stepfather. He was also suffered from physical abuse and emotional abuse. I can't tell you all the details, but a coping mechanism he developed was to suppress all the details of the sexual abuse into his subconscious. When he is forced to remember what happened, he has attacks, which you have seen. He gets violent, screams, breaks things, and does self-harm to himself."

"Is that why he had an attack yesterday because he tried to remember?" Harry still wondered about T.C.'s magic.

"No, something else triggered an attack?"

"Is his stepdad in jail, because of what happened?"

"He was for awhile," William admitted.

"He's out, but why? He hurt T.C." Harry started to grew red with anger, how dare that bastard not be locked up.

"Well a basic overview is that since T.C. is not mentally competent to give a testimony about what happened his stepdad can't be charged. Also T.C.'s like Tri's mother won't press charges to the men they love."

"That's bullshit."

"I know, believe me Harry, before T.C. get's better that man will be in jail for a long time."

"Can you make my uncle go to jail to," Harry asked.

"Yes, any form of abuse that my patients tell me about, I have to legally report it."

"Why do you let him leave?"

William smiled, that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "Mr. Potter, I control you uncle. I assume you heard the phrase 'money makes the world go round'?

"Yes,"

"I control your uncle financially."

"When can I see T.C.?"

"Tomorrow, I need to speak with him. Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it."

Harry had completely forgotten about is birthday. "Yes,"

"We shall celebrate then." William said dismissing Harry from his sight.

* * *

**P.s. I'm building up to escape plan, which will start to begin in either next chapter or the one after it. Next chapter, Harry's birthday and the Order goes to NYC.**


	10. Let's go

**Disclaimer- other then I don't own the series, ****_this chapter has spousal abuse and references to pedophilia so if you don't like skip it_****. The escape is in this chapter. After this chapter, everyone can wish death on Vernon and William.**

* * *

Getting ready for breakfast, Harry noticed that he was having dreams, but they were only fragments and then the fragments were blissful not nightmares. In addition, he was feeling more relaxed, he could now keep his complete focus on school and his chores. "Jimmy what type of medication does William give me," Harry asked as they entered the dining room. Breakfast was already on the tables; they were having toast, turkey sausage, apples, and milk.

"What do the pills look like?" Jimmy asked, since everyone took different types of pills.

"They're small white ones with the number pg-97 in the middle." Harry said as the started to shove food into his mouth. Looking over T.C. wasn't at his table, but Dudley was at his staring down at his plate. Harry could see Dudley had a blank expression on his face as he nibbled on his food.

Jimmy drunk his milk. "Those are a type of Ritalin; they basically help you keep focus and help relive stress."

"I'm not having any dreams."

"You're getting Hypnocil which suppresses dreams. All of us take Hypnocil."

"Why," asked Harry.

"Just so we don't freak out when we sleep. The people who have suffered abuse have intense dreams, which effect how they act. William wants us all on the same level, so we all take it. It's not bad not having dreams, you get used to it after awhile. Once William knows the full extent of your problems, you'll move on to different medication. For example I have to take anti-depressants." Jimmy explained.

"What are the side effects when we take the pills?"

"Well most of us lose weight. Your cousin may be huge now, but give him a few weeks and he'll drop a lot of weight. A lot of the medication strips our bodies of nutrients, so that's why we eat healthy food. You don't notice it, but the fruit juice they serve is laced with powdered vitamins."

"I hate this school," Harry said not wanting to eat anymore.

Bradley jumped into the conversation. "It can be hell sometimes, but I rather be here then with my family. I've made a new family being here. I don't feel that I'm the only one who suffers from problems, everyone does. Everyone comes from a different background, but we all share one thing in common; that we're here and we have to make the best of it."

Harry contemplated what Bradley had said. After breakfast, William stood up and made some announcements. "Tomorrow is the start of August and in August we do our vacation. The most behaved students will be going to Six Flags amusement park the weekend of the eleventh." Harry wondered if he would go, he had been good over the last week. William continued. "The list of the students going will be on the bulletin board in the foyer. You may see it on the way to class. Today we have a birthday, as everyone knows that we celebrate all birthdays in a certain month of the first, but since the person wasn't here; I've made an exception. It is Harry's birthday today and he is turning sixteen, now sing." Harry was taken aback as everyone in the dining room sang Happy Birthday to him, never in his life had he experienced something so wonderful.

After the song, everyone left for classes and to check the bulletin board. Jimmy had volunteered to check for them. Coming back Jimmy announced that he, Bradley, and Tri were on the list. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's ok," Harry said somewhat disappointed. "Did you see T.C.'s name on the board?"

"No, he never goes on outings," Jimmy said. He still couldn't see why Harry cared about the freaky kid, so much.

"Hey I'm going to go find him."

"Harry you'll get in trouble," said Tri that reminded Harry how Hermione acted.

"I don't care; I already can't go on the trip. At least I can see how he's doing," Harry said walking off.

--

Harry looked around in T.C.'s room and the special room they were kept in, but he couldn't find the boy. Not wanting to give up the search, he checked the time-out room, which held a very psychotic Lil Joker who was laughing as he sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. _What did he do_, thought Harry. Sighing Harry knew he had him later, going to class; he was met with detention for later tonight. After classes and lunch, Harry attended his individual therapy session with William. He was extremely worried because T.C. wasn't in group therapy nor was he at lunch. In William's office, Harry sat across from William who was just finishing some stuff on his computer. "Where is T.C.?"

"He is in the infirmary." William said printing out some files.

"Why what happened?"

"He's just resting from yesterday. He'll be back in his room in a couple hours and he'll be good to go to classes tomorrow.

"Why are you being so nice lately?"

"Because you're behaving like you're suppose to. I said in the beginning I want to be your friend, not your enemy." William bent down, pulled up a present, and handed it to Harry. "Here for your birthday."

Harry was skeptical, but he took the present. Opening it, he found a new outfit and books. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. We must start our therapy session."

--

All the Order was in aw as they walked around New York. Hermione more then anything wanted to check the wizarding area of the city. Starting in Manhattan, the group checked every expensive hotel. After checking over twenty-five; they finally found the hotel the Dursleys were staying at. Getting the room number, the Order traveled to the room.

Vernon was trying everything to make it up to Petunia for what he did. He had taken her shopping, took her to see a Broadway play, on a carriage ride in Central park, to the Statue of Liberty, and had taken her to the best restaurants in town. Nothing seemed to impress her. Petunia laid in their bed watching tv. Hearing a knock at the door, Vernon answered it. To his surprise, he saw wizards. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! He screamed as he slammed the door and locked it.

"Vernon what's wrong," Petunia asked as she sat straight up.

"Nothing pet," Vernon was sweating like a hog.

Outside everyone looked stunned. "Oh for Merlin sakes. Dursley you tell us where Harry is now," Sirius yelled as he pounded the door.

"Vernon what's going on," asked Petunia getting scared.

"Those freaks are here, probably to inquire about the boy. Don't worry I won't let them ruin our vacation." Vernon quickly called security.

Not taking it anymore, Moody did an unlocking spell to the door and the Order came in. Petunia almost jumped out of her skin. "Get out of here; me and my husband are on vacation."

"Tell us where Harry is," commanded Sirius. "We know you put him into some type of mental hospital."

"Just leave," yelled Petunia. "Why the hell are you here Severus?"

"I didn't come on my own free will; tell me where the boy is, so I can leave."

"None of your damn business; the boy is in my custody and I can decide to do whatever I want with him," Vernon said.

"No, you fat muggle," Moody said. "I swear if you did something horrible to him."

"Just tell us where he is? We know you pawned the ring to pay for the hospital and for the vacation," said Hermione.

"PAWNED! Vernon you pawned my ring?" Petunia started to turn red and her anger grew to impossible levels. She never in her life thought her husband would do something so despicable.

"They're lying, that hotel staff stole it," Vernon said trying to make his lie believable.

"Stop your lying Dursley," Remus said.

"We were called," said one of three big security guards coming into the room. Each stood over 6'3 with buff features.

"Yes," Vernon pointed at the wizards. "These people broke into my room and are harassing me and my wife."

"Ok, folks lets move along," a guard said.

All the wizards got mad, because it would be illegally to use magic on them. Leaving quietly, Sirius swore that the Dursley's not attempt to leave, if they knew what was good for them. After the Order left, Petunia screamed at Vernon. "I hate you pawned my ring. I swear Vernon Dursley, if you lie to me one more time about something; then I will divorce you."

"I'm sorry Petunia." Vernon tried to touch her, but was slapped in the face.

"Just leave me alone," Petunia said crossing her arms.

Vernon was not about to lose his dignity. "Petunia I have put up with your attitude, but I will never allow you to hit me again. I did what I did to get the freak out of lives."

"Vernon don't be stupid." Petunia started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink."

"Not with those freaks downstairs; you will stay here until I can come up with a suitable plan to leave the hotel."

"No, I can do what I want." Petunia said half way out the door.

"Petunia you are my wife and I command that you stay here." Vernon grabbed Petunia's arm and pulled her near him, where he tried to kiss her.

"Let me go," she said hitting him.

Vernon turned bright red, he was already losing control of the freak situation; there was no way he was going to lose his wife. "I told you never to hit me again," he said as he slapped her across the face. He didn't know what it was, but a lot of his stress decreased when he hit her.

Petunia was in shock, that Vernon had actually hit her. "Vernon you had no right to do that."

"I can do whatever I want; now shut up and go lay down and rest."

"No,"

"Don't defy me woman," Vernon said as he slapped her again. This time with more force, that caused her to fall down to the ground.

Petunia wasn't the type to take things lying down. "I'm leaving you Vernon Dursley." Petunia struggled to her feet and got her purse.

"No you're not woman." Vernon grabbed her and threw her on the bed. "You're mine, that Doctor has already taken away must of my money and our son. I will not lose you." He said as he straddled her body.

Petunia felt as she was being crushed as Vernon pressed his weight on her. "Get off me," she said trying to push him off, but couldn't. Vernon didn't say anything as he cuffed her mouth and started to hit her. Getting pleasure off what he was doing; he took off her clothes and beat her naked body. Petunia laid on the bed crying, she had never thought that the man she once loved would do this to her.

After Vernon was done, he got off her. "Get cleaned up, I'm going sign us out of this hotel." Petunia feeling powerless obeyed his command.

--

The Order sat around outside of the hotel and thought about their next move. Severus couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a bad feeling that something happened in the hotel after they left. Not wanting to announce it Severus disappeared from the group. Going back upstairs, his feeling was becoming stronger. Inside the hotel room, he heard the shower running, not wanting to disturb Petunia, because he saw Vernon downstairs arguing with the hotel staff; he sat on the bed. After her scolding shower, Petunia put her robe on and walked out to see Severus looking at a magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling something happened."

"You still have those feelings; just like when we were kids."

"Yes, but they were never wrong. I'll make sure the others leave you and Vernon alone, but tell me where Harry is."

"You said his name; he's in upstate New York near a small town called Hudson Falls. The school is called Ellenwood." She knew Vernon would kill her for revealing the location, but she didn't care.

Severus could tell she was hiding something else. "What happened when we left?" Severus noticed that her skin was red.

"Nothing," Petunia said as she looked at the ground.

"You're not a very convincing liar," Severus said walking toward her. Petunia started to back away. "I'm not going to do anything like he did." Severus felt disgusted at Vernon as he read Petunia's mind.

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain later, get dressed I'm taking you out of here."

"Why," she asked in fear.

"Because that man did something despicable to you."

"I can't see why you care; I'm nothing like Lily. Petunia thought about how when they were kids everyone would refer to Lily as the beautiful Cinderella and Petunia was always the ugly stepsister. "I was actually shocked to see you here looking for Harry. I've heard how much you hate him."

For the first time Severus confessed his feelings. "I don't him; I hate that man for stealing what was mine. I loved Lily more then anything and the fact that she bore his child is sickening. Once we find Harry, I can be done with looking for him and resume my life."

"What life? You mourn over your lost love. That is unhealthy."

"You let your husband beat you and want to you stay with him. That is unhealthy to."

Petunia knew Severus was right. "I see your point. Give me a few minutes to get my things. I don't want to be near that godfather of his."

"We'll just go straight to the school without telling them."

Petunia smiled as she rushed to get her things, once she was ready; Severus shrunk her bags and wrapped his arm around her waist to apparate them away.

--

Before Harry went to dinner, he remembered that he had to ask William a question. Heading toward his office, Harry slipped in and saw William was nowhere to be seen. As he turned to leave, he heard voices; slipping into the coat closet, he kept the door open a little to see who was coming. William came into the room with another man. Harry saw the man looked to be about forty with premature grey hair. "Why do you want to pull him out of here," asked William as he sat down in his chair.

The other man sat down to. "Because this place is getting expensive, I have other children to feed."

"He still has problems." Harry wondered who William was talking about.

"We'll put him into a cheaper facility."

"I'm so close in stopping his powers for lack of the better word." Harry's heart stopped cold as he knew William was talking about T.C. "I need him here for awhile more."

"He's been here for two years," the man said angrily.

"His powers are incredible; it takes time for me to stop it. Remember I can have you sent to jail for what you did to him."

The man had a smirk on his face. "Me sent to jail, I remember you did something to him to before the incident."

William squeezed his hands together. "I was weak then, but I have purged myself from temptation to help him."

"William I known you for years; the boy is something else. I love his mother, but that quality in which he processes." The man couldn't even finish his sentence as dirty thoughts ran through his mind.

"Do you want to go to his room?" William said with a seductive smile on his face. Harry was on the verge of running out and beating the shit out of William.

"Later, but can I take him out of here?"

"No, I'm still studying his powers. I have another like him a Mr. Harry Potter, who supposedly saved the wizarding world." Harry finally knew that William had lied to him about not knowing about magic. "I would have never thought I would get the famous Harry Potter in my school, but fate has been good. He is different from T.C, I have put him into stress inducing situations, but his powers haven't come out unlike T.C.'s. I need both of them to stay, so I can figure out how such magic powers show up in people."

"You're a mad scientist, William," John laughed.

"I know John, but I haven't had students like them before. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know I was on the verge of a breakthrough. Let T.C. stay and I will cut the price for him being here by fifty percent."

"It's a deal, if you'll excuse me the wife is probably wondering where I am." John said leaving.

"I shall escort you to the door."

Once they were gone, Harry came out. He was disgusted on what he just heard; it proved to him that they had to leave right away. Rushing to his room, Harry pulled out the bookbag the school gave out and packed it with the little belongings he had. Hiding it under his bed, Harry went to dinner and acted like he heard or seen nothing. He planned to leave tonight, but he need conformation on a couple issues. "

--

Harry looked over at Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy does this school have cameras?"

"Yes, at all of the exits. Why?"

"Just wondering, are the windows easy to open?"

"No, they can only go up so far." Jimmy got closer to Harry, so he could whisper. "No one asks these questions, unless they're planning on running away. Are you?"

Harry whispered back. "Yes, I have to take T.C. out of here, before William hurts him anymore. I'm planning on leaving tonight."

"Ok, I'm going with you and Tri would want to go."

"What about Bradley," Harry asked looking over at the other boy. Bradley was calmly eating his roast beef not thinking about what Jimmy and Harry were talking about.

"No, he can't know; he'll squeal on us. We're going to need money leave everything to me, just get T.C. ready."

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?"

"Yes, I just needed someone to go along with me," Jimmy said as the two turned back to their dinner.

--

As the school slept, Jimmy and Harry slipped out of their room and met up with Tri in the laundry room. Jimmy was going to get Beau's truck keys and Tri was going to break into William's office and steal some money. Harry's only job was to get T.C., after those three concerns were done; they would meet up in the basement and climb out the window. In T.C.'s room, Harry crept to the small boy and shook him awake. Before T.C. could scream out the displeasure of being touched, Harry put his hand over his mouth. "We're leaving, but you have to be quiet. Jimmy and Tri are going with us."

Harry removed his hand, so T.C. could speak. "It won't work."

"Yes it will trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Why should I? You're going to try to hurt me." T.C. tried to move away from Harry, but something stopped him.

"No I'm not I swear, please I will never let anyone else touch you in a disgusting way ever again. We'll going to leave, so we can be safe and I'll take you where you won't be considered a freak. T.C. you need to trust me."

T.C. thought nothing could be worse then staying in the school. "I'll go."

Harry smiled as the quickly packed T.C.'s bag and then the two went and met Jimmy and Tri. Sneaking around, they made it to the basement and climbed out the window. Running to the garage, Jimmy got in the front seat as the others got in back. Turning on some music, Jimmy slammed on the gas pedal and took off from the school. The only thing stopping them was the gate, not it was a good thing that a remote control in the car opened the gate, so they wouldn't have to ram through it. Once they were on the road, the runaways took one last look back and headed down the black road.

* * *

**p.s. a spoiler later on in the story Vernon will die a horrible death, but I don't know of what. William is so damn evil, in my mind he has a spilt personality. He can be caring in one instance, but in the next he is a disgusting monster, that will meet a very horrible punishment by Severus. Next chapter, Severus and Petunia go to the school, William freaks out about the runaways, Vernon goes ballistic with the fact that Petunia is gone and the runaways begin their road trip, not with drama though.**


	11. On the road

**Disclaimer- don't own the Potter series. Thanks for the reviews guys, special cookies to everyone. This chapter focuses more on the runaways.**

* * *

After hours of driving, the runaways pulled over at a rest stop to pee and get some junk food. Pulling a cigarettes, Jimmy and Harry smoked it as they stood at the side of the building. "Harry where are you going to go?"

"I need to get back to England." Harry said as he took a puff of his cigarette. It was his first time smoking and he wasn't enjoying it.

Jimmy thought Harry was psycho. "Do you have to money for that?"

"No, but I'm going to have to contact a friend of mine's parents to get in touch with her, so my friends can get me."

"That sounds like shit, how are they going to find you if you don't have any place to go. Tri and me are going to California, to go live with her cousins. Do you have an idea where are you going to take T.C.?

"I'm taking him to England with me."

"You're a fucking idiot; you can't just take a child overseas. Seriously, why the fuck is he with us? He is seriously disturbed and the fact that he doesn't talk is messed up to."

Harry didn't want to reveal the secret, but he did. "I took him because William is fucking him and letting his stepdad have sex with him to. That so-called doctor was hurting him, not helping. I wasn't going to sit by and watch T.C. be abused in a place that's suppose to help him. I know I haven't thought the plan through, but he had to get out of there." Jimmy was speechless, he knew William was weird, but he never thought the man would have sex with a child. Before he could say anything, he heard Tri's voice.

"Hey are you guys ready to go," asked Tri as she and T.C. headed toward them. Wrapping her arm around Jimmy's waist, she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "We need to make plans; I'm sure by now William has figured out we're gone. Harry are you and T.C. coming with us to California?"

Harry didn't want to separate from the two just yet. "Yea until I find a way to get back to England." Getting into the car, the four started down the highway again.

Jimmy drove with one hand as he went down the highway. "We're going to have to switch cars soon and be on the look out for police. Before we official go to California does anyone need to stop anywhere?"

T.C. wanted to say something, but he had never talk around anyone except for Harry and William. Opening his mouth a little, he quickly closed it fearing that it wouldn't be right to talk. Harry noticed he was going to speak. "Hey do you want to go somewhere?" T.C. shook his head yes. "Tell us, before we get too far." T.C. gathered up enough strength to whisper home. "Why do you want to go home?"

"I need something," he whispered.

"Where do you live," asked Tri from the front seat. She was happy that she got to hear his voice for the first time. Not wanting to make him talk anymore, she searched the glove compartment, found a notepad and pen, and handed it to T.C. Taking the pad, T.C. wrote down his address and gave it back to Tri. "Lets see," Tri said checking the map. "Luckily you live in the same state, if we travel a couple hours south; then we can get there. Jimmy are you willing to drive to his house?"

"Yea," he said thinking about what Harry had told him.

--

As the taxi that Severus and Petunia were in pulled up to the school, they saw police cars in the front yard. Jumping out the pair ran inside to find William talking to police. "What happened," Petunia asked in fear.

William was a bit surprised to see her, considering he hadn't contact the guardians to the runaways yet. "Mrs. Dursley, why are you here and not your husband?"

"I left him. Did something happen to Dudley or Harry?" Both William and Severus were surprised that Petunia had asked about Harry.

"Ma'am your nephew ran away with two of his friends and an emotionally disturbed little boy," answered William.

"Is Dudley here?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Why did he run," asked Severus.

"I don't know sir; he was progressing here."

"Ma'am do you have legal custody of a Harry James Potter," asked a police officer.

Petunia had forgotten about the police for a second. "Yes, since he was a baby."

"Do you have an idea where he would go?"

"I guess back to Britain, but he doesn't have any money."

"Do you know why he would take a child?"

"No," she said.

"How old is the child," asked Severus. He thought it was strange that Potter would take someone.

William spoke to the strange man. "The child is right now ten, but will turn eleven in a week. He's been here for almost two years in October. We have to find him; if he has a severe panic attack, Harry wouldn't be able to help him.

Severus couldn't' wrap his mind around Harry taking a disturbed child. "Was Harry close to this child?"

"Harry had become a big brother to him." William failed to mention why the two had become close.

"What is being done to find them," asked Petunia.

"Well Mrs. Dursley, when my staff found out the children were not on school ground we immediately called the police. Who have their pictures and description; also they have the information about the car they are driving in."

"Harry can't drive," exclaimed Petunia.

"He might not, but his roommate James Sung who has gone with him can drive a motor vehicle."

A police officer didn't want to mention it, but it had to be said. "Mrs. Dursley if Harry had forcefully taken T.C. then he can be legally charged with kidnapping."

"But Harry is sixteen," she said.

"Regardless if he is a teenager if he forcefully took T.C. then he can be charged."

"What does the other children who are with Harry look like," Severus asked.

William pulled out three pictures. The first picture showed the most recent picture of Jimmy who had short black hair and dark brown eyes. The second picture of Tri showed her hair in braids and the third picture of T.C. showed an adorable caramel skinned boy with black hair and green eyes. "The first boy is James Sung who is seventeen, the girl is Trisha Holden who is going to turn seventeen in two months and the youngest boy is Talen Casteel. We are hoping in finding the children soon."

_Damn Potter,_ thought Severus. _How can you just take a child and run; when I get my hands on you after this; you'll wish would have never ran away._ "Petunia, I have to let the others know about the recent developments. Do you want to come to?"

"Yes, Doctor you will contact me if anything else happens right?" asked Petunia as she gave William her cellphone number.

"Of course, if you want you may go see Dudley; he should be in class now." William had an assistant lead them to where Dudley was. He was extremely peeved that Potter had managed to get away. He swore if it took years, he would find him.

--

Petunia squeezed her baby boy as she was reunited with Dudley. She was shocked to see that Dudley had already lost weight. "Dudley do you know anything about Harry leaving?"

"No, he just up and left. The police already questioned me; I don't want to go through it again. Dudley yelled at his mother. He had been subjected to everyone asking him questions that he couldn't answer. He hated Harry more for leaving and making him go through this shit. "Where's dad?"

"He's back in New York I'm leaving him."

"Why it's because of that scarred bastard isn't it? He messes up everything in our lives." Dudley's face grew red. "Go back to father."

"No your father hit me."

"So, just go back to him."

"Dudley I'm appealed I can never be with your father again."

"Yes you will." Dudley raised his hand to strike her, but was stop by Severus. "Let me slap some sense into her."

"No, like father like son. You deserve to be here." Severus took Petunia away from Dudley. Once they were alone Petunia cried into Severus's chest. "It was a good thing you put him here," said Severus comforting her.

"Yes I know, but I never thought Dudley would try to hit me."

"Things will be ok, lets leave I'm sure Harry will try to contact the Order." Severus hoped for Potter's sake he would

--

Hours later, the escapees pulled into T.C.'s driveway. It had been years, since he had been home. Taking the spare key from under the mat, T.C. opened the door to reveal his home. Jimmy, Harry and Tri immediately headed toward the kitchen to get food, while T.C. went upstairs to his room. Going into his closet, he moved some things to reveal a small box. Taking the box; he grabbed his duffel bag and filled it with some clothes, books, notebooks, pens, and other things. "I'm ready," he said as he said as he met the others in the kitchen.

Harry noticed the box. "What's that for?"

"Our trip."

"Whatever, lets go," Jimmy said as the four jumped back into the car. Starting back on the road again, they stopped to get gas and drove down the highway. About an hour from leaving T.C.'s house, Jimmy noticed a police car behind him signaling him to pull over. Pulling over, Jimmy told the others to stay cool and put on sunglasses and hats he had gotten from the gas station. Adjusting his glasses, he told Harry to cover T.C. in a blanket, so it would seem he wasn't with them. "What can I do for you officer," asked Jimmy deepening his voice.

"You were going 95 in a 65 zone."

"I am so sorry, I just want to get home as fast a possibly."

"Can I see your license and registration," asked the cop.

"Yes," Jimmy pulled his fake license out."

The cop turned the license over as he stared at it. "This license is for the state of Arizona and you didn't give me the registration."

"Yea don't have one yet, this is my uncle's car and he said I could have, so me and a few friends flew out here to pick it up and now we're going to have a road trip going back."

"Do you take me for an idiot son, step out of the car please." The cop moved back to allow Jimmy to get out.

Everyone's blood ran cold. Reaching out Jimmy snatched his license away and then stepped on the gas and drove away. The police officer quickly came to his sense and followed them in a hot pursuit.

"Goddamnit Jimmy," yelled Tri. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"I got a plan."

T.C. started to shake as he thought this was going to end badly. Harry saw the fear. "It will be ok. Won't it Jimmy."

"Dude of course. Shit!" Behind them, a second police car had joined the chase. Not wanting anymore cars to come, Jimmy pulled off the highway and drove the car through a field that was next to the highway. All four jumped as the car hit rocks and other items, pushing the car as fast as it could go; they managed to elude police for now. Stopping the car in the middle of nowhere, the four got out of the car. "That was fun," Jimmy said pulling off the sunglasses.

"Just shut the fuck up Jimmy; you shouldn't have been speeding," Tri said slapping him. "We're going to have to find a different car now." What's wrong with him?"

T.C. was on the verge of tears and shaking badly. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the younger child and tried to calm him down. "Get off me, I shouldn't have left," T.C. cried.

"T.C. calm down, everything will be ok," Harry said.

"No it won't." T.C. started to cough and hyperventilate as tears ran down his eyes.

"Come on kid, I'm sorry," Jimmy said. He remembered something that he once heard William said T.C. loved. "Lets go get some fudge pops."

"From where," T.C. asked.

"In the nearest town, we shouldn't be too far." Calming down, T.C. and the others got back into the car and drove away. In the car, T.C. let Harry hold him as he fell asleep. "He's something else," said Jimmy.

Harry held T.C. closer as the boy started to whimper in his sleep. "Yea, where are we going to get a car from?"

"The nearest small town, we'll dump this one in a secluded place and find a new one. I need to rest, Harry you can drive next."

"All right," Harry smirked, because he needed to tell them he had never driven before.

* * *

**p.s. kind of short, but I wanted to get it out of the way. Next chapter, Harry drives with bad results and he finds a way to contact the Order.**


	12. This is not fun

**Don't own the Potter series. Thanks for the reviews, there is a poll for this story on my profile page please vote. This chapter contains a lot of drama and two characters leave for awhile.**

* * *

_Ok Harry, you can do this._ Harry thought to himself; he was currently behind the wheel of their new car that they stole. Getting to the next town, they dumped Beau's truck and found small Hyundai Accord. Harry tried to remember what Jimmy had told him about driving on the right side of the road. Pressing his foot on the gas, he was surprised the car wasn't going. Quickly remembering he moved the gearshift, only to make the car go in reverse.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Jimmy pulling the gearshift into drive. "Have you ever driven a car before?

"Sort of, but it was in England." Harry failed to mention it was a flying car and Ron or the twins did much of the driving.

"You don't have to go in reverse, just drive." Harry slowly crept the car down the highway, gaining confidence he drove at 45 mph. Jimmy was getting impatient, "Harry the speed limit is 65 go there, so it won't take forever to get to California." Harry pushed the car a little faster, but he kept putting his foot on the break, which made the car jerk forward. "Harry I'll just drive," said Jimmy clenching the armrest.

"I have this," Harry said as he stopped the jerking. Getting the hang of driving he relaxed until he was beside a big rig. Harry's breath quickened as he drove beside it, thinking it was coming over to his lane; he slammed on the break, which caused T.C. to fly and hit his head on the back of the seat.

"Harry you fucking idiot that truck wasn't pulling into our lane. Pull over, I'll drive," yelled Tri.

Not wanting to face her wrath, he did and went back to seat with T.C. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," T.C. said rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry," Harry tried to hug him, but was pushed away. Harry couldn't understand why T.C. wanted to be held yesterday, but not today. "I'll make it up to you."

"Just leave me alone."

"T.C. what's your problem?"

"Nothing," putting a blanket over himself, T.C. closed his eyes and went to sleep. Harry reached out to touch him, but decided against it.

"Harry just leave him alone," Tri said. She was tired with this whole trip already. Harry closed his eyes and followed T.C.'s example.

--

"Why would Harry take a child," asked Sirius. The Order was currently staying in a inn in New York's version of Diagon Alley. Severus and Petunia had comeback to inform them about what had happened. Instead of going back to Britain, Albus and the other members of the Order that was left came to NYC. Albus sat on a couch thinking about Severus had just told him, he doubted that Harry would take someone without probable cause.

"I don't know mutt."

"Don't call me mutt," Sirius stood up and started to approach Severus.

"Both of you stop," cried Petunia. "The two of you fighting won't help find Harry or that boy."

Molly didn't like that Petunia was there, especially after the stories she heard about the woman from Harry. "Why do you care Mrs. Dursley? You put Harry there."

Petunia hated with the wizards, but she couldn't go back to Vernon. She had gotten a phone call early from him, saying how he was so sorry about what he did. She listened for a minute then hung up the phone; she had to turn the phone off, because Vernon kept calling her every second of the day. "I had no idea my former husband had put him in that hospital. I asked Vernon where Harry was and he said that he was staying with you people. Why would I doubt that, since he wants to be with you people the whole summer?"

"If you treated him better maybe he would want to come to your house," Molly said in a menacing tone.

"You didn't have a child dropped at your doorstep and live in constant fear for the past fifteen years; that someone would come and murder your family over him."

"You didn't lose two brothers who didn't deserve to die."

"You didn't lose a sister to a world that was not very kind to what she was promised, by those men." Petunia pointed fingers at Severus and Albus. "If the both of you hadn't filled her head with the so-called wonders of the wizarding world; then she wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't be sitting here now."

Albus knew about Petunia's anger with the wizarding world. "Mrs. Dursley, it was Lily's decision to join our world."

"Bull, Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Dursley what was the doctor like that treated Harry," asked Hermione.

"Well he was nice and he did have a deep concern about Harry. He was the one that recommended that me and Vernon admit Dudley into his facility." Petunia also thought about how hot William was with his grey blonde hair, dark blue eyes and his perfect smile. She wanted the man so bad. He looked and acted like a better lover then Vernon.

"Professor, maybe you should go talk to the doctor," Hermione suggested.

Albus was happy Hermione was there. "That sounds like a good idea. Petunia what was the doctor's name?"

"It was Dr. William Crane."

"Severus, Petunia and I will go speak to the doctor."

Severus was pissed off, because Albus was forcing him to go back to the damn hospital. He hated the old man sometimes. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you already had interaction with him."

"Albus I have been doing everything you said; I even went beyond and found out the exact hospital Potter was in. I have paid my doubt to you and to him, so I'm not going. Take the mutt, beaver, wolf, weasels, the Cyclops, changeling, and the horse like woman, but leave me out." Severus crossed his arms and looked dead into Albus's eyes.

Albus knew Severus was just trying to show some dominance over the situation, but he wasn't going to let his son be disrespectful to other people. "Severus you will go and before you do you will get a spanking, because of what you said." Severus was speechless; all around everyone was trying to hold in their laughs over the situation.

Petunia couldn't hold anymore and started to laugh, which sent a chain reaction to everyone else. "Severus you're in your thirties and you're getting a spanking, if only Lily was alive to see this."

"Shut up you bitch," Severus's face flashed with anger. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Severus apologize," Albus said.

"No, Albus. I wouldn't of said it if you hadn't threatened me. I'm sick of you and these damn people, to get this over with; I'll go find Potter my own damn self."

"I'll go with you then," said Sirius.

"Like hell you will, I don't want to have to feed, bath, and take you out for walks." It was bad enough that the mutt was there, Severus didn't want them to be close to each other looking for Potter.

"Wipe the snot off your robes."

"Enough," yelled Albus. "Severus, you're still coming with me and Petunia to see the doctor."

"I don't want to." Severus not wanting to take any more humiliation he walked out of the room, they were using. Going out into the street, he found a bar where he ordered a few drinks to get his mind off everything. Ever since he joined the light side, Albus has always treated him like a child that needed protection. Severus thought it was pointless, since Albus never tried to protect him when he was an actual child. Burning his frustration in alcohol, Severus thought about how he missed Lily, so much and how Harry should have been his son not James's. Ever since he first met Lily he dreamed about being married to her and having one or two sons or daughters to care for. If he hadn't said that damn word, he wouldn't be in this situation. Lily would be alive. Feeling tears running down his eyes, Severus paid for drinks and left. Getting the urge to get this over with, he apparated back to the school.

--

William was sick of talking to police and to parents about the runaways, luckily, he had connections with the police department, so he wouldn't be investigated. He had just gotten a report that the car that the kids took off in was just found abandoned. William couldn't figure out where they were going to; he knew Harry wanted to go back to England, but the other three were a mystery. Tri was from a small town in Mississippi, Jimmy was from Boston, and T.C. came from a small town in southeastern New York. He had police set up in the three towns to look for the children. Removing his glasses to wipe his eyes, he thought about what he would do to them once they returned. Putting his glasses back on, Severus came into his office. "Yes I remember you, you were with Mrs. Dursley."

"Yes, my name is Severus Snape and I'm a teacher at Potter's school."

"Please to meet you, may I offer you a drink?"

"No, look I don't want to be more then I have to. Why did Potter run away?" Severus said taking a seat across from William.

"No idea, he loves to do his own thing. He was quite defiant while he was here."

"Yes, he is the same way back in England." Severus was getting a strange feeling from the man, using legilimency he searched the other man's mind, but couldn't find anything. _Is he using occlumency? No he can't be, he's a muggle. _Pushing a little harder he was able to get the two images of Potter and T.C. crying. He then a image of T.C.on his back in a bed kicking his legs; then Severus couldn't see anything anymore. Severus felt a little disturbed by the images, but he couldn't figure out what had happen to the two, so that both of them would cry.

William had felt the other man inside his mind; once he had found out wizards existed the set out to learn about their world. He had found out muggles like himself could perform occlumency, but not legilimency. William wasn't a master, but he could keep wizards out. He was a bit ashamed that Snape did see a couple images, but not anything incriminating. "Tell me are you a wizard?"

"Where would you get a notion like that?" Severus was surprised that the muggle would ask such a question.

"Well Mr. Potter did mention that he went to a wizarding school and since you said you taught him I put two and two together. When we had our first therapy session he mentioned him and his friends were the golden trio."

"You would believe him?"

"I didn't at first, but I did my research and found out that he is the boy who lived. I suggest not lying to me Mr. Snape."

"You're smart," Severus smirked.

"I know; I heard many wizards look down on muggles like myself." Severus didn't say anything, but looked at William. "I understand you don't want to talk about your kind; Harry was very stubborn to, I don't know why, since he's the one who brought it up. Going back to your original question, I believe Harry ran away because he couldn't stand the strict rules I had in place. He was quite adamant that he had to spend his summer vacation doing schoolwork and chores."

"Why was Potter put in here?" Petunia had never told the Order the full reason.

"Chronic lying and angry problems, that's just the minimum, if you were his legal guardian I would tell you more." William was of course leaving out everything else Vernon had said and his own observations.

"What about the child that he took?"

"I can't not discuss; I assume you understand as an educator."

The images of the boys crying popped into Severus's mind. "Yes, one more question. Have you ever hurt either of them?"

William was taken aback by the question, but kept a straight face and answered. "No, I would never hurt any of my patients."

Severus knew he was lying, but he had to make sure. Next time he would bring veritaserum, to use on the doctor. "I thank you for the information that you provided," Severus said getting ready to leave.

"My pleasure, I do hope for Harry's safe return." William escorted Severus out of the school. Outside Severus thought about going to the Order about his information, but decided against it. He would find Potter on his own.

--

The escapees were currently at a diner getting some dinner; they had decided not to stop to sleep anywhere and drive all night. Jimmy was going to start out, then Harry and finally Tri would drive around dawn when very few cars were on the road. At the dinner the four had ordered cheeseburgers, since they were the cheapest on the menu. As everyone devoured their food, T.C. just sat staring at his. He had only eaten a couple French fries. Harry noticed. "Hey eat something, so you can have some strength." T.C. ate another French fry, but stopped. Harry didn't know what was wrong with him; he had been quiet and quite jumpy all day. Harry knew it wasn't because of his shitty driving. "Come eat a little bit more or do you want to take it with us?" T.C. didn't answer. After everyone was done, they took the leftover food with them. In the car, T.C. fell asleep again; he had been sleeping all day.

Driving for hours, it was becoming early morning with the first few rays of light doting the sky. Harry and Jimmy were knocked out, until T.C. started to whimper in his sleep. Then his whimpers started to turn into screams. Waking up Harry took the boy into his arms. "Wake up, it's ok." T.C.'s screaming became louder and his limbs started to lash out toward Harry. "Calm down," Harry held the boy even tighter. As he held T.C., he felt a surge of magic going through the boy's body.

"Shut him up," yelled Jimmy.

"I can't he's stuck in a nightmare." Suddenly T.C.'s body erupted with magic, which caused the tires on the car to blow. Swerving, Tri managed to park the car in safety. Getting out of the car, Jimmy and Tri inspected the damage.

"What the hell did he do," asked Tri as she checked the tires. Harry was still in the car with a screaming T.C.

"That kid is a freak," Jimmy said. "We're going to have to get rid of him and Harry."

"We can't get rid of Harry; he's the one that prompted us to leave."

"I don't want to travel with that kid; he's trouble. Look, Tri I want to begin my life, but I can't do that if we never get to California with that kid with us. Next town we're dropping those two off somewhere."

"Jimmy we can't."

"Tri think about it."

"I am," said Tri.

"I love you, but that kid with us is not going to help anyone especially Harry."

Tri was going to say something else, but Harry came out of the car with T.C. who was awake and had tears running down his eyes. He also had a fresh spot in front of his pants where he had wet himself. Harry had managed to wake the boy up, he figured T.C. was having nightmares, because he hadn't take Hypnocil in days. None of them hadn't taken their medication it days, Harry had his nightmares return and that relaxed feeling he had experienced had left. Jimmy and Tri were more irate then normal. Opening the back trunk, Harry took out a pair of pants and underpants for T.C. to change into. T.C. sat by the side of the road because he was still shaken up by his dream and he didn't want to be near anyone. Harry sat near him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm a baby like William said." T.C. said as he felt ashamed about what he did in his pants.

Harry picked T.C. head up, so they could look each in the eye. "No you're not, it was an accident." Harry gave T.C. his stuff and a water bottle, so he could clean himself up. T.C. took the stuff, but he was too scared to go off by himself to get changed.

"Harry the fucking tires are busted, we're going to have to find another car, since this one, only have one extra tire. That damn kid had something to do with this didn't he?" Jimmy advanced toward T.C., but seeing the wet spot, he backed off. "You're disgusting. How old are you and you're pissing your pants." T.C. couldn't handle that fact that Jimmy was yelling at him; it reminded him on how John would scream at him. Putting his hands on his head, he started to have flashbacks, which made him start screaming again. "Shut him up," Jimmy said pulling Harry up.

"He was fine, but you had to start yelling at him."

"This little piss pot will never be fine, lets just leave him."

"Like hell you will," Harry pushed Jimmy.

Jimmy pushed him back. "He's your fucking responsibility; you can stay here for all I care with him."

"Some damn friend you are."

"You helped us escape and I'm grateful for that, but I can't travel with him anymore."

"Jimmy," Tri said getting between the two.

Harry didn't care anymore. "Fine leave us here, we were bound to spilt up anyway."

"Fine, c'mon Tri," Jimmy went to the car and throw out all of Harry's and T.C.'s things.

"Harry, I don't want this to happen," said Tri.

"Go with Jimmy, we'll be ok," said Harry.

"How about you guys ride with us to the next town?" She suggested. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the two.

"No, the nearest town is a mile away, we'll walk.

"But how we contact each other?"

Harry knew he had to reveal it to Tri. "I'll send something special, soon to let you know I'm ok. I'm a wizard."

"For real?" She was shocked, but she knew to believe him. She had heard wizards existed, this was the first time she met one.

"Yes, I'll explain later; go before Jimmy gets anymore pissed.

"I'll miss you," she said giving a hug to Harry. T.C. she waved to, as she got into the car.

Harry and T.C. watched the others drive off. "What are we going to do," asked T.C. knowing it was his fault that Jimmy and Tri left. He wondered why Harry hadn't left with them. He had stopped screaming when Jimmy had got rid of their stuff.

"Get you cleaned up first, then we'll go to town."

"I'm sorry Harry," T.C. with his head down.

Harry hugged the child. "It's ok, we would have had to separate from them sooner or later.

* * *

**p.s. another chapter is out of the way yea. Anyway, Severus will being finding the boys soon. Next chapter, T.C. and Harry meet some interesting people in the town they go to. Severus looks for clues about the boys.**


	13. If life could be perfect

**Everyone knows the disclaimer. Anyway some of T.C. story is in this chapter and Harry and T.C. form a much needed bond on both ends. Vernon comes back in this chapter. Read and review about how this chapter is. To all the reviewers of the last chapter special Vernon punching bags to you.**

* * *

Harry and T.C. quietly trudged toward the next town. T.C. was now clean, but he was too ashamed to talk to Harry about anything. Harry was worried about him. "Hey when we get to the next town, want to get something to eat?" T.C. shook his head no. "You barely ate anything last night and you need to keep up your strength." T.C. kept his eyes toward the road and didn't open his mouth. Harry wanted T.C. to talk and be happy. Ever since he met T.C., he had never seen the child ever smile; he always had a sad expression on his face. Looking into T.C.'s sad eyes, Harry thought about how he was the same way when he was that age, before he met his friends and found about the world of magic. He was hoping T.C. would lose his sadness, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. Harry only knew about the small percentage of abuse T.C. had endured in his short life. Harry made a decision to talk about what brought him pleasure. "Once we get to England, I can teach you how to fly." T.C. looked up, but still kept silent. "Yea flying I have a broom that's fast and I'll let you ride behind me. I can teach you how to play quidditch. You'll love learning to be a wizard, learning how to do spells and seeing things that only the imagination can think up. I'll introduce you to my friends and godfather, you'll love Sirius he's the greatest. Dumbledore is like a grandfather; he loves to give out candy."

As Harry rattled off about the wizarding world T.C. barely heard him. His thoughts were on how lucky Harry was that people cared for him. T.C. was depressed, but his depression grew deeper as Harry talked about people called the Weasleys. He never had anyone to care about him. His own mother didn't care, she just cared about his sisters. She never wanted a boy and treated T.C. with discontent. Like Harry he was treated poorly all of his life; one of the reasons other then his magic that he was put into William's school, because he was anti-social. T.C. hated to hear about Harry's friends; he never had any because the other children at the schools he attended considered he was a freak of nature. As his depression grew, T.C. grew sick, stopping he started to vomit the little food he had eaten.

Harry patted T.C.'s back as the child heaved his guts out. "Hey are you sick?" Harry wished he had some potions; he could give T.C. Once the boy was done, Harry made him drink some water. Starting to walk to the town, which was actually three miles away, T.C. started to shake as he walked. Harry became concerned. Stopping Harry made a decision. "Get on my back," Harry said bending down. Over the last few weeks, he had shot up from 5'4 to 5'8. He figured it was because of all the healthy food he had to eat at the school, plus he was going through puberty.

"Why?" T.C. was confused, no one had ever asked him to do that before.

"Because you can barely walk, I won't do anything to you. I'm not going to take no for an answer." T.C. got a little afraid, but he did what Harry said. Once Harry got T.C. securely on his back, he picked up his bag and T.C.'s small bag and walked down the road to town.

--

Severus was having a hard time digging up clues about the boys. Before he left the school grounds, he had ran into Beau and had used legilimency on the burly man. He had managed to get that Potter had been sited in several towns. Severus doubted he could investigate all the towns by himself. Thinking hard as he drank a surprising good muggle iced coffee drink called a frappuccino. He wanted to do a powerful tracking spell on Harry's magic, but he needed a drop of blood from Petunia. He doubted he could get one, because Petunia had a fear of the sight of blood. Sipping more of his drink, he decided to write a letter to Potter and put a tracking spell on it. Hopefully if Potter got the letter, he would be to find the damn boy. Conjuring a pen and paper, he started to write.

_Potter,_

_If you ever get this letter don't you dare get rid of it. Do you know that the Order is looking for you and are scared that something might have happened? You need to try and contact the Order about your location, so we can find you as quick as possible. Your aunt is currently with the Order answering their many questions about you. Lastly take the child you took back, there is no way you can take care of him and it was stupid to take a disturbed child in the first place._

_Signed_

_S. Snape_

Severus put his letter in an envelope and took it to a wizard mailing office; instead of owls, they used more commonly seen hawks and falcons. Paying the money, he only hoped Potter would get the letter.

--

Harry was happy as they finally reached the town of Burroaks. Carrying T.C. on his back was no problem, since that forced exercise at the school made him stronger. But then again T.C. was only 4'5 and weighed about 55 pounds. Harry knew T.C. was extremely underweight for his age and height, because he weighed twenty pounds more at that age until he entered Hogwarts, where he gained a lot from the delicious food at every meal. As they walked through town, Harry noticed that the place was extremely small and very few people roamed the streets. Walking some more he found a large amount of cars parked in front of a church. "It is Sunday isn't it? Maybe we should go in and rest for awhile; I'm sure they wont mind."

T.C. didn't care one way or another, getting off Harry's back. He looked around to read the church sign; he knew Harry hadn't experienced a church they were going to go to. "We're dirty."

Harry looked down on himself and at T.C. He knew the boy had a point. Both were covered in sweat, dirt, dust and other things. Harry figured the last time they had gotten a bath was before they left the school. "You're right, lets find a gas station and clean up there. Do you want to walk or ride?

"Walk," T.C. said. He felt strange riding on Harry's back.

"All right," finding a gas station with only one bathroom, Harry wouldn't let T.C. stay outside just encase something did happen. In the bathroom, T.C. closed his eyes and turned around as Harry stripped off his clothes and washed from the sink, once he was done, he put on the khaki pants and polo shirt he had worn at the outing. When it was T.C's turn, Harry stood outside, because T.C. protested about Harry seeing his body. T.C. was extremely self-conscious about his body. Once T.C. came out the two walked back to the church, entering they were give a program from two black ushers. Sitting in the back row, Harry noticed T.C. sat ramrod straight. As he looked around, he noticed the church was full of African-Americans and he was the only white person. Harry felt a little embarrassed, but no one paid any attention to him and just focused on the church service. Harry had to admit he got into the service, but he couldn't see himself giving himself to some god. During the sermon, he became scared when people started to jump up and scream. One lady started to cry and fall all on the ground. "What's going on," Harry whispered to T.C., but the boy didn't answer because he had fallen asleep. Noticing Harry put T.C.'s head on his shoulder and continued to watch the woman, until she became sane again. As the sermon became long-winded and boring Harry felt his eyes grow heavy as he leaned back and went to sleep.

Waking up a little while later as T.C. shook him awake, Harry noticed the church service was over. Getting up he and T.C. went to go stand outside of the church. "You want to get something to eat?"

"No,"

Harry was becoming increasing worried; T.C. had barely eaten since they started this adventure. The child was already small, Harry was afraid that T.C. might starve himself to death. "You're going to eat something."

"No,"

"Yes, T.C. you need strength and you can't get it by withholding food from yourself."

Before T.C. could say anything, a man in a brown suit came up with a tall woman. "Hello I notice you and your friend in our service today. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," said Harry not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"My name is Gordon Parkston and my wife Michelle and you two are?"

Harry wasn't sure to use their real names, but then again he didn't know T.C.'s real name. "I'm Harry Evans and this is my friend …

"Damien," T.C. chipped in.

Gordon shook their hands. "Please to meet you both. Do you have somewhere to be now?"

Harry didn't know how entirely well his lying skills would pay off. "Not really we just moved into town and wanted to check out the local churches."

"Well I insist you both come and have Sunday dinner with us."

"That's ok we have to go meet my parents back at home."

"Are you sure, we have much food waiting at home."

"No thank you," Harry took T.C. by the hand and walked them away from the church.

Once they were a few block away; they collected their bags they hide before going to church. "That was interesting. Where did you get the name Damien from?" Harry wondered if it was a random name.

"It's my middle name."

"What's your full name then?"

"Talen Damien Casteel."

Harry thought the name fitted the younger child. "That's a cute name. Now I am hungry lets just get a burger or something."

"I don't want to eat," T.C. said. He wasn't a big eater, because at home and at the school he had food withheld whenever he was bad.

Harry felt he needed to be stern."T.C. you have to I'm not going to let yourself waste away." T.C. didn't say anything as he lowered his head, Harry had never raised his voice to him before. Harry saw the hurt and fearful expression. "T.C., I'm sorry, but I care about you. You need to eat."

"Why do you care? Is the only reason you care about me is because I can do magic?"

"No, I care because we can relate to so much. T.C. you're like a little brother to me."

"I want to go back to Ellenwood," shouted T.C. He had never raised his voice above a whisper before.

"NO! You'll never be near that disgusting bastard again. I would kill William first before he would ever touch you again."

"How did you find out," asked T.C. as he lowered his voice. He had scared himself when he yelled at Harry.

It accord to Harry that he had never told T.C. about how they came to leave in the first place. "I was in his office and he came in with your stepfather, so I hid and heard them talking about what they did to you. I knew then I couldn't let you stay there. T.C. we haven't known each other long, but you do mean a lot to me, because we've both been abused because of what we are. There's a lot I still don't know about you, but I want to learn. I want to be there for you and help you become a great wizard. But it's your decision. Do you want to go home or back to Ellenwood or do you want to stay with me, so I can always protect you?"

Never being faced with a question like that before, T.C. thought about what Harry had said; he decided to give Harry a little information about his life. "Mommy never wanted me; she treated my sisters better. I thought when my magic started to appear, she would love me, but she hated me more. Then she met John and he loved my sisters like his own daughters. I'm just the dirty little pussyboy, that needed to be taught a lesson; then he brought William and others in because my only purpose was to make him money." The entire time T.C. was talking huge tears ran down his eyes as he thought about how his mother could have prevented his abuse, but she was so damn evil that she allowed the abuse right in front of her eyes. T.C. started to cry harder as his memories of the events started to increase.

Harry quickly took the boy in his arms and rocked him. "You don't have to talk anymore; I know it hurts to remember. Everyone that has hurt you is going to riot in hell."

"Will you hurt me?"

"No and I can promise you that."

"I don't want to go back Harry. I want to be with you." Against his nature, T.C. clung to Harry harder and cried more. He wanted to be loved, so much and he thought now he had a chance with Harry.

Harry's heart soared as T.C. spoke those words. He wondered who would take care of him and T.C. once they got back to England. He doubted the Dursleys anymore, plus he would never allow T.C. around Vernon. Sirius was still considered a criminal, but Kingsley was working to get him cleared. Remus was a possibility, but Harry didn't know how T.C. would take the whole werewolf thing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed like the best choice, but he doubted T.C. could fit in the red headed family. Mr. Weasley was a great father, but he would pester T.C. constantly about the muggle world and Mrs. Weasley would try to force feed T.C. two or three helpings of food at every meal. Harry decided he would figure that situation out once they arrived at it. Feeling T.C. calming down a little in his arms, Harry pulled the younger boy off him and wiped away the tears from T.C.'s eyes and smiled. "Do you want to go rest somewhere?" T.C. nodded his head yes. Putting T.C. back on his back, Harry walked until he found a library where the two could stay at for a few hours.

--

Vernon half-waddled half ran into William's office; he had only just been told that Harry had ran away and he was going to be paying more money, because of Harry's stunt. In William's office, William ate some food, when Vernon busted in. "Mr. Dursley it is rude to interrupt people while they are eating," said William wiping his hands on a napkin.

Vernon had to force the words out of his mouth as he breathed heavily. "I don't care; the boy is missing. How can you allow that?"

"Harry is quite a genius and got out. I've heard your wife left you, why Mr. Dursley?"

"None of your damn business." Vernon yelled as his face turned red then purple. William thought the man would have a heart attack.

"Since Harry did escape; I would like my money now."

"No you snarky bastard; I'm not giving you another dime," said Vernon.

"Is that so, do you want to go to jail?"

"No,"

William loved to play with the obese man. "I can make it happen. Your nephew took something very precious to me and I want it back. If you can not find your nephew or my lost little item; then I can guarantee you will be in jail faster then you can say monkey."

"How will I find them?"

"An old friend of mine has called me today and said that the two were spotted at his church in Burroaks, West Virginia. You can take my private jet; if you leave now then you'll be there in no time. I would go myself, but I have others to look after."

"When I capture the boy will I have to pay the money," asked Vernon.

"To be generous no. I want Harry back in one piece, but the lost little item you can do whatever you want to him." William thought about the disgusting punishments he would do to both boys.

"Yes sir," Vernon said waddling out. His mind was on beating the mess out of Harry.

* * *

**p.s. The next chapter will be longer because Severus and Vernon both find the boys and a lot of conflict will be in it. Look for the next chapter in the next few days. More of T.C.'s background story will be revealed later in the story. I still have the poll on my profile vote please.**


	14. Confrontation part 1 Vernon

**The disclaimer everyone knows. This chapter is one of the major confrontation chapters; it features physical and sexual abuse of a child, so skip it if you are queasy about that type of thing. Vernon and Severus come up against each other. Everyone cheer for Severus and review.**

* * *

Harry yawned as he and T.C. walked around trying to find somewhere to sleep. They had just left the library, T.C. read as Harry searched for Hermione's parents website. Finding it, he emailed them about his location and asked them to pass it along to Hermione. After being kicked out the two grabbed some fast food, which Harry had to coax T.C. to eat. Walking around the small town, Harry wished they had some money to get a hotel room for the night. Seeing a home with a for sale sign, Harry went around the house until he found an unlocked window. Once he and T.C. were inside the house, Harry laid some blankets he brought on the floor and sat down. T.C. sat down next to him. "It's just like camping, have you ever been?"

"No," T.C.'s family thought that it would be a waste of time and money to take him anywhere that was considered fun.

"I went one time, not really camping it was the quidditch world cup and we slept in a tent outside of the stadium for a couple nights. My friend Ron's dad was really into the experience so we cook all of our meals over the fire. The tent looked small, but inside it was like a house with a kitchen, living room, and bedrooms. The cup was fun it was Ireland vs. Bulgaria and Ireland won. I play on my school's team I'm in Gryffindor and we're the best."

"Will you teach me how to play?"

Harry smiled at the question. "Yes, hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with me."

"What's Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the houses in Hogwarts; when you first come you're either put into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. You'll be in Gryffindor with me, so I can look out for you. Slytherin is full of people who you can't trust at all, Hufflepuff people are cool that they are loyal to us Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw are the really smart and beautiful people. Gryffindor we're brave and loyal to each other; you'll be in Gryffindor because it took a lot of courage to runaway from William."

"How do I get pick for a house?"

"There is the sorting hat and it tells you what house you'll be in."

T.C. was a bit confused. "It talks?"

"Yes, kind of hard to imagine, but it does. At Hogwarts, you'll see ghosts, moving portraits, a giant, a giant squid, and other things. You'll be freaked out at first, but you'll get used to it."

"How will I pay for school, my parents won't." T.C. doubted his parents would ever let him go to any school that didn't have a mental ward.

"I'll pay for everything that you need. When my parents died, they left me a large amount of money that I use for school," said Harry.

"Harry are there in witch schools in America," asked T.C.

Harry had to stop and think for a second before he spoke. He did remember seeing something at the quidditch world cup. "Yea the only one I can think of is The Salem Witches Institute, but other then the name, I don't know about it. Don't you want to go back to England with me?"

"I do, but I was thinking should a school in America would contact me by now." T.C. thought they didn't want to get in touch with him, because William might of did something to prevent it.

"I don't know. Hogwarts starts accepting people at age eleven, but I have heard some schools starting to accept people at age twelve. That might be the case with Salem. How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be eleven tomorrow." Never in his life nobody other then William acknowledge his birthday. His mother thought it was a curse the day he was born.

"What? We have to do something for your birthday."

"No, I don't want to." Yawning T.C. laid down on the blankets. Harry took T.C.'s jacket and put it over the younger boy. "Night Harry."

"Night," Harry laid next to him and covered himself. As he laid there he thought about how he would make T.C.'s birthday special in someway. He doubted T.C. ever had a special birthday. Looking at his friend, Harry wanted to take all of his bad memories and replace them with good ones. T.C. started to whimper in his sleep; Harry moved over and wrapped his arms around the child. Having the feeling of protection, T.C. stopped and buried his head into Harry's chest.

--

Vernon paced his hotel room up in down; he had just arrived at the town a few hours ago and hadn't found Potter, but he had heard from others that Potter was still in town. He was geared to get the boy; he had bought a strong black leather belt to beat the boy with. William's little item that Beau had informed was a child younger then Harry; Vernon was planning to beat the child to. Vernon was ready for the morning, so he could give Harry some much deserved revenge.

--

Harry stretched his arms out as he took out some snacks that he and T.C. could eat for breakfast; today was T.C.'s birthday and Harry had planned to find somewhere fun to take the child. They were currently sitting at a picnic table in a park close to the house they had slept in last night. They sat in a secluded part of the park, so no one would disturb them. As the two ate some bagels that they bought from a local gas station, a hawk carrying a letter flew down next to Harry. Harry was skeptical, but took the letter and read it. He wasn't happy who it was from, but he was happy that the Order was for him, but he hated what Snape said about T.C. "My friends are looking for us."

T.C. looked up; he was currently stroking the hawk's feathers. He always loved animals and wished that at times he could be a bird, so he could fly away from his problems. He knew the hawk he was stroking was a red-tailed hawk. The bird was content with the stroking. Harry knew exactly what to get T.C. for the boy's birthday. "They are?"

"Yes, lets go to the library and see if the Grangers responded." Gathering their stuff and feeding the hawk. The two walked to the library as the hawk flew back to its home. As they just left the entrance of the park, someone came behind them and grabbed Harry by the throat. Harry tried to fight who had grabbed him, but couldn't as the pressure to his neck constricted his breathing.

Vernon was glad he had managed to find the damn boy, grabbing a hold of T.C. he took the boys into another secluded part of the park. "I finally have you boy. Do you know how much pain you have caused me?" Vernon threw T.C. to the ground as he focused all of his attention on Harry. Slapping Harry in the face, he continued to slap Harry until Harry nose and mouth started to bleed.

"T.C. run," said Harry taking the pain. T.C. was too scared to comply with Harry's request; he wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. "Do it!"

"Shut up boy," Vernon punched Harry in the stomach. "You better not run," he said to T.C. Fear over took T.C.'s body as he watched Harry be beaten by the fat man. Getting his belt, Vernon whipped Harry until he was a bloody mess; then he turned toward T.C. Pulling the child close to him, he forced his lips on the child's. Harry tried to get up, he needed his magic to kick in, so he could help T.C. Not saying anything, he crawled and bit Vernon on the leg. Vernon kicked Harry in the head and continued his assault on T.C. Vernon had never sexually abused a child before, but he was told from William that T.C. was nothing and a perfect starter. Vernon took out all of his frustrations from Petunia on T.C., forced his fat tongue into his mouth, and moved his hands over the child's body.

Not standing what he was seeing, Harry couldn't take it anymore, feeling something he unleashed a wave of magic on Vernon, which caused the obese man to fall unto the ground. Harry pulled himself up and went to T.C. who was crying his eyes out. "Come on lets go." Harry reached out for the child, but was rejected. "T.C. don't lets go."

"You're not going anywhere." Vernon got up and used some unknown running ability to tackle Harry and T.C. to the ground. Both boys felt some bones being crushed, as the body weight over took them. Laughing at the boys agony, Vernon took a knife out of his pocket and started to slash their clothes. His fat meaty hands plunged went toward the boys private areas. "I'm going to have fun with the both of you."

"Like hell you will," yelled Severus. He had just arrived at the park after the tracing spell on the letter went off and told him Harry's location. Apparating to the park, he hadn't found them right away, but he did find them when Harry unleashed his magic. Seeing Vernon on top of the boys, Severus felt disgust in the worse way. Flicking his wand, he levitated Vernon off them and rushed to the boys. T.C. was so scared that he didn't know what to do; he thought Severus was going to hurt him like the fat man. Harry thanked Merlin that Snape came even if he didn't like the man. "Potter take the kid and run."

"Yes," Harry tried to get T.C. to go with him, but the boy wouldn't budge as they got up. "T.C. what's wrong lets go." T.C. was into much fear to even listen to Harry; in the back of his mind something was telling him not to trust Harry anymore.

Vernon got up and charged toward Severus, who flicked his wand and again and hogtied Vernon. "Potter just grab him, while I deal with this piece of shit here."

Harry tried to do what Snape had said, but T.C. pulled away. "Leave me alone," he screamed. Feeling emotionally and mentally overwhelmed with the situation, T.C. unleashed his own magic that blew Harry, Severus and Vernon backwards. Seeing what he had done, T.C. grabbed his bag and in pain ran away.

Severus picked himself and Potter up. "Go after him."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he painfully ran after T.C.

Severus then focused his attention on Vernon; he had never in his life seen such a pathetic human. "I would have you explain your actions, but nothing you can say would convince me." Vernon tried to speak, but Severus used a spell that constricted Vernon's voice box. Then he used the l_evicorpus_ spell to lift Vernon into the air; he then slashed the muggle clothes with _Sectumsempra. "_You're disgusting to what you do to children; believe me if the other wizards don't kill you first, you'll have a one way ticket to Azkaban." Tears came from Vernon's eyes as he tried to speak, but couldn't. He was scared that he would never see his wife and son again. Severus laughed at the tears Vernon was spilling; feeling creativity, he spun the man until Vernon almost vomited. Needing to find the boys, Severus lowered Vernon and yelled. "_Crucio,"_ Vernon screamed in agony as pain erupted through his entire body. Severus knew he would get in trouble, but at that point he didn't care one bit. Putting a binding spell on Vernon, Severus made the man touch a special portkey that transported Vernon to where the Order was staying.

--

T.C. kept running he wanted to get away as fast as possible; he never wanted to see Harry or hear about wizards ever again. Running into an alleyway, he climbed a fire escape to get into a empty loft area. Once inside he made his way to the roof and hid. Harry had managed to follow the child, to the building, but he was into much pain to climb the fire escape. Limping to the front of the building, Harry ran into Severus. "Why did you come to get us?"

"Because Potter everyone was taking to long to track you down and I wanted to get it done before I turned Dumbledore's age. Where the hell is that child?"

"He's inside the building; he's scared."

"That child is a wizard?" Severus had never seen such a power from a child that young.

"Yes, I want him to come back to Hogwarts with me."

"That's stupid Potter; you can't just take an American child back to England."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does, there are laws especially that involve children. Who the hell is going to pay for his supplies?"

"I will." Harry would give T.C. half his fortune, just so he could be happy.

"Once we get him, I'm taking him back to that William person," said Severus.

"NO! He'll never go back there," yelled Harry.

Severus wanted the strangle Harry, never had the boy talked to him that way."He's a disturbed child that needs help."

"He's a child that wants to be loved."

"Potter I'm sick of your damn tone of voice. Once I get him he's going back." Looking up, Severus saw a small patch of black hair. T.C. had heard the shouting and peaked over the side of the building. Grabbing Potter by the arm, Severus apparated onto the roof, which scared T.C. even more.

Backing away T.C. tried to run, but Harry reached out and grabbed him by the waist. "T.C. he's not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you," T.C. yelled as hot tears ran down his face.

"It's true. Vernon will never hurt us again. What's wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone," not thinking he broke away from Harry and ran to the edge of the rooftop. He didn't care If the building was only four stories high; he wanted to jump. Severus slowly walked toward the child and didn't say anything. T.C. was leery and watched Severus actions very closely. Once Severus was a few inches from him, T.C. took a step back that would have sent him to a horrible fall, but Severus used cat like reflexes to grab the child and pulled him up. "Let me go," T.C. yelled as he tried to punch Severus.

Severus gave T.C. one hard smack to the butt. "Be quiet, I don't know you, but I wasn't about to allow you to jump. What do you thinking jumping would accomplish? It would have made many people who care about you sad. I believe Potter cares very much about you, did you think about how you jumping would affect him?" T.C. shook his head no. "Then I guess I proved me point." Severus passed the child to Potter as he figured out what he would do now. He had to take T.C. back to William, but something was telling him not to.

Harry held T.C. close. "You have to tell me what's wrong, why did you run?"

"That man was going to hurt me," he whispered.

"Snape maybe mean, but he wouldn't hurt you." Harry said lowly so Snape wouldn't be able to hear him. "Why did you run from me?"

"Cause that fat man got us looking for you."

"I don't know how he found us, but believe me he will never hurt us again. If I had known he might find us, we would have left this town yesterday. Do you still want to go to Hogwarts with me?"

"Yes, will that man be there," asked T.C.

"Yes, he's a teacher, but he did save us."

"Ok,"

Severus figured out his plan as he went toward the boys, he decided to take Harry to the Order's location, then take T.C. back to William. "C'mon you two."

"Where are we going," asked Harry.

"I'm taking to you where the Order is and then I'm taking him back to Dr. Crane."

"NO!" T.C. eyes watered up thinking about the punishment he would receive when he went back.

Severus thought about that image of T.C. crying on a bed. Trying to read T.C.'s mind, he couldn't get eye contact with the child, because T.C. kept his head down and cried.

"You're not taking him back," said Harry defiantly.

"Yes I am Potter."

"You won't."

"Why can't I?"

Harry looked at T.C., but the boy kept his head down. Harry knew it was hard for T.C. just to talk about what William did to him; he knew the child would have an extremely hard time telling Snape. "T.C. I know it's going to hurt, but you need to look Snape in the eyes and think about the incidents."

"No I don't want to remember." T.C. tried his hardest not to have his memories appear.

"T.C. it's important if you don't want to go back."

"No,"

Severus couldn't take this anymore. "Potter, don't force him. I won't take him back now, but we're going back to the Order so they can deal with him and you." Harry and T.C. brightened a little about what Snape had said. Getting their bags, Severus took Harry and T.C.'s hands and apparated back to the Order's location.

* * *

**p.s. a lot of action in this chapter. Severus doesn't like T.C. yet; he feels that the child like Harry is a burden to his life. This chapter was going to be longer, but it conveyed its message. Next chapter Harry meets back up with the Order. Albus drops a bombshell on Severus. I might write that T.C. goes back to William, but I'm not sure.**


	15. I'm back

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Potter series. This chapter does contain more child abuse. Have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh Harry," Molly cried as she took him into her arms. Harry, Severus, and T.C. had just arrived at the Order's current location. Molly seeing Harry for the first time in months rushed to him with tears in her eyes as she hugged the teen, she considered a son. It had broke her heart when Harry first disappeared, but now her hurt was healing seeing him.

Harry hugged her back it had been, so long since he experienced her hugs. "It's good to see you to Mrs. Weasley I missed you, so much." He missed her motherly affection and knew T.C. would benefit from her tender loving care.

"You've lost weight; I'll cook a huge meal when we get back to Grimmauld place." She gave Harry one more hug and then she turned her attention toward T.C. "Hello, you need some food in you." She hated to see how the child looked emaciated and how beat up he looked. She knew she had to get a hot meal into his stomach and give him a good bath. "Severus what happened and why didn't you heal them?"

"I was, but it was better we get here as fast as possible." Molly gave him a murderous glare. "Fine I'll do it now. Potter you and the boy go sit on that couch."

Harry took T.C. by the hand and led him to the couch. Once on it everyone wanted to talk to him. Harry was happy to see that must of his friends and the people he respected was there. In the corner of his eye, he saw Petunia standing away from everyone with her mouth shut. _What is she doing here_," he thought to himself.

What happened to you mate at that hospital," asked Ron, bouncing up and down to hear Harry's adventure.

"I'll explain later."

Severus didn't care if he was breaking up a reunion, he just wanted to get the scan done, so he could take T.C. back and go on with his life. "Potter hold still as I do this," Severus took out his wand and waved it over Harry. The results revealed that Harry had a few bruised rips, cuts, bruising and minor bleeding, but nothing to serious. T.C. didn't want the Snape man to do to him like he did to Harry. He was scared that Snape would find out everything his stepdad and William had done to him. Just as Snape was about to do the scan, T.C. got up and bolted toward the door.

Harry forgot T.C. wasn't used to wands yet. Getting up he raced after him, grabbing him Harry held him tight. "It's not going to hurt."

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" T.C. struggled against Harry's hold, since Harry had barely any strength; Sirius and Remus had to step in and handle the child.

"T.C. you need to calm down, nothing will happen." T.C. didn't listen to Harry as he started to scream and shake. Harry knew he was close to an attack; the day had been to overwhelming for him to take. "T.C. stop nothing bad will happen, I promise. He's just going to see what's wrong, so he can heal you."

Before T.C. could say anything, Albus flick his wand and made the child go to sleep. "We'll have Poppy perform the scan, since he seems to distrust males. Sirius lay him down in the bedroom, while I deal with Mr. Dursley. Severus if you may go with me and Harry you two."

"Yes Headmaster," they said.

--

Before Harry followed Dumbledore, he went with Sirius to the bedroom, once T.C. was down on the bed, Harry stroked his head and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Sirius stood back and watched his godson. "Have you two been through a lot?"

"Yes, I love him very much." Harry said continuing the stroking which was calming T.C. as he slept.

Sirius felt a bit skeptical about Harry running his fingers through the child's hair and how Harry smiled sweetly at him. "You love him. Have you done anything with him?"

Harry snapped his neck toward the older man and growled as he spoke. "No Sirius, I love him as a little brother or as my child. He's been hurt by so many people, I want him to spend the rest of his life happy. Harry tone became softer as he wanted to ask a question he had been thinking about from some time. "Sirius is it possible to deage a person to an infant?

"Yes, but it takes a very complicated potion and it is only used in extreme situations. Has he been through some stuff," Sirius asked. He couldn't understand why Harry would ask, such a question. It was illegal to deage someone without filling out the proper measures to the situation.

"Yes, he's been sexually, mentally, physically, and emotionally abused, since he was small. You've only seen him with fear in his eyes; it will break your heart to see his sadness."

"Harry it's noble what you want to do to him, but there are legal complications, especially if he has parents."

"His parents don't care, they let the abuse happen and they caused it. I'm never going to allow him to go back to them or to William.

"Who's William," asked Sirius.

"He's the main doctor at the school we were at. He hurt T.C. in the worst possible way."

Sirius could see his godson's dilemma; he wished he was cleared of his crimes, so he could officially adopt Harry and T.C. "Harry you need to talk to Dumbledore about him staying with you or the two of you being adopted by the Weasleys or someone else. It's very righteous of you to think about him." Sirius gave his godson a big huge.

Harry returned the hug that was another thing he missed a hug from his godfather. "Thanks Sirius, I wish you could adopt us."

"I know me to, but hey anyone that adopts you would be better then lets say Snape." Sirius and Harry laughed at the joke as they tried to picture Snape as a caring parent.

--

Vernon wasn't to happy to see a crowd of wizards surrounding him, Severus took the voice constriction spell off of him. "I'll sue you all."

"Mr. Dursley, you have no room to speak, since I saw you sexually and physically abusing Potter and the other child," Severus growled. Pools of sweat ran down Vernon's face, as he knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one and he doubted he could pay them off either. "Dursley, you're pathetic you hit on women and children."

"I have never hit my wife."

"Don't lie Vernon," said Petunia coming into the interrogation room. The bruises she once sported were now gone, thanks to Severus's healing techniques and potions. She didn't want to admit it, but she had developed a crush on Severus. He wasn't the scrawny little runt he once was when he was a child, now he was tall and had a mysterious aura about him.

"Petunia what are you doing here; I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I don't care, I'm divorcing you."

"No please don't," said Vernon as huge tears ran down his eyes. He never thought he would lose control over his life in the course of a summer.

"Shut up Dursley," Severus looked Vernon in the eyes and got a rush of Vernon's memories. Once he was done, Severus extracted those memories from Vernon into a pensive. "I hope you like Azkaban," said Severus. The other members of the Order looked at the pensive and became angry.

Vernon knew he was going to die. "I just wanted to help the boy."

"Shut up Dursley, did you help him by hurting him and the other child," said Moody.

"Take him to American ministry and present them with these images," said Albus going to check on the T.C.

"Petunia help me think about our son," pleaded Vernon. Petunia didn't say anything as she turned her back to him and left.

--

T.C. wiped his eyes as he sat up; he noticed he was on a bed, but he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered that he was about to have an attack. Stretching he noticed his body wasn't in pain anymore. He also noticed he was cleaner and he had on a fresh pair of pajamas. As he slept Molly had came in, did a cleaning spell on him, and had put on his pajamas. Climbing off the bed, he exited the room and followed the voices coming from the living space.

Once Vernon had left, Harry told the Order about the escape and what life was like at the school. He left the punishments with the pull-ups, spanking, and forced bathing out of the story.

"Wow mate you drove a car, how was it," asked Ron.

"Fun if you know how to do it."

"That's so illegal Harry," said Hermione.

"I know, but I couldn't let Jimmy or Tri drive all the time. I wonder if they made it to California yet." Looking over he saw T.C. trying to hide away from everyone. "Hey, how did you sleep?" Harry went to him and gave him a small hug. "Do you want to meet everyone?" T.C. shook his head no and tried to leave, but Harry stopped him. "Please, I promise later I'll get you some ice cream."

"Okay,"

"Good," Harry took T.C. by the hand and led him toward everyone. "This is T.C., he helped in the escape. T.C. this is Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, and Dumbledore." T.C. thought everyone had weird names, not wanting to talk he waved his hand for a second to acknowledge them. T.C. wished he hadn't done that, because everyone was staring at him.

"Poor dear, he's not used to us," said Molly going to give him a hug. T.C. bolted behind Harry as he didn't trust the plump red-headed woman.

"I'm sorry, he's a bit scared." Harry took T.C. to where he was sitting and put the child on his lap. T.C. was shocked by the jester, but he didn't want to be near anyone else. Harry wrapped his arms around T.C. and held him close. T.C. was almost tempted to stick his thumb into his mouth and suck it, like when he was a baby.

From Albus's perspective, T.C. had a baby face with big doe like eyes. He thought the boy had to be around age seven or eight. Pulling out a lemon drop, Albus offered to the child. T.C. wasn't accustomed to getting candy, so he shook his head no. "Are you sure, they're quite good." T.C. didn't respond.

From Petunia's point of view she felt disgust on how Harry was treating the child, she thought Harry had a hidden motive with T.C., so that's why he took him.

"How old are you," Remus asked T.C. He found it adorable how the child attached himself to Harry. T.C. got a strange feeling from Remus, but refused to answer the question, by laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry responded for the mute child. "I'm sorry; he doesn't talk around people he doesn't trust. He's eleven." Everyone was shocked, because T.C. was so small.

Severus stared at the child, he wondered if that William person had anything to do with the child being small. "Potter, I have to take him back now."

"No,"

"Harry you kidnapped him," said Petunia. "You can be legally charged if he doesn't go back."

"NO, he'll never go back."

"Why Potter," asked Severus.

Harry knew he should mention the abuse by William, but he decided against it. "He's a wizard and he needs to be in a proper school."

"He'll go to one once he is twelve," said Albus. "All the wizarding schools in the states start at that age."

"I have seen this child's power, it might be good if he started a year earlier," said Severus. Harry was surprised Severus had stuck up for T.C.

"We would have to talk to his parents and the hospital he was in to get permission," said Albus.

T.C. froze he was afraid; he knew his parents and William would say no about him going. Harry was thinking the same thing, he had to think of something to tell them, so T.C. wouldn't have to go back. "His parents are dead."

"Don't lie Potter," snapped Severus.

"I'm not."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Severus stop," scolded Albus. "Harry, I believe there is something you and T.C. are not telling us. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

"No, I'm not lying."

"Harry I don't feel good," T.C. whispered so low that only Harry heard him. His stomach shoot pains through his stomach as bile start to come up to his throat.

"I'll take you to lay down for awhile."

Severus stared at Potter; he just wanted to go back to his life. Moving fast, he grabbed T.C. by the arm and apparated to the Ellenwood.

--

William was filing out some paperwork, he had just gotten news that Jimmy and Tri were caught by the police, because of Jimmy's irresponsible driving. He was waiting for the police to bring them back in a few days. The only bad thing was that Harry and T.C. were not with them. Sighing William kept doing his work until Severus walked into his office with T.C. in tow. "Mr. Snape you found one of my escapees, thank you so much. Where is Mr. Potter?"

"He's won't be attending this institution anymore. He will be going back to England."

"All right I just need his aunt or uncle to sign off on some paper work. T.C. go wait in the hall, while I speak to Mr. Snape." William was happy, he couldn't wait to punish the boy.

T.C. nodded his head and went outside. As he sat against the closed door, he thought about his hatred for Snape for bringing back him back. He wondered what punishment William was going to give to him, as he contemplated, John and his mother walked down the hall. John had come to speak to William about pressing matters, seeing his stepson on the ground; he rushed the child. "You piece of shit. Why are you back?" John grabbed T.C. by the neck and threw him against the wall. I ought to kill you of making my life a living hell." John then started to punch T.C. repeatedly as his wife Essie watched. She gave no qualms about her son getting the shit beat out of by her husband. T.C. cried as the pain increase inside his body, as he started to cough off blood. He felt John take off his pants.

Hearing the yells and the crying, Severus ran outside to see a man beating on T.C. "Let him go."

"No, he's my little whelp. I need to teach discipline him for running away."

"Are you his mother and father," asked Severus.

"Yes, so what," answered Essie.

"What type of parents beat on a child?

"This little bitch has been a pain in our sides since he was born. He's a little freak and a slut to boot." To prove his point John punched T.C. in his private areas.

Severus almost vomited; he knew he couldn't let the child stay here. "If you don't want him, I'll take him off your hands."

"How much," asked John.

Severus was a bit shocked they wanted a price for the boy. "Free, if he's a slut like you say."

"Deal, take him." John threw T.C. at Severus.

William finally stepped in. "I will not allow it; he still has problems."

"I don't care." Severus put T.C. over his shoulder and walked out of the school.

William glared at John and Essie, "you idiots, now my plan is ruined. I swear if either of you don't want to go to jail then I suggest you use all your resources to get him back.

--

Albus made a decision, as he watched T.C. who was sitting in a corner by himself. Just a couple hours ago, Severus had come back with the child and told them a diluted version of what happened at the school, with T.C.'s parents. He knew T.C. had problems and the child needed someone who could somewhat relate to him. Taking Severus into another room, Albus told him his plan. "Severus I want you to take in Harry and T.C. for the rest of the summer and until Harry officially turns seventeen."

"Albus no, I don't want Potter or the other brat."

"Severus those children need you."

"NO, Potter has the Weasleys and the child could live with them to."

"Harry needs a more stable figure, besides he and T.C. will be at Hogwarts most of the year. Severus please take care of Harry for Lily's memory."

Severus hated when Albus used Lily against him. "Fine, but when that mutt is cleared of all charges; he gets them."

"Fair enough," said Albus.

--

T.C. sat near Harry as Albus told them where they would be spending the rest of the summer. He still hated Snape, but he liked the man for taking him away from his parents. Harry was more pissed off; Snape had allowed T.C. to become hurt and the child was more distrustful around the Order. "I don't want to go, why can't I stay with the Weasleys or Remus and Sirius?"

"Professor Snape is the best choice for right now Harry," Albus calmly explained.

"T.C. needs a mother's affection, not some cold hearted man yelling at him."

"Harry that's enough, the both of you will stay with Severus for the time being."

"In a few weeks we'll be at Hogwarts, please sir let us stay with the Weasleys.

Albus thought of a different plan. "Fine you can stay with the Weasleys, but when school starts you and T.C. will have rooms in Severus's quarters."

"But that's not fair," whined Harry. "Fine we'll stay with Snape for the rest of the summer."

"Good Harry, we'll go back to England soon," said Albus as he left the room.

"We'll get through living with the greasy bastard," said Harry more to himself then to T.C.

* * *

**p.s. T.C. didn't go back, I'm glad that so many people like him. What my plan is for the next coming chapters is to have Harry and Severus not get along for the rest of the summer, but when school starts something terrible happens that force them to gain that parental bond. The second confrontation won't take place until the school year. I have no idea what I want Severus and Petunia's relationship to be. Next chapter is the boys starting to live with Severus with not good results.**


	16. Get me out of this house

**Hey guys here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and special plushies to all my readers. In this chapter, the boys start to live with Severus, so enjoy.**

* * *

Harry stared at the depleted looking building that Snape lived in; he hated Dumbledore for suggesting living with the greasy git. After Harry and T.C. were told about their living arrangements, Harry decided to be sneaky and tell Sirius, which caused a huge fight between Severus, Sirius, Molly and Dumbledore. Molly and Sirius thought it was a bad idea for the boys to live with Severus, but Albus convinced them if something bad were to happen, then Severus would be the best person to handle the situation. Besides, it seemed more logical, since Snape's home was in the muggle world, and T.C. had to learn to adjust from the muggle to the wizard world. Sirius didn't care about T.C., but had fought very hard for Harry living with him for the rest of the summer or with the Weasleys, so at least he could see his godson. Albus wouldn't back down from his decision, so now the Order was in disarray, because Sirius was pissed off and Molly and Arthur were to.

T.C. felt like most of this was his fault, before they had left, he had heard Sirius cursing his name and saying that if T.C. hadn't come, then this situation wouldn't be happening. Seeing the building, his only hope was that Snape wasn't going to hurt him.

Severus led the boys into his home, which was completely clean and free from any dust. "Go sit in the living room," he ordered. The boys quickly walked to the living room and sat together on an earth colored couch. Harry was surprised the room had a cozy feeling, with the blazing fire and the soft couches and chairs. The room also had the walls covered with books. Coming into the room, Severus sat in a chair opposite of the boys and snapped his fingers. T.C. almost had an heart attack when a house elf appeared.

"How may I help you Master Snape," the elf squeaked out. She had huge hazel eyes and wore a light green dress that could fit a three-year-old child.

"Bring tea," commanded Severus.

"Yes sir," she said as she popped away.

"That is my elf Togi, she is not your servant. She cooks the meals and takes care of my garden while I'm at Hogwarts. Since the two of you will be living here, I have some rules; that I expect you to abide by. First, the two of you will be assigned homework, that I expect done. Second chores will be given, that neither of you will slack on, breakfast is at 8:00, lunch at 12:00, and dinner at 6:30. I want the both of you at every meal and I expect all your food to be eaten. My room, bathroom and private potions lab are off limit. I expect no loud noises and the both of you will look clean and respectable at all times."

"What if we don't follow your rules, are you going to put us in detention," asked Harry sarcastically.

"No Potter, something much worse will happen." Togi came back with a tray of tea and cookies, them down she looked at Severus for approval. "Go tidy up the guest room," ordered Severus.

"Yes sir,"

Severus poured tea for himself and the boys; sitting back he inspected the two. Potter was definitely taller, but still skinny, while the other child was short and skinny. Severus knew he would have to start the other child on nutrient potions. "T.C. what is you full name?" T.C. held back from saying it. "I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"He doesn't talk around strangers," said Harry.

"I expect him to speak, while he is here. What is your name?"

T.C. knew not to disobey Severus. "Talen Damien Casteel, sir."

"I will call you by your proper name." Togi popped back in to say she was done with the room and dinner would be ready in a few minutes. "Both of you wash your hands and meet me in the dining room."

"Yes sir," the two boys said. Finding the bathroom, Harry washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror. We're going to have to runaway from here to. We'll go to the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't rat us out." T.C. just looked at Harry; so far he thought Snape was being nice. "He's just like William making us do chores and the whole schedule thing; hell if I wanted to deal with that I would have stayed at Ellenwood. Seeing that T.C. was done, Harry pulled the child into the dining room.

Severus was already there with his goblet of wine. He motioned for Harry to sit on his right and T.C. to the left. Togi brought in the food, which was a salad, steamed vegetables, rolls, and lamb chops. After Severus served the boys, everyone started to eat. T.C. only ate a couple of vegetables and stopped. Severus noticed and glared at the boy. "Is there something wrong with the food?" T.C. didn't answer, but stared at his food. "I said is there something wrong with the food," Severus said raising his voice in irritation.

Harry jumped in his friend's defense. "T.C. doesn't eat that much."

"I didn't ask you Potter. He is perfectly capable of speaking for himself. "Now is there something wrong with the food and I want you to answer."

"No sir," whispered T.C.

"Then eat," Severus almost yelled. Out of fear, T.C. lifted the roll to his mouth and took a small bite; he felt like vomiting. "Are you incapable of eating?"

"No," T.C. said as tears came to his eyes. He was officially scared of Snape now.

"Then eat more."

"Leave him alone," yelled Harry.

"Potter I wasn't speaking to you." Severus turned his attention back to T.C. "You will be staying at this table until you finish your plate."

"He won't finish it."

"Then he can stay here until he does."

"You can leave T.C," said Harry wanting to rip Snape's throat out.

"Potter, you will not cancel out the order I gave to him." Severus got up, went to Harry and pulled him out of his seat.

Struggling against Snape's grip, Harry wanted to hex the man. "Let me go."

Severus ignored Harry as he spoke to T.C. "I want some of that food eaten before I come back." Severus pulled Harry into the living room and threw him on the couch. "Potter tell me, why did you tell the child something else?"

"Because T.C. doesn't eat that much, when we were on the road, it took a lot of effort just to get him to eat a French fry."

Severus took mental notes. "Why doesn't he eat?"

"I don't know and I even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Potter I have the power to make your life a living hell, while you're here."

"I don't care Severus." Severus took Harry, threw him into a corner, and cast a couple spells. Harry tried to leave from where he was standing, but couldn't. "Get me out of here."

"Potter, you're in the corner, which you will be staying until you behave or until I decided to induce some other punishment on you." Severus went back to the dining room and saw that T.C. had barely eaten anything. "Would you eat a whole bowl of broth?"

"I don't know sir."

"I'm not going to let you starve yourself here or at Hogwarts. We'll start off slow, eat a few more vegetables and a small piece of meat and then you can go." T.C. tried to comply, but he couldn't force himself to eat more then another small bite of food. "Don't force yourself anymore; you've been through a lot today go upstairs and take a bath." Severus watched T.C. go off, finishing his dinner; he went to go check on Potter who looked a tad bit defeated. "I see you learned your lesson, go upstairs and get into a bath," Severus said undoing the spell. Harry didn't say a word as he went upstairs.

--

T.C. sat on his bed dressed in nothing, but a pair of briefs and a long t-shirt; he felt a lot better after his bath and thought Mr. Snape wasn't that bad now. What he couldn't figure out was why Harry would want to disobey the man. Pulling a book out of his bag he read it until, Severus came in with a first aid kit. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need for you to take off your shirt." T.C. shook his head ferociously. "I need to check on your injuries, that's it. Do you want Potter in here with you?" T.C. shrugged his shoulders. "I take that as a no, it will take a couple of minutes and then you can go to bed. I need you to trust me." T.C. thought about it, nothing Mr. Snape could do wouldn't be any worse then what he already encountered. Severus took the boy silence as a yes, pulling off T.C.'s shirt he grew sick at the bruises and scars that marred the skin. Severus gently laid T.C. down on his back and got to work. First, he ran a basic diagnostic scan that showed that T.C. had internal bruising, bleeding and some of his bones were cracked. If Severus had done a more advance scan, he would have found out about the sexual abuse.

Working quickly, Severus rubbed some salve on T.C.'s chest and stomach, after that he wrapped a bandage around the child. T.C. felt comfortable with Snape's fingers gliding across his body. They felt gentle. Sitting up, he drunk a two nasty potions that helped with the bleeding and cracks. Lastly, Severus gave T.C. a dreamless sleep potion. Severus put back on the boy's shirt and tucked him in. As he was cleaning up his supplies, Harry came in. "Potter get into bed, so I can give you a potion."

"Will it kill me in my sleep?"

"No, I wouldn't tell you if I had a potion like that." Severus handed Harry the potion as he sat on the bed. Taking it quick, the wonderful feeling of sleep washed over him and he passed out. Severus took the vial and left the room.

--

A few days later, Harry was dusting washing the windows, while T.C. swept the floor. Harry cursed under his breathe as; he swore he would get Snape back. Everyday they did chores then lessons it was monotonous. The only break to the boredom was when Harry and Severus fought, which so far resulted in Harry being put in the corner. Today when they had gotten up, they ate a breakfast of toast and oatmeal. Severus made sure T.C. had a small portion that the child could eat fully. T.C. had managed to eat it, before he threw up. Then the boys were given a nutrient potion. Harry had to take one once a day, while T.C. had to take them three times a day. Harry thought it was completely unfair; he had come up with a simple plan to leave. T.C. didn't want to leave, because he like Snape. Severus tolerated the child and found him better then Potter in certain retrospect. To escape, all Harry needed was the Knight Bus, luckily, the Order had found his trunk and wand, but Harry was upset over the fact that Hedwig was dead. He wanted to destroy Vernon for taking his friend away, but Vernon was locked up and currently awaiting a trial.

Severus walked into the room with mail in his hands. "Potter, letters from Hogwarts, the Weasleys, Granger, the mutt and wolf." Severus then handed a letter from Hogwarts to T.C.

Reading his letters, he saw that the Weasleys had invited him to go to Diagon Alley and dinner tomorrow. Sirius and Remus was also going to be there to. "Professor, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with the Weasleys?"

"No Potter you haven't proven to me that you are capable of behaving."

"That's not fair," whined Harry. "Then when can I go?"

Harry's immaturity was funny to Severus. "When I take Talen to get his school supplies."

"T.C. can go with the Weasleys, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be happy to see him. Can we come up with a compromise?"

"Like what?"

"Well if I promise to be good for the rest of the time I'm here."

"No, I doubt you would abide by it, but I could use the break from you. If you can get Talen to eat a full meal, then I'll let the two of you go."

"That sounds simple," laughed Harry.

"Really Potter? Get him to finish lunch and then we'll see about you going with the Weasleys."

Harry knew it was a challenge, thinking if he didn't get T.C. to succeed; he decided to go behind Snape's back. At lunch, Harry tried everything in his power, but T.C. couldn't finish his meal.

Severus smiled at Harry's defeat. "Guess you won't be seeing them."

Harry glared at the man and went upstairs, where he wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley saying how Snape was treating him unfairly and that he couldn't go to Diagon Alley. At the end of the letter, he said how much he loved her. Sending the letter out, he waited for the results.

--

The next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Weasley barged in and confronted Severus. "Harry, you and T.C. get ready to go to Diagon Alley." Harry grabbed T.C. and quickly pulled him out of the room.

Severus growled at the redheaded woman. "No, I said they couldn't go."

"They're going and I'm not going to let you keep Harry away from his friends."

"They're my responsibility."

"Don't care, I already have Albus's permission to take them out."

"I hate you," mumbled Severus. Harry and T.C. appeared back in the dining room ready to go. "Potter I know you have something to do with this." Harry just smiled.

--

In Diagon Alley, Harry and his friends talked a mile a minute as they got their school supplies. T.C. followed behind silently. He was glad Mr. Snape was there, because he couldn't get through the experience with just Harry. Separating from the group of the weasels, Granger and Potter, Severus took T.C. to get his wand and his other supplies. In the wand shop, T.C. tested over fifty until he found the right one.

Pulling a box from a very high shelf Mr. Ollivander found the perfect one. Holding it, T.C. got the greatest feeling he had ever had in his life. "Cherrywood, 11 inches with the hair of the ninetales fox. The ninetales fox is quite rare and to obtain a hair for a wand is even rarer. You are lucky young man. The fox represents beauty, intelligence and the power of fire." T.C. smiled inwardly as he thought about the fox.

"How much," asked Severus.

"30 galleons please."

Severus paid the money and got T.C. out of there. As the walked down the street, Severus had to smile at himself as the boy kept looking at his new wand. "Be careful with that and I expect no tricks from it."

"Yes sir," T.C. said ecstatically.

--

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked around the menagerie shop as Harry talked to the owner. "Do you sale hawks?" He had already been to the owl emporium where he found another owl that was halfe snowy owl and half eagle owl. The new one had an aggressive nature. Remus who was in the shop at the time, bought Harry the bird. Harry named it Aya. He like the bird, but it wasn't Hedwig.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Yes, but we only have one and he's quite expensive. Wait a second."

"What are you buying a hawk for," asked Ron as he got some owl treats.

"It's for T.C."

"Why don't you buy him an owl," Hermione asked.

"A hawk would be better for him."

"Here sir." The shopkeeper came back with a red-tailed hawk with a star like shape on his chest.

Harry examined the bird; the bird wasn't to big, with yellow eyes, black feathers on the top of his head and he seemed to have a calm nature that would match up perfectly with T.C. "He's perfect, how much?"

"250 galleons."

"Here," said Harry pulling out the money.

The shopkeeper gave Harry the cage, plus some falconry gloves, a book for taking care of hawks, food, a leather leash and a special pad so the bird could ride around on the shoulder. "He's still young will make a good companion with a bit of training."

"Thank," Harry took the hawk and went to look for T.C. and Snape.

--

Going to get T.C.'s robes, Severus bumped into the Malfoys. "Lucius it's good to see you."

Lucius smiled at his friend. "The same here Severus and who is this darling child beside you?"

"This is Talen; Dumbledore wants me to take care of him for the time being."

"He's adorable," squealed Narcissa. She loved how T.C. had aristocratic beauty, she thought if she was able to conceive another child she would want to have one like T.C. "Severus, you and T.C. must come over for dinner; it has been a long time."

"I agree with my wife, lets say tomorrow night," said Lucius.

Severus knew he couldn't turn them down. "Yes we will see you tomorrow night."

"How old are you Talen," Lucius asked.

"Eleven sir," T.C. knew not to be silent around these people.

"So you'll be at Hogwarts with Severus and my son Draco. What house do you want to be in?"

T.C. had to think about that for a second; he remembered Harry telling him that he would be in Gryffindor. Reading over a _History of Hogwarts_, he took the liking of being in Slytherin or even Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw or Slytherin sir." Severus was surprised by the answer; he figured the boy would choose Gryffindor, because of Potter.

"Fine chooses, but the better is Slytherin. Unlike the Gryffindors, we think with our heads and not our hearts. Now we must be off see you at eight tomorrow."

Saying goodbye, Severus took the child to the robes shop. "I assume you know now how to act properly at a formal dinner party?"

"No,"

"We'll go over that tonight."

Meeting up back with Potter and the others, Severus was not pleased, when Harry gave T.C. the hawk. "Here, you can come up with a name."

T.C. smiled for the first time, since he met Harry. "Ryuk," he said stroking the hawk's feathers. Everyone thought it was a strange name, but they didn't say anything about it.

--

Severus sat nervously at the Malfoys table with T.C. sitting next to Draco. He had been stressed about the dinner all day. Earlier he had allowed Potter to go with the Weasleys, while he said he was taking T.C. somewhere else. Then he had to teach T.C. proper manners, which the boy caught onto quickly. Draco kept giving T.C. angry glances; he hated the child for being close to Severus.

"So Talen how is living with Severus," asked Lucius.

"Fine, sir he's teaching me a lot about the subjects I need to know when I'm at Hogwarts."

"That's good you'll be ahead of everyone else. When you are in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I hope you help win the house cup for your house. Gryffindor has won for much to long. Where are your parents young man?"

T.C.'s face broke, he didn't want to think about them; the horrible memories of John doing horrific acts to his body flooded his mind. He knew it was bad to lie, but he did it anyway. "They're dead."

Severus knew it took a lot of courage to lie about that. "Yes awhile ago. I sort of knew his father, so Dumbledore thought it would be good if I took him in."

"Severus you're wonderful. What is his blood purity," asked Narcissa.

"Half-blood."

Lucius drank some wine. "At least he's not a mudblood."

--

After the dinner was done, Severus and T.C. went back to Spinner's end where the two sat across from each other drinking tea, before T.C. had to go to bed. "Mr. Snape,"

Severus knew this was the first time; T.C. was speaking without someone asking him a question. "Yes Talen."

"Is it bad that I lied to Mr. Malfoy about my parents?"

"No, it's ok. Your parents hurt you and it's ok to cut ties away from them by saying they're dead."

"Will I go back to them?"

"No,"

T.C. didn't want to ask the question, but he had to know. "Will I go back to William?"

"Has William ever hurt you?" T.C. held his head down and shook his head no. Severus could tell the child was lying; he vowed to find out what happened to T.C. Feeling sleepy, T.C. fell asleep on the couch with the teacup in his hands. Severus took the cup and picked the child up, as the sense of safety came upon him, T.C. wrapped his arms around Severus. Feeling uneasy about the situation, Severus quickly put him to bed.

* * *

**P.S. So another chapter done, the Malfoys will appear more in the story later. T.C. is technically a muggleborn, but Severus couldn't tell Lucius that. I don't know what house T.C. will be in I'm thinking Gryffindor, but I am leaning more toward Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The name Ryuk is from Death Note and ninetales is from Pokémon. Next chapter, some conflict between Harry and Severus, the Hogwarts express and T.C.'s sorting.**


	17. I don't want to live here anymore

**This was a quick update and I'm happy. Other then me not own the series, this chapter contains spanking of a teenager. Also the sorting hat speaks in this chapter all his lines are in italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was going boring for Harry as part of his punishment for letting Mrs. Weasley take him to Diagon Alley; he was told to write an essay about why he shouldn't go behind Snape's back. Harry hated how the essay had to be over thirty inches long; he was at fifteen. Deciding to quit, Harry walked to his room and found T.C. reading over his potions book. Not wanting to disturb him, Harry went outside into the backyard, which sported a small green house and a medium sized oak tree. Climbing the tree, he felt happy for once since he began living with Snape. Hiding in the leaves of the tree, he watched as Snape's muggle neighbors went about their day; he wondered if they knew if Snape was a wizard.

"Potter," yelled Snape from inside the house. He had went to go check on how Harry was doing and found the idiot boy not there. Looking all over the house, he still hadn't found the boy. "Potter get over here now." Not wanting to face Snape's wrath, Harry climbed the tree higher and made sure the leaves covered him. Severus stalked all over the backyard and looked for Harry; he looked in the greenhouse, then he checked the tree. "Potter are you up there?" Harry kept his mouth shut and made sure he didn't make a sound. Severus took out his wand to cast a spell to make it shake. Harry held on with for dear life. Seeing Harry's foot, Severus cast another spell to make Harry fall out of the tree. Lying on the ground, Harry stared up into Severus's angry eyes. "You're stupid to hide in a tree Potter."

"You didn't find me until now, so it was sort of good."

Severus pulled Harry up. "I believe you have an essay to do."

"I don't want to do it. Besides I don't have to."

"Yes you will."

"No, Sirius won't allow it."

"That bitch is not here," growled Severus. He hated it when Potter mentioned the damn mutt.

Fire came into Harry's eyes. "Don't call him that."

"I can and will." Severus pulled Harry back into the house and forced him to his seat.

"Let me up," wiggled Harry in the chair. He tried to get up, but Severus was pressing down hard on his shoulders.

"Not until you finish."

"What if I have to pee?"

"I'll let you go outside like the mutt," Severus said letting go of Harry to go sit on the couch.

"I wish I didn't have to live here with you."

"That makes two of us. Just finish the essay Potter."

"No Severus,"

Severus tried to control his temper. "Potter I'm not going to say it again finish your essay."

Harry got up and walked to Severus with his arms crossed. "I said no, what are you going to do stick me in the corner? I don't care. All your punishments are weak like you."

With cat like reflexes, Severus grabbed Harry throw him on his lap and gave him 15 hard smacks to the butt. "Now sit down and do that essay before you get more." Harry did as Severus said. He felt like shit, because his most hated enemy next to William and Voldermort had spanked him. He officially classified this as the worse summer of his life. He knew he would have to tell Sirius and Molly about his treatment. Severus watched Harry write the rest of the essay. As Harry was writing, T.C. came down to the room with Ryuk on his shoulder. In the short time, they had known each other; Ryuk became very protective of T.C. Severus motioned the child to sit by him, happily T.C. obeyed. A sickening feeling grew in Harry's stomach as he watched T.C.'s interaction with Snape. He knew Snape was plotting to turn T.C. against him. Harry's disgust level grew as T.C. talked openly to Snape about potions. If T.C. was sorted into Slytherin, Harry would rip Snape's heart out. Severus was glad the child found an interest to pursue, no other person then Draco had expressed so much to wanting to learn the art of potion making.. Seeing Potter hateful glares, Severus smiled inwardly. "Something wrong Potter?"

"No sir," mumbled Harry.

"Then keep your eyes on your essay."

"Go fuck yourself," Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"I believe you told me to have sex with." Severus pulled out his wand and caused Harry's mouth to fill with soapsuds. "Your mouth if very dirty I think the soap will help clean it out." T.C. grew scared; he hoped Mr. Snape would never do that punishment on him. After about five minutes, Severus felt that Harry had enough and vanished the soap. Severus then called Togi to bring Harry some water. "I assume now you know what happens when you use foul language around me and Talen."

"My godfather will hear about this." Playing what he said back over in his mind, Harry sounded a lot like Malfoy.

"Tell him, he can't do anything. Just tell him how I've been so horrible to you. Potter you should be on your hands and knees thanking me for saving you from that fat pig."

"We didn't need your help; we would have eventually gotten away from him," Harry replied. He hated how he was indebted to Snape.

"Yes after he would have molested you and Talen." Thinking about that day, T.C. grew sick and started to vomit all over himself. Severus quickly went to the boy, felt his forehead that showed T.C. was a little warm. Severus didn't know what caused the illness, so quick. Since T.C. was fine a couple minutes ago. "I need to get him some potions, Potter take him upstairs and put him into bed."

"Yes sir," Harry led T.C. to the bathroom, where he tried to take of T.C.'s clothes, but was fought. "T.C., you know me I'm not going to hurt you."

"You promise," asked T.C. with a slightly worried look on his face.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "yes." Getting the conformation to go ahead, Harry then pulled T.C's clothes off and got the child into fresh pajamas, once T.C. was in bed, Harry sat near him and talked about Hogwarts until Snape came.

Severus quickly examined the child and gave him a fever and nausea reducer. "Get some sleep."

"Dreamless sleep potion," T.C. said as Severus pulled the covers over him. Every night or when he took a nap, T.C. got a mild dosage of the potion, so he wouldn't dream. Severus was reluctant to give him so much, until Harry told him that about the drug Hypnocil that T.C. had taken everyday until the escape for the past two years.

"No, I can't let you get addicted to them. Once you get too much of it in your system, your sleep is permanently affected."

T.C. started to whimper. "Please, no want to dream."

Severus got unto his knees beside the boy; he was tempted to stroke the child's hair to comfort him. "Dreams won't hurt you."

"Please," T.C.'s sad eyes made Severus cringe a little.

"No Talen, it's for your own good. I'm only going to give you some a couple times a week." Feeling betrayed, T.C. turned his back to Severus and went to sleep. Severus almost reached out to touch the child, but pulled back. Severus left the room and had Harry follow him. "Potter what does he dream about?"

Harry wouldn't meet Severus in the eyes. "I don't know."

Severus could tell he was lying, but decided not to press the issue now. "Go finish your essay and I might let you go see your friends." Harry ran off without saying a word. Needing to think, Severus went to his room and had Togi bring him some wine. He thought about both of the boys. Harry had James very much in him, but when it came to Talen, Harry became, so caring like Lily. Severus wished the boy would attempt to be good; nothing he had given Harry was beyond reasonable means. The chores were simple, the lessons were just to get Harry beyond his year, and the food was to fatten the boy up a little. Harry always complained about not seeing his friends or Sirius. Severus saw no point in letting Harry see his friends, since he would see them all year long. With the mutt, Severus hated the influence that Sirius played in Harry's life. In his opinion, Harry had gotten worse, since Sirius appeared in his life. The mutt taught Harry how to be more disobedient and to act more irrationally. Severus knew Lily would want him to try to get along with Harry, but it was hard the boy was too much like James and Sirius.

T.C., Severus found the boy in the need for someone to love him, unfortunately Severus wasn't the one. Severus wasn't the type to cry over a child, but something in Talen's eyes made his heart pull. Severus remembered having the same sad eyes when he was a child, before he met Lily. He found the boy longing for something beyond love, but he knew he couldn't provide it. Sipping more wine, he thought about Talen's social interactions. The child got along with Potter, himself and Ryuk, but when it came to others Talen hid behind Harry. Severus didn't know what made him, so special in the child's eyes. He treated the child with some content, but not enough for the child to look up to him. Setting down his wine, Severus couldn't wait until the boys were at Hogwarts and out of his hair.

--

Harry packed his trunk happily, today he and T.C. were going to Hogwarts and Harry was ecstatic. He just wanted to get away from Snape as fast as possible. T.C. felt the opposite, he didn't want to leave Spinner's End, he felt safe and happy with Mr. Snape and Harry. Even though Snape never said he liked him, T.C. knew that he did. In truth, T.C. wanted Snape to be his father, but he knew the dream was dumb. Making sure he had everything, Harry rushed downstairs with his and T.C.'s trunks to wait for Snape. Both boys were wearing new clothes, that Severus had went out and brought them. Taking Ryuk's cage downstairs, T.C. tried not to cry as he sat in the living room.

Severus came into the room and saw Talen with his head down and Harry bouncing on both feet to go. Severus shook his head as he saw Harry's messy hair. "Potter didn't you comb your hair?"

"Yes,"

"Well it doesn't look like it." Summoning a comb and some gel, Severus made Harry sit down, while he worked on the boy's head. Once he was done, Harry's hair laid nice and neat on his head. Harry didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice as Snape combed his head. "I should have got you a haircut."

"It wouldn't have worked, aunt Petunia has tried numerous time and my hair grew back the next day."

"It would have grown back slower, if she had gotten you a magical haircut, but what can you expect from her." Severus didn't want to talk about Petunia. She was pursuing him sexually, but he refused all of her advances so far. He had no attraction toward her nor would he ever will. "Come over Talen, so I can do your hair. T.C. jumped happily and settled in the chair Harry had sat in. Severus combed Talen's hair back. "You need a haircut to." T.C.'s hair went a little bit past his shoulders, slicking Talen's hair back, Severus finished. "Lets go, I have a meeting before the feast begins." Collecting their trunks, Severus and the boys rode in a taxi to King Cross Station.

--

Once they were at the station, Severus made sure T.C. got on the train safely, before he left. Feeling sad, T.C. ignored Harry and his friends as they talked about how the school year would go. Feeling sick, he got up. "Where are you going," asked Harry.

"Bathroom,"

"Be careful," T.C. just nodded as he left.

"What's wrong with him," asked Ginny.

"I don't know." As T.C. was in the bathroom, the candy cart came around. Harry stocked up all on the essentials and pigged out on them with Ron as the train rolled along. Coming back, T.C. grew sick again by the amount of sweets Harry had. "Hey want some?"

"No,"

"Eat something," said Harry.

"No!"

"Calm down." Harry was a bit afraid, because T.C. had a sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok," Harry gave T.C. a small hug.

A little while later, the trio was still talking, while T.C. kept his head in a book. Earlier, Hermione had suggested T.C. walk around the train and met other first years, but he was too scared. "Well isn't it Potty, the weasels and the mudblood," laughed Draco from the compartment door.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," said Harry.

"No Potter, what are you doing seeing with these cats," Draco asked T.C.

Harry cast a glare at Malfoy. "How do you know him?"

"None of your business Potter, Talen come seat with more worthy people."

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy, before I hex you."

"Temper Potter, I'm just asking the child to sit with people of his desired house."

"His house is Gryffindor," Harry retorted.

"It's his decision who he wants to sit with."

T.C. hated the pressure that was put on him. Not wanting to say anything, he kept his head in his book.

"Fine be that way," said Draco leaving.

Harry took the book out of T.C.'s hands. "How do you know Malfoy and I want an answer?"

"Diagon Alley."

"No wonder he was with Snape when we went there," said Hermione. "They most of ran into the Malfoys. Am I right?" T.C. nodded his head yes.

"Well at least you won't see him as much when you're sorted," snorted Harry.

--

Arriving at the school, Harry took T.C. to Hagrid who was waiting for the first years. "Arry it's good to see you."

"I missed you to, this is T.C. he's a first year." T.C.'s eyes grew huge as he stared up at Hagrid. He never thought it was possible for a human to be that big. The massive size of the man made him start to shake in fear. "It's ok; Hagrid is just going to take you to the school."

Tears ran down T.C.'s face. "No, I want to stay with you."

"T.C. it's ok, I'll see you in the Great Hall." Before T.C. could say anything, Harry hurried to the carriages. Feeling alone, T.C. got unto a boat to ride to Hogwarts.

--

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table happily talking with his friends; he couldn't wait for the sorting, so he could find out what house T.C. was in. Everyone around him was talking about how great their summers were. Harry just listened and didn't contribute anything. What could he say that he lived with Snape, was sent to a mental hospital, locked up, and spanked. Not very pleasing to talk about. Seeing the first years start to walk in Harry kept his eyes peeled for T.C., he did notice that one first year had Hagrid's jacket covering themself. Harry hoped it wasn't T.C. At the staff table, Severus was hoping the same thing.

Minerva picked up the hat from the stool and started calling off names. Once a significant portion of the students was sorted, she called out. "Casteel, Talen."

Moving slowly, T.C. shed off the coat he was wearing. On the way to the castle by boats, some idiot became way to over excited about seeing the castle and cause the boat to rock. T.C. who was sitting near the edge of the boat fell in when the idiot started to jump up and down. The giant squid who was under the boats helped T.C. back into the boat. Growing sick, T.C. hated that everyone's eyes were on him as he sat down. Closing his eyes, he felt the hat on his head.

"_Oh dear boy, many things inside of your head, I can see you have had quite a rough life. It has only made you stronger as a person. It's difficult to find where you belong, you encompass all of the houses equally. "Do you have an idea what house you want to be in?"_

"No," T.C. whispered.

"_Well lets see, your intelligence is high perfect for Ravenclaw, loyalty for Hufflepuff, Ambition and determination well received by Slytherin, and bravery for Gryffindor. Dear me a hard decision, if I could, I would say you belong in a house all yourself, but I cannot. Guess we have to eliminate houses, I think Hufflepuff can be first."_

Harry and the others sat silently as the hat took a long time to sort T.C., Harry was anxious to found out what his would be. Harry watched T.C. intensely, the boy had his head down, so no one could see his face. Harry thought he was imagining, but he thought he saw T.C.'s ears twitch. Harry recalled times when T.C. would go off his ears would start to twitch. Severus also noticed the boy's ears; he wondered what it meant. He to was also growing impatient, but he knew that the sorting was important.

"The hat needs to hurry up, I'm hungry," whined Ron as he stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Shut up Ron," snapped Harry.

"_Lets see we've got rid of Ravenclaw all there is left is Slytherin and Gryffindor. The most difficult decision; you belong in both. Child I can see inside your head, but I need you to open up a locked part of your mind, so I can give you a house."_

"No," T.C. said.

"_Please child, it won't take long."_

"I said no, I don't want to remember."

"_Child remember, you need to."_

T.C. could feel the hat pushing deeper into his mind, to the place with the bad memories were kept at. "Stop,"

"_It will only take a second."_

"I said STOOOOOOPPPPPP!" T.C. magic forced the hat off his head. The hat flew all the way to the end of the Great Hall and caught on fire. Albus quickly extinguished the flames. Lifting his head up, T.C.'s eyes expressed fear and anger. Everyone gaped at the sight; Harry jumped up and ran to T.C. to calm him down. T.C. buried his head into Harry's chest and cried. "I'm sorry," he whispered between sobs.

"I know you are." Harry rubbed his back as he picked up T.C. to take him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**p.s. I am really stomped in what house T.C. should be in; I can't decide between Gryffindor or Slytherin review and tell me what house you want him to be in. Next chapter, T.C.'s house is revealed and more Harry and Severus conflict.**


	18. First day of school

**Don't own the HP series. This chapter T.C. is sorted and some drama, enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Harry held his friend tight as he walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office; he was glad T.C. was so light, so it was easy to carry him. Along the way, T.C. eyes looked in amazement at the portraits to him he thought that Hogwarts was a truly magnificent place to be. Once they were at the gargoyle, Harry named every known candy until he hit the right one with jellybean. In Dumbledore's office, Harry had T.C. sit on his lap as they waited for the older wizard. As they waited, T.C. marveled at Fawkes, until that point he had always thought phoenixes were a myth. After what seemed like an eternity, Albus came into his office with Minerva, Severus and Poppy. Poppy seemed surprised about how Harry handled the child. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy and Minerva found it somewhat adorable. She knew Harry needed a younger brother figure in his life.

Albus sat across from the two and folded his hands together. "Quite a lot of power you have." He said addressing T.C. "Do you want a lemon drop?"

T.C. customary answer was not to respond to the older wizard. Albus wished the child would at least talk to him, but he knew it would take time for him to gain the child's trust. "Professor what house will he be in," asked Harry as he shifted T.C.

"Harry it's not the time to find that out. T.C. what happened with the sorting hat," Albus asked. In response to the question, T.C. turned and buried his head on Harry's shoulder. Albus doubted he would get what he wanted out of the boy. Albus decided to make the final decision."I think a hot meal and a good night rest will be perfect for you. Since you and Harry are so close, you will be in Gryffindor with him."

Severus interjected; he thought it was unfair of Albus to choice the child's house for him. "Albus, Talen needs to learn independence away from Potter. I suggest Slytherin."

Harry couldn't believe Snape would say that. "No, he deserves to be near me."

Albus shook his head; his decision did not go over so well. "You both make valid points. We will try the hat again after T.C. rests a little." Calling a Dobby, Albus had dinner brought to boys. Dobby brought two heaping plates of food of pork chops, vegetables, rolls, and a large slice of chocolate cake for dessert. Looking at the food on the plates, Severus took out his wand and eliminated a good portion of T.C.'s food, so at least the boy could eat most of it. Proving Severus right, T.C. ate most of his food, but not all of it. While he and Harry were eating, Poppy kept giving the boys worried looks especially T.C. appeared underweight. She would have to give him and Harry a check up in the next coming days.

When they were done, T.C. yawned, as he grew sleepy, by that time he was sitting in a chair next to Harry. Turning his head, he wrapped his robes around himself. "Don't go to sleep, just now little one," said Albus. "Let's put you into a house first."

"Albus, he had a bad reaction with the hat already," said Minerva. "Mr. Casteel what house do you want to be in?" T.C. shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to curl up somewhere and hide. Wanting some support, he tried to catch eyes with Severus, but Severus refused to meet the child's gaze.

Harry got up and pulled T.C. back onto his lap, he then wrapped his arms around T.C. and held him close. "Professors, like I said. He should be with me in Gryffindor. We're very close and I need to help him transition into the wizarding world. Plus, he's a muggleborn, I doubt that will be taken well in Slytherin."

Severus scoffed at the statement. "Potter, nothing will happen to him." He would never allow his snakes to isolate someone of their own house.

"That's a goddamn lie; Malfoy will be all over him, if he finds out."

"Mr. Potter, don't use disrespectful language," warned Minerva. She knew Harry had made a big point. She didn't doubt what Severus said, but she doubted he could protect T.C. from his peers, if he did end up in Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, but it's true; I'm not about to subject him to that." Harry's felt his heart beating like a rabbit as he thought of T.C. in Slytherin; he didn't want him to believe their prejudices ideals.

"Albus, I still say Slytherin," Severus said crossing his arms.

"No, Gryffindor," retorted Minerva.

"Slytherin,"

"Gryffindor,"

Albus laughed to himself as he watched Severus and Minerva, for years they disagreed about every little thing that had to do with their respectable houses. "Both of you stop bickering like children; we will let the hat decide."

Harry noticed how T.C. got tense; rubbing his back Harry tried to make him calm. Poppy noticed it. The stress of the day was taking its toll on the child. "Albus lets do it tomorrow, so the child can get a good nights sleep."

"Better to get it over with now, since tomorrow will be busy," said Albus getting the hat.

T.C. turned his head toward Harry as tears ran down his eyes. "Please don't make me do the hat again," he whispered. John sexually exploring his body was not what he wanted to relive; he had tried so hard to eliminate them, but his only choice was to look them away in a place that he didn't want to open.

"Just tell the hat you want to be in Gryffindor."

"Don't influence him Potter," said Severus taking T.C. from Harry's arms. This was the first time he had ever held the child and he was too surprised on how light he was. Something in the back of his mind told him to hold the child close and then hold Harry, but he ignore it. Severus sat the boy on the ground and wiped away his tears with a tissue he summoned. Looking into the child's eyes, he caught a glimpse of the child wanting him. "Listen to me, you're eleven not two, that hat won't hurt you. After this last time, it will never be on your head again. Now are you ready to do it."

"Yes, sir," T.C. said in a small voice. He wanted more then anything for Severus to hold him, but it was a pipe dream.

"Now that's everything is settled, lets go on." Albus had T.C. sit on the stool again and placed the hat on his head.

"_Back again, I must say no one has set me on fire before, but I forgive you. I pried into a place I shouldn't have been in. That power shows me that Slytherin will not be the best choose for you, so it's GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry jumped up and embraced T.C.; he had half a mind to stick his tongue out at Severus and gloat. Severus turned his back and left without saying a word. Minerva could tell Severus was a bit upset over the decision went to follow him.

"Now can the boys get some sleep," Poppy said.

"Yes, Harry the password is dynasty. I will see you boys in the morning," said Albus.

"Yes, night Professor and Madame Pomfrey." T.C. gave a small wave as Harry hurried him out of the room.

--

For a woman in her seventies, Minerva ran with the spirit of a twenty year old to keep up with Severus. "Severus stop,"

"What do you want," he asked stopping, he was in no mood to talk to her, but she would follow him if they didn't talk now.

Minerva saw the tiny bit of hurt in Severus's eyes. "Tell the truth you're upset about Talen being in my house."

"Of course not, hopefully the boy doesn't turn out like Potter," Severus said emotionless.

"Severus you care about him and you care about Harry to."

He growled at the older woman. "That's a stupid notion. I could never care about the two of them."

"Stop lying to yourself, you've cared about Harry, since before he was born. He's Lily's child and you still love her. Severus I saw your interaction with Talen, he seemed to rub off on you. Merlin knows if he was in Slytherin you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Your observation couldn't be more from wrong," Severus said stalking toward the dungeons.

--

Ron stuffed his mouth with sweets as he and Hermione waited for years; no one had seen him, since he took T.C. away. "That kid is weird."

"He was just scared Ron," Hermione retorted. She was still surprised about what had happened. Everyone during dinner kept talking about it and how T.C. was some type of freak.

"That hat can't scare anyone."

Harry walked in with T.C. in tow; rushing to his friends, he made sure T.C. was sitting next to him. "Hey,"

"He's in Gryffindor," asked Ron. He wasn't to happy about the results.

"Yea, you should have seen Snape's face, boy was he pissed." Rethinking about what happened; Harry closed his mouth as he thought about why Snape wanted T.C. to be in his house. _Does he care about him? If he does, does he care about me to?_

"Harry he's falling asleep, take him upstairs," said Hermione. She wasn't to particularly happy either about T.C. being in their house. She knew the pair was hiding secrets from her and she wanted to know what.

Harry looked at T.C. and saw Hermione was right. "I'll be right back." Harry picked T.C. up and carried him to where he would be staying. T.C.'s room was the same as Harry's. Finding the bed where T.C.'s trunk was, Harry laid him down. Peering around, he noticed that the other boys were asleep. Knowing that, he helped T.C. into his pajamas and tucked him in. "I'll see you in the morning." T.C. nodded as he fell to sleep.

--

The Great Hall was filled with noise, as everyone got ready for the first day of class. Minerva quickly passed out schedules to her lions; she hoped this year wouldn't be a disaster. "Here Mr. Potter and note that even if you didn't get the required grade to take NEWT level potions, Albus had to convince Professor Snape to allow you in the class, so please don't anger him to much."

"Yes ma'am," grinned Harry.

"Thank you," she said finishing her work with the schedules. She reminded all the first years to stay together until they found their way around.

Ron stuffed a large piece of toast into his mouth. "Harry are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No are you?"

"No,"

"No one from our year in any of the houses is taking it," said Seamus.

"Poor Hagrid," Hermione moaned.

"Don't say poor Hagrid, Hermione," said Ron. "He has too many strange creatures, besides we weren't learning anything with him anyway. Are you taking his class?"

"No, I have a full time schedule. Harry we need to find some time to visit him."

"All right." Harry turned his attention toward T.C. who was silent as a mouse. "Hey eat something." To get Harry off his back, T.C. ate some cereal.

--

Harry laid his head on his desk; he hated having potions with Snape just right after lunch. The day had been relatively good, so far. Albus wasn't able to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year, so most of the Hogwarts teachers taught it at a different times. Harry was ecstatic that Dumbledore was their teacher. For the first day back, to have some fun, the old man taught them some fun spells that only caused enemies to be extremely ticklish. Harry was planning to use the tickling spells on T.C., so the child could laugh. The whooshing sounds of Snape's black robes forced Harry to sit up.

A class full of mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws was expected of his NEWSTS class, but two Gryffindors had clawed their way in. Taking out his wand, Severus made the blackboard appear full of instructions. "Since all of you are in my NEWT class, I expect the potions you do to be perfect. Today you will be brewing a potion that is more commonly used by older wizards. It has the potency to make an older wizard appear and act younger." The know it all mudblood raised her hand much to Severus's irritation. "What Ms. Granger?"

"Is it like a deaging potion," she asked. Around her, the Slytherins smirked as they knew that the question was pointless.

Severus didn't want to fully address the her, but spoke around her to his snakes. "As most of you know, it is illegally and complicated to make a deaging potion. What you are making takes away wrinkles, liver spots and such.

Curiosity stilled filled the brown-headed girl. "How does it make the drinker feel younger?"

"Ms. Granger raise your hand before you open your mouth. The answer is that it gives the drinker more energy to go about daily life. It can also cause a sexual drive."

"So it's like Viagra?" She had forgotten that not most people in the class would now about the muggle drug.

"I choose not to answer that and 15 points from Gryffindor for not raising your hand. Split into pairs and you have 45 minutes to complete it," he said sitting down at his desk.

Before class was over Harry's and Hermione's potion was a clear bright orange. Severus stalked over and vanished it. "I never should the let the two of you in my class; the both of you are stupid. Can't even complete a simple potion. The color is suppose to be a darker orange

"But Professor, the potion was good no matter if it was a shade off," said Hermione.

"Save your excuses, Ms Granger. The potion is ineffective if the color is off. I can never see how you got into my class; your head is an empty shell. Neither you nor Potter deserve to be here, the only reason the two of you got in was because Albus loves his little golden trio. All three of you think that you're special, but you're not, especially you Granger. You're a sad excuse for a muggleborn." Severus gave no remorse as he watched the girl's face break.

Hermione sat crying, she couldn't believe Snape would say all those mean things. Harry grew in anger at the greasy git. "Don't you ever insult Hermione again, you bastard."

"75 points from Gryffindor and detention Potter. Ms. Granger you will also being serving detention to make up your potion."

"But sir, I've never gotten detention," she said attempting to wipe her tears away.

"Don't care."

"You have no right to treat us this way," yelled Harry.

"Quiet Potter,"

"NO, you shouldn't take out your anger on us; we didn't do anything."

"Oh really don't lie to yourself." Severus addressed the rest of the class. "Everyone clean up and leave, I expect a fifteen-inch essay about deaging and similar potions. Potter and Granger detention tomorrow night at eight." Harry did not say anything as he and Hermione left, but he did have thoughts of boiling Snape in hot oil.

--  
The next period was the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, sitting in the back row. T.C. had been having a horrible day. Because of the incident last night, everyone feared him. In all his other classes, no one would sit near him, because they feared he would set them on fire. He felt so lonely; he wanted Harry to be with him, but he was having class with Severus and that brightened up his mood a little.

Severus came from his office and stood before his new class. "This is a class that you will not play around in; I doubt many of you have talent to brew potions, but the few that does have it; this class will be worthwhile. I don't expect most of you to see the delicate beauty of potions. I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper to death. Now if any of you won't wet your pants, we can begin. Mr. Casteel," Severus sneered. His eyes sent flashes of disgust and anger to the child. "Tell me two ingredients that make Draught of the Living Death."

T.C. shifted in his seat as he tried to think; he knew the answer, but he couldn't get it out. The eyes of everyone in class made his heart speed up as the essence of fear over took his body. He wanted his Snape that wiped his tears away that saved him, not this cold man that stood before him. "I…"

"I what, speak up don't you have a voice?" T.C. didn't respond. "Fine you don't know the answer. The answer is asphodel and wormwood are found in the potion." Severus knew the child had the answers in his mind. Let's see when what animal can I found a bezoar?"

T.C. could barely hold back his tears that they came to his eyes; his face was on fire as everyone around him snickered. "I don't know."

"You finally spoke. You are the type of student that won't pass my class, because of your lack of brains. The answer is it is found in the belly of a goat. Everyone write this down. Mr. Casteel, a two points from Gryffindor for lack of intelligence." T.C. held his head down, so that no one could see his tears.

--

"Snape is a complete ass," said Harry stabbing his pot roast. "I wish he would go burn in hell." Harry would rather be with William, then suffer detention with the greasy git.

"What time do you have detention tomorrow," asked Ron. He had got to low of a grade to even be considered for the NEWTS level potion class; he hated that his friends to be with the greasy man, but he loved the fact he wasn't there.

"I'm not going, I'm telling Professor McGonagall and have her take care of it. Me and Hermione did nothing wrong to deserve Snape's treatment," said Harry before turned his attention to T.C. "How was your first day?" They had barely talked during lunch, because T.C. came in late. He had managed to get lost coming from his charms class and he didn't want to follow the other students.

"Ok,"

Even if he couldn't see it on his face, Harry could tell T.C. was upset over something. "Make friends with your roommates."

"No,"

"Well it will take time." T.C.'s sad eyes were killing Harry. "Lets go flying this weekend, so I can teach you." T.C. nodded his head yes. Harry stroked a fringe of hair from T.C.'s face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Harry can I leave," T.C. asked feeling a stomachache coming on.

"Yea, if you're done. Do you want me to walk you back the common room?"

"Yes,"

"I'll see you guys later." Harry wrapped his arm around T.C.'s shoulders and led him out.

Ron watched them with intense jealousy. He felt that the child was stealing his part in Harry's life. "It's disgusting how he adores that child. Do you think he's taking advantage of him?"

"Ron, Harry loves him like a little brother," said Hermione.

"What do we really know about him? Harry has told us nothing of his past; if he was at that school, then he most have some mental problems. You saw how he acted yesterday."

"Ron, he was scared," retorted Hermione. It reminded of their conversation last night.

"Everyone is scared at the sorting, but not enough for the hat to catch on fire. There is something not right about that kid. We need to make Harry see that."

"Ron, I don't know," she said

"Yes, for Harry's sake."

* * *

**p.s. another chapter done. Next chapter will be detention with Harry and Snape, which will be interesting. **


	19. Time with Snape

**Don't own the Potter series. This is a short chapter, but it has some interesting stuff, so enjoy.**

* * *

The stench of the putrid caldrons trapped themselves inside Harry's nose, as he cleaned them. He had failed in his mission to get out of detention, because Minerva concluded in her own mind, that the detention would force Harry and Severus to spend some alone time together to sort out their problems. Of course, she didn't tell Harry that, all she said that he had to go. Harry felt sick with every caldron he did, he felt as he was going to vomit. Hermione was with him earlier, but she only redid the potion and left an hour ago.

Severus watched Harry with a sick satisfaction on his face as he graded the summer homework of the fifth years. "Come Potter, I don't want to be here all night."

Harry stuck his head out of a caldron. "If you hadn't given me all of these caldrons then I could get through them faster."

"You can't get through them, because you're lazy like your father. That man would have others do his work and had never put in a honest day of work."

"Stop insulting him, my father was nothing like you describe," said Harry. He wanted to throw water on Snape or make him wash his mouth out with soap.

"You saw my memories; your father was no big hero."

"You deserved his treatment," said Harry stepping toward Severus. "I wish Remus would have bitten or killed you years ago, so I wouldn't have to deal with you now."

"You seemed to forget who saved your ass numerous times. You're the most ungrateful brat I have met; you're already leading that psycho child down your road."

"Don't insult him. I hate you Snape."

"I feel the same way toward you Potter; so many words describe how much I loathe you. Your uncanny resemblance to that man sickens me every time I look at you."

"Why don't you poke your eyes out or better yet bury yourself alive."

"You disrespectful little brat," yelled Severus trying everything in his power not to strangle Potter. His knuckles were pure white as he clenched his fists.

"I wouldn't disrespect you; if you didn't compare me to my father. You're too blind to see that I'm not him."

"Bull, you are him and that damn mutt combined. Sometimes I can't believe Lily is your mother; you're nothing like her. She was sweet and caring; she should have lived not you. You are a repulsive ugly little boy who Voldermort should have killed when he had the chance." Harry backed away from Severus; he knew he had wished Severus was died, but when it was turned around on him, it hurt more. Severus saw an emotion that he had never seen on Potter's face before. It was a mixture of fright and misery. "Potter, I…." Before he could get the words out, Harry ran out of the room. The dilemma to run after Potter ran through Severus's room, but thinking about what Lily would want; he ran after.

--

The wind whipped at Harry as he ran toward the lake, he would have went back to Gryffindor, but he knew Ron and Hermione would try to figure out what was wrong. Nearing the edge, he sat down and cried as he thought about what Snape had said. _Why does it hurt so much? Vernon and Dudley have told me worse._ _He mentioned my mom. Did he love her? __No, he's incapable of love. _The light from the quarter moon reflected on the lake as Harry sat there feeling a bit cold; he wasn't ready to head back up to the tower.

Severus had gone to the Gryffindor tower, but not finding Harry there; he went to the place Lily went to when she got upset over something. True to his notion, he found Harry sitting at the edge of the lake, where Lily went. "Potter,"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the person he hated the most. "Come to tell me how much you want me dead?"

Severus sat down next to him. "No, I came to tell you that you didn't finish your detention."

"So," said Harry looking back at the lake.

"I want those caldrons clean, so I can brew more of the potions you take for granted; everytime you visit the hospital ward."

"Why should I listen to you, I'm supposed to be dead."

Severus knew Potter would throw that at him. "No, I'm only going to say this once, but it was a mistake of mine to say what I said. No person deserves to killed by the dark lord, especially you, since Lily gave her life for you."

Surprise appeared on Harry's face. "You're saying sorry?"

"Yes in my own way, but don't you ever tell this to anyone especially Black."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry what I said to, about Remus killing you."

"You're forgiven Potter," said Severus standing up Harry followed his lead. "Now lets go back so you can do the rest."

As the two walked back in silence, Harry looked over at Snape. He never noticed the man had small bags under his eyes. Thinking of his mother, he knew he had to ask. "Professor, you mentioned about how my mother was loving. Did you know her?"

Severus kept his face straight. "Yes, everyone knew your mother."

"Did you care about her?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes I did care for her, but for my sanity I refuse to answer anymore questions about her."

"Yes sir," said Harry not wanting to know how much Snape cared.

--

Stumbling into his room past midnight, Harry undressed and crawled into bed. He was so tired, he forgot to see if T.C. was asleep. Before he closed his eyes, he thought about his mother and Severus. Drifting into much need sleep Harry dreamed.

_Harry looked around, he noticed a greenhouse and a giant oak tree. "What am I doing back here," he said. He noticed the back yard was different then before, there was a swing on the tree and it sported patio furniture. Different types of flowers were beautifully planted in rows. "This is not Snape's house."_

"_Harry come inside your father will be home soon," said a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw his mother standing by the backdoor. Her red hair was gently tucked behind her hers ears, as she smiled. Complimenting her green eyes, she wore a mint green sundress that went a little past her knees and white sandals. "Harry come on lunch is already on the table."_

_Tears came to his eyes as he ran to hug her. "Mom, I love you." Taking in her scent, she smelled like vanilla as he rested his head on her chest. _

_Lily gently took Harry's face into her soft hands. "I love you to honey. What's wrong?_

"_I'm just happy to see you."_

"_I'm happy to see you," she said kissing his forehead. "Are you ready to eat?"_

"_Yes," being lead into the house, he could tell it was Spinner's End, but the walls were painted with light colors and sunlight beamed through the windows. In the kitchen, he sat at the table with a vase of tiger lilies in it. A gentle summer breeze came through the open window, as Harry admired how Lily sat grabbed a pitcher of milk and put it on the table. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her, the way she moved and smiled. "Mom where is dad coming from?"_

_Before she could say anything, a pop was heard and Severus walked through the doorway. Lily quickly got off her seat, wrapped her arms around Severus, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Harry's mouth fell open; Snape couldn't be his father, it wasn't possible. After the two were finished kissing, Severus went and kissed Harry on the head. "Have you done that assignment I gave you?"_

_The kiss was to traumatizing for Harry to speak. "Yes," Lily replied for him. She couldn't understand why he was being silent._

_Severus eyebrow rose as he sat down and started to eat; Harry was different from this morning. As they ate, Harry used ever chance he got to talk to his mom, so he could hear her angelic voice. Her voice lulled him into a calm pool with every syllable she spoke. Lily spoke like a hummingbird describing how her garden was becoming even more beautiful with each passing day. "Mom, I'm glad I'm here."_

"_We're glad to Harry. Where else would you be?"_

"_Nowhere," sitting across from Snape, his so-called father gave him smiles, but he ignored him. He hoped he wasn't Snape's biological son. "May I be excused?"_

"_Yes," said Severus._

_Getting up, Harry quickly went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Luckily he had the same appearance. Leaving to walk back down to the kitchen, he saw pictures of him as a baby with his mom on the walls; the earliest had to be when he was two where the pair were in the backyard smiling. "This isn't possible. Is my father alive? Looking at more pictures, he saw one he feared the most. He was around five and Severus was holding him, under the picture child like writing said 'I love my daddy.'_

"_Harry is something wrong," asked Severus coming up behind him._

Before he could respond, Harry snapped out of his dream, as he was being shaken awake. Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry figure until he put on his glasses. "T.C. what are you doing here?"

T.C. was shivering as he looked at Harry. "I had a bad dream." He failed to mention that he was screaming as he dreamed and when he woke up, his roommates made him leave.

Harry quickly moved over and let T.C. into his bed. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" T.C. nodded his head yes, as he climbed under the covers. Knowing to keep some distance, Harry moved to the far side of the bed. "Night kid,"

"Night,"

Harry watched T.C. fall asleep as he stayed up and thought about his dream until he drifted back to sleep.

--

Ron stretched as he went to go wake Harry up for class, pulling back the curtains to the bed; he felt disgusted as he saw T.C. sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Gripping the child's arm, Ron pulled him out and shook him awake. T.C. eyes flow open as his body jerked awake, looking up into a set of angry eyes, he almost wet himself. "You little freak, what the hell are you doing in Harry's bed? Don't tell me, you're trying to seduce him, get the hell out of here now," Ron said releasing him. With the chance to leave, T.C. took it quickly. "Harry wake up it's time for breakfast," said Ron shaking his friend awake.

Harry yawned and looked around his bed. "Where's T.C.?"

"He slept here last night," asked Ron not wanting to let Harry know what he did.

"Yea, where is he?"

"He wasn't in your bed when I woke you up."

"He most of left early," Harry said getting dressed.

"Harry it's weird if he stays the night here," said Ron wanting to yell at Harry for loving the ugly child so much.

Harry grabbed his school bag. "No it's not. Come on I'm hungry."

--

At breakfast, Harry told Hermione and Ron about his dream. "That is strange," said Hermione. "You should ask Dumbledore about it."

"I know," he said eating his cereal. As he was finishing, T.C. came into the Great Hall and walked to the far end of the table. Harry got up to go get him. "Hey don't sit by yourself come sit with me and my friends."

"No," there was no way he wanted to be near Ron.

"It will be ok," Harry pulled him to where he was sitting and had T.C. sit on his lap.

Ron growled inwardly. "Harry, he shouldn't be on your lap."

"It's ok Ron." Harry turned his attention toward T.C. " You hungry?"

"No,"

"Eat something, you need some vitamins and such." Not waiting for T.C. to reply, Harry started to feed him some of his cereal. The whole time he was doing it, Ron wanted so much to kill T.C.

--

After breakfast, Harry skipped his first class to tell Dumbledore about his dream. "It doesn't make sense," he said finishing up his story about the dream.

Albus sucked on a lemon drop as he thought about what Harry had told him. "I think that you had an alternative life dream."

"A what?"

"A dream that shows you what might have happened if certain events in the past had a different outcome. In your case, I assume Severus never called your mother the m-word and they got married," explained Albus.

The answer sound bizarre to Harry. "But I had the exact same appearance as I have now."

"Well, it's possible James and Lily got together to conceive you, but something happened for Lily to marry Severus. Harry, there is a good chance that you will have the dream again, but something different will happen."

"Why did I have the dream?"

"I don't know, no one really knows why they happen, but remember they will never come true."

"Hypothetically what if I wanted it to come true," asked Harry.

"If you wanted it to come true, which I doubt, since you and Severus don't get along. Then you would have to find out the exact moment that caused them to be together; then you would have to come back to the present, find a way to go to the past, and redo what happened. When you come back to the present, your dream would be true. However, you would have no memories of your current reality." Albus saw Harry's confused expression. "In other words if someone asked you about an event, then you would have no idea the details about it. Sometimes the new reality is worse off for you then the old one."

"Is this type of dream common?"

"No, Harry you wouldn't try to make this dream true?"

Harry stood up to leave. "No I would never want Snape as a father; it's horrible just thinking about it."

"Good, go enjoy your day."

* * *

**The end of another chapter, sorry it was somewhat short. Next chapter has T.C's first flying class, the trio's visit Hagrid's and more Harry and Snape interaction. **


	20. Can we ever become a family

**Another chapter ready to go, I thank everyone for their reviews and who had read the story. Hagrid is in this chapter and I didn't attempt to type as he talks. Four new characters are introduced in this chapter and Severus is a complete git, so enjoy.**

* * *

T.C. clung to Harry's arm, as the older boy led him toward the area where he would have his first flying lessons. As they trudged to the flying area, Harry tried to calm T.C. down. "Flying will be fun."

T.C. wasn't so sure, Harry had taken him flying, but he had always been in the back holding on to Harry's waist. "Please don't' make me go."

"It's only for an hour, and then I'll come and sneak us to Hogsmeade to get some candy."

"Will it just be you and me," T.C. asked. He didn't want Ron to be there, because the older boy scared him.

"Don't you want Ron and Hermione to come?" T.C. shook his head no. "Ok it will just be us." Harry found it a bit strange that T.C. didn't want his friends there, but he decided not to press the issue.

--

At the flying sight, Harry had to pry T.C. off him, so he could retain control of his arm. "Hey, I'll be back soon, have fun ok." Harry's heart pulled some, as he had to leave T.C. to his own devices.

"Ok," whispered T.C. as he stood by himself as the other kids talked in groups about flying. All of his classmates were there; there was no way he wanted to deal with any of them especially Declan.

"Hey freak are you going to blow up the broom," asked Declan Finnigan. Declan, Seamus younger brother was the spitting image of his older brother with sandy hair and dark blue eyes, but unlike his brother, he was cruel and loved to pick on T.C. for the reason that he thought T.C. was a weakling and gave Gryffindor a bad name. T.C. turned his head away from him. "Hey I'm talking to you. Is it true that you sleep with Potter, do you like taking it up the bum?"

Try as he did, T.C. could barely hold back his emotions; he hated when people talked about him and Harry. Around him, everyone was laughing at him and saying that he was gay. "Leave me alone," he said in a whisper.

"What was that, you said that you love to be with older boys," asked Magnolia Parkinson of Slytherin. The beastly girl didn't have the pug face of her sister, but she did resemble a Rottweiler. Seeing the fresh tears coming down T.C.'s face add more ammunition to the fire. "You're crying just like a baby. Do you need a nappy and bottle?"

"Just shut up you ugly bitch," yelled T.C. He felt like saying more, but he had to catch himself; this was the first time he had called anyone that word.

"Mr. Casteel, that is improper language to use," said Remus coming toward the first years. "5 points from Gryffindor and I will speak to Professor McGonagall about what you said." T.C. wanted to crawl off somewhere. Seeing T.C.' face, Remus didn't want to discipline the boy, but he had no choice. Setting down the brooms he had to get, he addressed the class. "My name is Professor Lupin and I will be filling in for Madam Hooch while she gets over the wizard flu. Who has flying experience?" A good portion of the class raised their hands, except for T.C. and a couple of other muggleborn students. "I will be going over safety techniques and standard broom flying procedures; then I will let the more experience flyers fly on their own in my sight." Most of the class cheered and paid close attention to what Remus said.

When it was time to fly the experienced flyers took off and played with each other, as Remus helped the beginners. "T.C. did Harry teach you some flying?"

"Yes,"

"Then you can go fly with the others," said Remus turning back to the other beginners.

T.C. walked toward one of the walls and laid his back on it as he watched the other flyers. Declan seeing the freak flew down to him and started to instigate another situation. "Why are you standing there like an idiot?" T.C. lowered his head. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Ron told my brother that it is disgusting how you seduce Potter. You love to sit in his lap and everything." Around them most of the class was laughing at T.C. calling him dirty names.

Magnolia jumped into the conversation. "He's such a wussy, that's why Potter likes him so much. He's Potter's toy."

"Yea he is," said Declan. T.C. was shaking in fear and anger as he tried to ignore what they were saying, not taking it anymore he slammed his fists into Magnolia's and then Declan's faces. Everyone stopped laughing and stepped away from him; knowing what was going to happen T.C. choose to run away from the group of shocked first years. Fresh blood dripped from his nose as he watched the freak run away. "Get him," yelled Declan running after him.

T.C. ran into the wooded area as fast as he could with Declan and his gang and most of the Slytherins following behind him. Declan who still had his broom got on it and trailed T.C. from the sky, until he was far enough ahead to land in front of T.C. blocking his path. "I'm sorry," T.C. said in fear. Beads of sweat came down his face as he peered into the face of a pissed off Declan.

"No sorry," Declan said punching T.C. in the stomach, not wanting to back down T.C. threw a punch at Declan just as Remus came running toward them.

Remus had missed Declan punching T.C. and most of the fight before. "What is going on?"

"He attacked me and Parkinson, when we were trying to talk to him. He ran away when I wanted to confront him and when I did he hit me again."

Remus found it hard to believe that T.C. would attack someone, but both Magnolia and Declan had bruises on their faces, while T.C. appeared uninjured. Remus asked everyone else what happened and they all confirmed Declan's story. "T.C., I'm going to have to take you seeing Professor McGonagall, so she can punish you. I'll just give you detention with Hagrid for right now." Remus decided not to be too harsh on the boy, since he was close to Harry. "Class is dismissed, everyone return their brooms to me. Declan, Magnolia go to Madam Pomfrey, so she can get rid of those bruises." After the class was done, Remus put the brooms away and he and T.C. walked toward Minerva's office, as they did T.C. kept touching his stomach. Remus noticing stopped and got on his knees. "Is something wrong?"

"No," T.C. said.

Remus gently placed his hand on T.C.'s stomach, which made him hiss. "Did Declan or anyone else hurt you?"

"No,"

"You need to tell me, if they did."

"No,"

"All right," Remus picked T.C. up. T.C. tried to struggle away, but stopped when Remus gently rubbed his back. "We can hold off going to Professor McGonagall, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No," T.C. said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Thinking Remus remembered he sent Declan there. "I'll take you to Severus then. Is that ok?"

Thinking about how Severus treated him in class, T.C. really didn't want to go, but he hoped that Severus would be nice to him, since he was hurt. "Yes sir." Remus smiled as he took the boy to the dungeons.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat uncomfortably as Hagrid served them tea, so far the visit to the giant was painfully silent as Hagrid barely spoke to the trio. Sipping the lukewarm tea, Harry felt it was time to get everything out in the open. "Hagrid we're sorry we didn't take your class, but your class didn't apply to our careers."

Hagrid took a long sip of his ale. "At least you've could have took it to be nice. You know Snape is teasing me for not having any NEWT level classes."

"Forget about Snape," said Harry. "What he says is complete tripe. Hagrid with your busy class schedules we couldn't sign up for your class. Please understand, we care about you, but…"

"But not so much for your class," said Ron. "Hagrid don't get us wrong; your class was wicked sometimes with the nifflers, hippogriffs, and the unicorns, but the spiders, flobberworms, and the blast-ended skrewts that what took the cake. Not to be mean, but you can't teach at all and if it was possible a majority of us would have stopped taking your class after third year."

"Ron that was uncalled for," scolded Hermione.

Huge tears appeared in Hagrid's eyes. "I's see, do you agree with him Harry?"

"Hagrid you're great, it's just the dangerous creatures we come across in your class."

"Hermione, how do you feel," asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I do care about you and your class, but like before with my career I couldn't take it."

Thinking for a second, Hagrid stood up and opened the door to the hut. "I think it's time for you three to leave."

"Hagrid are you sure," asked Harry standing up.

"Yes, I'll speak later to you guys," Hagrid was trying hard to keep his tears in.

"Hagrid are you ok," Harry asked as he stood outside the door.

"Yes," Hagrid said as he closed the door.

Walking back toward the castle the trio was silent until Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "Ow, what was that for," he asked rubbing his arm. Hermione may be smaller then he was, but she threw a mean punch.

"You didn't have to tell Hagrid the truth."

"You and Harry weren't going to."

"So, you're impossible sometimes Ron," she said moving toward Harry; she couldn't believe Ron's stupidity at times.

Harry laughed to himself as he watched his friends argue. "T.C.'s flying lessons should be over; I'm going to go get him."

"Harry, he's big enough for you not to escort him everywhere," said Hermione.

"I know, but I want to know how he did," said Harry running off.

"Harry has an unhealthy obsession with that child; I think we might have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this," said Hermione.

--

At the flying site, Harry saw no one; figuring class was over; he headed toward the library to see if T.C. was there. As he was about to turn the corner to the library, he heard some first years talking about what happened.

"I was shocked when he punched Declan," said Parker Diggory unlike his brother he was in Gryffindor with T.C.

"Yea for someone so quiet and weak looking; he throws a mean punch," replied Cassandra Corner

Parker admired what T.C. did. "He's not weak if he hit Declan. I bet Snape is going to get him for punching Parkinson."

"She has a big mouth; she deserved it."

Harry came from behind the corner. "Who are you talking about?"

"That boy, you hang out with; he went crazy during class and punched some people," replied Parker.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "T.C. wouldn't do that."

"He did, we were there and then Professor Lupin took him to see McGonagall," said Cassandra.

"Thanks," said Harry running off.

--

In the dungeons, Severus rubbed salve on T.C.'s skin, as Remus told him what happened. He wasn't to happy about what happened, so he barely said two words to the child as he worked. Finishing, Severus gave his punishment. "For punching a Slytherin student and a girl no doubt; 100 points away from Gryffindor, a 15 inch essay on why you shouldn't hit girls and you have detention with Filch every night for the next four weeks."

Remus was a bit stunned never had Severus gave such a harsh punishment. "Severus that's obsessive he's a child. I've already given him a punishment with Hagrid and when Minerva finds out she'll punish him to."

"A detention with Hagrid is nothing, but feeding animals."

"Severus reconsider his punishment."

"No," Severus almost yelled hating that the wolf was butting into his business. "My decision is final; the last part of his punishment is that he will receive a spanking."

"No," cried T.C. thinking about how William spanked him.

"Severus please don't," pleaded Remus knowing the boy didn't deserve it.

"He deserves it."

"No he doesn't', Minerva wouldn't allow you to."

"I'm still his guardian and I will spank him."

"No, I'm not going to allow it," Remus said stepping in front of T.C.

"Like I care wolf."

"Severus, stop being stubborn; he's a child who already feels bad about what happened, a spanking is to extreme."

"I don't tell you how to discipline your students. Oh, wait you don't have any."

T.C. couldn't take the fighting anymore, so he said something he always wanted to call Severus. "Daddy don't spank me."

Severus froze for a second not registering the word in his mind. For a second his anger concerning Remus evaporated. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy," T.C. said as he smiled a little hoping Severus would hold him and tell him that he wanted T.C. to be his son.

T.C.'s hopeful notion didn't come true, once Severus came to his senses. Stalking to the boy, Severus face expressed anger over the situation. "I'm not your father nor will I ever will be. I would never want you as a son; you're a vile little boy, who no one will love." T.C pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry.

Remus pushed Severus away from T.C. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's a little boy that loves you. I don't know why, but he does."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, someone tells you that they love you and you want to shun them away. That's how you lost Lily, not because of the m word, but because of you inability to love."

"I lost her to Potter and that devil spawn they conceived," yelled Severus. As the two adults fought, T.C. walked out of the room unnoticed.

"Harry is not devil spawn, Severus what has gotten into you," asked Remus.

"Nothing," he said turning his back to Remus.

Remus made Severus face him. "Yes there has, I'll have to speak to Albus about you."

"No you won't, Albus has done enough meddling in my life."

Seeing the empty seat that once held T.C., Remus started to become scared. "Where's T.C.?"

"What do you mean," asked Severus not caring too much.

"He ran off, I'm going to go find him. Severus for his sake please apologize to him."

"Fine," Severus said following the wolf out of the room.

--

Running up the stairs to get away from everyone, T.C. collide with Harry who was with Professor McGonagall. "What's wrong," Harry said holding unto the younger boy tightly.

"I hate him," yelled T.C. burying his head into Harry's chest. He never wanted to see or hear Professor Snape ever again.

"Who,"

"Professor Snape," whispered T.C.

"Why?" T.C. cried into Harry's chest. "Did he hurt you? You need to tell me."

"Mr. Potter, I have to speak with Mr. Casteel anyway, go see what Professor Snape did," said Minerva.

Harry wiped T.C.'s tears away and gave him a big hug. "Go with Professor McGonagall, well I go talk to Snape."

"Ok,"

"Good boy see you soon."

--

Running down to the dungeons, Harry met Snape at the bottom of the circular stairs. Harry grabbed Severus by his robes and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do to him," shouted Harry.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Potter," said Severus throwing Harry off of him.

"Tell me what you did to T.C."

"I did nothing; he didn't like the punishment I gave him for hitting students."

"That can't be it," said Harry looking at Remus.

"T.C. called Severus daddy and Severus told him that no one would love him," Remus explained.

Harry was on the verge of punching Snape. "You bastard," he hissed.

"Don't curse at me Potter," snapped Snape.

"I don't care; he's been through so much and to reject him like that was stupid of you. No wonder he hates you."

Severus was taken a back as he heard what Potter said. "He hates me." He never thought T.C. was capable of hating someone.

"Yes and I do to; go riot in a hole forever Severus Snape," said Harry going back to T.C.

* * *

**A lot of drama with this chapter, soon the parental bond between Harry and Severus will start to form; I'm stilling figuring out how it will happen. Next chapter, Harry experiences another dream and more drama**


	21. Every relationship has a starting point

**The disclaimer is generic. This chapter has two dreams in it, plus a sweet surprise at the end, so enjoy.**

* * *

Harry pulled T.C. into his arms as the younger boy slept, the day was completely stressful and Harry was glad it was over. After issues with Snape, Harry had taken T.C. to Professor Dumbledore who cut Snape's punishment to T.C. more than half. T.C. had to be pressured to tell why he had hit Declan and Magnolia. His punishment now was only two weeks of detention with Professor Sprout and Hagrid and 50 points was taken away from Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall taking pity on T.C. gave Declan two weeks worth of detention, while Severus gave Magnolia a week of detention. He still hadn't told T.C. he was sorry about what he said. As T.C. stirred a little bit, Harry started to rub his back, he loved the child so much, he couldn't see why people wanted to hurt him at all. T.C. was sleeping with Harry because he was too scared to go back to his own room out of fear of Declan; Harry obliged and had said that T.C. could always sleep in his bed. Yawning a bit, Harry drifted off to sleep.

_Harry felt a cool hand pressed against his head as he slowly opened his eyes, instead of seeing T.C.'s adorable face, he saw Snape's ugly one peering down at him. "What do you want," he asked sitting up._

_Severus couldn't believe Harry was acting this way. "Calm down, you're still getting over the flu."_

"_But, I'm not sick."_

"_Yes you are; you've been sick for the last three days. I told your mother not to allow you to go to the summer quidditch camp. Lay down, I'll go get you some potions."_

"_Why in the hell do you care about me," asked Harry taking the vial Severus handed him._

"_I'm your father and what has gotten into you?"_

"_Where's T.C.?"_

_Severus was confused; he had never heard that name before. "Who is T.C.?"_

"_I'm in that dream again," Harry said to himself. "If things hadn't changed with him, then he's still with William."_

_Severus was getting worried, because Harry was talking to himself now; he thought the fever might be getting to Harry's head. "Harry rest."_

"_NO," yelled Harry._

"_Harry James Snape, you will not raise your voice at me, now rest."_

"_I'm not a Snape I'm a Potter."_

"_What's going on in here," said Lily coming into the room with a glass of orange juice._

"_Deal with your son," said Severus leaving._

_Harry was glad to see him leave. "Mom, where's dad?"_

"_Your father just left," laughed Lily._

"_Not him, my middle name sake where is James?"_

_Lily's face filled with dread. "Harry you know James died years ago."_

"_How did he die?"_

"_Harry we shouldn't be discussing this you're quite ill," she said sitting by his side._

"_NO, I'm not tell me. Was he killed by Voldermort, then how did you survive?"_

"_Harry stop talking like this. The fever most be getting to your head." Lily started to stroke Harry's hair. "Sleep love, you'll be better soon."_

"_Mom, I"_

"_Hush now," she said keeping up with the stroking._

"I_ love you," Harry whispered._

"Harry wake up," T.C. said shaking the older boy. He was somewhat scared, because Harry was talking in his sleep.

"What's wrong," yawned Harry as he wiped his eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what,"

"Professor Snape,"

Harry took T.C. and held him close. "Don't think about him ok."

T.C. cuddled up to Harry. "But I don't hate him; I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"NO, listen even if he hears that you're sorry, he's not going to care. If anything he should say sorry to you for what he said."

"Should he say sorry about what he said in class," asked T.C.

"What did he say?"

"That I was stupid."

"What, why didn't you tell me earlier," asked Harry. T.C. shrugged his shoulders. "How long has he been calling you stupid?"

"Since the first day of class."

"T.C. you need to tell me this stuff earlier or I can't help you."

"I'm sorry," he said as tears started to come to his eyes.

"It's ok," Harry gave T.C. a huge hug. "Go to bed ok."

"Ok," Harry held T.C. tight until the boy fell asleep.

--

Severus took a sip of his wine as he stared at the fire, his mind was on the scolding he received from Albus and Minerva regarding the way he treated T.C. and Harry. Albus said that it was despicable of him to insult children and Minerva said that he was being a child himself. Feeling the wine get to him, he went into an uneasy sleep.

"_Severus," said a sweet heavenly voice._

_Opening his eyes, Severus's black eyes became connected with Lily's green eyes, "Lily." He was speechless she was more beautiful then ever with her flowing red hair reaching past her shoulders and her warm smile that gave her eyes more shine. Looking past Lily, he saw that the two were in the park they played in as children. _

"_Severus don't you love me," she asked touching Severus's cheek. _

_Severus wanted to take the hand and kiss it. "Yes, of course. I've always love you."_

"_If you loved me then you wouldn't treat Harry like you do."_

_Severus could feel his dream becoming a nightmare. "But, he's just like James."_

"_No buts, he's apart of me and if you love me; you can learn to love him."_

"_It's hard," Severus whined._

_Lily smiled as she watched how Severus acted. "You must try for me please and please learn to love T.C. that's all I ask Severus."_

"_I can't, you're the only one I can love. I hate children."_

"_If we would have had children, would you hate them," she asked._

"_NO, because they were yours and mine, but you're asking to love a child that is the spitting image of my worse enemy and another child that I barely know anything about."_

"_Severus, but you do know that the both of them are in need of someone to love them and guide them," said Lily._

"_Your son has his dogfather, Weasleys, his friends and the Order."_

"_They're good people, but Harry and T.C. are in need of something else that only you can provide."_

_Severus started to become angry. "Is that why appearing before me; you just want me to take care of your son and his friend? Don't you even care about how I saved his life since he started Hogwarts? Do you even care about me?"_

"_Yes, I do care and me and James are grateful for what you have done. Severus, I do care for you."_

"_Did you ever love me," he asked wanting to have his heart's desire come true._

"_Severus, I have to go please love the boys," said Lily disappearing._

"_No come back, please come back," Severus said reaching out toward her, but it was too late._

Severus woke up from his dream to find a few tears escaping from his eyes. Standing up, he was in need of a hot shower, to regain his thoughts.

--

The next morning, Severus paced Albus's office as he told the old man his dream. "Albus this dream doesn't make sense; Lily has never come in my dreams before."

"Obviously she really wants you to look after the boys," Albus said eating some licorice.

Stopping the pacing he looked at Albus. "I can't, I hate them both."

"Severus, they're children at least you can try; you did this summer."

"Only because you forced me to," Severus almost yelled.

"Severus for you sake and theirs maybe it would be best if the boys moved into your quarters."

"Have you lost your mind old man? There is no way that those children are living with me anymore."

"They will," Albus said using a slightly stern tone. He felt that Severus was emotionally stunted in not letting the boys get close to him.

"No, I'm sick of listening to you," Severus said as he walked out of Dumbledore's office.

--

A few minutes after Severus had left Hermione and Ron came in. "What do I owe the pleasure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," Albus asked sucking a blood pop.

The two sat down and Hermione took over. "It's about Harry."

"And what about him," asked Albus a bit surprised that they would come without Harry knowing.

"Well Professor, it is great how Harry is a big brother to T.C., but I feel that some of their interaction is affecting how T.C. gets along with his peers."

"Please explain."

Hermione took a deep breathe before she explained. "Well, Harry always insists that T.C. sit in his lap at meal times or if we're in the common room. Also Harry loves to pick him up and carry him."

"They sleep in the same bed," Ron chimed in.

"Yes that to, Harry cuddles the boy with every opportunity, he walks T.C. to class, and he feeds him. Sir, T.C.'s year mates see this and they tease him about it; Ron and me have heard the terrible things they say about the two especially T.C."

Albus twirled his beard with his fingers. "I see your concern, have you talked to Harry about this?"

"Yes, but he won't listen," said Ron.

"Then I will speak to him myself, thank you for coming."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said as she and Ron left.

Albus sat back in his chair as he thought about what they said; he knew that Ron and Hermione cared very much about Harry, but he didn't know how to approach Harry about what they said.

--

In his office, Severus poured himself fire whiskey as he thought about his conversation with Albus, taking a long sip of his drink he stop when his door opened to reveal Harry. "What do you want Potter?"

"I want to talk to you about how you treat T.C."

"I don't feel like talking to you," Severus said drinking more of his liquor.

"Just listen, said Harry slamming his hands on Severus's desk. " For some strange reason T.C. looks up to you and he's beating himself up because he said he hated you. I didn't force him to choose Gryffindor it was the hat. I would never come to you begging, but please for him treat him better. He loves you and the fact that you treat him the way you do is tearing him apart, because he has seen a different side of you. Hell, I've seen a different side of you, I know you don't like me, but please say sorry to him." Harry held his head down as he waited for Severus's answer.

Severus reached out picked Harry's head up and met the boy's eyes. "I'll say sorry to him."

Harry's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing; he didn't think his plan would work. "Thank you sir,"

"Potter, I'm…" It took Severus everything to get the words out. "I'm sorry for how I ridiculed you."

Harry was shocked as he pulled away for Snape. "Thanks sir, should I go get T.C.?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," said Harry running out of the office.

Severus poured himself another drink, but couldn't force himself to drink it. For some reason he felt as if some invisible weight had been lifted from him. Getting rid of his drink he waited until, Harry came back with T.C.

Harry had to practically drag T.C. down to the dungeons, because T.C. didn't want to see Severus at all. When the two came in, T.C. hid behind Harry. "Come on out," Harry encouraged.

"No," whispered T.C.

"Mr. Casteel come here," said Severus with a stern tone. Not wanting to get Snape in angry T.C. went to the older man. Stepping away from his desk, Severus against his character got on his knees and gave the small child a hug. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you; you're not vile or unintelligent." T.C. didn't say anything as he put his head on Severus's shoulder. "But you can't call me daddy."

T.C. didn't care as long as Severus kept up the hugging. "Ok, do I still get a spanking?"

"No," Severus let go of the child and stood up. To please Lily, Severus walked over to Harry and gave him a quick hug. "Potter no one must know about this."

"Yes sir," said Harry finding Snape quite warm.

"Both of you leave now,"

"Yes sir," the two said in unison.

As the boys left, Severus sat back down and hoped that Lily had seen what he did.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to add more drama, but decided to save it for future chapters, so now Harry and Severus are slowly becoming closer, it wouldn't be to realistic if they just automatically jumped into a parental relationship. Next chapter, Albus talks to Harry and other stuff.**


	22. Relationships progress

**Normal disclaimer, a new chapter with a feature I'm considering and an adorable ending. Enjoy and special thanks to my readers and reviewers.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry sat across from Dumbledore as he watched the headmaster eat the wizarding version of skittles that made the user spit out a rainbow. He didn't have any idea why he was called to Albus's office, he had done nothing wrong. "Sir why did you tell me to come here?"

Albus spitted out a techno color rainbow as he answered. "Well Harry, I wanted to speak to you about how you interact with T.C."

Harry should have known that would come up. "Why?"

"Because of some concerns that were directed toward me by certain people."

"Was it Ron and Hermione," Harry asked hoping that Dumbledore would say no, but his wish did not come true.

"Yes, Harry, they only came to me out of concern for you and him. It's not only their observations, but my own."

The dread of being betrayed by his best friends filled his body. "What are you guys concerned about?"

"How you treat T.C. like a toddler. It's good that you want to be around him, but sitting him in your lap all the time is not healthy for him. Do you remember what Severus said the night of T.C.'s sorting?"

"No,"

"He said that T.C. needs to learn independence from you and from observing the two of you, I agree. To learn independence, I suggest that you don't carry him anymore, not have him sit in your lap, and he needs to sleep in his own room with his year mates. Set some other boundaries between you two." Dumbledore said putting then spitting out more rainbows, by now his tongue was also the colors of the rainbow.

"No, he needs me."

"That's well and good, but still," said Albus knowing it was going to be hard for Harry to distance himself.

"I'm not about to stop, it took him awhile for him to trust me. I'm the first one that told him he was a wizard; I promised I would never hurt or leave him. I don't care what you say, I will continue to do what I do until he says stop."

"Harry don't make this difficult," said Albus not wanting to plead with the child.

"I'm not; we've been through so much together that I would never just ignore him."

"I'm not asking you to ignore him. Harry, you met him at the hospital. What happened there?"

Not wanting to answer the question Harry got up and lied to Albus's face. "Nothing, I have to go to class."

"Harry, I want you to tell me what happened with you and him," demanded the headmaster not wanting to read Harry's mind to find out what he wanted.

"I said nothing. Can I go?"

"Yes my boy."

"Bye sir." Harry stormed out of the office as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore about T.C.'s abuse, but he couldn't for T.C.'s sake. Checking his watch, he went to meet Ron and Hermione at the library. Arriving he found his friends and Ginny studying at a table toward the back. "Hey guys,"

"Hi Harry where were you," asked Hermione working on her and Ron's charms essay as Ginny worked on her divination.

Harry could see through her innocent act. "I was talking with Dumbledore about how you and Ron went behind my back to talk about T.C. and me."

"Harry, we're sorry, but you wouldn't listen to us. T.C. is being picked on because of the way you two interact. He is not a baby."

"That's the same thing Dumbledore said; wither you two like it or not I love that child more then anything in this world; I swore to always protect him and I don't care if you two are jealous of him, I will not abandon him."

Hermione couldn't believe how stubborn her friend was; he was just like Ron. "We're not telling you to abandon him; Harry stop treating him like a baby, he's eleven for Merlin's sake."

"I know that, he needs me right now."

"He got along for eleven years without you," said Ginny jumping into the conversation.

Harry couldn't stand that the three of them were ganging up on him; they knew nothing. "You three are on the verge of losing your friendship with me."

Hermione apologized, "we're sorry Harry; we don't want to lose you."

"I don't' want to lose you guys either, but T.C. is in my life now. Please get along with him."

"Ok Harry," said Ron crossing his fingers, there was no way he was going to let the brat take his friend away.

--

Later that night, Harry laid next to T.C. as he tried to calm the smaller boy down after he had a nightmare; Harry had just fed T.C. a chocolate frog and was now they were just laying close, but not enough where the two would be touching. Because T.C. had frequent nightmares, Harry had put up the silence charm around his bed, so his roommates wouldn't be disturbed. "Hey, what was your nightmare about," Harry asked wanting to hold T.C, but the child was leery of touching right now.

"William," the small child admitted. He had dreamt that William had found away to take him away from Hogwarts; then the doctor took him to a secluded place where terrible acts were done to him.

"You will never see him again," promised Harry. He was trying his best never to lie to T.C.

T.C. knew Harry wouldn't lie to him; he calm down some and crawled into Harry's arms. Harry was all too happy to embrace the child. "Ok, Harry why is Professor Snape mean sometimes and nice the others?"

"I don't know. Was he nice to you today?" Harry stroked T.C.'s hair.

"Yes, he let me skip class if I did a potion for him."

"Snape never did that for me; I guess he's trying to make it up to you after what he said."

"Does he say sorry to everyone?"

"No, you're just special." The statement brought a smile to T.C.'s face; that Harry fell in love with.

"Can I tell you something," asked T.C. still smiling. He had been thinking about this notion for a while.

"What?"

"I wish that Professor Snape could be my daddy."

"What about me," asked Harry pretending to be jealous.

Of course, T.C. didn't know Harry was pretending and became frightened until Harry told him he was playing. "I want you to be my big brother and we'll be a family. Is my dream stupid?"

"No, because you deserve it so much."

"I wish I was a baby when mommy…"

"Don't talk about your mother; then your memories won't come back. Do you want to be a baby again?" Harry wondered if T.C. was abused as a baby; he hoped not.

T.C. smiled, he loved babies and wanted to be one so bad to escape his current life. "Yes, so a nice mommy and daddy can love me and I won't have anymore memories."

"I bet you'll be a cute baby," said Harry starting to tickle his little brother.

Giggling at the treatment, T.C. asked, "I'm cute?"

"Yes, you're adorable hasn't anyone every told you how cute you were?"

"No, I was always told that I'm ugly."

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?"

"Yes, but I'm ugly every time I look."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, slipping out of bed, he went to the other side and picked T.C. up. Taking the younger boy to the bathroom, Harry presented T.C. in front of a mirror. "See you're cute." In the mirror, Harry saw T.C.'s angelic features and doe eyes. He could never understand why anyone would call the child ugly.

Unlike Harry, T.C. saw a monster looking back at him. "No," he said turning his head to Harry's shoulder.

"Yes you are." Harry took the time to point out all of T.C.'s adorable features that made the child feel good about himself. When they were done in the bathroom, the two cuddled into bed together to drift off to sleep.

--

White clouds littered the sky a couple weeks later as the Gryffindor quidditch team marched toward the pitch. "I figure with our training schedule we can win the cup this year," said Ron. Harry was made captain this year, but he gave most of the duties to Ron. Ron was serious about winning, so he had devised a schedule for practice five times a week, twice a day. They had to focus on their new members who had just joined the team. "We need to win like in third year."

"I know," said Harry thinking Ron was just like Oliver. "Oh great." Entering the quidditch pitch, they saw the Slytherin team flying around practicing maneuvers. "Malfoy, we have the pitch for today."

Draco landed near Harry; this year; he was the Slytherin team captain. "Well, Professor Snape overruled that, so we have the pitch."

"Son of a bitch," Ron spitted out.

Pansy smirked she was the new chaser on the team. "Watch your language Weasel."

Harry didn't want to cause a fight. "Come on, we'll just have Professor McGonagall give us back the pitch."

"No you won't," said Draco.

"Yes, I will."

"Hey, Potter who do you like pounding that five year old?" The whole Slytherin team laughed at Draco's accusation, they had all heard the rumors about Potter's affair with the kid.

"Shut up Malfoy, he's not five and I would never do something so dirty to T.C.," yelled Harry. He was on the verge of jumping on Malfoy.

Draco thought Potter was naïve. "That's not what I heard. Isn't that right Weasley, weren't you just telling your sister how it was disgusting that Potter and the kid have sex?"

Ron turned pale, he didn't think anyone was around when he was talking to Ginny about Harry, but of course he couldn't tell Harry the truth. "Harry, I never said that."

"Liar, said Draco. " I heard you and your sister talking in the courtyard; you were saying that the kid would eventually destroy Potter."

"Ron is that true," asked Harry not wanting to believe Malfoy, but something was telling him to believe.

Ron tried to calm his innocence. "No, Malfoy is lying. Who are you going to believe me your best friend or him the sneaky snake?"

There was no choice in what Harry had to pick. "Malfoy, you know nothing; you're making everything up."

"Whatever Potter," Malfoy said. He knew Potter would never think about his friends lying to him; Draco felt disgusted at the Weasel.

"What's going on," asked Snape coming up to the players. He was coming to see how his snakes were practicing.

"Potter won't let us practice," whined Draco.

"Potter, you and your team leave now."

"But sir we reserved the pitch first." He wanted to fight, but he was to confused about recent information.

"Doesn't matter Potter," Severus could tell something else was bothering Harry. "Potter come with me, so I can speak with you alone."

"Yes sir," Harry said without protest.

Snape took Harry to where the team changing rooms were and silenced their area. "Is something wrong Potter?"

Harry couldn't believe that Snape wanted to talk to him. "No, why do you care anyway?"

"You were less willing to fight me over use of the pitch."

"I just have stuff on my mind," Harry admitted.

"I assume it is about what Mr. Malfoy told you?"

"You heard?"

"Yes, it's your choice if you believe him or not, but remember many people don't approve of your relationship with Talen even your best friends. I assume you haven't told them about the abuse that he suffered from his parents?"

"No, T.C. wants that to be secret, I can't even tell them about what Vernon did to us. Everything this summer, I can't tell them about," Harry explained.

"Potter, I bet you and Talen haven't told anyone what happened at the school and why you left."

"No, I'm not ready to and I'm not going to tell you."

Severus crossed his arms. "I'm not asking you to, but I will find out. To hold secrets inside will someday come out and not in the most positive way. Talen is still a child and from what I seen and heard, he has never had the chance to fully express what he feels to people. But you have your friends and if you tell them the truth then they would change their opinion, but knowing Granger, she would want you to go to Albus about the information, which I doubt you're ready for."

"So I should tell them," asked Harry.

"It's you choice."

"Even if I do tell them, I can't forgive them for going behind my back and saying nasty things about me."

"Then you should found out if your friends are truly loyal; if they are and if a mistake on their part; then you must learn forgiveness." Severus knew his statement first hand.

"Thanks for the advice sir." What T.C. said came into Harry's mind, even if he didn't like the idea that much; he wanted to make the boy's wish come true. Slowly approaching Snape, Harry wrapped his arms around the older man.

Severus was shocked over the gesture, but he knew what Lily would want and what he needed. "Potter…"

"I…" Harry couldn't say anything as Severus wrapped his arms around Potter. For their own reasons, they both enjoyed the hug they were sharing and for a moment, they felt like father and son.

* * *

**p.s. An adorable note to end , so the relationship is coming along. Next chapter, more of Harry and Severus's progressing relationship and Snape's relationship with T.C**


	23. Maybe I want them

**Don't own the Potter series. This chapter is sort of a filler while I sort out the major confrontations coming up. So enjoy.**

* * *

In Severus's first year potions class, T.C. sat happily waiting for Severus to appear, he was more happier now that Severus had gave him a hug and said sorry. Sitting across from him, Declan looked over at the freak and wondered why he wasn't depressed looking. Getting up he walked over to T.C. "Hey freak, I should kick your ass for making me get detention."

T.C. didn't want Declan to ruin his mood, so he kept a straight face. "I didn't mean to."

"Hey, you're talking, you sound like a baby." Declan slapped the back of T.C.'s head.

Discomfort ran through his head as he held it. "What was that for," T.C. asked. He wished he was a baby so he wouldn't be going through this treatment.

"You still talk like a baby, thought that would work." Declan hit T.C. again. "Aren't you going to try and hit me? T.C. sat silent. Maybe if I hit you again, you'll talk." Declan slammed his fist into the back of T.C.'s head. "Hey stupid say something."

"He won't, he's scared," giggled Magnolia enjoying seeing T.C. in pain. Other members of the class laughed at T.C.'s treatment except for Parker Diggory and Cassandra Corner; they thought that T.C.'s treatment was unfair, but they were too scared to say that it was wrong out of fear of being unlike by their peers.

Sitting there taking the blows, T.C. prayed that Severus would come soon; luckily his wish came true as Severus came into the room. Severus glared at Declan that made a shiver run through the boy's spine. "Today's potion is a simple boil remover, spilt into partners and you have 45 minutes to complete it," he snarled putting the directions on the board.

Everyone did what Severus said, because of his unpopularity T.C. ended up working alone. It was a good thing that he did, because he was able to make a perfect potion and finished first. Turning in his potion, Severus gave the child a brief smile. Knowing Severus was proud of him; T.C. went to his desk and read as the rest of the class finished.

Declan and his partner Richie sweated over their potion as they tried to make it, but instead of it being a dark blue color; their potion was grey and bubbling. Seeing T.C. finished, the two were jealous. "Hey, I got an idea," said Declan stirring their potion.

"What," asked Richie knowing that what Declan had in mind would be fun.

"Lets make this potion spill on to the freak."

"How without letting Snape see?"

"Just wait and see."

As he read his potion's book, T.C. saw a potion he wanted to ask Severus about; getting up he had to pass Declan to get to Severus as T.C. walked by; Declan carried out his plan. Casting a spell, Declan made an invisible robe stretch out which caused T.C. to trip when he encountered it. Falling T.C. slammed against Declan's caldron that cause the hot contents to splatter on him.

"OWWWWWW," T.C. screamed trying to wipe the goo off him, but it wasn't working. Large red painful boils were starting to appear on his skin as he cried. Declan and Richie laughed to themselves, they had deliberately added more of a certain ingredient to make sure that the boils would appear.

Springing from his seat, Severus quickly took the small boy into his arms and tried to calm him down. Getting a good grip on T.C., Severus picked him up and held him close. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing," he announced to the class. "Everyone bottle up what you have now and clean up. Mr. Finnigan, you and your partner will make up your potion in detention."

"We didn't do anything," Declan protested.

"Don't lie to me boy, I will deal with you later," Severus growled taking T.C. out of the room.

--

In the hospital wing, Severus undressed T.C. down to his waist to see that the boils had made their way to his chest and back area. "It hurts," T.C. cried as tears ran down to the boils. He also had them on his arms, hands, face, and some on his legs, but he wasn't going to mention that to Snape.

"I know," said Severus rubbing salve on T.C.'s face and arms. He knew Declan had done it, because James and Sirius had done the same to him as a first year. Poppy who was at her desk smiled at how Severus was so gently with the boy. Finishing the arms, Severus started to work on T.C.'s chest; he noticed the boy got notably tense as his fingers ran over the boils. "Calm down."

"Yes Professor Snape," said T.C. feeling the pain of his upper body going away.

Taking gauze Severus wrapped the boy up, seeing stains on T.C.'s pants he knew the boils were on his legs. "Mr. Casteel please take off your pants so I can get the ones on your legs."

T.C. knew Snape wasn't going to hurt him, but he was still scared, "no." No person has seen him with his pants off not even Harry. Every morning he got up early and dressed in the shower area, even when he used the bathroom he couldn't use a urinal out of fear people staring at his lower half.

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you." Severus didn't know if to pull the boy's pants off himself or use magic, no matter how he did it the child would freak out. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Please no, can I do it myself?"

"If you must." Severus gave T.C. the salve and told him what to do as T.C. headed toward the bathroom.

As T.C. did his thing in the bathroom, Poppy approached Severus. "A bit strange that he tensed up like that."

"No, he's a boy that will start puberty soon," Severus said washing his hands at a near by sink.

"Or he's a boy that's been abused," said Poppy hitting the nail on the head.

Severus dried his hands. "By his parents yes."

Poppy was shocked; no one had mentioned that before. "What does Albus know?"

"No,"

"Why the hell not? Severus, Albus needs to know."

"The boy is safe; his parents gave him to me, and so there is no need for Albus to know."

She couldn't believe how Severus was so causal talking about the child's abuse. "Yes there is Severus, does Harry know?"

"Of course Potter knows."

"I'm done," said T.C. coming out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed.

Severus pulled his pants legs up to see that he wrapped them properly, seeing that they were fine; he gave T.C. some pain reliever. "I will escort you to your next class, where is it?"

T.C. was smiling, he wanted to hug Severus, but knew that he couldn't. "History of Magic."

"Well lets go." Severus felt something in his heart jerk to see the child smiling, it was almost angelic like Lily's smiles.

As the pair walked out, Poppy smiled, she was glad that Severus was losing his cold exterior.

--

Harry tried to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was saying, but he couldn't; his mind kept drifting to what Malfoy and Snape said. He hadn't confronted Ron about it yet, but he was on the verge to. Writing down notes about shape shifters, he quickly looked over a look over at his friend who had drool coming out of his mouth as he slept.

"I expect a short essay about shape shifters by next class," said Minerva finishing her lecture. "Mr. Weasley will be receiving a "D" if he doesn't wake up now. Hearing the letter "D", Ron quickly woke up. "Glad to see you're awake, now if there is no one else asleep class is dismissed."

The trio grabbed their things and headed out into the hall. "Man, I'm hungry," yawned Ron. "Lets go eat dinner."

"You wouldn't be tired, if you had gone to bed at a reasonable time last night." Hermione scolded.

"I would have went to bed earlier, but I had to write that stupid essay for Snape," Ron said not noticing how quiet Harry was. Harry just listened to his friends; he was trying to think of the best way to know if Ron really said those things about him.

--

In the Great Hall, Harry dined on pork chop as T.C. picked at his food; Harry still had to force the child to eat at every meal. T.C. still took his nutrient potions, but they didn't make him want to eat. The only good consolation was that T.C. managed to put on five much-needed pounds. Coaxing T.C. to eat some green beans, Ryuk, T.C.'s hawk flew in and delivered a letter to Harry. Since Ryuk was better built for flying across the oceans, Harry used him to deliver letters to Tri and Jimmy. "Thanks boy," Harry stroked the feathers, as Ryuk gave his attention to T.C. Opening the letter, he was happy to find out who it was from.

_Dear Harry,_

_We got your letter asking how we are in California, but we're not there. Thanks to Jimmy's driving, we got caught by the police and forced back to Ellenwood. As I write, I'm sitting in solitary confinement. I'm not going to reveal to you how William has punished us so far. He is pissed that you and T.C. weren't with us. I don't' know what he has planned, but he seriously wants T.C. back and has his parents involved with getting him back, if I found out anymore info I'll tell you. It's good you're back with your friends; I missed our friends here. Updates about people, Lil Joker is in prison, because on an outing he got a hold of some matches and tried to set a park on fire. Dudley is out of here, he left two weeks after me and Jimmy came back. You would barely recognize him he has lost so much weight. Me and Jimmy miss you and T.C. and hope to see you guys soon. In your next letter, tell me about your school and how T.C. is getting along._

_Always_

_Tri_

Finishing the letter, Harry gave it to T.C. so he could read it. "Who is the letter from," asked Hermione being nosy.

"Just one of my friends from the states."

"Who?"

"Her name is Tri, we escaped with her."

"Is she hot mate," asked Ron who got punched in the arm by Hermione.

Harry laughed those two needed to go out. "She has a boyfriend." As Harry was talking to his friends, T.C. was worrying about Tri and Jimmy; they both knew that he and Harry were in England and he was afraid that they had told William. He knew William was going to come and get him now. Starting to hyperventilate, memories of the abuse from his stepfather and William flooded his mind as an attack started to come on. Seeing T.C. sweating and hearing the heavy breathing, Harry wrapped his arms around the child and tried to calm him down. "T.C. what's wrong?" T.C. didn't hear him as more memories came. Fearing Harry would hurt him; he lashed out at the older boy. Harry was shocked as he caught the child's arms. "T.C. it's me what's wrong?"

"Let me go," T.C. yelled. Everyone around them stopped talking and stared at the pair.

"No, you need to tell me." Harry managed to position so T.C.'s head was on his shoulder, instead of calming down with the gesture; T.C. sunk his teeth into Harry's shoulder. Almost throwing the child off him, Harry tried to hold back the pain. T.C. had never bitten him before. Going deeper in his psychotic delusions, T.C. fought harder Harry as he yelled to not be touched. For someone so small, T.C. was causing a lot of damage. Harry's glasses were already knocked off, he had a black eye and a few bruises.

Severus seeing the action at the Gryffindor table went from his seat to where T.C. was fighting Harry. Grabbing the child, he was also bitten as T.C. didn't recognize him either. As he got a firm grip on the child, Severus motioned Potter to follow him.

--

"Mr. Potter do you know what set him off," asked Severus as the two looked down at T.C. who was fast asleep. After taking him out of the Great Hall, Severus took him to the hospital wing where Poppy had to force a potion down T.C.'s throat just for him to sleep and calm down. T.C. was now sleeping like an angel as he slept in the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth.

Harry sat next to T.C. and stroked his hair. "No, he was fine until he read that letter."

"What letter?"

"A letter from a friend of mine who we escaped with, but she only asked how we were."

"Potter do you know the exact reason that he was in the hospital?"

Harry knew this was the best time to bring up the abuse T.C. had suffered from, but he decided against it. "Because he unleashed accidental magic, his parents are muggles so they thought something was wrong with him."

Severus could tell he was lying. "Potter there is stuff you're not telling me."

Harry couldn't even look at Severus in the eyes. "No there's not."

"Liar,"

"Severus calm down," said Albus walking toward the bed T.C. was in, behind in Minerva came in. Taking out his wand, he touched the boy's forehead and whispered a spell. "That should allow him to dream about good things like candy. Harry, I believe that you should tell us everything that happened this summer."

"I met him and we escaped that's all."

Severus was annoyed at Harry for saying the simplest things. He knew he was protecting that child, but he wanted to know from what."Potter, that is not the only reason, I know why you escaped, but that doctor was trying to help him with his problems. Why the hell did you take him?"

"Why does it matter, he's here now at Hogwarts?"

"It matters now, this is not the first time he has went psychotic for no apparent reason. This time is mild, but think of the next time it could be worse. Potter, think of him there is some reason other then the letter that made him do this. At that hospital did he do something like this?"

Harry kept his attention on T.C.'s hair as he answered. "Yes, it was mostly do to his accidental magic, he couldn't understand what he was doing, so he became scared."

"What about on your little trip did he do anything?" Severus asked knowing he wasn't going to get the truth.

"No," Harry lied.

Minerva sighed she hated that Harry wouldn't give them the details they needed. "Harry, there is more that you're not telling us and you need to."

"There's nothing else. Can I stay the night with him?"

"I believe that will be fine," said Albus. Come Severus and Minerva, we must discuss some matters at hand." Snape throw a glare at Harry before he left.

--

Later that night, Harry yawned as he wrote an essay for charms. He would have written it earlier, but Ron and Hermione had came to the hospital wing and stayed for hours talking until Madame Pomfrey kicked them out. He didn't want to do the essay, but he had procrastinated and it was do in a few hours. He was sitting in a chair by T.C.'s bed as he wrote and watched over the child. Closing his eyes a bit he was woken up by an all too familiar sound.

"Potter,"

Harry's eyes snapped open to see Severus standing over him. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Me and Madame Pomfrey take turns watching students who are in here overnight," Severus explained pulling a chair up to T.C.'s bed. "You should be asleep, not doing homework which should already be done."

"I know, but earlier I got distracted by Ron and Hermione."

"I assume you haven't talked to Mr. Weasley about what he said?"

"I can't, I know he wouldn't say something like that. Malfoy is such a liar."

"Since you never bothered to befriend Mr. Malfoy, then you barely know anything about him. Draco is a very truthful person and he wouldn't tell you about Mr. Weasley if he didn't feel you deserved to hear it."

"But why," asked Harry feeling a bit strange that Malfoy would go beyond to help him in someway.

"Because Draco knows that it wouldn't do you any good to know that your best friend is being dishonest behind your back. You may still choose not to believe."

Harry had no other choice. "I'll confront Ron."

Hearing a small yawn, Harry turned to see T.C. rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Harry where am I?" He asked looking around, he was happy that Snape was there.

"You're in the hospital wing; don't you remember you had an attack?"

Suddenly the rush of dinner came into his mind, he didn't remember the actual attack, but he did remember harming Harry and Severus. "I'm sorry for hurting you Harry," he said as tears came down.

Harry held him. "It's ok as long as you feel better now. Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"You will drink some water," said Severus giving T.C. a cup. Not wanting to disobey, he drank the water without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Professor," T.C. said with more tears coming down his eyes.

Severus wiped the tears away. "It is alright, but when you're better we will be speaking about what set you off."

"Yes sir,"

"Both of you it's time for bed." Severus took away Harry's book, paper and quills. "You may finish in the morning." Expanding T.C.'s bed, he made it big enough so both boys could lay comfortable together. Not saying anything, Harry slipped in next to T.C. and wondered with astonishment why Snape was tucking them in. Slipping into an easy sleep, he rather wished Snape was laying down next to them. Once the boys were asleep, Severus protectively watched over them. As they slept, he noticed that both T.C. and Potter whimpered as they in their sleep. Knowing nightmares were coming on, he moved both boys so that they were laying on their stomachs and then he rubbed their backs until they calmed down. Once they were calm, he sat back and watched both boys sleep until dawn when he slipped out.

* * *

**p.s. not a very exciting chapter, but wanted to get it done. So next chapter is when Harry confronts Ron, Harry makes a new friend and someone old comes back into the story. **


	24. Decisions are made

**Don't own the Potter series. This chapter the confrontation with Ron and something special at the end. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Harry took a deep breathe as he and Ron walked around Hogsmeade. It was time to confront Ron; he had waited until the weekend, so at least if something would go wrong, they would have the rest of the weekend to sort it out. "Ron, we have to talk about something."

Ron was busy stuffing some rainbow skittles into his mouth as he wondered why Harry wanted to talk. "Sure mate," he said shooting rainbow toward him.

Harry wiped the fragments of the rainbow off his face and led Ron to the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack. The wind whipped around them as Harry got the nerve to talk, but he didn't want to. Ron was his best friend and he didn't want to lose his friendship, but he talked. "Ron, I've been thinking about what Malfoy told me at the quidditch pitch."

Ron almost choked on his candy. "Harry, I thought we got over this; Malfoy is a dirty liar. I can't believe you would even consider what he said."

"Malfoy wouldn't lie about something like this."

"You're defending that bastard, so what he's your new friend now?"

No, I just know that you don't really like T.C. Just look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't say anything about me and T.C."

Ron could barely make eye contact with Harry. "I didn't say anything," he forced out. Harry could tell he was lying. "There that's done lets go meet Hermione."

Harry wouldn't budge from his spot. "No, I don't believe what you said Ron."

"What? I did what you said. So what if I don't like the kid, I didn't say those things about you and him." Ron knew he couldn't keep lying for much longer.

"Tell the truth, I know that you're lying, because every time you lie no matter where we are, your ears become extremely red. Ron, please tell the truth."

Finally the pressure of being told to tell the truth got to him. Standing before Harry, Ron got a sickening grin on his face. "You're to damn blind to see that that slut is trying to seduce you. What do you know about him? He probably sells his body to anyone that will take him. I heard that he's trying to seduce Snape now, he has issues."

Harry turned red as he slammed his fist into Ron's face. "How dare you say that about him? You know nothing and you never will. What makes you think that an eleven year old would want to have sex with me and Snape? He's not trying to seduce us, he wants approval and love from us. I'm trying to give him all the love he deserves, but its people like you, Hermione and Ginny who are making it difficult. None of you understand what I had to go through just to get him to trust me, and there is no way I'm about to let you destroy the bond I've made with him."

A stream of blood ran down Ron's nose as he replied. "You care about that little retard more then your own friends, who have known you since first year. I'll tell the truth; I did say those things about you, he's in your bed every night, you love to sit him on your lap, you're fucking him Harry. Admit it we all know, out of all the people you could get for being the boy-who-lived; you're degrading yourself in sleeping with some little whore. I can't believe you're my friend."

The pain in Harry's heart was killing him as Ron spit out those evil words. "Well we're not now."

"You would throw away years of friendship for him. After all we been through, how you almost got me killed on more then one occasion."

"Ron, I really don't want to lose you, I was bluffing, but T.C. is in my life now."

"Fine be with your little toy, I don't care anymore."

"Ron,"

"Shut up, I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I never liked you; the only reason I wanted to be friends with you, so my family and I could get the recognition of knowing you. No one loves you, not any of my family or Hermione. You're nothing, just a wimp." Ron punched Harry in the stomach and spit on him. "Have fun with that toy," he said walking away.

Harry sat on the ground crying, he never wanted it to end this way. Minutes passed as he thought about his life without Ron; he couldn't even picture it. Finding the strength to get up, Harry walked back to Hogsmeade, not wanting to face any of the other students at Hogwarts; he went into Hog's Head. Seeing no one inside the dingy pub, he sat at a table in the very back and thought about how his life was destroyed.

"Need a drink Potter?"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy staring down at him with two mugs of butterbeer in his hands. "What do you want?"

"I saw you come in here without your little gang, so I decided to follow you." Draco sat across from Harry and gave him one of the mugs.

"Did you poison it?"

"No, just think of it as a peace offering."

Harry took a drink and decided there was nothing in it to kill him. He found it weird that Malfoy was being nice to him. "Thanks,"

Draco gave Harry a small smile. "I saw Weasley with Granger laughing about something, before I saw you."

"He's laughing; he doesn't care if we're not friends anymore," Harry said feeling tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't believe Ron was affected by their fight.

Draco was a bit stunned that Potter was crying in front of him; he felt like telling Potter things would be ok, but he couldn't. "Not friends, you confronted him didn't you?"

Harry felt embarrassed crying in front of Malfoy; he quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Yes, I never thought I would lose him so quick."

"Sounds like you two were going out."

"No, it's just hard that he would throw away our friendship so quick."

"If you had taken my friendship, I wouldn't have."

"You just wanted to be friends with me because I defeated Voldermort."

"No, remember we met before I even knew who you were and if I didn't have to leave so quickly, then I would have asked us to be friends. But when we did have the chance to become friends you turned me down." Draco still couldn't see why Potter had chosen Weasley that day.

"That's because you were insulting Ron," Harry pointed out.

"Well if I didn't insult him, would you have become friends with me?"

Harry had never truly that about that concept before. "I don't know."

"Look we can't take back the past, but do you want to be friends now?"

Harry couldn't believe what Malfoy asked, he found it sort of funny. "You be friends with a Gryffindor; that's stupid don't you care about my blood purity and house?"

"I don't care about those, I care about you. I've always cared about you, since even before we ever met again."

"Again what do you mean?"

Draco pulled out a picture, which featured one year old Harry and Draco playing together in a sandbox. "Mother used to take me to a muggle park, so I wouldn't have to be around the death eaters, one day your mom was there with you and mother said we hit it off right away." Draco then pulled out another picture of them sleeping together on a picnic blanket.

"When did you find out about this," asked Harry. He never knew he had friends as a baby especially Malfoy of all people, but he loved looking at the pictures.

"Summer of fourth year, father was on some business trip and one night I was complaining about you to mother. She said that we weren't always enemies, then she showed me the pictures and talked about us as babies. Neither of our fathers knew about the secret meetings."

"Funny we got along as babies, but not now."

"I know, do you want to be friends again?"

"If you promise not to say anything bad about T.C., me and some of my other friends. "

"Deal, what about Weasley?" Draco had a whole list of insults to use on the Weasleys.

"You can." Harry checked his watch. "Hogsmeade is almost over and I forgot to buy T.C. some candy."

"Lets go know." Leaving the drinks the two made their way to Honeydukes. At the candy shop, Harry bought tons of chocolate, sugar quills and gum for the child. "Why don't you get him these," asked Draco bringing over some blood pops.

"No, I don't think he'll like them to much." After paying for the candy, the pair caught one of the last carriages together back to Hogwarts. Harry who was sitting next to Draco enjoyed that scent the aristocratic boy was sending out. "Malfoy, it's kind of strange that we hit it off right away again."

"Maybe because we're both willing to know each other now," said Draco drinking in Harry's scent. "Where are you going after we get back?"

"I'm going to go find T.C.; knowing him he's probably in the library. What will your friends think of you being friends with me?"

"No one in Slytherin is truly my friend. Crabbe and Goyle just hang around me because their fathers make them. Parkinson is annoying, now her sister is there, and she is trying to cuddle up to me. Zabini wants to be the Slytherin prince and Nott is ok, but we're not friends. I envy you Potter."

"Why," asked Harry shocked by Draco's admission.

"Because you once had a friend that would stick up for you and now you have a kid that loves you. I only really have Severus."

"Snape, why are close to him other then him being the head of your house?"

"He's my godfather," Draco admitted.

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. We have a good relationship during summer and Christmas holiday he comes and has dinner with my family and we spend some time together. This summer he only came around once and when he did, he had the Talen with him."

"Snape took T.C. to your house?"

"For dinner, father invited them when we went to Diagon Alley."

"Oh that must have been an unpleasant dinner."

"No, mother and father were quite charmed by Talen." Draco thought back to how Narcissus talked about Talen for days after he left. She was so impressed by him that she didn't care if he was in Gryffindor. "Father was ticked off when he found out that he was in Gryffindor."

"Weird," said Harry wondering if Lucius knew if T.C. was a muggleborn.

--

T.C. had spent all of Saturday in the library either reading or working on homework, without Harry there and no friends he had no one to be around, but he was happy. Declan hated the library and hadn't come in nor did anyone else that tormented him. He was in his own private spot enjoying himself. Earlier he had went to see Professor Snape, but the older man told him that he had pressing matters to attend to, it didn't make T.C. upset only wishful that Snape would take time out for him. He wanted Snape to read him a book he had found called _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Pouring over one of the stories, he didn't notice Harry walking toward him.

Harry couldn't help smiling as he watched the younger child, putting his hand on T.C.'s shoulder he got the boy to pull his head out of the book. "Hey have you been reading the entire day?"

"Yes," T.C. said happy that Harry was back.

"That's good; I got that candy I promised you. Do you want to eat some now or later?"

"Later," T.C.'s eyes focused on Draco and he became frightful."

Harry noticed. "Don't worry, he's my friend and he won't hurt you."

"He's not like Ron," asked T.C. hoping Draco wasn't.

Draco smoothed T.C.'s hair in a comforting way. "No, I'm not like the Weasel." He then took the book T.C. was reading. "Mother and Severus used to read this to me when I was little, it's a good book."

"Snape read to you," asked Harry.

"Yes, when he stayed the night at the manor or I stayed the night with him. I would beg him to read to me, because I loved his voice. He would always put me on his lap and hold me close as he read." As Draco talked, T.C. felt jealous, because he wanted that to happen to him. Seeing the child's face, Draco stopped. He remembered Severus mentioning that the kid looked up to him. "I bet if I asked him, he would do it for you."

T.C.'s face brightened up. "Really,"

"Yes, I'll speak to him now. We're going to have tea together tomorrow night, how about you and Potter come along."

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Come on Potter, we're friends now, besides I'm not asking you to have dinner with my father."

"Please Harry," begged T.C.

"All right, it's almost dinnertime now lets go to the Great Hall."

"Can Draco walk with us," T.C. asked hoping the two older boys would say yes.

Draco was happy that T.C. had warmed up to him so quick. "Yea I will kid."

After T.C. cleaned up his book and schoolwork, he happily grabbed Harry's hand and the trio walked down to the Great Hall. Once they were there, Harry took T.C. to the very end of the table, so he wouldn't be anywhere near Ron. T.C. thought it was weird Harry didn't want to be near Ron, but he didn't question it.

--

Elsewhere, Vernon sat in a jail cell thinking about how his life had went wrong. Because he was a muggle, he didn't have to go to Azkaban, but he was made to go to a medium security prison. His reputation was now ruined, he had lost his wife and son that never came to visit and he was being called a child molester. Other then the abuse charges, he was also being charged with embezzlement from his former company.

"Dursley you have a visitor," said the guard. Vernon got up and followed the guard into a room where individual therapy was taken place.

Once the guard was gone, Vernon came face-to-face will William. "What are you doing here," he snarled at the man that had caused all of this.

William sat in his chair calmly. If anything did happen, he was trained in martial arts to take down Vernon. "I came to visit, but I want to get down to business. I can have you released early if you are willing to sign some papers."

"Like what?"

"Just papers, which give me legal guardianship of your nephew. The parents of the child that Harry took have already signed over their rights. After that is done, all I need to know where he is. What is the school that your nephew goes to?"

"Hogwarts-"

"Thank you," William pulled out documents. "Please sign these."

Vernon looked at it and saw Petunia had already signed them. "When did she sign?"

"Awhile ago she was quite eager to do so, all I need is you."

"What about the wizards?" Vernon asked reading over the papers.

"I have looked into that, but since neither boy have official legal wizarding guardianship; then they can't do any legal recourse. It will take a couple months before I have actual possession of the boys, but I can't wait."

Wanting revenge on the boy, Vernon quickly signed every document and handed them back to William. "When do I get out?"

"Oh that, I can't do anything, I have no jurisdiction in the United Kingdom." William grabbed his stuff and left the room. Once outside, William told the guard that Vernon needed to be sedated and put into solitary confinement.

--

Ron stared over at his ex-friend as he watched Harry spoon soup into the kid's mouth. He hated that he and Harry weren't friends anymore and now he swore the ultimate revenge against the kid.

--

Even if Snape had held and hugged him, Harry felt uneasy about sitting across the older man. He, Snape, Draco and T.C. were sitting in Severus's private rooms enjoying tea by a roaring fire. T.C. was sitting by Snape, while Draco was sitting next to Harry. As they drank the tea, they were also enjoying chocolate chip cookies that T.C. was happily eating.

Knowing the tension was high; Draco decided to break it. "Sev, can you read us a story?"

Severus almost choked on his tea. "Are you crazy? You're sixteen years old."

"Not for me, but for Talen."

"No I refuse to read some damn bedtime story for him," snarled Severus.

"I'm sorry Professor please don't be mad at me," said T.C. shaking with fear. He didn't like it when Snape was mad at him.

In Severus mind, he heard Lily scolding him for breaking the child's heart. Looking into T.C.'s tear filled eyes; he knew he was wrong. "I'm sorry, I'll read to you." Brushing T.C.'s tears away, he conjured up a book and allowed the child to sit on his lap.

As he read, Harry sat quietly next to Draco; he rather enjoyed hearing Snape's voice. "Snape has a sweetside," he whispered to Draco.

"Yea, you just need to know how to open it. You and Talen being in his life is opening that other side of him. Thanks Potter."

"I wasn't trying to open it."

"Well you did, hey look," said Draco.

Harry turned his eyes to see T.C. cuddled up near Severus and Severus had put his arm around the child. "It's cute." He felt happy that Snape was being kinder now to T.C.

T.C. never felt more happier in his life, hearing Snape's voice he yawned a bit as the sound lulled into a peaceful sleep. Severus stopped reading when he noticed the child asleep. "Potter take him back upstairs."

"Sev, why don't you do it? You're stronger then Potter." Draco said.

"Don't you have perfect duties to do?"

"Yes, I'll go now," Draco said getting ready to leave. "Night Potter."

"Bye Draco."

"Night Sev," Draco reached out and stroked T.C.'s hair. "Night kid."

Once Draco was gone, Harry addressed Severus. "Professor would it be ok if T.C. and I stayed here for the night?"

"Why?"

Harry thought back to last night, Ron in an act of revenge wouldn't let him or T.C. sleep. Ron had poured ice-cold water on them and had told the other boys about T.C. sleeping in his bed every night. Seamus and Dean said that they were disgusting and would cease being his friend if T.C. kept sleeping in his bed. Neville didn't have an opinion, but out of fear of being rejected from his other roommates he sided with Ron. "I confronted Ron and he's making it not easy to sleep."

"Only for tonight." Severus picked T.C. up and led Harry into his guest room. Placing T.C. on the queen sized bed; he dressed the child in pajamas as he talked with Harry. "Does he sleep in your bed every night?"

"Yes, he has nightmares and his roommates kicked him out because of them."

"Why didn't you tell Minerva," asked Severus finding it stupid that neither boy would ask for help.

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It is, Potter if you want to help him; you need to tell adults what's been going on with him and you."

"I'm sorry."

"Tomorrow we'll work this out ok. Get ready for bed," said Severus walking out.

Harry pulled on some pajamas that were lying on the bed, once he was done in crawled in next to T.C. Coming back in Severus sat the end of the bed. "Professor, do you love me and T.C.," asked Harry.

Severus was caught off guard by the question. He had always suspected Albus, Minerva or Poppy asking him that question, but never Potter. "No Potter, I'm still learning to _like_ you. I can't just erase years of hatred toward you easily. Talen, I am also learning to like. Do you love me?" He asked wanting to know Potter's answer.

"No, but I'm learning to like you to. T.C. really cares about you."

"I've noticed, but I wish he didn't."

"Why?"

"Potter, he wants that love and attention that I cannot give him. He sees me as his father and I don't want the responsibility of being one to him."

Harry thought about his dreams. "Hypothetically if you had to chance to marry my mom, would you accept me as your son?"

Severus wondered why Potter was asking him these questions. "Out of love for your mother, yes. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Hypothetically would you accept me as your father?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Potter it's time for you to sleep." Severus quickly gave Harry a hug goodnight and he then gave T.C. a quick kiss on the forehead. "Night Potter."

"Good night sir," Harry yawned as he held T.C. in his arms. Severus watched him as he fell asleep and then went off to his own room.

--

After a hot shower and a small glass of wine, Severus laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He thought about his conversation with Potter, his dream with Lily and the past few months in general. Knowing what was going to go against him, he made the decision that he wanted the boys as his sons.

* * *

**p.s. How was the chapter review and tell me. Draco and Harry are friends and Snape adopting the boys, but this story is far from over. Next chapter coming soon.**


	25. Moving toward our goal

**Don't own the Potter series. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far, special Thanksgiving feasts to all of you. Enjoy and review this chapter.**

* * *

Remus nervously sat across for Severus as the two of them enjoyed some tea, when Severus came to deliver the Wolfsbane potion; Remus invited him to drink some tea and was surprised that Severus actually took the invitation. Severus had never took his invite before. "I'm quite surprised you accepted my invitation," he said pouring Severus more tea.

"I had to speak to you concerning Potter."

"What, did something happen?"

"Yes, I have come to the conclusion that I want to adopt Harry and Talen as my sons."

Remus was stunned. He never in his life would think that Severus would want the boys. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I need to know if Black has legal guardianship of Harry."

"Yes, but because he's a wanted criminal his rights are null and void. The next person would be Albus and possibly the Dursleys. Why do you want them," asked Remus.

Severus pressed his hands together, he had thought of an explanation, but he didn't know if it was good enough. "Because I need them to prove to myself that I am human and that I am capable of loving another human being."

A wide smile came across Remus's face that told Severus that his explanation wasn't stupid. "Severus, does anyone else know you want the boys?"

"No, I need to bring it up with Harry, but I don't know how he will react."

"I think he'll be open to the idea, but you do know that the Weasleys and Sirius will be opposed to it." Remus explained; he knew that Sirius would try everything in his power to stop the adoption. Molly and Arthur would go to the ministry first to have the adoption proceedings stopped, before Severus even started.

"I thought of that and I don't care; it's more Harry and Talen's decision."

"I'm happy that you want them; you've changed so much Severus. I never thought that you would ever want the boys, but they have changed you for the better. I think this is what Lily would want, James not so much. Are you going to ask Harry and Talen first or are you going to speak to Albus?"

"I'm going to ask Harry first, and then if he says yes I will speak to Albus about the adoption and getting legal rights."

"When will you speak to Harry?"

"In a few days, I am going to invite him and Talen to dinner in my quarters where I will tell them. I have to be going now," Severus said standing up. "Don't tell anyone my plans before I have the chance to tell the boys."

"I won't and good luck," Remus said sitting back in his chair hoping that Harry would say yes to Severus.

--

Harry smiled over at Draco as the two wrote notes back in forth in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was wide known through the school that the two were friends now and that Harry and Ron were ex friends. In taking sides, almost everyone took Ron's because Ron had told everyone that Harry valued his boy toy over a friendship that had lasted years. More rumors were now going around about what Harry and T.C. did together. Harry was thankful that Draco and a few others were there for him. Finishing a note to Draco another note from someone else landed in front of him. Opening it that note consisted of a drawing depicting Harry have sex with T.C., while Draco masturbated to the scene. Ripping it up, Harry looked around the room, but no one was making eye contact with him.

"Don't worry about it," whispered Draco. He had seen that note and was disgusted by the immaturity that the drawer showed.

"I can't, I can only imagine what T.C. is going through right now."

"We'll go get him after class; I'm sure he's fine." Draco rubbed Harry's leg, which sent a shiver down Harry's back. "Don't worry."

"I won't," Harry said trying to hold in the blush coming to his face.

--

After class, Draco and Harry walked together toward T.C. classroom along the way they were stopped by Ron and a few others. "Potter are you and Malfoy a couple now," asked Ron snarling at the two.

"Shut up Ron, we're friends like you and I used to be."

"I never was your friend Potter; I can't be friends with someone who rapes children."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco stepped in. "Watch your mouth weasel and get out of our way. I don't need to see your ugly red carcass everywhere I go."

Ron's face turned into a tomato. "Shut up death eater. Your whole family should be jail and your fortune taken away. Your mother is a whore."

"How dare you insult my mother, unlike yours she has class. Your mother can never seem to keep her legs shut, that's why you're so poor."

"You bastard," Roy yelled trying to get to Draco's throat, but was held back by Dean and Seamus.

"Ron stop, there is no reason you should get mad; you're the one that started all of this." Harry said hating to see his former friend like this.

"Fuck off Potter,"

"Language weasel, Merlin knows you were raised in a barn, but you don't have to speak like it. Come Harry, we must go and be around people who don't foul up the air." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and steered him away.

"Get back here, you two," yelled Ron, but was ignored.

--

"Freak, freak, freak," chanted the kids in T.C.'s class. He was currently sitting in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest as he covered his ears. Transfigurations had just ended and Minerva had to leave right at the end because of personal reasons. He was packing up his things, when Declan and Magnolia came over and made sure to tease T.C. as much as they could. He tried to run, but some of the bigger kids had blocked his path and backed him into a corner. He wanted to die so bad, back at Ellenwood all the kids were scared of him and didn't make fun of him. Crying harder he was happy to hear a voice.

"Get away from him all of you," said Minerva sternly. She had forgotten something in the room, coming back to see her students teasing T.C.; she experienced anger no one had ever seen from her before. "I am disappointed in all of you and everyone has detention."

"That's not fair," said one Slytherin. "I didn't make fun of him."

"But you were laughing and not helping to stop the abuse, so everyone gets detention and I want no protests. Slytherins, I will be speaking to Professor Snape and Gryffindors there will be a meeting tonight. All of you leave now." Everyone ran out except for T.C. who was still crying, it broke Minerva's heart to see one of cubs like this. Going to him, she gently picked him up and carried him over to her desk, where she had him sit in her lap. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." T.C. didn't say anything as he kept crying. As she tried to comfort him, Minerva thought back to the time she had done this for Severus; he was exactly T.C.'s age. Thinking back to that time, she had wished that she had helped Severus more. "Shh, little one, things will be ok."

"Why do they hate me?"

Minerva's heart skipped a beat that was the same question Severus had asked. "I don't know; humans do acts that hurt others, because they themselves don't want to be hurt." She cuddled the child in her arms until Harry and Draco came.

"What's wrong," Harry asked as T.C. ran into his arms.

Minerva smoothed her robes as she explained. "Some of the other children were teasing him. All of them are in trouble and will be serving detention."

"Thank you ma'am," said Harry glad that T.C.'s tormentors would get what they deserved.

"You and Mr. Malfoy have permission to skip your next class to help him calm down." T.C. went over to Minerva and gave her a hug. Her heart warmed as she hugged him back.

"Goodbye professor," Harry said taking T.C. away.

--

Sometime before dinner, Severus came into Minerva's office furious. "Do you mind telling me why my entire first year class has detention?"

Minerva knew no one had bothered to tell Severus the truth about his or her punishment. "Because they participated in the humiliation of Talen. Besides Severus, my Gryffindors have detention to. I wasn't going to seat back and let them get away with such a disgusting act."

"Where is he?"

"I assume with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

"I will see you at dinner," said Severus leaving, before she could say anything back.

--

At dinner, T.C. picked at his food, as Harry tried to get him to eat; he hated this fight at every meal. No matter how he coax, begged, and pleaded; T.C. could never eat the right amount of food Harry wanted him to. Even his Snape's nutrient potions, the boy's appetite never seemed to increase. "T.C. just some food," begged Harry.

"No hungry," T.C. said building a mashed potato volcano. He had just made the mountain and was now adding the gravy, so it could kill the green beans acting as desperate villagers below.

"Please for me."

T.C. watched the green beans be drowned by the gravy. "I want Sevy."

"Sevy," Harry repeated to himself; he wondered where that name came from. "T.C., he's up at the staff table and I know he would want you to eat some. I know you don't want to lose the weight you gained."

"Harry I don't want to eat here anymore."

"I know you're scared, but as long as you're with me, no one will hurt you."

"Hey Potter," Ron said down from the other side of the table. "I bet he'll enjoy eating your cum." Harry tried to ignore Ron, but found he couldn't. Getting up he walked over to where Ron was sitting and punched him in the face. "What the hell," yelled Ron as he punched Harry back. Harry refused to speak as he slammed his left fist into Ron's nose.

Soon the two got into a huge fight, until Draco and Severus pulled Harry off Ron. "You are suppose to be my friend," Harry yelled fighting against Severus to get to Ron's throat.

"I'm not friends with someone who would put some little bitch before his real friends."

"Mr. Weasley that was uncalled for," said Severus motioning for Draco to let Harry go. "Detention for two weeks with Filch and no quidditch for the next month."

"That's not fair you greasy son of a bitch," Ron whined as the other teachers came down to deal with him.

"100 points away from Gryffindor." Severus got a good grip on Harry and pulled the teen out of the Great Hall with Draco and T.C. following behind. Taking Harry down to the dungeons, he told Draco to take T.C. somewhere else while he dealt with Harry. "Potter calm down."

"How can I when he says those horrible things about T.C.? I hate him." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he thought about all the good times he had with Ron. "He's supposed to be my best friend. I loved him like a brother."

"Mr. Weasley can't see what he is losing. What is Ms. Granger doing about this?"

"She's tried talking to Ron, but she's in the middle about the whole situation. I don't want to stop being friends with them. Maybe if I distance myself away from T.C. then things will become better."

"No Potter, your former friends need to see he is a big part of your life now. Distancing yourself away from him is only going to be detrimental on his part. Potter, he needs you more then ever, don't you ever think about that again."

Harry sat in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. "It hurts to lose them."

"I know, I lost someone close to me when I was around your age. Believe me the pain never goes away."

"Who did you lose," Harry asked picking up his head.

"Your mother, a long time ago we were friends, but you seen my memories I called her that word."

"If you were friends, why did you say that word?"

Severus didn't want to dwell on that day, but he knew he had to. "Think about it your father had me upside down with my underpants showing; I was already losing all of my dignity and for Lily to come along and save me was the final blow. I took out all of my anger on her."

"Did you ever say sorry?" Harry asked sympathize with his once hated teacher.

"Yes many times, but she kept turning me away. Until one day years later, I ran into her in Diagon Alley."

"What happened?"

"We said hello and she showed me someone who was special in her life."

Harry felt he knew the answer. "Was it my father?"

But Snape proved him wrong. "No it was you."

"What did you think of me?"

"I was surprised that you had your mother's eyes and I hoped you wouldn't grow up to be like your father. And for the most part you haven't."

Harry smiled at the statement; he knew now that Snape wasn't so bad. "Thanks sir, can me and T.C. sleep in your rooms again tonight?"

"Yes, I shall escort you upstairs to get your and Talen's possessions," said Severus leaving with Harry following closely behind him.

--

Ron slammed his fists into a punching bag that Hermione had conjured for him. He was pissed off; not only did he get detention from Snape, but he also got it from Minerva, so in total he had four weeks of detention making him miss quidditch practice and he couldn't play in the first game on Saturday. Hermione watched him take out his anger. "Ron, you should say sorry to Harry."

"No, it's all that kid's fault; Harry abandoned us for him. If anything Harry should say sorry to us."

"Ron, you, me and Harry should just talk about this."

Ron pulled back and unleashed a huge punch toward the bag making it almost fall down. "We did talk, but Harry wouldn't listen. That kid, he has some hold over Harry. It might be possible that the kid is some kind of demon."

"Ron that's ridiculous," she said, but thought it would be fun to see if T.C. was.

"It might be true. Can we just look into it?"

"Fine, but before we found anything out, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Ron said lying.

--

"Go Harry," cheered T.C. as he watch the Gryffindor quidditch team face off against Ravenclaw. So far, Gryffindor was losing to Ravenclaw, because the new keeper sucked. The score was currently Ravenclaw 90 and Gryffindor 40. Watching from his seat, T.C. cheered for Harry and not for his house. Instead of sitting his other classmates, he sat near Professor Snape who was keeping him safe from the other students especially his year mates. Because of their teasing, everyone had earned two days of detention.

Severus was on intent on the game, but also on Talen. Looking at the child, he noticed that Talen had his legs squeezed together and was wiggling a little bit. "Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Yes, but I don't want to miss Harry catch the golden ball."

"I doubt he'll catch it soon, lets go," Severus said standing up from his seat.

"I can go by myself," T.C. said trying to be brave.

Severus was a bit shocked, but proud that T.C. didn't rely on him. "Be careful and if anything happens run to me right away."

"I will," T.C. said quickly running toward the bathroom.

--

Once he was done, he washed his hands and prepared to leave until Ron stopped him. Ron had been watching his movements all during the match. "Down here by yourself, I'm surprised." Pushing T.C. against a wall, Ron ran his fingers across the child's face and neck. "Smooth skin, no wonder Harry likes you so much." Ron then forced his lips against T.C.'s "Your lips are like a girl, I should just go all the way with you, but I'm not. I won't degrade myself to the level Harry is at."

T.C.'s knees shook as he almost wet himself. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry about Harry."

Ron kneed him in the stomach. "You should be; you made me lose my best friend. I should teach you a lesson, but I know Snape or Malfoy will be looking for you soon. Go upstairs and never mention this to anyone."

"I won't," T.C. said holding back his tears.

"Good," Ron gave T.C. on last punch and walked out.

Shaking T.C. quickly headed back to where Severus was sitting at. "Did you have any trouble," Severus asked having a bad feeling that something did go wrong.

"No sir," T.C. said focusing on the game. Watching Harry fly around made him get his mind off his encounter with Ron.

Soon enough Harry caught the stitch and won the game for Gryffindor. After the game was won Harry skipped the party in the tower to go be with Snape, Malfoy, and T.C. in Snape's quarters. Their little party consisted of tea and snacks, that wouldn't spoil dinner. "Potter, you won't win so easily when we face off," Draco said eating a cookie.

"I've beat you other times."

"But I have trained all summer and I know I can beat you."

Harry liked the challenge. "Lets go now and see if you can beat me."

"No, it's getting cold and dark outside," said Severus.

"Please Sev," whined Draco.

"No Draco,"

Draco hooked his arm with Harry's. "Harry lets team up against Severus."

"Draco," Severus's tone told Draco not to press the issue.

"Ok Sev,"

As the others talked, T.C. sat quietly thinking about what Ron had done to him; he knew he had to tell Harry, but he couldn't. "Sevy, I don't feel good."

Severus was taken aback by the name, but he let it slide. Taking the child in his arms, he felt T.C.'s forehead that didn't feel warm. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurt." His stomach did hurt, but not because he was sick, but because of what Ron did.

Severus made T.C. drink a potion. "It's probably from your lack of eating combined with being outside. Eat some broth, then you're going to bed early."  
"Potter lets go take a walk," suggested Draco knowing that Severus and T.C. need some time alone to bond.

"Are you going to be ok without me," asked Harry to T.C. This was going to be his first time leaving T.C. alone when he was sick.

"Yes," the boy whispered as Severus took him away.

"Don't be gone for long," Severus said over his shoulder.

--

As the pair walked toward the lake, Harry couldn't help think how cute Draco looked as the blond's hair gently floated while the wind blew. "I'm glad we're friends, sorry I didn't accept you in our first year."

"It's ok Potter."

"Draco will you help me with something," asked Harry knowing Hermione wouldn't help him.

"What?"

"I want to deage T.C. to an infant, so he'll forget about the abuse he suffered and grow up happy."

Draco's grey eyes bore into Harry's green eyes; he never thought he would be asked that question. "It's illegal."

"I know, but still. I would do it myself, but I'm scared that I'll mess it up."

"Yes you will, Potter from what I heard he has been through a lot, but you can't just erase it by turning him into an infant. I know you love him, but he has to learn to cope with what happened. Were you planning on raising him yourself?"

"Yes, but I want Snape to help."

"Do you have a crush on Sev?" Draco teased knowing it wasn't true.

"No! That's disgusting." Vomit came into Harry's throat as he tried to get a mental image of him liking Snape out of his mind.

"Good," Draco took Harry into his arms. "That means I can make a move."

"Malfoy," before Harry could get anymore words out his lips were covered by the blond's. As the two kissed, Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and took control over the situation by being the dominant one. Harry felt as if he was in heaven as warmth ran through his body.

"So guess we're together now," Draco said pulling his lips off Harry's. He never planned to kiss Harry; it just came out on a whim.

Harry did feel embarrassed, because he had never kissed a boy before and he never thought that he was gay. "No, you kissed me all of a sudden."

"Admit it you liked it?"

"I did, but I'm not sure if I'm into boys ." Harry admitted, he still had to work out problems with T.C. and Ron.

Draco did feel some disappointment as ran his fingers through Harry's mess hair; he loved the texture of it and how it wasn't as dry as he thought. "I understand, lets head back to the castle."

--

The next night, Severus, T.C. and Harry enjoyed a peaceful dinner with each other. As the meal was ending, Severus thought it was the perfect time to bring up what he decided, but he didn't know the right way to say it, so he decided the direct approach. "Potter, I've been thinking and I want you and Talen as my sons."

Harry almost chocked on his food as he stared at Snape. "Why, do you want us?"

"Because it is what your mother would want and also because I have become fond of you and Talen."

"I'll be seventeen in a few months, so there is no point of you adopting me."

"Potter, I don't care about your age and I doubt your godfather is going to be acquitted anytime soon. I thought I never say this, but please I want you as my child."

Harry could see the sincerity in Snape's voice and face. He knew he would never get this chance again. "I'll be your son, but you can't insult my biological father."

"Fair enough, Talen, do you want me to be your father?" No words came from T.C.'s mouth as he ran and jumped into Severus's arms.

* * *

**p.s. happy thanksgiving to everyone. Ron will be getting what is coming to him soon. Next chapter is about the adoption, Snape's and the boys relationship, Sirius finds out about the adoption and more of Harry and Draco's relationship.**


	26. What else could happen

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter, thanks to everyone who is reading the story. In this chapter, T.C. changes a bit, so enjoy.**

* * *

Days after agreeing to be adopted, Harry sat in Severus's office as the older man explained what needed to be done with the adoption ceremony. He was currently talking about doing a blood adoption that would allow Harry and T.C. to take on physical characteristics of Severus. "Will we have to drink your blood?" Harry asked. He was happy that he was spending some alone time with his new father.

"In a way yes, a drop of your, mine, and Talen's blood will be added into a goblet of ceremonial wine and then we will drink it."

Harry grimaced at the thought of drinking blood. "When does the change happen?"

"Over night, nothing major will happen."

"Will we take your last name," asked Harry.

"Yes, but you can have yours hyphenated."

"When will we be officially adopted?"

Severus had already started the paperwork. "I'm hoping by Christmas, I have to get legal rights to you and Talen and I know that your godfather and the Weasleys will fight it."

Harry knew that was going to come up, he hoped that they wouldn't make things to difficult. "Well I'll talk to them and say that it is my decision to make and they can't do anything about it."

"I doubt it will be that easy." Severus replied, he had already spoken to Lucius and if anything came up then the blonde man would use his power to make the problem go away.

"What do me and T.C. call you when we become a family?"

"Father is efficient." Severus knew T.C. wouldn't call him father, the boy was already calling him daddy.

"Ok, can we live down here with you?"

"Yes, but only on the weekends."

"Why?" Harry wanted to live down in the dungeons all the time.

"Because you need to be with your housemates during the week and try to patch things up with Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't want to."

"If you don't then you'll regret losing his friendship for years."

"I don't care as long as he says disgusting things about me and T.C. then I can never be friends with him."

"Fine," Severus said not wanting to press the issue, so he turned back to their original subject. "With the adoption there need to be witnesses present and the godparents that I pick out."

"Who will be there to witness?"

"Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and some others that you may choose to invite."

"What about godparents?" Harry asked he didn't know if he was going to get another one or not.

"That mostly has to do with Talen, since Black is your official godfather. Lucius and Narcissus have expressed that they want to be his godparents."

Harry thought that what Severus said was a joke. "What? They can't be; T.C. is a muggleborn."

"And what they don't know won't hurt them. Even not knowing his blood purity, they already accept him."

"Will they accept me?"

"I truly don't know, but since you are going to be my son and Draco is your friend, I'm sure that they will."

"I don't know." He thought Lucius would lock him in a dungeon and torture him.

"Harry trust me, they won't hurt you." Severus checked the time; he and Harry had been talking for a while. "I believe you have quidditch practice now."

"I don't want to go," said Harry not wanting to deal with Ron, he had been trying to avoid the red-headed boy as much as he could.

"Don't let Mr. Weasley or anyone else discourage you from doing something that you love."

"Yes sir," Harry said running out to get his stuff.

--

Running onto the quidditch pitch, Harry found everyone on the team standing around talking. "Hey lets start working," he said.

"This isn't your team anymore Potter," snarled Ron who just finished talking to the whole team about a problem.

"I'm the captain." Harry pointed out, he couldn't lose quidditch to.

"Not anymore, we all took a vote we rather not have you on the team anymore."

Bile came to Harry's throat as he heard those words escape from Ron's mouth. "What, you guys can't kick me off."

"We don't want a pedophile on our team," piped in one of the new beaters on the team.

"I'm not a pedophile," Harry shouted in anger. "None of you have the right to do this."

"We can and will," Seamus said.

"Who are you going to get to replace me?"

"Ginny," said Ron. He always felt that she was a better seeker then Harry.

"She's not half the player I am, I'm the one who won all the matches."

"So, just go Potter no one wants you around."

"Fine, I hope you lose all of your damn games." Harry yelled before running away. He couldn't believe he was kicked off the quidditch team. All of his friends were gone and the one thing that brought him pleasure was also gone. The joy of being adopted or having Draco couldn't bring Harry from his depression. Going to the Room of Requirement, Harry spent the rest of the night there crying and wishing that things could be different.

--

At breakfast the next morning, T.C. sat alone as he waited for Harry to come. He hadn't seen Harry last night and because he was to scared to wait in the Gryffindor tower, he stayed with Severus all night. Trying to eat some food, he got hit in the head some eggs. Looking around to see who did it he saw Ron snickering with Dean and Seamus. Not wanting to take it anymore, he got up and approached Ron. "What do you want to?" Ron asked a bit surprised the boy came to him.

"Don't throw eggs at me."

"I wouldn't waste good eggs on you. Now get away from me toy."

"I'm not a toy and there is a reason I got sent to that hospital." T.C. almost shouted. The entire Gryffindor table fell silent and watched the two converse, soon the whole Great Hall fell silent and watched.

"Because you like to have sex?" Ron asked as he smirked, in the back of his mind he was a bit scared that the kid would stand up to him.

Something in T.C. snapped. "No," T.C. grabbed Ron by his shirt. "Because I'm psychotic," he hissed.

"You're not psychotic, you're lying." Ron was starting to believe it. At the staff table, Severus watched the child change into something completely different then from last night when he wanted to sit in his lap.

T.C. tightened his grip, all his anger that he had built up was about to be unleashed. His eyes turned from their normal color and were fire red that was scaring the hell out of Ron. "I made the sorting hat catch fire, I put my stepfather in the hospital, I've made tires blow up. Motherfucker, you have no idea what I've been through and what I'm capable of."

Ron's scanned the whole room and pleaded with his eyes for someone to help him. Not getting anyone he tried to pushed the child off him. "Get your whore hands off me. Go find Harry so the two of you can fuck."

T.C. just stared at Ron, before he grabbed a knife and held it to Ron's throat. "Say one more thing; I swear I silt your goddamn throat."

That was cue for Severus to run down and take control of the child. "Stop what has gotten into you?" he asked picking having to wrestle the knife out of T.C.'s hand. T.C.'s eyes were still red as he was turned around and met eyes with Severus. The older man did feel a bit frightened with T.C.'s eyes.

"Don't touch me," T.C. yelled at the top of his lungs. Severus put T.C. over his shoulder as he took the child out of the Great Hall. "Let me go," T.C. screamed as he kicked his legs and pounded his little fists on Severus' s back.

Not taking the abuse, Severus smacked T.C.'s butt. "I don't what has gotten into you, but you won't be acting this way."

"No, you're not my daddy."

Severus dropped the boy. "Legally I'm not now, but even if I'm not, I'm still going to act like one. As your father once you calm down you're getting a spanking and we're going to talk about why you threatened Mr. Weasley."

Tears came into T.C.'s eyes as he started to calm down as he thought about what was going to happen. "I don't want spanking."

"You will get one, but later tonight."

"No,"

"This is not up for discussion." Severus roughly took T.C.'s hand. "I'm going to escort you to your first class." T.C. didn't say anything as he was pulled to his class.

--

Stepping out of the shower, Harry got dressed in his regular clothes, grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak and flew to London. Once he was there, he walked into Sirius's house. Hearing to door open, Sirius ran to see who it was. Finding his godson, he jumped all over Harry. "I missed you, don't you have school today?"

"I decided to skip and see you."

"Great," said Sirius as he got some butterbeer for them to drink. "So tell me what's been going on?" He asked as the two sat together in the living room.

"I got kicked off the quidditch team yesterday."

"What? Why did that happen?"

"Because everyone thinks that I'm fooling around with T.C. and I'm not. They can't see that I'm protective of him, because he's been hurt before."

"What did Ron say about it?" Sirius asked; he had no idea about the problems that were going on with the two, since only Harry wrote him saying things were fine.

"We're not friends anymore; he's the major one that thinks that I'm having sex with T.C."

Sirius knew Ron would betray Harry one day. "That sucks. Is Hermione still your friend?"

"I don't really know, she's on the fence about the whole thing. Everyone is siding with Ron and it pisses me off that they would ever think that I would do something disgusting with T.C. I seriously want to tell them why I'm so close with him, but that would mean revealing his secrets and he's not ready for that."

"Harry, you should find some new friends for now, until things clear up."

"I have a new friend, it's Draco."

Sirius contorted his face as he thought about his cousin's child. "Draco! As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, he's the only one other then Snape that believe I don't do anything with T.C."

Another blow to Sirius. "Snape! God Harry, what does he have to do with anything?"

Nervousness came over Harry as he decided it was time to talk about it. "I was going to bring this up later, but SnapewantstoadoptmeandT.C."

"What, slow down and speak clearly."

"I said Snape wants to adopt me and T.C."

"Are you serious, why the hell does he want to do that? You two don't even get along."

"We do now, it's too hard to explain, but he's protected me and T.C."

"I'm not about to let you get adopted by that git." Sirius would try everything in his power to stop the adoption even if it meant killing Snape.

"I want to."

"No, I'm your godfather and I will not allow it."

"You can't do anything about it; since you're a wanted criminal you have no rights saying that I can't be Snape's son."

"That's a bunch of bull; I'm going to fight this," Sirius said.

"Please don't, I've already been through so much." Harry rested his head on Sirius's lap.

Sirius started to stroke Harry's hair. "I won't right now. You have to go back to school soon."

"I don't want to I just want to relax."

"I don't blame you." Seeing his godson falling asleep, Sirius covered him with a blanket and watched over him.

--

After spending the whole day with Sirius, Harry left and went back to Hogwarts. Walking down the halls, he was pulled aside by Draco. "Hi,"

Draco pushed Harry against the wall. "Where the hell have you been? Sev is out of his mind with worry."

"He's been worried about me?" Harry asked.

"Yes asshole, you better get down to the dungeons now."

"Ok I will. Were you worried about me?"

"Yes," Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. "Go and talk to Sev."

Harry blushed by the kiss and did what he was told.

--

Severus was becoming increasingly worried, because no one had seen Harry since last night. Searching the school and talking to Harry's ex friends, he still couldn't find the teen. Pacing his office, he tried to think about what had happened to Harry. T.C. watched from a distance, he had just finished classes and was now waiting for his spanking and for Harry to come back. Severus stopped his pacing when his office door opened and Harry walked in. "Where were you," Severus growled.

Harry went to T.C. and gave him a hug. "I was with Sirius."

Severus should have known the boy was with the mutt. "And you didn't tell anyone. How irresponsible can you get, how did you get to London?"

"I rode my broom."

"Muggles could have seen you." Severus shouted to made T.C. start to whimper in fear.

"But they didn't." Harry said trying to calm T.C. down.

Severus felt a massive headache coming on. "Both of you go to my rooms and wait for me, while I go tell Albus that you are back."

"Yes sir, the boys said in unison.

--

In Severus quarters, both boys sat silently until Severus came back. Eyeing them, he sat across from them and spoke. "T.C. you already know your punishment go and take a bath while I deal with Harry."

"Yes daddy," T.C. said running into the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he tried to prepare himself for his spanking.

"Why is he getting punished?" Harry asked, this was the second time he could think of when T.C. got punished.

"Because he threatened to cut Mr. Weasley's throat and he hit me with his temper tantrum."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "T.C. wouldn't do that."

"Yes he did. Now, you know perfectly well that you're not supposed to leave school grounds without someone knowing."

"I know, but I wanted to see Sirius."

"You could have told me, Minerva, or Albus and we would have let you, but no you wanted to scare everyone with your reckless action."

"I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head as he tried to get rid of his headache. "I doubt you are, now for your punishment. I recognize that you are sixteen, so I will not spank you like I did this summer. You are banned from Hogsmeade until I say when, you have a curfew of nine pm here with me, and I will be taking your broom, map and cloak."

"How do you know about those?" Harry exclaimed.

"I know many things about you. More of your punishment is no sweets and you will be serving detention with me for the next month."

Harry couldn't stand his punishment, he thought Severus was going to far. "That's too harsh."

Severus gave him an alternative option. "You can take a spanking with a cane or a belt."

"No, I'll do your punishments. Least you didn't ban me from quidditch."

"Yes, I've heard of what the team did and if you were here during the day then you would have found out that you are still apart of the team."

"How," Harry asked eagerly.

"Minerva said that the team had no right to kick you off, because of your relationship with Talen. You should thank her later."

"I will sir." Harry was glad that Professor McGonagall had come through for him.

"I'm done," T.C. said coming out of the bathroom with his pajamas on. Harry had to admit, T.C. was adorable with his mess washed hair and his big pjs on.

"Come here," Severus said. Not wanting to disobey, T.C. ran to Severus, where the older man picked him up and laid him across his lap.

"You're not going to spank him are you?" Harry asked fearing Severus would take it overboard like William did.

"Yes, because of what he did earlier today, go take your bath or you will be getting one," Severus threatened.

"No!"

"Go now Harry."

"You have no right to spank him."

Severus was on the verge of losing his temper. "Harry, this is you last warning, I'm only doing it to teach him a lesson and nothing else."

"No," said Harry defiantly.

Severus took T.C. off his lap as he watched Harry get so upset about the situation. "Harry, I'm not going to hurt him bad his bum will be a bit sore, but nothing else." Not getting a reaction from Harry, Severus took him to his room, locked the door and silenced it so T.C. wouldn't hear them. "Why are you so adamant about me spanking him?"

"Because at the school William would do that to him when he was bad, not really when he was bad; when he did things that William didn't understand."

"Did Dr Crane ever take it overboard?"

"Yes,"

Severus thought for a second. "Harry, I'm giving him ten smacks because he did do something bad; I promise I won't hurt him. And I won't go overboard."

Harry knew he had no choice, but to believe Severus. "Ok,"

"Did Dr. Crane spank you?"

"Yes,"

"We'll talk about that later." Leaving the room, Severus repositioned T.C. on his lap and pulled down the boy's pants to reveal T.C.'s briefs. "Why are you getting spanked?" He asked as T.C. shook in his lap.

"Cause I threw a temper tantrum and hit you." T.C. whimpered.

"Correct," Severus said a he brought his hand down on the boy's bottom. T.C. cried as Severus spanked him. Harry could barely watch the scene. After the final smack, Severus took T.C. into his arms. "Calm down it wasn't that bad."

T.C. kept crying and hugging Severus. "I'm sorry daddy, I won't be bad anymore."

"I hope so." Severus said rubbing the child's back. After T.C. calmed down some, he sat on Harry's lap as Severus gave him his punishment. "Where did you threaten to cut Mr. Weasley?"

"Because he made fun of me and Harry and he threw eggs at me."

"I know those reasons will get you angry, but you do not threaten someone. Next time tell me or Minerva."

"Yes sir," T.C. said making himself smaller in Harry's lap. Harry just wrapped his arms around T.C. and rocked him.

"You have detention with Professor McGonagall and I'm going to restrict how much time you spend in the library."

T.C. stuck out his bottom lip in a pout that Harry found adorable. "But I love the library."

"I know, but its part of your punishment. It's time for bed for the both of you. Harry, you didn't take your bath so go now. Talen go lay down, I'll be there in a second." The boys went to do as they were told as Severus fire-called Minerva and told her the punishment he gave the boys.

* * *

**How was the chapter let me know. I didn't want Severus to spank T.C., but it had to happen. I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can, but I have finals and projects coming up and they take a lot more of my time.**


	27. Something is told

**Hey readers, sorry it's been awhile, but here is a new chapter. This chapter is a short, but some major events happen, so enjoy.**

* * *

Severus sat in Lucius's office as the blond looked through tons of paper. Since Lucius had experience in wizarding law, Severus was using him to help in the adoption of the boys. Lucius was looking over both boys' files and tried to keep a straight face, he knew he would have to tell Severus about a problem that occurred with the guardianship of the boys. It was going to be harder to obtain Talen then Harry. "Severus, it seems that there is no wizarding legal guardianship of Harry or Talen." Lucius said signing some documents.

"Why does that matter?" Severus asked fearing the worst.

"It doesn't really, I'll just set you up with it, but with both boys, their guardianship in the muggle world has been transferred to a Dr. William Crane. This is going to cause a problem, because both boys were raised in the muggle world, then the rights of Dr. Crane still stand. You're going to have to contact a lawyer that deals with muggle and wizarding law." Lucius explained.

"Ok,"

"There also the problem that Talen is an American citizen and he is living and attending school here illegally. We need to deal with the American ministry and the ministry here, so Talen can be a duel citizen of both countries. If we can obtain the legal guardianship from Dr. Crane, then you can have the boys after New Years."

"Why does he have guardianship of the boys?" Severus asked, he didn't want to meet up with the doctor again.

"I don't know, but I'll find out don't worry Severus."

"Thank you Lucius,"

"Your welcome, so how is my new godson?" Lucius asked conjuring some wine for the both of them.

Severus took a sip of his drink as he thought about Talen. "He's changing, he is becoming more silent then normal and his eyes are always full with anger."

Lucius couldn't picture the child angry, even after the incident in the Great Hall, that Severus told him about. "Strange even for him, Narcissa wants him to spend a weekend with us, so we can get to know him." He knew his wife wanted to spoil the child rotten, because she didn't that much with Draco, because he wouldn't allow it.

"Sounds reasonable how about this weekend?"

"That would be acceptable." Lucius replied

"We will floo to your house once his classes are done."

"How will Potter take him being gone?" Lucius asked knowing how close the two were.

"Not very well, but the two need a break from each other." Severus said finishing the last of his wine. He knew Potter would throw a fit over the situation, but the two needed to learn to be apart from each other.

--

Harry sat in the middle of the Room of Requirement as he waited for Hermione to show up. Early she had informed him that she needed to talk somewhere in private. Bending over on the couch, he thought about what has been going on in his life with losing his friends. He never wanted to, but he couldn't betray T.C. As he thought, Hermione came in pulling Ron inside with her. "What is he doing here?" Harry asked springing from his seat.

"We are going to have a proper talk as friends." She said pulling Ron onto the couch across from Harry. She hated that their friendship had come to this. "Harry, we can't allow our friendship to be ruined this way."

"It wouldn't be ruined if Ron didn't say disgusting things about me and T.C." Harry yelled.

"Well the way you act with him, it does seem that you two are together." Ron yelled back

"STOP!" Hermione yelled surprising the boys. "Harry, Ron has a point the way you two act together is strange. You need to tell us why you are so close with him, please for his and our sakes."

"If I tell neither of you can repeat it Dumbledore, Snape or anyone else, to."

"We promise," Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm not having sex with him, but he has been sexually abused before by his dad. I don't know how far that man took it, but it has permanently scarred him. Then I found out that the main doctor at the school we were at was abusing him also, so I took him. I couldn't allow for those pigs to hurt him anymore. Once we were on the road, I vowed to him, that I would always protect him no matter what."

"Harry why didn't you tell us this before, we would have understood." Hermione said as tears came to her eyes.

"I couldn't, because I promised T.C. I would never tell anyone."

"Harry, you have to tell Professor Snape and Dumbledore."

"I'm not."

"You're lying anyway," said Ron. "Stop denying that you're fucking him."

"Ron what I said was the truth." Harry exclaimed, he knew it was a mistake telling them about T.C.

"Bullshit Harry."

Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "Ron stop being an idiot."

"I'm not, Harry is lying Hermione. He has lied about stuff in the past and he's lying about this. Ron got up to leave the room; before he did he turned around and stared at Harry. "If you want to be my friend again get rid of the kid."

Harry watched his former friend leave and he sat on the couch to cry. Hermione went and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I believe you. I know it was hard to talk about T.C.; you need to tell Snape or Dumbledore about what truly happened, so he can get professional help."

"Help, he's fine now."

"No he's not, he threatened to cut Ron's throat and he lashed out violently at Snape. Haven't you noticed over the past couple days his eyes show anger. He needs help."

Harry tore apart from her. "No, stop saying all of this he is fine; me, him and Snape are going to be a family. You know nothing about him."

Hermione sighed she knew Harry wouldn't try to do anything to help. "I know he's been molested and it is hard for someone his age to coup with that. Harry if you don't get him any help he is going to lash out again possibly worse then before. If you're not going to tell anyone about it, then I'll break my promise and I'll do it myself."

"No, Hermione just give me a little time and I'll tell Snape."

"Do you promise Harry?"

"Yes." He said giving her a hug.

--

As T.C. walked down the halls to get to the dungeons, so far his day had been good. Since his temper tantrum in the Great Hall, no one dared to mess; they all tried to stay out of his way. As he turned a corner, he walked into Ron who was going down to the kitchens to get some food. "Hey slut," Ron said grinning. He knew not to provoke the child, but he did it anyway.

"I'm not a slut."

"You are, Harry told me you slept with your dad."

T.C.'s blood ran cold. "Harry wouldn't tell you that."

"Yes you did, he told me all about how you were your daddy's little toy."

"Harry wouldn't say that," T.C. yelled.

"He did, I guess he doesn't love you like he said, because he's going to tell Snape."

T.C.'s breathing became shallow as memories of John raping his small body came into his mind. Grabbing his head, he started to scream. Ron growing scared ran off not wanting to be anywhere near the child. As the memories became stronger, T.C. fell on his knees and started to slam his head against the floor. As he pounded, blood ran down his face and created a pool on the floor. As his screaming intensified, he started to rip of his clothes to get to his arms, which he started to bite.

As he graded papers, Remus sensitive hearing heard T.C.'s screams coming from down the halls. Getting up he ran to find T.C. sitting in a pool of his own blood as bite marks and fresh cuts marred the child's skin. Approaching T.C. carefully, Remus tried to talk to the child, but was screamed at. "T.C. it's me Remus, it will be ok." T.C.'s screaming became louder. Remus slowly took at his wand and made T.C. fall asleep. Once the child was down, he picked up the child and carried him to the hospital wing.

**How was the chapter? Harry final tells some of what happened; I wanted to put more of T.C.'s mental instability in for effect. Next chapter coming soon.**


	28. Why did I

**I'm done with finals and projects, so I'll be able to update faster. This chapter is a short one, but still enjoy it.**

* * *

Harry stroked T.C.'s hair as he watched the child sleep. By the look of T.C.'s injuries and what Remus told him; he knew T.C. had an attack. What he couldn't understand was why, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Ron. Stopping the stroking, he thought about how his life had been destroyed ever since he met T.C. He had lost most of his friends, quidditch wasn't fun anymore and school was more of a nightmare. In the back of his mind, he wished he never met T.C. or had just left him with William. Hearing a small whimpering sound, he saw T.C. opening his eyes. "You're awake."

"What happened?" T.C. only remembered seeing Ron running away in fear at something that he did. Sitting up he noticed that he was in the hospital wing, smiling he was glad that Harry was there.

Harry didn't smile back. "You had an attack."

"Where's daddy?"

The words where's daddy ran through Harry's mind, he wanted to be the first one T.C. asked for not Snape. He was starting to feel now that Severus loved T.C. more he did him. "Snape is not here," Harry growled.

T.C.'s smile faded as he knew Harry was mad at him for some reason. "What did I do?"

"You really want to know what you've done, because of you I lost all of my friends. I hate you; you should just go back to William." Harry yelled.

T.C.'s fast twisted as tears ran down his eyes. "I'm sorry," he cried.

"Don't be freak."

"Stop it right now," said Severus coming in with Remus right behind him. He and Remus were just coming from the dungeons when he heard the yelling. Going to T.C.'s bed, he wiped the child's tears away.

"You care about him more then you do me." Harry yelled.

Severus whipped his head around to look at Harry. "I care about the both of you equally, what I don't care about is how you're acting like a five year old and shouting at him."

"I hate you to; I don't want to be adopted." Harry ran out of the room, with Severus following behind him. Harry ran as fast as he could down to the lake, so he could clear his head. A few minutes later, Severus caught up with him. "Just let me be alone." Harry said.

Severus took the boy into his arms. "No, I want to know why you were treating Talen that way. He has done nothing, but love you."

"He made me lose my friends."

Severus couldn't believe Harry had gotten to the state of blaming Talen. "Do not blame him; your friends are too ignorant to see you love him in a nonsexual way. The two of you need a break from each other."

Being close to his soon to be father, made Harry feel somewhat better about the situation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Talen is going to spend the weekend with the Malfoys it will be good if he left Thursday night."

"No," Harry protested.

"Yes Harry for his sake and yours. I'm not going to argue with you over this." Severus said sternly.

"Fine," Harry said rolling his eyes.

Severus felt like chastising Harry, but he didn't. "You need to calm down before you see him again go flying."

"I don't want to."

"Just go Harry."

"No,"

"Potter get out of my sight now, before I'll do something I'll regret."

Harry knew that Snape was serious, feeling like he had no power he decided to walk in the forest instead of going flying or sitting by the lake. Severus just looked for a second before going to deal with Talen.

--

In the forest, Harry walked through it hoping to find a Thestral or at least some other creature that wouldn't hurt him. Finding a huge tree, Harry sat near it and thought about how he treated T.C. He knew he was wrong now for doing it. He hoped T.C. would forgive him. Hearing something, Harry was surprised to see Luna running. Getting up he followed her until she stopped running. "Luna what are you doing?"

"Did you see it Harry?" She asked excited as she jumped up and down.

"See what?

"A Rayquikan."

"What is that?"

"A magnificent creature that has the body of a cheetah, with features of a dragon. I have to find one." Luna started to pace back in forth. "It might be with a Duapinto." Harry's eyebrow rose at the word. "I know if I set out some chicken beaks then I'll find them. Harry, do you want to come to the kitchens with me?"

"Sure," he said. As the pair walked back to the castle, Harry noticed that Luna had a new pair of moon crescent earrings on.

Luna skipped happily at the notion of seeing a Rayquikan. "How is Talen?" She asked. Even if she never met him, she liked the child.

"Bad, I yelled at him earlier and said that I hated him."

"He'll forgive you; just give him some tea made from a plant of the triska."

"Triska?"

"It is a delicate flower that has a sweet taste. I'll show you." Turning around, Luna led Harry toward the lake. Once they were near the edge, Luna got on her knees and searched threw the grass until she pulled up a delicate small flower with red and black petals and small thorns on the stem. "Here it is, not very many people know about it." She took the plant and gave it to Harry. "In a way it's like a rose, it has beauty, but it can also cause harm and sometimes people harm it for no reason."

"It sounds like T.C.," Harry said gently holding the flower. "Luna, you don't believe the rumors about me and T.C. do you?"

"No, considering we have barely talked this year, I don't believe what ugly rumors people say. People have said mean things about me."

"I know thanks."

"Lets make him the tea and then we can bring him cakes from the kitchen to share." She said holding out her hand. Harry just smiled as he nodded at her suggestion. He took her hand and the two walked slowly back up to the castle.

--

A couple days later, Harry waved T.C. goodbye as Lucius took the child to his home. Since the incident between the two, T.C. had not forgiven Harry about everything that he said. He was avoiding the older boy and refused to talk to anyone even Severus; he was also quite moody to the point he would just glare at anyone with hatred. Harry felt horrible that T.C. was acting this way toward him, but he knew he deserved it. After T.C. left, Harry sat on in Severus's quarters thinking about how he could get T.C. to trust him again. Severus sat across from him sipping some tea. "Since he is not going to be here this weekend, what are you planning on doing?"

"Go to quidditch practice and go to Hogsmeade with Luna and Draco. How can I get T.C. to trust me again?"

"I don't know, you have to figure that out on your own, but the process will be slow in regaining it. He will be gone for the next few days, just think about it and don't stress too much, he still loves you." Severus said to the teen. "Albus is calling a meeting tomorrow with the Order, during that time the adoption of you and Talen will be brought up."

"I'm surprised Sirius haven't said anything yet, but glad he didn't. I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will take it."

"Knowing Molly she'll will think of other alternatives of you not being my son. She will say that she wants to adopt you. Surprisingly she hasn't so far."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He never thought of the possibility of the Weasleys ever adopting him, but at this point he didn't want to be brothers with Ron or Ginny.

"You've known the Weasley for the past six years and during that time they have personally seen and heard the treatment about you. If they cared about you as much as they said, then they would have tried to take you out of the environment and adopt you."

"Possibly money issues."

"Doubt it, since they only have to pay for a wizarding lawyer, but with Arthur's connections at the Ministry then they could get one for free. In addition, if they did adopt you they would have access to much of your fortune. But I don't know how they think, just be ready for their opposition and from everyone else. Dress nicely and comb you hair, I'll just have it cut afterward." Severus said hating the shagginess of Harry's hair.

"Yes father," Harry said mockingly.

"Funny," Severus smirked as he thought about how the years of Harry being his son were going to change him for the better.

* * *

**p.s. A short chapter, but I wanted to get it out the next one will be longer. I'm considering two pairings for Harry either him and Draco or him and Luna, I can't really decide. Severus needs someone to love, but I don't know who without creating an OC. Next chapter the meeting and some revenge to a character. **


	29. Friends are

**Here's a new chapter before Christmas, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

Harry sat next to Sirius as the meeting was about to start. So far, most of the members of the Order have already arrived sitting around talking and drinking tea and other various beverages. Harry felt a little bit nervous since Ron and Hermione were also present at the meeting. Ron kept giving him little glares. Harry kept his eyes straight and waited for Dumbledore to start the meeting, soon he did.

Albus stood in front of everyone. "I want to thank everyone for taking time out of their schedules to come to meeting. The first order of business is to discuss Voldermort's quietness, every since the incident in May, he has been quiet in that no attacks have happened in the wizarding or muggles world. I fear that Tom is planning something big and we need to be alert at all times. Severus what do you have to report?"

Severus sipped on his wine; he had barely anything to report, since the Dark Lord hadn't called any meetings since May. "Nothing, the scar hasn't been burning, I feel that he is resting. Lucius has nothing to report either." Lucius was a spy like Severus, but unlike Severus, he didn't attend Order meetings in case someone was watching him.

"Thank you Severus, as I said everyone needs to be on alert for anything. The next order of business is that…" Albus knew he had to approach this topic carefully. "Severus has agreed to adopt Harry and Talen."

"What he can't do that," said Molly standing up. "I will not allow him to take him away from us.

"I'm not taking him away." Severus said calmly, he knew the woman would get upset.

"Sirius you're not going to allow this to happen are you?" Molly asked.

"No," Sirius said. He knew it about the adoption, but he didn't know how to handle it now that Severus was near him. "Snape, I will kill you first before you ever adopt Harry."

"I love to see you try mutt; you're too weak to go against me." Severus sneered, he love making the dog feel lower then he was. "Besides you have no legal course that says I can't adopt Harry. Let's see unlike you I'm not a wanted criminal."

"Shut it Snivellus, you can't be a father to Harry or to that other kid. You'll cover them with snot with every chance you get, and then you'll try to convert them to the dark side."

"You can't be a father to them; you're barely even a godfather to Harry. It was me not you that got him out of life threatening situations more then once. Who found him this summer? I think it was me. Who informed Dumbledore to help save you ass when you went into the ministry? Me again, so you can't do anything."

"Snape," Sirius jumped off from his seat and tackled Severus to the ground. "I swear I'll kill you this time."

"Sirius get off my father." Harry said ashamed of Sirius's behavior. He had hoped his godfather would restrain himself when the adoption was announced.

"Harry don't call him that," Sirius snapped as he was being pulled off Snape by Hagrid.

"But he is."

"Harry please don't delude yourself," said Molly. "Severus is not cut out to be a proper parent to you and Talen. Let me and Arthur adopt you as our son."

"You want to do that Molly; you actually want him as your son. Why didn't you do this sometime ago?" Severus asked as he sneered.

"Severus, I don't have to defend myself to you."

"I'm just asking a question. None of you care about Harry, to ever take him out of the Dursley's household, when you found out what happened to him."

"That was because of the blood wards," said Albus.

"Blood wards my ass; they were put up to protect Petunia and her family and what about them? Dursley is in jail, Petunia is wherever, and the fat boy is wherever like his mother. The Dursleys were abusing Potter and all of you close to him sat back and did nothing."

"Close your goddamn mouth Snape," Sirius growled. "We care about him more then you. Why do you even want to adopt Harry? You don't seem like the type to care for anyone especially a teenager."

"Like I have to explain my reason to you, but I want to adopt Harry and Talen to instill values and to have someone watch over them, so the pair won't get into life or death situations. I qualify as a better parent then you any day mutt. I have been a better godparent to Draco then you have to Harry."

"Don't bring that little blond bitch into this conversation." Sirius said.

"How dare you insult him?" Severus said getting ready to pull his wand out; he had no qualms in hexing the dog.

"He is like his mother."

Severus growled as he pulled out his wand. The Malfoys have been his closet friends and there was no way the mutt was about to insult them."

"Father please put your wand away." Harry said stepping between the two. "Sirius you had no right to insult the Malfoys considering that I'm friends with Draco.

"More like boyfriends," said Ron. "I've seen how you two touch on each other."

"You're boyfriends with the Malfoy brat?" Sirius shouted, "What has gotten into you first Snape as your father and then the Malfoy boy. Merlin Harry."

"We're not boyfriends." Harry at that point didn't know how he felt about Draco, he liked him as a friend, but he wasn't expressing any loving feelings toward him.

"Liar," said Ron.

"Shut it Ron, why do you care? Draco has been a better friend then you."

"I didn't want to lose our friend, but you put that slut before everyone else."

"Don't say that about him, I swear say one more thing about him and you'll wish that you were sorry." Harry didn't care if there were other people around him and Ron.

Ron doubted that Harry would do anything. "You're a pedophile and he is a little fag that loves to fuck me."

"That's it I warned you." Harry jumped on top of Ron and started to be the living delights out of the redheaded boy. As he was, most of the adults in the room except for Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were shocked to see the two friends fight.

Sirius had to snap into his senses, before he and Arthur pulled the boys away from each other. "Harry stop, he is your friend."

"He's not my friend and he will never be again." Harry yelled.

"Fine by me Potter," Ron yelled back. His nose and lip were bloody and he was also sporting two black eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you will stop all this nonsense." Molly said taking her son by the ear. "You will never say another ill word about Harry or Talen ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Stay out of this Molly." Ron spitted out toward his mother, he hated that how she intervened into his life sometimes.

Molly became red, as she pulled harder on Ron's ear. She then started to give hard smacks onto Ron's butt. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will never speak like that to me again. I don't care if you are sixteen years old, I will spank you as if you were five."

"Mom stop," Ron whined as he tried to cover his butt from his mom's hard hand. He couldn't believe he was being spanked in front of every especially Hermione.

"No Ronald," Molly said as she dragged Ron out of the room.

Harry couldn't help, but try to hold his laughter at the scene. He was not one bit sorry, that Ron was being treated like he was a child. After Molly came back from beating on Ron, the meeting was called to an end. Afterward Harry stuck around and talked to Molly, Arthur and his godfather. "Please Harry, think about me and Molly becoming your and Talen's parents," said Arthur.

"I'm sorry, but I can't not with Ron being hateful. Besides I like the idea of Snape being my father; I know you guys won't truly understand, but he's not so bad once you strip off his cold exterior."

"Well Harry," said Molly with tears in her eyes. "We'll still love you and we will deal with Ronald.

"Thanks, I love all of you." Harry gave them a hug, before Severus took him back to Hogwarts.

--

On Sunday evening, Harry anxiously awaited T.C. to return to Hogwarts. To make it up to the kid, he had gone out and bought candy and T.C.'s favorite candy. As Harry waited on Severus's couch, he thought of the right words to say. Soon Lucius came through the floo system with T.C. at his side. "Here you are Severus, one child."

"Thank you Lucius for taking him."

"Not a problem, don't forget to write to me and your godmother," Lucius told T.C. as he sat the boy's bags down.

"I will and thank you for letting me stay." T.C. ran and gave Lucius a hug. Lucius gave the child a hug to and then left. T.C. wasn't to happy to be back, especially with Harry being there. He had enjoyed his time at his godparents, because they only focused on him and spoiled him rotten, by buying him: clothes, toys, books, and candy, they also took him flying, to the park and to a muggle zoo, where Lucius had purchased him a chimp. At the house, Narcissa cuddled him and treated him like a son should be treated.

"Did you have a good time," asked Severus as T.C. climbed into his lap.

"Yes and I was good boy, like I was suppose to be."

"Good,"

"T.C. I missed you," said Harry getting up to sit T.C. in his lap. The child ignored Harry as he snuggled closer to Severus. Harry felt hurt. "Hey I got you some candy, all your favorites."

T.C. turned his eyes away from Harry. "Daddy can I spend more time with my godparents?"

"Yes, but Harry was speaking to you, you should address him and stop being rude," said Severus.

"Yes daddy, I hate you Harry." T.C. said jumping out of Severus's lap to run into his bedroom; he shared with Harry.

Harry sat there a bit stunned, as a few tears came from his eyes. "I didn't mean to say all those things to him; I wish he would forgive me."

"It will take time, you're an important figure in his life and to say that you hate him was a blow to who he is. He will come around, go into the room and talk to him."

"Yes sir," Harry said getting up.

--

In the room, T.C. had his head buried in his pillow as he cried. He didn't hate Harry nor would he ever. Harry had saved him from his stepdad and William. Not hearing Harry come in, he jumped a little when he felt a hand rubbing his back. "Leave me alone."

"No, I don't know how many times, I can say that I'm sorry. That day is one of the worst of my life and I can never take it back, but I do love you more then anything. You're my baby brother and I will always protect you." T.C. didn't say anything as Harry took the child into his arms. Harry did notice that T.C. felt a bit heavier then usual. "Do you want to know why I said those things?"

"Yes,"

"Because I was stressed about everything and instead of venting my anger out of something else, I vented it out on you, because you were the only one there and that a lot of the problems I'm experiencing happened because of you."

"I'm sorry Harry." T.C. cried into Harry's chest.

"I know, but having you in my life has showed me who my real friends are and Ron is not one of them. My real friends are Hermione, Luna, Draco and Neville and they are your friends to. Once everyone stops saying stuff about us, then you'll make your own friends."

"I don't want any, I'll never have friends."

"Yes you will, because you're lovable and adorable."

"Ok Harry, I forgive you about what you said."

"Thanks and I promise, I'll never say that I hate you again." Harry then started to tickle the child as T.C. laughed and hugged Harry. Severus coming into the room watched the scene for a second, before leaving not wanting to disturb the two.

* * *

**p.s. How was the chapter, I wanted it to have a happy ending with the holiday season. Next chapter, major drama starts and T.C. might make a friend.**


	30. Take a step back

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner, but now that I'm on vacation, I am catching up on much needed sleep. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, some Snape and Harry conflict.**

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor tower studying with Hermione as the night wore on. After the meeting incident, Ron kept his distance from Harry and T.C. and didn't say anything bad about them. As Harry wrote his charms essay, Hermione focused her attention on T.C. as the child laid sleeping on a couch opposite of them. She was starting to love the child, because he showed much intelligence, plus Harry was very protective of him, sometimes to protective. One thing that bothered her was that in the three months that Talen had been in Hogwarts, he had failed to make at least one friend. In her way of thinking, it was partially Harry's fault, because he failed to give the child independence. "Harry, you should take him to bed."

Harry kept his eyes focused to his essay; it was do in a few hours. "When I'm finished with this paragraph, then I'll take him."

"Harry, if he was tired earlier, he should have gone upstairs by himself." Hermione pointed out, sometimes perplexed at Harry's stupidity.

"Well he didn't want to be in my bed without me and with Ron there."

Hermione snatched Harry's essay away, to force him to look at her. "Harry, he is eleven, he should sleep in his own bed in his own dorm with his own dorm mates. You are suppressing him emotionally and possibly mentally."

"Hermione you don't understand."

"What do I need to understand? Harry, I understand for you need to protect him from people, but he still needs to learn independence such as sleeping in his own bed. Just put him in his own bed tonight and nothing bad will happen."

"Fine, I'll do it." Harry was willing to do anything to get Hermione off his back. Picking T.C. up he carried the child into his own room, where Harry tucked him in and drew the curtains. Coming back down he resumed his essay. "Are you happy? I did it."

"Good," she smiled. She knew this was only the first step in the two learning not to be with each other all the time.

--

T.C. sat up as he heard noises coming from around him. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't in Harry's bed or was he in Harry's dormroom. As he pulled back the curtains, he saw Parker Diggory pulling on his shoes. Parker was surprised to see T.C. in his bed, because he and everyone else knew he stays the night with Potter. "You're here for once."

"Yes," T.C. said in a small voice, he wasn't scared of Parker, but Parker was friends with Declan. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for breakfast, why did you sleep here last night? You never do."

"I know, I guess Harry put me here." T.C. went and got some clothes to shower and get dressed. When he came out of the shower area, he saw that Parker was sitting on his bed reading. "Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Because I want to walk down with you," Parker shyly.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be your friend and friends walk down to breakfast together."

"I don't have friends." T.C. said starting walkout, until Parker stopped him.

"Well I want to be your first one, please everyone deserves at least one friend and I want to be yours." Parker could see T.C. was skeptical. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I feel bad that I had helped make fun of you and didn't stop Declan or the others from hurting you. Just give me a chance."

T.C. thought about the pros and cons of having Parker as a friend, luckily the pros outweighed the cons. "Ok, lets be friends."

Parker flashed a smile. "Ok, lets go to breakfast I'm starving." He tried to wrap a arm around T.C., but was met with resistant.

--

At breakfast, Harry was surprised to see T.C. come down with someone. The two were talking friendly, so Harry decided not to bother them. As the owls came in an unusual one eyed barn owl flew down to Harry to drop off a letter and then went away. Harry was curious, but he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you are trying to be adopted by one Mr. Severus Snape. I commend you for finding another guardian that will treat you better then the Dursleys, because of this I will relinquish my custody of you over to Mr. Snape, but Talen is a different problem. I will not let an emotionally disturbed child be adopted by a man that I know has past history in being called a death eater. I will not get into that. I just wanted to send you this short letter and letting you know we will be seeing each other soon._

_Sincerely_

_Dr. William Crane._

Harry completely froze as he finished the letter; he couldn't believe that William would even send him one. Stuffing the letter in his pocket, he knew he had to show it to Severus, so the older man can protect him and T.C.

--

Two weeks later, Severus paced around Lucius's office, not only was he going to go to court for custody of Talen, but the Dark Lord was starting to become active again, calling two meetings in which he discussed some of his master plan. Severus had to bring up his strongest shields when Voldermort probed his mind. He couldn't let the man know he was going to adopt Harry. "What am I going to do?"

Lucius tried to drink his wine, but none of it made it into his mouth. He was also scared like Severus, if his master found out about the adoption; all of them would be dead. "We will make our shields stronger and you need to make sure that Harry learns Occlumency and I'm going to suggest Talen learns it to. I think we need to start the boys on combat training, I shall get in touch with Julius who can work with them."

"Yes, you're right." Even with the suggestions, Severus could not stop pacing. He had the horribly feeling that he would lose Harry before they would chance to even develop a strong bond. "Lucius, I need to speak with Albus, I will fire call you later."

"Yes I understand Severus," Lucius said as Severus left.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus quickly went to Albus's office to find the man eating muggle sweets with a cup of tea. "Severus do you care for some sweets?"

"No headmaster," Severus said a bit pissed at how Albus was so calm compared to himself who might have a nervous breakdown. "I have just spoken with Lucius and he says that he will be setting up training with Julius for Harry."

Albus chuckled thinking about Lucius's cousin. "We haven't seen Julius in years, where has he been since the end of the last war?"

"Australia, I am also going to start Harry on Occlumency lessons again and possibly Talen, but I'm not sure. Sir, I think it would be good if ever student in the school take extra defense lessons, so if an attack happens at the school then they would have some since in what to do.

"I agree with you Severus, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Tomorrow at breakfast, I will announce the extra lessons. Perhaps you should go and start your lessons with Harry."

"Yes headmaster." Severus said leaving. Albus sat back and prayed to Merlin that these new Occlumency lessons would be better then the last ones.

--

Sweat poured from Harry's face as he tried to hold his shields up, but he just couldn't. "Stop I'm tired, we've been at this for three hours." Right after dinner, Severus had pulled him away from his friends and said they were going to resume his Occlumency lessons. Harry didn't want to continue, but Severus had said it was for his safety and for the safety of others that he learned it.

"You're not trying, you need to clear you mind and get rid of all emotions; if you want your shields to be descent." Severus was not in the best mood either in the time they had being doing the lessons, Harry couldn't even bring up the most basic shield to block out one thought.

"I am trying; you're making this to damn difficult to learn."

"Watch your language. You need to clear your mind; you need to learn to block out all emotions. That's what controls you; your need to react to ever little thing and to save everyone. Now concentrate. _Legillimens!_" Memories of this summer rushed through Harry's mind, he tried to block them, but it was a worthless effort. "Potter concentrate," Severus said frustrated. Out of the memories, he saw, one of Harry being spanked by William stuck out.

"I'm trying, just let me rest."

"Not until you block one memory."

"No, I'm tired and I want to go see T.C. can we pick up these lessons tomorrow?"

"No," Severus said sternly.

"I'm leaving." Harry got up to leave, but Severus grabbed him and pushed down into his chair. "Let me leave."

"Stop being a spoiled child, you need to learn and you can't if you just leave when it gets too hard. Now concentrate and block your mind." Harry had barely anytime to prepare as memories of his childhood came through. He tried to block one of Dudley kicking him in the genitals, but he couldn't. "Damnit, just leave you're not trying." Severus said frustrated to the point he wanted to physically harm Harry.

"I am; if you didn't make it to hard."

"I'm not making it hard, you need to learn to concentrate, something your father could never do."

"We agreed you wouldn't talk about my father if I let you adopt me."

"Well I guess I broke that promise, you have too much of him in you, the both of you don't apply yourselves to anything that matters, that's why he got killed so easily."

"He got killed because of Voldermort's attack!" Harry yelled.

"He got killed because he was too stupid to think about taking you and your mother out of the country or to a different hiding spot. He knew that the Dark Lord knew that you were the chosen one and your location. He wanted to be the big hero and trained to take him down, but he got killed before he could do anything. He didn't care if he was putting you and your mother in danger. And now he and your mother are dead, because of his stupid actions."

"Stop insulting him, you know nothing."

"I don't considering, I went to school with him." Severus grabbed Harry by his collar. "Don't you ever say again that I know nothing. If it wasn't for me you would still be getting spanked at that school."

Harry stared at into Severus's eyes. "Let me go."

"Are you commanding me? Because the last time I checked Potter, I'm the adult here and you're a child who doesn't appreciate how people sacrifice themselves for you."

"I do appreciate."

"Then prove it, shield your mind." Severus released Harry from his grasp. "Go to bed, we'll resume lessons after dinner tomorrow."

"But I have quidditch practice."

"I think the fate of the wizarding world is more important then your silly practice, now go." Harry just walked out of the room, without saying another word. Severus rubbed him temples and had a house elf deliver a bottle of wine to his quarters.

* * *

**p.s. Kind of a short chapter, but important. Next chapter, more lessons and conflict, new chapter coming soon.**


	31. take a deep breathe

**Disclaimer- this chapter does contain talk related to suicide, you've been warned.**

* * *

Harry fumed as he started to walk down to the dungeons; he didn't want to go do his Occlumency lessons, he wanted to go practice. Wanting to piss off his soon to be father, Harry skipped his lessons and went down to the quidditch pitch. At the pitch, he looked over at his team. "Guys, we need to win our match against Slytherin. I know you hate me, but I only want what's best for the team." Harry wondered what they would say, since Ron wasn't there. Ever since the incident at the meeting, Molly had forbade Ron from quidditch until next year.

"You're our captain, so we'll follow you," said Katie Bell. She felt horrible on how she treated Harry, because she had known him longer then Ron and knew how pure of a person Harry is. "On behalf of the entire team, we're sorry about how we treated you."

"We're sorry," everyone else said.

Harry just smiled, he was glad he could enjoy quidditch again. "We have to find a new keeper; I suggest we just appoint someone." Harry didn't know to much about Ginny's keeper skills, but he asked about her. "Would Ginny be a good keeper?"

"No," said Seamus. "She is only good as seeker, but she is not half as good as you."

Harry tried to think about who would be good, but there wouldn't be time before the match to train someone new. "Let's just use Ginny for now, since she knows how the game goes. If we concentrate on stealing the ball and knocking their players out, then she won't be used much. Let's practice." Nobody protested him, he was happy that he had some of his friends back.

--

Severus was furious at Harry; he knew the boy had gone to quidditch practice then come for his lessons. It as if, Harry did not care about his fate and the fate of others. Storming to the quidditch pitch, he ran into Minerva. "Severus where are you going," she asked.

"To get that dunderhead, he was suppose to be having defense lessons right now."

"Severus, let Harry have his fun for right now." She knew all to well that once the war was in full swing; Harry would have no time to have fun and act like a teenager. "Come lets have some tea together; it has been awhile. I have a new chess set; that I want you to help me break in if you don't mind."

Severus knew it was hard to say no to the Scottish witch. "Fine," he said following her to her office. Once in there he sat stiffly as she poured him a cup. "Minerva, I can't stay here long."

"Understandable, who knows when we will have tea like this again. The darkness is going to try to prevent it."

"Stop being so cryptic," Severus said. "Minerva, you have never given me your opinion about the boys. What is it?"

"Well Severus, I believe this is your first time asking for my opinion and for that I am honored. I'm not to excited considering everything that has happen and your role as a spy, but it was your decision, so I'm not going to interfere. However I would suggest getting a wizarding psychologist to speak with Talen."

Severus knew she was right. "Yes him, I wonder what episode he's going to cause next; him and Harry will be the death of me if the Dark Lord doesn't get to me first."

"Now you're being cryptic."

"I know, but I feel my time on this Earth is rapidly ending. Sometimes, I think it was a mistake to say that I would adopt them if I do die early."

Minerva felt the need to slap some sense into her former student. "Severus even if you do the boys should still experience having a loving father in their lives; don't you ever doubt the adoption decision. Tell me do you love them?"

"Not truly yet, I guess because I'm still trying to transfer my love of Lily to them, especially Talen."

"He does remind me of you at that age, the both of you are quiet and intelligent. I will admit I was surprised he wasn't sorted into Slytherin or in Ravenclaw, but it was Harry's influence. Severus are you going to be training Talen to?"

"I'm considering it especially teaching him Occlumency, I'm still not sure, because I'm going to have to force him to relive his memories."

"But you would get the chance to learn more about him and help him sort through them," Minerva said. "Nothing more can hurt him that he hasn't already lived through, it would be good, so all of us learn what he and Harry are too scared of to talk about."

"I'll teach him, hope he's not as hardheaded as Harry."

--

"I don't want to do this anymore Daddy," T.C. cried as Severus tried to teach the child to shield his mind. After his tea with Minerva, Severus found no point and finding Harry, but got T.C. instead to teach Occlumency. After the explanation and a slight practice, T.C. was crying, because he didn't want Severus to see his memories.

"Talen, don't think about anything just try to block me out. Use the drive of not letting me see your past help you. Now prepare your mind. _Legillimens!_" T.C. tried to keep Severus out, but the memories of the abuse started to appear and filled his mind to the point he started to have an attack. Severus quickly stopped and took the child in his arms. "Calm down, memories won't harm you."

T.C. calmed down and snuggled into his daddy's arms. "Can we stop?"

"No, you need to be strong and block them out for me not to see. You did it with the sorting hat, now do it again. Now prepare yourself." Severus gave T.C. a couple minutes to sit up and concentrate. "_Legillimens!_" Severus pushed into the most locked area in T.C.'s mind. Knowing never to let his daddy ever see that part of his mind; T.C. let go of all his emotions and pushed Severus out. "Good, try it one more time and we can stop. T.C. nodded his head as Severus went in again, this time he pushed even harder, but T.C. blocked him again. "Good boy, hopefully Harry can learn." Severus took his son back to their quarters.

T.C. sat on his daddy's lap as Severus read a potions book. As his head rest against Severus's chest; he thought the need to ask about a person he had heard about. "Daddy, who's Voldermort?"

Severus almost dropped his book on T.C.'s head; he should have known the child would ask the question with the war going on. "He's a man that finds pleasure in torturing and killing people. I'm going to be truthful with you right now there is a war going on in the wizarding world to try and get rid of him."

"Why does he kill?"

"Because, he feels that certain groups are inferior compared to him."

"Who does he kill?"

"People who oppose him, muggleborns, muggles and others that he doesn't seem worthy."

"He's going to kill me isn't he? I don't care too much, sometimes when I lived at the school and at home with mommy; I wanted to die." Severus felt his heart stop as T.C. talked. "No one would care if I died; I just want it to be quick not painless because at least I want to experience something."

Severus threw T.C. off his lap and shook the boy. "Stop it right now. You very well know that there are many people who would never want to see you die."

T.C. didn't even seem fazed by the treatment. "No, sometimes it's better to die then burden people with my presence." This was the first time Severus ever felt afraid when talking to the child. "Death is inviting sometimes, you know daddy I tried to kill myself before at home and at the school. The first time, I took a knife and ran it against my wrists, but I didn't hit the right vein, plus mommy came in while I was doing it. The second time, I was at the school and in the…"

"Stop," Harry yelled. After practice he know he had to come down to the dungeons, not finding Severus in his office, Harry checked his quarters and had came in at the beginning of T.C. talking about death. He was intrigued on what his little brother thought until suicide came up. Then he couldn't bare it hear it anymore. "Stop just stop, what is wrong with you? Don't you ever talk about that stuff again."

T.C. didn't hear what Harry said, he was to wrapped up in his past memories. "In the closet where all the clean things are kept there's a long cord; there was another person who wanted to die and he said he would help me. We took the cord and went down to the basement, where he cut the cord in two and tied it to rafter; he made a circle with the cord and put it around my neck then he had me stand on a chair. Once he was done, he did the same thing to himself. I don't remember what happened after that I remember not feeling the chair under me and everything going black. I woke up in the hospital and someone told me that the other boy died."

"Stop damnit," Harry yelled as he shook T.C. "I love you more then anything and I don't want you to talk about dying. Yes, you had a shitty time back at home, but you have the chance to live a happy life with me and dad."

T.C. just stared at Harry. "No, I'm not because Voldermort is going to kill me for being a muggleborn."

"What the hell did you tell him?" Harry growled at Severus.

"I told him the truth about who the Dark Lord is and what he does. There is a war going on and even at his age, there's no point in sugar coating it. I did not say that the Dark Lord would kill him."

"You never should have told him in the first place." Harry said as he met Severus eye to eye.

Fury ran through Severus. "I'm the adult and I make the decisions, life is not some fairy tale world; children learn the way the world works at a young age. I did, you did and he did. Now stop yelling at me as if I were a dog."

"You never should have told him."

"Well maybe this will give you the incentive to take your lessons seriously. It's been a trying evening everyone go to bed. There's work to be done tomorrow." Severus said getting a massive headache.

"What type of work?" Harry asked.

"More Occlumency lessons for you, but I'm going to have Albus do those, since I have no patience with you, since you don't try. Talen is eleven and he learned how to shield his mind long before you could ever."

Harry knew he should praise T.C., but he was jealous. "Dumbledore is a better teacher then you."

"He can stand you better, as I can't because your pea sized brain can't come up with a simple shield."

"Just shut up." As the pair argued T.C. went to his room to lay down and cry. He knew it was his fault to bring up death; he just wanted them to be happy. After the argument between the pair, Harry went back upstairs without T.C. to blow off steam, while Severus drank a few glasses of wine.

--

Snow gently fell down on Harry's head as he walked back from Hagrid's hut. His mind was cluttered from the past few days. He and Severus were still not getting along, plus William had taken the legal course in having T.C. sent back to him. Tomorrow Severus said he was going to go talk to the man; Harry hoped the outcome would be good. Other then that school was bugging him, his sexuality, Ron, training, and the fact that Christmas was coming up soon. He felt overwhelmed with everything and wished he could crawl into some hole and disappear. "Potter wait up," turning around Harry saw Draco running toward him.

"Hi," Harry said.

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Hi, did Sev tell you that mother and father have invited you, him and Talen to spend Christmas with us. Don't worry, mom is going to make sure that aunt Bellatrix is not there and dad will make sure that nobody unsavory shows up."

"He didn't tell me, me and Snape are not on speaking terms, besides I just want to spend Christmas with Sirius and the Weasleys."

Draco was disappointed, but because of his Slytherin nature, he didn't let it show on his face. "Oh, well it will be fun with just Talen there; mom adores him. Did he tell you dad got him a chimp?"

"No, he doesn't talk about what he did at your parents."

"I guess he doesn't want to brag."

"Draco have you felt that your life was crashing and you had no way to prevent it?" Harry asked, he doubt Draco would answer his question.

"Yes, when I met you again and everyone adored you. What's wrong?"

"Me and Severus fight all the time, T.C. ignores me to be with his friends and the fact that he might have to go back to the states, also you and Ron it's just ridiculous how my life is now."

"Me, do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Draco asked.

"I don't know I like you, but I also like Luna to and it's just confusing."

Draco was pissed when Harry admitted he liked Looney Lovegood, but he didn't outright say it. "Whatever Potter be with her."

"Draco, we're not even going out, there's no point in getting upset."

"Just leave me alone." Draco said running off. Harry felt as if his heart was ripped into two pieces, he wanted to run after Draco, but knew there was no point.

--

William sipped on a cup of coffee as he and his lawyers and a judge sat across from Severus, Lucius, and Albus. He was confident that he would have Talen by the end of the week. Severus was extremely nervous in the fact he wouldn't be able to obtain custody of Talen; he hoped more then anything that Lucius was well versed in muggle, wizarding and international law. Albus had come along for support, but he also knew the legal system, so if Lucius couldn't prove something; he would. "Shall we start," said William.

After hours of arguments, the judge came up with the decision that T.C. would stay with Severus on a monitory basis and have special wizarding social workers come to Hogwarts to see how T.C.'s progress has been. If they deemed that Severus was a perfect parent then the official adoption could take place in three months.

Never to say William was extremely mad at the decision. "Talen has mental issues that this man cannot help him with your honor."

"St. Mungo's has a psyche ward the child will go there for an evaluation; I'm also want him to see a muggle psychologist. Mr. Crane if you come up with proof that Mr. Snape is not a capable parent present it to me at the next hearing. That goes the same with you Mr. Snape, if any evidence comes up against Mr. Crane present it," the judge said.

As everyone left, William met Severus outside. "How dare you interfere with him, I swear I will get him back."

"I hope you will like a stay in Azkaban," Severus hissed before him, Lucius, and Albus apparated away.

* * *

**p.s. Harry and Severus will start to heal their bond in the next chapter, which features Christmas with a Snape and Sirius fight.**


	32. Let it out now

**New chapter, so it took so long but I'm back in school and this semester is harder then the last one. Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter and hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Harry laid upside down on a couch as Sirius talked about how much fun they were going to have now that Harry was on a vacation and that he was away from Snape and the other kid. Harry smiled weakly, but deep down he was depressed. Yesterday, he and Severus got into another huge fight in which Harry claimed that he didn't want to be adopted any; Snape just shouted fine and stormed out. Now that Harry thought about it; he wanted to still be adopted, but he didn't know how to apologize. He knew he had started the fight, because he became frustrated when he couldn't block a single memory; truth be told he tried when he was with Snape, but when was suppose to practice on his own; he did nothing. Now he was staying at Grimmauld place with the Weasleys and Sirius. Hermione had opted to go Florida with her parents, while Snape and T.C. were at the Malfoys winter château in France.

"Harry have you been listening to a word I've been saying," Sirius said. He was ecstatic that Harry wanted to spend Christmas with him and not with Snape.

"I heard you," Harry lied. "I can't wait." Not feeling the need to be around everyone, Harry went to his room to write a letter to Severus.

_Dear Professor Snape or father,_

_It's hard to say, but I'm sorry for what I said; I do want to be adopted. It's just frustrating, because you always praise T.C. and I feel as if you want him to be your son more then me. Do you truly love me? If you do why do still treat me as if we are still enemies? I will admit I haven't tried to practice my lessons on my own, but I don't know how to. You always tell me to clear my mind, but it's hard my mind is always filled with things and I just can't clear it when you say so. I…_

Harry couldn't finish as he thought it was stupid, ripping it in two he threw it away and laid down for awhile. He thought about his life over the last few months, he loved a boy and a girl, had his worst enemy want to be his father, been humiliated, lost one of his best friends, and became a surrogate brother to a child that didn't need him as much anymore. He was confused more then anything, he wished he could crawl into some hole and never come out.

--

Hundreds of miles away in the south of France, Severus felt as depressed as Harry. He felt as if he was dishonoring Lily's memory by not apologizing. He like Harry had started a letter, but could not find the right words to express how sorry he was. He knew he pushed Harry to hard, but the boy needed to try. As he stared out the window, Draco came in. "Yes,"

"Mother says it's time for dinner. You're thinking about him aren't you Sev?"

"Him has a name, it's Harry. Draco stop being a spoiled brat just because he doesn't want you."

"I'm not acting spoiled. I could care less about Potter," Draco said as he stormed out. In the hallway, Draco knew that Severus said was right. But he wanted Harry, so badly as if it were an addiction. In the dining room, he sat foaming until Severus showed up.

--

At dinner, Severus kept shooting little glances where Harry should be; he felt the need to get up and go get his son, but he doubted Harry wanted to see him. The boy was probably having the time of his life with his mutt father. Lucius slowly sipped his elf made wine; he and Narcissa could tell that Severus was not happy, because of Potter. "Severus will you being hitting the slopes with us tomorrow?"

"No, besides Lucius you know I'm not much of a skier. I will be going back to England to get Harry."

"That's good," said Narcissus. "Merlin knows what influence my cousin and niece have on him."

--

The next day, Harry watched as everyone had fun putting up Christmas decorations. As he helped with the lights, all he thought about was Severus and Taji. It was suppose to be his first Christmas with the both of them, but he messed it up. He didn't blame T.C. for not wanting to be with him, since Ron was at the house to. As he tried to work, Ron, Sirius, Fred, and George kept making jokes about Severus. Harry tried to ignore them, but it didn't help much.

"When we were in school Snape still had the big nose," said Sirius. "So me and James thought it would be funny if long streams of snot ran down his nose everytime he talked. I swear it was hilarious." The Weasley boys laughed at the mental image of Snape, but Harry stood there stone-faced. Soon lunch began and Sirius kept making everyone laugh as he told more stories of what he did to Severus, the worst one he brought up was the time at the lake, that's when Harry snapped.

"Just shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled as his face became red as a tomato.

Sirius mouth almost fell open; Harry had never become angry with him before. "Harry, this stuff happened a long time ago, I'm sure Snape forgot most of the pranks."

"No he didn't; he still relives pain of those memories. You and my real dad were nothing, but bullies."

"Only to him, just because."

"Because he was different, because he didn't act and look so called normal."

"Harry calm down," said Molly grapping his shoulders.

"NO! I'm sick of all of you." Harry ripped himself from Molly, ran upstairs, and slammed the door to his room. As he sat there, he knew he had to go see his father. Packing his bags, he went back downstairs and ran out the door.

--

The next day Severus appeared at Grimmauld Place, walking through the door he heard harsh sounds coming from the kitchen. Entering it, he found most of the Order talking and Molly crying. "What happened?"

Sirius stood up and ran toward Severus. "Where is he, you bastard?"

"Have you been licking your crotch? Because you breath smells as if you did. Now who are you talking about?"

"Harry, you bastard. Where is he?"

"How should I know, I've came to take him back with me." Severus grabbed onto Sirius's shirt. "What the hell did you do to him?

Sirius slapped Snape's hands away. "What I did? I did nothing, he ran away to be with you. "

Severus felt stunned, but he didn't let it show. "He's not with me now, he obviously ran away because he hates mutts like you."

"You bastard," growled Sirius pulling out his wand. Severus expecting the action pulled out his wand to and held it to Sirius's throat.

"Both of you stop," said Remus getting between them. None of this is going to help find Harry. Severus are you sure he hasn't made contact with you regarding wanting to stay at the Malfoys?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Does anyone have an idea where he went?" Everybody shook their heads no. Feeling frustrated Severus tried to think about where Harry would. Not getting one thought, he went into upstairs where Harry slept, so he could be alone. When he was up there, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt like a fool for letting their fight get out of hand, to the point he had also said he didn't want Harry to be his son anymore.

"Severus," Minerva said as she sat next to him. She knew Harry being missing was painful for him; it was painful for everyone else to. "We'll find him. The Weasley twins are checking Diagon Alley, and everyone else are going other places."

"What if we don't find him?"

"Severus Snape, I know you don't give up hope that easily. Knowing Harry, he might go to the most unconventional place we wouldn't outright think of." Severus gave her idea a thought and came up where Harry would be.

--

Harry stared at the television, but he couldn't see how the program he was watching was funny. After he ran away from Grimmauld, he decided not to go to Diagon Alley; he just wanted to go to the place that was his own personal hell. He went back to 4 Privet Drive. To say the least, Petunia was shocked and peeved to see Harry at the doorstop, but she allowed him in. Not finding the television entertaining anymore, Harry went to the kitchen where Petunia was making tea. "Do you want help?"

"No," she said. Tea wasn't her drink of choose anymore, because of the past few months she had taken up drinking large amounts of alcohol to calm her nerves. "You never told me why you came here. This is not your home."

"I know, but I just wanted to. Where's Dudley at?"

"He's living with Marge. Where's the child you're fond of?" Petunia asked adding a shot of liquor to her tea.

"He's staying with a friend of mine. Is Vernon getting out of prison anytime soon?"

"No with the sexual, assault, domestic abuse and embezzlement charges for here and in the United States, he is looking up to 30 years in jail. Dudley is not coming back here anytime soon; you can have his bedroom while you're here. It's clean and I've gotten rid of most of the junk in it."

Harry didn't say anything as he nodded and went upstairs. Collapsing on the bed, he thought about the changes in Petunia. He liked them, but it was still strange that she was being nice to him. Going to sleep, he was awaken when he felt a cold hand against his face. Looking up, he saw Severus. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you."

"Why you hate me?"

Severus sat on the bed and looked at his son in the eyes"I don't. As you know, I don't say sorry often, but I am sorry to you for pushing to hard."

Harry sat up and kept his head down. "You still want me?"

"Yes, if I didn't I wouldn't have tried to kill the mutt."

Harry chuckled some. "I still want to be adopted," Harry said. "Where is T.C.?"

"With the Malfoys. I don't want to be here with Petunia to much longer, so if you're ready lets go."

"Don't take me back to Sirius."

"Only to tell him that you're fine," Severus said helping Harry off the bed. Shrinking Harry's things Severus and Harry went back downstairs to say bye to Petunia. Harry felt guilty in leaving her, but he knew she wouldn't want him around.

* * *

**Kind of short, but wanted to get it out.**

**Next chapter does deal with Christmas day and possibly New Years Eve**


	33. christmas

**Sorry for the month delay, but school and everything, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter because after it most of the major conflicts begin.**

* * *

Christmas is a day to be happy, but in Harry's case, it wasn't so. After he and Severus had left Petunia's; they had went back to Grimmauld, only to find a pissed off Sirius who yelled at Harry for running away. Severus had to get in-between the two, which started a fight between the two adults. Severus ended up with a black eye and a broken nose, while Sirius suffered from a spilt lip, bloody nose, and bruised ribs. After the fight, Harry couldn't bare to be around Sirius or the Order, so he went back with Severus to France.

Harry was happy that he was with his dad, but he hated that Sirius disliked him. Not feeling the need to dwell over the situation, Harry yawned as he peered out the window of his private room to watch the sunrise over the mountains. He never thought he would have an opportunity to go somewhere relaxing for vacation even if it was with the Malfoys.

Taking his eyes away from the mountains, Harry went next door to T.C's room to find the child awake also looking out of the window. Harry went next to him and wrapped his arm around him. "Merry Christmas." T.C. didn't acknowledge Harry and continued to be deep into his thoughts. "Do you want to go and open presents?"

"No, what's the point?"

"Because it's Christmas, I didn't have a descent Christmas until I was your age, but I was happy, because I got presents. There is a point; you're with people who love you."

"But you're not."

"Yes, I'm not, but I'm with you and dad, so that makes up for it."

"You're lying. Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Harry. I know you want to be with your godfather and the Weasleys."

"Yes, I do want to be with them, but I want to be with you."

"But you can't have it both ways, because I'm more connected with Severus." As he spoke, T.C.'s eyes never left the window. "I want to go back home."

"I doubt Severus will take us back to Spinners End right now."

"Not that one, my original one in America. I don't want to be adopted anymore, I just want to go back with be with my family and my dog."

"Your family was abusive."

"Not all of them, my sisters care a lot about me, but they could never stand up against my parents. I've been living in a dream world with you and Severus. Once I didn't know magic existed, but once I did find out people wanted to be around me and take care of me. Being magical is a blessing and a curse, it's not like I don't love you, Severus, or the Malfoys. I should be back home trying to repair my life before I met you.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I'm growing up," T.C. said as he walked to the bathroom.

Harry sat on the bed and thought about T.C.'s statement. It was true that the child was growing up and acting differently from when Harry first met him. It had been six months since Harry first met T.C. and the child was still shy, but he didn't depend on Harry as much anymore. Feeling angry, Harry stormed out of the room. If T.C. didn't want to be his brother in anymore then fine, he didn't care. Going downstairs, he ran into Severus who was going to get some tea. "Dad, Merry Christmas."

"And to you to Harry. Where is Talen, I'm sure he would want to open his presents now."

"In his room, he doesn't want to be adopted anymore."

Severus was taken aback. "Elaborate." Harry then told the story of his and T.C.'s conversation, while he was speaking Severus thought hard until Harry finished. "He's confused and doesn't know what he wants. Since this period of his life, people love him; he wants to try to reverse the process, by wanting to go back. He doesn't mean it."

"But,"

"No buts, he's an eleven year old child and he doesn't know what he is saying. Trust me. Now go down to the tree, I'm sure the Malfoys are there while I get Talen." Harry didn't say anything as he obliged the order.

--

At the tree, Harry eyes widened at all the gifts surrounding it; he figured all of them were for T.C. and Draco. Seeing Draco sitting on a near by couch, he sat next to him and kept his eyes straight. "You know Potter some of those presents are for you," Draco said.

"I never thought that since your parents hate me."

"They don't hate you." Draco got up to retrieve a present from the tree that he gave to Harry. "This is from me." Taking a deep breathe, Harry took the present and opened it. Inside was a black leather belt with a large silver belt buckle with two silver snakes forming an 'M'. Both snakes had emerald eyes, and the diamonds surrounded the outside of the buckle. "The Malfoy family crest."

"Draco I…"

"Don't say anything just hear what I have to say. This crest is not easily given out to people; Severus has a crest, because he has been a friend to my family for years. When father feels he is ready, Talen will receive the crest one day. I thought long and hard about this to decide to give you the crest, because I love you. I love you more then anything Harry James Potter, please give me a chance. I know I have been an arse, but I'm willing to change for you."

Harry just sat there, knowing his life couldn't get any worse, he made his decision. "I want to be with you." Draco smiled and started to kiss Harry. Harry stiffened a little, but let Draco take control until they heard Severus and Lucius coming down the hall. Splitting apart the two made sure, it didn't seem obvious that they were making out.

Severus and Lucius came into the room with T.C. behind them; soon Narcissa came in and settled herself by the tree. Then Lucius gave the go ahead for everyone to open their gifts. Harry was surprised how much the Malfoys got him. He received expensive clothing, quidditch gear, books, some of the finest quills money can buy, and a ring that had once belonged to Harry's great, great, great, great grandfather who was once a Malfoy. Talen had given him candy, but Severus didn't have anything. Talen received much like Harry, but his best present from his godparents was a puppy.

Not an ordinary puppy, but a dog found only in the wizarding world. It was white with silver marking running down it's legs, stomach, and face. Yellow eyes, sharp teeth and a tail that was long in thin. What set it apart from most animals is that as it and Talen got to know each other, they would develop a mental connection that wouldn't be readable to the greats Legilimency master. Severus wasn't to happy that Lucius gave the boy a dog, since he couldn't stand the beasts.

Lucius saw Severus's look. "Calm down Severus, he deserves one."

"I remember clearly you never gave Draco one."

"Draco doesn't need it." Severus found no point in arguing as he watched Talen in the dog interact with each other. He could now see what Lucius was saying; the child needed another companion someone that wouldn't judge him because of his past. Severus sighed and returned to opening his gifts. He was surprised that Talen had managed to give him a set of phoenix quill pens, but he figured Harry helped him on it. Harry had given him silver cufflinks with a green snake in the middle. He didn't feel bad, not giving the boys presents, but those were for later.

--

After the presents were open, everyone went to rest before Christmas dinner later, which was also going to be a party with the finest and richest witches and wizards from all over Europe. As Harry looked through his clothes that Narcissa got him from the party, Severus came in. "Yes," Harry said a bit angry that he didn't receive anything from his dad.

"I want to give you; your present." Severus then gave Harry a white box. Taking it, Harry was confused, but opened it anyway, inside there were a stack of papers, looking at them closely he noticed that adoption was written on them. "I wanted to give them to you today. I already signed most of them; all they need is your signature."

Harry dropped the box and ran into Severus's arms crying. This had to be the best present he ever received from anyone. "Can I sign them now?"

"Yes," Severus said picking up the box. He then gave Harry a pen to sign everything.

As Harry signed, the thought about someone came into his head. "What about T.C.?"

"Later after the monitory period. Harry, he's going to find out soon that you were adopted before he was and he is going to lash out about it. I need you to not be mad at him, but act rationally and explain the situation."

"Yes sir," Harry gave back the papers. "So when do I do the blood ceremony?"

"On the next full moon," Severus said. "I have to go speak with Talen, see you downstairs."

"Yes dad," Harry said watching the older man leave. Lying down on his bed, he never dreamed he would be adopted; now he had a father that loved him and soon a little brother. All he need now was someone to call mom. Drifting off to sleep, he was awakened by Draco giving him kisses. "Stop."

"What I can't give you a congratulation kiss for Sev being your father."

Harry then noticed that Draco was dressed in the finest robes money could buy. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for the party, you've been sleep for awhile. Mom actually sent me up here to make sure you were dressed."

"Shit," Harry said jumping off the bed and peeling off his clothes. It didn't occur to him until he was down to his boxers that he was stripping in front of Draco. "Get out."

"Why, I'm going to see you naked when we have sex."

"No we're not, just leave."

"C'mon not like you haven't gotten dressed in front of Weasley."

"Yes, but leave."

"Fine," Draco said standing up. He then placed a gently kiss on Harry's neck. "See you soon." Harry just blushed as Draco left the room.

--

At the dinner, Harry stayed around Draco as he met many pureblood elitists and they were amused that Harry was as at the party, but they tolerated him. Needless to say, Harry wasn't to excited to see to many of them. Especially Pansy Parkinson who kept nosing around Draco, Harry had felt jealously before because of always watching Dudley get whatever he wanted and Harry got nothing, but now he was feeling the jealousy of an angry lover.

Seeing his boyfriend look at Parkinson with hate in his eyes, Draco calmly excused them and pulled Harry into the room where coats and cloaks were kept. "Pansy worked you up," Draco laughed.

"You're mine not hers."

Draco gently placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "Don't worry, she'll never have me."

"But nobody knows about us, what if your father wants you to marry her?"

"He won't agree to marriage between me and her; he can't stand her father or mother." Draco kissed Harry on the lips. "Father wouldn't force me to marry someone I didn't love and respect. He may come off as a conceited pureblood sometimes, but he wants what is best for me. Are you ready to go back to the party the music is starting?"

"Yes," Harry smiled reassured. Draco took his hand and led them where the music was. All the adults were dancing, Harry eyes fell on T.C. who was dancing with a pretty black haired, blue eyed girl with a creamy tan complexion that seemed to be around his age. "Who is he dancing with?"

"That is Airiana Montague; she is from one of the most prestigious houses in Italy. It seems that she has taken a liking to Talen." Harry knew what he meaned, the girl had a slight blush to her as T.C.'s hand was on her waist as they waltzed. Looking over at his dad, Harry saw him dancing with a beautiful dark skinned woman in a beautiful silver evening gown. Draco could tell what Harry was about to ask. "That is Angelina Derose, she is a teacher at Salem and from one of the oldest southern wizarding families in the United States. I doubt Severus likes her."

"Why?"

"She'll be an easy night of sex and he'll go on with his life. Severus is not the type to get into long relationships with women. Shall we dance?"

"But they'll find out about us."

"Technically male wizards can dance together in a nonlover fashion. Look over there." Harry directed his eyes to a pair of men dancing casually with each other showing no indication that they loved each other. "See nothing wrong," Draco said pulling Harry unto the dance floor. Harry wasn't sure he even still remembered to dance, but Draco led the way making the pair of them seem graceful. Around them people noticed, but didn't' do or say anything about it. From where she was standing Pansy was pissed at Harry for dancing with the only boy she ever loved, growling she vowed to get revenge on Potter.

--

T.C. felt sick because what he had said earlier to Harry; he never wanted to go back to his real parents house. In truth, his sisters hated him and did everything they possibly could to get him in trouble with his stepdad. Standing on a terrace over looking the mountains, he and Airiana tried to talk to each other, but were nervous.

"Talen will you come visit me in Italy?"

"I have to ask daddy."

"Ok, I'm glad you were here, parties are boring with all adults and teenagers.

"This is the first party I've been to."

"Oh," hearing her name being called Airiana knew it was time to go. "I'm glad I met you and I'll write to you." Before she left, she pressed her lips against Talen's. After she kissed him for a brief two seconds, she giggled and ran off. T.C. was in a daze as it final ran through his mind, that he experienced his first real kiss.

* * *

**How was this chapter please review and let me know.**

**Next chapter, Sirius and Ron problems. Next chapter coming soon.**


	34. Confession 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter series**

**Sorry about the hiatus for this story, school, my computer crashing, and other factors delayed me, but thanks for the patience.

* * *

**

Harry looked around the Great Hall; he was happy to be back and hoped that the second half of the school year would be better than the first. After Christmas with the Malfoys, Harry went back to spend the rest of the holidays with Sirius, who had forgiven Harry for going with Snape. T.C. not wanting to be around Sirius and the Weasleys went with Severus back to Spinner's End. It saddened Harry, but he got to spend sometime with Ron and repaired some of their relationship. Of course they never talked about T.C. and Harry couldn't bring up the fact that Draco was his boyfriend now. As he looked toward at the Slytherin table, Harry and Draco met each other's gaze and Draco gave Harry a slight grin. Blushing Harry dropped his head down.

"Harry are you ok," asked Hermione as she read one of her books.

"Yes just a little hot that's all just think in another year we will be out of here forever."

"Yes, I know I've already started studying for my N.E.W.T.S, I know once we graduate I want to work for the ministry and improve on some of their laws regarding house elves."

"Ok," Harry shifted his attention toward T.C. who was staring had into his cereal bowl. Harry knew something was wrong and needed to confront the young boy about it. Since finding out that he was going to be adopted before T.C., the child became more quiet, distant and hostile toward Harry.

"Harry have you been paying attention to what I said," Hermione asked.

"No, what did you say?" Harry asked snapping to attention.

"I said that we need to pick a charm for Professor's Flitwick's class for our project."

"Ok, library tonight?"

"Yes, I have to go Arithmancy class soon."

Watching his brown hair friend leave, Harry got ready to go as well, giving Draco a look, the blonde boy got ready to leave as well. Leaving the hall, Harry made Draco follow him to a secluded spot. "Glad we could be alone."

"Something wrong Potter, you're worried about him aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco I've been thinking until the whole issues with T.C. and the adoption calm down, maybe it wouldn't be good if we went out right now."

Draco became frustrated. "We haven't been together a month, he's a kid; he'll get over it. You don't need to change every aspect of your life for him."

"I know, but this is something I want to do right now."

"Harry make your own decisions for once and not for Talen; yes he needs you, but you need to experience your own happiness. Besides, he is gaining more independence you don't have worry about every little problem he goes through, he got by before you met him and he will get by again for a short while."

"Draco, I just want to be friends now, I can't deal with a relationship right now. Besides it's not just T.C., Voldermort, William, and a bunch of other shit; that I've been going through."

"Who the fuck is William? Harry, what secrets are you hiding? I remember father and Severus talking about what happened to you and Talen this summer and how the both of you are reluctant to speak about what happened. Guess what, you can't stuff locked up forever."

"You don't know anything." Harry almost shouted.

"Then tell me, tell me something that happened, so I can understand more about you and Talen."

The flood gates opened as Harry finally decided to talk about his ordeal. "Fine, I was put into a mental institution by my uncle the minute school ended, while there the head guy William was a sadistic sexual deviant who loved to have a sexual relationship with T.C. and I guess me, but I left before he could do anything. He locked me and T.C. up for days in a room without food, degraded us by treating us like babies, controlling every aspect of my life. I had to leave, I wasn't prepared to, because until I found out about T.C. That place was better then Hogwarts; no one knew I was the boy who lived; I was just a regular kid with problems like everyone else. So we ran, me and a few other people at the place stole a couple cars and drove across the United States, until we separated and me and T.C. had to travel by ourselves for awhile, until my uncle found and us almost raped us. Are you happy, I told the truth?"

"I am happy, but you should tell your story to Severus and Dumbledore they cared about you long before I started to and they would appreciate it more. Now that you told me, do you feel any better?"

Harry thought for a second, it was a relief that he had had got some of the weight about the summer off his shoulders. "It does, I can't tell Severus."

"You need to, but I'm not going to make that decision for you. I'll see you in class," Draco said walking away.

--

While teaching his sixth year potions class, he noticed that Draco and Harry were not sitting together like previously. Taking into account of the pair's strange behavior, he took a note to ask them about it later. When class was over with, Severus stopped Harry from leaving. "Is something wrong between you and Draco?"

"No,"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I need to go meet Hermione," Harry said leaving. Severus just stared at the teen and got ready for his next class.

Walking toward his next class Harry stopped and thought about what he said to Draco. He still confused about their whole relationship, because they had been enemies for so long. Harry knew it was the best thing to do was to breakup; his life now couldn't involve a boyfriend. He knew now that he would have to talk to his father and Dumbledore about the summer; he didn't want to, but what other choice did he have; he knew Draco would tell Severus at some point. Sulking Harry went to his next class.

--

In History of Magic, T.C. tried to pay attention to what Professor Binns was saying, but his attention span shorted out quick. Turning toward his notes, he started to draw instead until something slimy hit the back of his neck. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Declan chewing on paper. Finding no point in doing something right now, he resumed his drawing until huge spitball hit him in the head. Wiping the disgusting mass off him, T.C. turned around, glared at Declan and continued with his drawing. After class was over with, Declan cornered T.C. in the classroom after Binns left. "Leave me alone."

"No you little freak, maybe you should go cry to Potter, better you give him a blow job."

"You're disgusting, making jokes about me only facilities your own closeted homosexuality." T.C. said knowing Declan was going to become angry. Everyone around them was shocked that T.C. wasn't acting scared. After putting up with painful occlumency lessons with his father and finally getting a clear look on he was acting since he been at Hogwarts, he made the conclusion that he wouldn't be a scared little weakling that depended on Harry to protect him anymore. He was going to stand up for himself and gain respect and if he had to take someone down with him; he would.

"I'm not gay." Declan shouted.

"Neither am I, you and others chose to suggest that I am, because I have a brotherly relationship with Harry."

"Leave him alone," said Parker.

"Stay out of this," Declan barked back. "I don't know what wrong with you freak, but I'm going to make you pay for calling me gay, so be scared."

"Why should I be scared, just because you're taller then me? You may be stronger, but at least I'm stronger mentally and will be a better human then you'll ever be. You call me a freak, well I rather be a freak then someone lower then a worm." The entire class was silent, Declan was seeing red, winding his fist up, he punched T.C. in the stomach. Doubling down a little, T.C. kneed Declan in the groin.

"Shit." The bigger boy said.

"I'm not scared of you anymore and if you want to fight lets just do it."

"Fine," Declan said punching T.C. in the face, retaliating T.C. punched him back soon the pair were ruling around on the fight in a massive battle. Around them, everyone was cheering and watching intrigued that T.C. would stand up to Declan. Not wanting to be shown up by the baby, Declan issued every once of his strength to beat T.C. into submission. The fury didn't stop until T.C. was on the ground bleeding and could not stand up. "That will teach you."

Coughing up blood, T.C. raised his head some. "Teach me what, that you are a masochist?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Look it up idiot." Finding the will to stand up, T.C. did and stared at Declan with red in his eyes. Grabbing his wand, T.C. fired off some spells that made Declan freeze up and then T.C. created the illusion that Declan skin was on fire even if there was no flames, but it did do damage as blisters and burns appeared on the bigger boy's skin.

"Stop it," Declan screamed in pain.

T.C. just smirked. "Why should I this is fun, guess I'm a masochist to." By that time, the other students grew scared and ran out of the room except for Parker.

"T.C. please stop, he learned his lesson," Parker pleaded.

"Fine," T.C. responded by taking the spells off. He was exhausted anyway; to do the fire spell took a lot of energy out of him combined with the blood loss. Before he could fall over, Parker caught him and helped him out of the room.

--

"Severus we have an emergency," said Poppy as she created Declan's wounds. Only a few minutes ago, he was brought in and told the story about what happened between him and T.C., except he left out the part that he had instigated the entire ordeal.

Severus looked at the damage on Declan and caught eyes with Poppy. He knew only one person that would act like this and that was his soon to be youngest son. He was glad the child stood up for himself, but to us a dark spell was inexcusable. Going to find his son, he ran into Harry who was sulking stilling thinking about what happened with Draco. "Have you seen Talen?"

"No why?"

"He used a dark spell to harm another student."

"T.C. wouldn't do that," Harry said.

"He did and there is a room full of children telling me the same story."

"Father please don't spank him."

"Harry, him getting a spanking is not punishment enough for him doing a dark spell on a student. You are aware; he could be expelled for his actions."

Harry didn't think of that. "I know what he did wasn't the best, but you know he was most likely provoked by Declan."

"I know that Harry, but that is no reason to do a dark spell on someone. Merlin only knows where he learned it from, possibly from Lucius. You will not intervene on his punishment."

"He had no choice."

"You weren't there," Severus retorted.

"Please dad, he's been through so much."

"What has he been through, please enlighten me, so that I may reconsider his punishment," Severus said sarcastically. Harry held his head down. "Since I assume it had to do regarding the summer, I'm not going to push the issue, since neither of you won't talk about it."

"But,"

"No," before Severus could get another word out; he felt his arm burn. "Shit, I'll speak with you later."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Go find the boy and meet me in my quarters later," Severus said quickly taking off. Looking at his father, Harry guessed it had to do with the dark mark. Growing scared, Harry hurried off to see Dumbledore.

* * *

**How was the chapter, so Harry finally confessed and he'll confess soon to everyone else.**

**Next chapter coming soon**


	35. Confession 2

**Disclaimer-** Don't own the Harry Potter series.

Sorry for not updating in a long time.

* * *

Hours after feeling the mark burn, Severus came back from his meeting completely exhausted. Luckily the Dark Lord only wanted to know about what his followers have been up to and punished some of the weaker members. Unfortunately he was also punished, for not keeping a better eye on Dumbledore. Stumbling in to Dumbledore's office, he gave his report and then decide to just go down to his quarters and sleep. He knew he had to still deal with T.C., but he wasn't in the mood right now. Without even checking on the boys, Severus entered his room and fell onto his bed. He hoped he would have the strength to get through other meetings and deal with his sons.

The next morning after suffering from a night of horrible nightmares, Severus tried to get his mind to focus about the need to discipline T.C., while also dealing with Harry. Taking note that the boys had already started their day, he sent word that he wanted them in his quarters tonight. Continuing on with his day, Severus dealt with idiot children who couldn't do anything simple in potions. More then once did he snap all the students in his classes, even his precious Slytherins. The day couldn't end fast enough for him and when it finally did Severus nursed a glass of strong wine to help his nerves.

All day Harry had been dreading going to Severus, not for himself, but for T.C. Even after he found out what happened, he didn't believe that his beloved baby brother was capable of performing something so horrendous. He talked about it with Hermione, who had to explain that he still didn't know everything about the child. With the child at his side, Harry pulled them through the giant portrait that served as an entrance to Severus's quarters. "Dad," Harry said.

Severus did not turn his attention from the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. "Is the other one here as well?"

The selection of words confused Harry and that it reminded him on how Severus acted toward him and T.C. just a few months ago. "Yes sir," T.C. piped out, stepping from behind Harry. He had been dreading this moment all day. The whole day had been a blessing really, no one dared went near him, except for Parker who kept pestering on how he was able to do such a spell. T.C.'s reputation just went from weakling to a force to be reckoned with in only less than a day. He loved the glory, but he knew all of it would come with consequence.

"Come here," Severus hissed. T.C. fearing the worst wanted to run away, but he knew that his punishment would be only worst. Finding no logical reason to run, he slowly approached the brooding older man. The fire in Severus's spine almost caused T.C. to wet his pants. "First I want to know where the hell you learned that spell from?"

"From a book," T.C. whispered.

"Speak up."

"From a book I found in Uncle Lucius's library."

Severus felt like laughing to himself. "A book, I assumed you read about the spell and found out its effects?"

"Yes."

Placing his wine down, Severus pressed his hands together. "There is only one book in Lucius's library that talks about that spell and it specifically states that it is a dark spell." Severus could feel his anger mounting. Without warning, he smacked T.C. hard on the butt. "Have you lost your damn mind, using such a spell?" He yelled. "Do you know the permanent damage you could have done? If you had read on in the book with just a slight bit more of intensity, you could have caused Finnegan's organs to liquefy. Did you know that?" T.C. shook his head no, he didn't read that much of the spell. "Of course you wouldn't, you brain has already been part liquefied."

Harry couldn't take the verbal abuse Severus was directing toward T.C. "Stop it; he obviously didn't know the extent of what he was doing.

"Stay out this boy. He knew what he was doing when he used such a spell and for it being used in this school is an automatic ticket for expulsion. I'm sure the ministry has already caught wind of what happened. Considering they haven't sent anything yet, I believe Lucius and Dumbledore are behind his fate being postponed. I'm not going to delay his punishment any longer; you're getting a spanking boy.

"No," Harry interjected.

"Unless you want a similar fate, let me be the adult in this situation. Now leave, so I can deal with him. Harry gave T.C. a sympathetic look and did what he was told. Once Harry was gone, Severus turned back to the smaller boy. "Your actions are inexcusable."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry my ass, you knew what type of spell you were doing. You know if you had said the spell slightly different, you would be in Azkaban right now?"

"No," T.C. whispered as tears ran down his eyes, but there were having no affect on Severus. T.C. wanted his daddy back not this monster that was staring down at him.

"Stop your crying and grow up," Severus snapped. "Acting like a baby is not going to fix the situation. I have half a mind to send you back to where you came from."

"No, Daddy no."

"Quiet now and lets get this over with. In the span of five seconds, Severus took the child over his lap, pulled down T.C.'s pants and started to severely spank the child. The whole time, Harry wanted to do something, but couldn't. After the spanking was over, Severus didn't comfort the child as T.C. slide off his nap. "Go to bed now." T.C. just nodded and turned to go to his room. "No upstairs in Gryffindor tower."

"But."

"No buts just go," Severus commanded. T.C. was the verge of breaking down mentally in front of the older man, but did what he was told to do. Severus sat back and called for a house elf to bring him another glass of wine. Once he was done he called Harry out. "Do you having something to say? I know you want to."

"Other that you are being completely unfair, he was defending himself."

"There are other ways to defend oneself that doesn't involve the use of a dark spell; you of all people should know that." Harry turned his head, he knew that Severus was right, but didn't want to admit it. "I gave him one spanking, I doubt it will do anything, but show him the consequences of his actions. As much as you love him, you can't continue to make excuses for him anymore."

"But you have no idea what he went through."

"Of course I don't, because neither of you want to discuss what happened. Which would be helpful in determining why he has a psychopath's mental state."

"He is not a psychopath. Fine for the love of ever loving God, I'll tell you what happened." Harry then described the whole summer from start to finish with every damn detail. As he listened Severus sat there stunned, but he didn't show it on his face. How could Harry keep such a secret from him or anyone at that matter. When Harry was done, Severus got the chance to speak. "Who else knows about this?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Draco."

"You felt the need to tell them, but not Dumbledore or your mutt father, who have cared about you since the day you were born. Better yet, have told me earlier, so I wouldn't have to go through a long legal process just to make Talen my son. Merlin, Potter what the hell do you think that you were accomplishing by keeping it a secret for so long?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"No big deal, have you lost your damn mind? I think the issue of being sexual abused is a very big deal." Severus had to mentally tell himself to calm down. "I can understand you trying to protect Talen, but keeping such a secret for so long was irresponsible, it could have prevented the abuse the two of you went through this year. What did your friends say?"

"Hermione believed me and basically said what you just said, Ron refused to believe me and Draco said I should just tell you."

"Other then Weasley the other two had given you a damn good idea. You never listen to any adults, but at least you don't listen to them as well. Harry, I'm going to bring this up with Albus."

"I know; I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," Harry said as he avoided eye contact with Severus.

Severus reached over and made Harry look at him. "You're forgiven, but I never want these types of secrets kept from me again. No matter how we may fight, I do care about you. Now that you are confessing, will you tell me about what happened with Draco?"

"Well I told him that I don't think that I ready for a relationship right now with him."

"Does your decision involve Talen?"

"Yes, I know I should start living my own life, but it's hard with him being involved in almost every aspect."

"I know you have a need to protect him, but you lived a life without him. You have the ability to balance him and your own personal life. It's getting late, go to bed."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Are you going to apologize to T.C.?"

"Yes, later."

"Ok," Harry replied leaving.

--

The next day after Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry took Draco aside to talk. "I'm sorry for the sudden break up, but after talking to Sev and doing my own thinking. I came to the conclusion that we should just be friends right now. Not because of T.C., but I want to become more emotionally stable before I can commit myself to anyone.

"Ok, I could say I understand, but I'm not. I do respect your decision."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Harry smiled a little and started to head for his next class as he did, he turned a corner to see Seamus's mother walking toward him. He knew there was only one reason why she would be here. Turning around, Harry ran down to the dungeons, but he couldn't find Severus. Going back upstairs, he ran to Dumbledore's office. Rushing in he found Lucius, Severus, Albus, Minister Fudge, Mrs. Finnegan and others discussing business. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I will speak to you later," Harry said quickly rushing out_. Damn_, Harry thought to himself_. I shouldn't have wasted time going to the dungeons._ _I should go find T.C._

--

T.C. felt sick, yesterday confirmed that Severus didn't love him anymore. Then he started to wonder if the older man ever loved him. As he wallowed in his self pity, he didn't notice where he was walking. Suddenly he bumped into someone, looking up he saw Ron red in the face. "Sorry."

"I doubt you are." Looking to see that no one was around, Ron quickly punched the child in the gut. "I should be sorry, but I'm not. Why are you alone?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know why Potter is looking after his toy."

"I'm not his toy. Are you stupid? Just because Harry treats me like a brother doesn't mean we have a sexual relationship." Ron laughed at the statement. Fury arose in T.C. grabbing his wand he pointed at Ron and let loose another dark spell. This one caused Ron's limbs to distort in grotesque shapes. Then the limbs broke. As Ron shrieked in pain, T.C. snapped out of his anger and looked at the damage that he did. As he did, he vomited all over the floor and then ran off. It was official he really was a monster. Knowing what Snape would do and how Harry will be disappointed he made the most difficult decision of his life.

--

"I want that boy expelled for what he did to my son," Mrs. Finnegan said.

"The rules are clear Albus, the boy most go," Minister Fudge said. He didn't want to be at Hogwarts right now, but sadly he was.

Dumbledore knew this would happen. He did not want the child to leave, Talen needed to learn control over his anger. "I am aware of the rules. Mrs. Finnegan, many students have acknowledge that you son has been bullying Talen since the school year has begun."

"That's not the point, that monster could have killed my son. I want him gone."

"We will enforce the rules," lied Dumbledore. He had no intention in having Talen leave. As the adults talked more, Poppy suddenly stuck her head out of Albus's fireplace. "Yes Poppy."

"Albus, we have an emergency down in the Hospital Wing."

"I'll be right there." Poppy disappeared as Albus turned back to his guests. "I believe we have to cut this meeting short. "We will be in contact soon."

"Fine Albus," Fudge said as he escorted Mrs. Finnegan out.

"Severus, I believe you need to come with me, Lucius, you may come as well." The two men nodded and followed Albus to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Poppy rushed toward the men with fear. "What happened, Poppy?"

"Let me show you." She escorted the men to a bed and pulled the curtains back that revealed Ron fast asleep, but his limbs were disfigured. "A powerful dark spell."

"Who did it," Severus asked.

"The last thing he said before he fell asleep was Harry's toy."

The men knew exactly who that meant. "Damn it, Lucius," Severus shouted. "He knew that first spell, because of a book you found in your library. Was the spell he used in the same book?"

"Yes, but how would I know that he was capable of performing them. You should evaluate your child more."

"Severus calm down, you being angry is nothing going to help anything," Albus said. "We need to find him."

Severus nodded and went to look for child that caused his life pain. At this point, he didn't want the child anymore.

--

Harry searched everywhere, before he got the map to help him. Looking over the map he saw that T.C. was by the lake. As he headed down there he ran into Luna. "Hi Luna."

"Hi Harry, do you want to help me search for Snow-Kirters."

"What?"

"They are like pixies, but without the wings. There as white as snow, have bright red eyes, and sharp little tails. Please Harry; I can't do this by myself."

Knowing he couldn't shrug off her request, he assisted her. "Why are you looking for them anyway?" He asked as he looked into a tree.

"Well, I've also wanted to capture one, so they can sing their sweet song before they hunt."

Harry looked confused for a second. "Ok, I think."

'You'll understand once you see them," she said as she laughed. Harry smiled at the sound. For hours they search and search, but find nothing. To find her creatures, Luna took off her gloves and dove her hands into the snow. Her hands now were becoming frost bitten and red. Seeing her hands, Harry took them into his own and did a warming spell. Next to Cho Chang this was the second girl he ever held hands with. He felt right, but he couldn't betray Draco, even if they weren't dating at the moment. "Harry, I think we should get bait."

"What is the bait?"

"Apples dipped in rat mucus."

"Well lets go and get it then," he said as they walked holding hands back to the castle.

* * *

Please let me know how the chapter went.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
